La Divine tragédie
by Al Fonce
Summary: "Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez toute espérance." Depuis septembre 1997, Harry, Hermione et Ron ont disparu et Lord Voldemort règne en maître sur toute l'Angleterre. Un an plus tard, Neville se retrouve seul à Londres. Et si, sans l'Élu, on pouvait se libérer de ce joug ?
1. Choixpeau

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Nouvelle fic ! Je me trouve présentement avec Nictocris, la seule, l'unique, qui a accepté d'être encore une fois ma bêta pour cette histoire. Donc publication de ce nouveau début ensemble.  
****Le rythme de publication sera, je pense, moins régulier que pour _Le testament de Voldemort_, la fic me demandant plus de travail. Elle est plus complexe à mettre en place.  
****_Rating_ : en théorie c'est du T (pour Trash), bien que certains chapitres soient M (pour Malade mental). Je vous repréciserai au début de chaque chapitre si les petits enfants peuvent le lire ou s'il vaut mieux les renvoyer à Petit-ours brun et ses copains. On commence par du M pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.  
**

**Portez-vous bien, sautez dans les feuilles mortes, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : je laisse donc la parole à Nictocris :**

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**C'est Cris. Nicto Cris.**

**Si vous cherchez une histoire d'amour, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit. Si vous cherchez un rating M pour le lemon, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit. Si vous voulez de l'amour, de la bienveillance, de la joie et de la tendresse, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit. Mais si vous cherchez de l'action, des dilemmes moraux, des apparences trompeuses, du sang du sang du sang, bonne lecture.  
**

**Et surtout prenez garde dans les commentaires : la vie de tous les personnages de cette fic ne tient qu'à une review.**

**xoxo**

**Nictocris**

* * *

« Laisse les morts ensevelir les morts. » Luc 9, 60

* * *

Le chemin devenait de plus en plus inégal. Neville grommela lorsqu'il se tordit encore la cheville. Il ralentit le pas. La nuit était noire d'encre, rien n'éclairait son chemin et il ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie. Ça devait bien faire une heure qu'il marchait et malgré le désagrément des transports moldus qu'il avait dû prendre auparavant, il commençait à se sentir énervé en plus de se sentir perdu. Tout ça pour échapper à des Mangemorts en quête de sauvagerie gratuite.

Franchement, il en avait sa claque des manigances de McGonagall. Personne n'était foutu de faire parler Choixpeau à part elle ! Le vieux couvre-chef était aussi obtus qu'une chatte persane ménopausée et seules la persévérance et les promesses futiles de la directrice des Gryffondor pouvaient en venir à bout. Et dire qu'il fallait l'apporter à cet imbécile de Lupin...

Neville n'avait jamais apprécié Lupin. Ou plutôt, il avait arrêté de l'apprécier le jour où l'ex-professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal l'avait humilié devant toute la classe. Lui, et sa grand-mère.

On ne touchait pas à Augusta Londubat. Il se souvenait encore du cours avec Lupin sur les épouvantards. Montrer à tous que sa plus grande peur était son professeur de potions, passe encore. Mais déguiser ce bâtard de Rogue avec les vêtements de sa grand-mère, c'était insupportable. Les autres avaient ri. Neville s'était tu.

Il avait toujours été prêt à avaler des couleuvres, tant qu'elles ne concernaient que lui. Quand on touchait à ses parents, à sa grand-mère, quand on touchait à ses amis, à ceux qu'il aimait, il ne le supportait pas. Le temps avait passé, Lupin était devenu un allié, mais il n'oubliait pas l'humiliation pour autant.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait embarqué dans une galère qui ne le concernait pas, tout ça pour faire plaisir à sa directrice de maison qui lui avait fait les yeux doux. « Londubat, vous êtes un des rares en qui j'ai encore confiance. Vous savez que je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard, ni aucun autre professeur. Faites ça pour moi. Je vous en prie. »

Vieille sorcière rigide.

« Si nous n'arrivons pas à prévenir les Nés-moldus à temps, ils mourront tous. Ou subiront le baiser du Détraqueur. Londubat, vous êtes notre seul espoir. »

Comme si c'était impossible de trouver un autre larbin. Un elfe de maison aurait fort bien convenu. Mais non, c'était retombé sur lui. C'était à lui de porter une besace aussi miteuse que son contenu. À lui de se coltiner le transport du Choixpeau, du plus horripilant objet magique au monde. C'était vrai que les elfes auraient pu vendre la mèche, vu que le vrai maître de Poudlard était Rogue. Et Lupin ne pouvait pas entrer à Poudlard pour récupérer le Choixpeau : les sorts anti-intrusion avaient été renforcés en début d'année. Seuls les invités de ce connard de Rogue pouvaient venir sans crainte dans l'école de magie. Autrement dit, seuls les connards de vendus marqués au bras pouvaient venir ripailler sans problème dans les cachots. Et oui, ça faisait beaucoup de connards.

Quelques temps auparavant, Neville aurait pu être content. Content que McGonagall reconnût ses qualités de Gryffondor. Content d'être juste remarqué. Ne plus être dans l'ombre projetée par Hermione et son cerveau, Ron et son humour, Harry et son putain de destin.

Neville adorait ses amis, ne vous y trompez pas. Mais il ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné d'être partis sans le prévenir depuis bientôt un an. Il avait ri jaune à la rentrée quand il ne les avait pas vus dans la tour Gryffondor avec les autres septième année. Il ne restait plus que Seamus et lui dans le dortoir des garçons. Dean l'avait prévenu : bien qu'il fût Sang-mêlé, il ne pouvait pas le prouver et ne voulait pas tenter sa chance cette année-là. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis dans le train, il en avait d'abord conclu qu'il les avait ratés. Mais non, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas revenus.

Ce qui en soi était peut-être une bonne chose. Ron n'aurait jamais supporté de voir ses amis se faire « abîmer » par les Carrow. Hermione n'aurait jamais tenu un cours avec la mère Carrow comme experte sur les Moldus. Quant à Harry... Il n'aurait rien eu à supporter, puisqu'il aurait été tué dès son arrivée.

Il avait bien interrogé Ginny mais elle n'en savait pas plus que lui : Ron et Hermione étaient partis avec Harry après le mariage de Bill, c'était tout. La radio Potterveillle avait confirmé ce dont il se doutait : les trois larrons étaient en fuite. Puis Ron était revenu. Et, vers Noël, les rumeurs les plus folles avaient couru sur la disparition du Survivant. On racontait, dans les milieux où l'on sait, qu'Harry était mort. D'aucuns disaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé Harry Potter à Godric's Hollow et qu'il l'avait tué. Le fait que le corps d'Harry ne fut jamais exposé à la face du monde sorcier poussait Neville à penser qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il était toujours en fuite.

_Bon, d'accord, c'est plus facile de penser ça. Et si Harry est mort, qui vaincra Voldemort ?_

Depuis Noël, rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant tout avait changé.

Luna n'était pas revenue. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? _Le Chicaneur _avait changé de ligne éditoriale : pas besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre que les bonnes personnes avaient fait pression avec le bon moyen sur Xenophilius Lovegood. Désormais, on traquait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix même chez les fous.

Ginny qui rongeait son frein et qui rêvait d'évasion était revenue. Comme il avait été prouvé que Ronald Weasley n'accompagnait pas Harry Potter, les Weasley, pour continuer à limiter les soupçons, avaient décidé de faire rentrer leur fille à Poudlard. Et aussi parce que Poudlard était, contre toute attente, le dernier endroit sûr d'Angleterre. Tant que la machine tournait, Voldemort ne s'en préoccupait pas, laissant la baraque aux mains de Rogue et des Carrow, et les élèves de Poudlard étaient tenus à l'écart des horreurs qui se perpétraient à l'extérieur. Tant que la machine tournait, ils restaient vivants. Et en un seul morceau.

Neville arriva dans une sorte de clairière. L'ombre d'une cabane se dessinait dans le fond. La forêt autour de lui bruissait, entre roucoulements de hiboux et frissonnements d'arbres. Son seul indice était l'odeur un peu humide d'un plan d'eau. S'il se souvenait bien des instructions, il devait contourner la clairière pour éviter la mare au centre et passer derrière la cabane. Il se concentra pour ne pas marcher sur une souche ou un caillou malvenu. Derrière la cabane devaient se trouver des campanules blanches qui le conduiraient, normalement, au chemin forestier qui contourne la maison de Lupin.

Évidemment soit la nuit était trop noire, soit il n'y avait pas de campanules. Il allait devoir y aller à tâtons. Neville grimaça : il aurait tellement aimé ne pas être dépositaire de cette mission ! Pas qu'il rechignât au devoir, mais travailler avec Lupin et ce maudit Choixpeau ! Traverser l'Angleterre en une nuit, alors que son lit l'attendait à Poudlard !

À une époque, McGonagall aurait pu s'appuyer sur Ginny, la drôle et puissante Ginny, la loyale et passionnée Weasley. Elle était majeure elle aussi, après tout, en plus elle ne sortait pas d'épreuves d'ASPIC comme lui, elle aurait pu être plus en forme. Mais depuis quelques temps, Ginny était tombée dans une sorte de neurasthénie bizarroïde : elle ne voulait plus se battre contre les Carrow. Neville avait tout essayé : rien n'y faisait. Depuis que Ron avait de nouveau disparu, elle dépérissait.

Il sourit amèrement : c'était forcément à ce moment-là qu'il était devenu l'unique élève de confiance de McGonagall. Si Ginny avait toujours été d'attaque, c'est à elle qu'on aurait refilé le Choixpeau. Il restait toujours le deuxième choix.

Le chemin forestier longea un talus rempli de ronces qui frissonnèrent lorsqu'il approcha. C'était son dernier indice, la dernière instruction : après les ronces, il fallait escalader le talus et suivre le chemin de l'autre côté. Encore quelques mètres, et il passerait la frontière magique que Lupin et Tonks avaient créée pour protéger leur foyer.

Si Poudlard restait le coin le plus protégé d'Angleterre pour les Sang-pur et, possiblement, les Sang-mêlé, il ne l'était pas pour les Nés-moldus. Et c'était à ça que servait Neville. Être un hibou voyageur pour envoyer un courrier à tous les sorciers nés-moldus que le Choixpeau lui désignerait pour les prévenir : « Vous êtes des sorciers, mais cachez-vous ! » Et cela avec l'aide de ce satané Lupin. McGo n'aurait pas pu lui désigner un partenaire qui l'aurait plus enchanté.

_Paraît que ce dégénéré a eu un fils._

Neville frissonna malgré lui : avoir un enfant quand on est loup-garou était tacitement interdit. Les demi-garous étaient des créatures difficiles à appréhender, n'entrant dans aucune catégorie sorcière. Procréer, quand certains de vos congénères préfèrent s'exiler hors de toute société humaine, est contre-nature.

Mais bon. Lupin n'en était pas à sa première violation de la loi. Qui vole un botruc vole un dragon. Il avait commencé à défier les lois à Poudlard, il était logique qu'il continuât.

Neville pressa le pas. Décidément, les nuits sans lune lui donnaient des frissons. Une nuit rêvée pour cette tarée de Lestrange. Elle se partageait le sale boulot avec Greyback : à lui les pleines lunes, à elle les nuits noires.

Résultat, depuis plus d'un an, plus personne n'était à l'abri.

Évidemment, Neville n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de la nuit durant laquelle Bellatrix Lestrange tortura ses parents, il était trop jeune. Mais sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit que ça s'était passé durant une nuit sans lune. Ses parents avaient été torturés dans l'obscurité. Sans même un astre auquel se raccrocher. Pas étonnant que sa mère ait toujours préféré les papiers de bonbon qui brillent aux emballages ternes. Au moins, ils avaient un éclat.

Neville s'ébroua. Virer ces pensées, tout de suite. Il ne devait pas penser à eux, aux Mangemorts qui lui avaient pris ses parents. Mais penser aux vivants qui comptaient, sans le savoir, sur lui et sa capacité à s'accommoder avec un loup-garou abâtardi.

Le sentier qu'il suivait prit un virage. La maison de Tonks et Lupin était normalement juste derrière. Tout concordait avec les directives de McGonagall. Baguette levée malgré l'instruction « pas de magie », réflexe d'A. D., il passa le lacet.

Et il la vit.

La marque des Ténèbres.

Au-dessus du toit. Comme celle qui avait surmonté Poudlard l'année précédente. Une sorte de visage noir, flottant en l'air, déformé.

Neville se planqua derrière un arbre. Et guetta.

Du bruit ? Des éclats de voix, peut-être. À moins que ce ne soient les craquements de la maison. Rien. _Rien, vraiment ?_ Pas de lumière. Les Mangemorts étaient-ils partis ?

Il décida d'attendre un peu plus. Toujours rien. Ni bruit ni son ni éclat. Comme si le paysage était subitement devenu une carte postale moldue, comme celles que pouvait lui envoyer Hermione pendant les vacances.

Rien.

Il aurait aimé être Hermione, garder la tête froide, ou Ron, imaginer une stratégie payante pour entrer. Ou même Harry, et avoir ce courage chevillé au corps. Et pas cette peur viscérale, cette terreur qui le prenait aux tripes, qui lui coupait le souffle, qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Toujours rien. Comme si cette maudite forêt avait décidé de ne faire aucun bruit pour le laisser flipper encore plus.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de son père que sa grand-mère lui avait offerte à sa majorité. Encore dix minutes, et il irait voir.

Il attendit. Rien ne se passa.

Il attendit dix minutes de plus que ce qu'il s'était fixé.

Rien ne se passa. Le danger devait être passé.

Peut-être qu'on avait besoin d'aide, à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'il y avait des survivants.

_Peut-être. Mais non. S'il y a la Marque, c'est qu'il n'y a plus personne à sauver._

Encore cinq minutes. _Cinq minutes, et après c'est tout._

Il traversa le jardin, passa le portillon branlant et poussa la porte de la maison. Toutes les protections magiques avaient sauté.

Et s'obligea à ne pas fermer les yeux.

Lupin était là. Dans l'entrée. Mort. Les yeux grand ouverts. Allongé par terre, le visage levé vers la fenêtre, comme s'il avait voulu voir, au dernier moment, la lune qui lui avant tant pourri la vie. _Mais pas de lune, ce soir. Pas même une putain d'étoile._

Neville enjamba le corps. Ne rien ressentir. Tout claquemurer dans un coin de sa tête. Ne rien laisser passer. Il y avait plus urgent.

Son regard glissa sur le mur, sur lequel étaient lithographiées de grandes égratignures. Greyback était donc venu ce soir, lui aussi.

Neville passa dans la cuisine, sa baguette toujours serrée dans son poing. Rien, si ce n'est de la vaisselle explosée par terre. Des tessons partout. Des bris qui crissèrent sous ses pas tremblants.

Il tremblait. Il tremblait comme un niffleur nouveau-né.

Il se ressaisit.

La femme de Lupin s'en était-elle sortie ?

Il repassa dans l'entrée, ouvrit la porte du salon. Et se figea.

Quelqu'un avait tué son plus vieux cauchemar ? Quelqu'un lui avait volé sa vengeance ? Bellatrix Lestrange était morte ?

« _Lumos_. »

La figure éclairée le rassura et le terrifia à la fois. Ce n'était pas Bellatrix, mais une femme qui lui ressemblait énormément. Une belle femme, aux paupières lourdes elles aussi, bien que ses yeux fussent écarquillés dans la mort. Le corps était suspendu dans les airs, les bras écartés, comme crucifié. Si le visage était intact pour qu'il restât reconnaissable, le reste était laminé, déchiqueté. Les traits crispés et les rides figées indiquaient que Greyback avait dû bien s'amuser avec sa victime avant de la tuer. Des estafilades traversaient ses bras et sa poitrine dénudée. Des marques de crocs. Des traces de sang à peine sec.

Neville savait que les gens torturés par Greyback avaient du mal à s'en remettre. Il suffisait de voir le visage de Bill Weasley pour comprendre que ce salaud ne plaisantait pas.

Mais il n'avait jamais vu autant de cruauté.

Et le couteau planté exactement au bon endroit dans la jugulaire de la femme était clairement une signature Lestrange.

Neville sortit à reculons du salon. Il fallait voir l'étage. Et il n'avait aucune envie de monter. Mais il le fallait. Si quelqu'un s'en était sorti...

_Personne ne s'en sort, face à Lestrange et Greyback réunis_.

Il monta. Les marches grincèrent sous ses pas.

Il fallait qu'il sût.

La porte de ce qu'il supposait être une chambre était entrebâillée.

Il poussa la porte, sans réussir à l'ouvrir totalement.

Quelque chose par terre la coinçait.

Tonks.

Il la connaissait peu. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient alliés. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble au Département des mystères à la fin de sa cinquième année, ils s'étaient battus ensemble à Poudlard à la fin de sa sixième année.

Ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de se battre ensemble.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, face contre terre, le bras tendu vers un berceau éventré. Comme fauchée en pleine reptation. Neville n'osa pas la tourner sur le dos pour vérifier ses pupilles. Il savait qu'il y verrait la même frayeur que sur le visage de la femme du salon.

Les traces sombres qui entouraient le corps laissaient penser que Greyback avait léché à coups de langue avides le sang de Tonks incrusté dans le plancher.

Le berceau était vide : si Lupin et Tonks avaient bien eu un fils, il n'était sûrement plus de ce monde. Greyback n'avait dû en faire qu'une bouchée.

Neville repoussa la porte et descendit le plus vite possible.

Partir. Partir tout de suite.

Il ne pouvait pas prévenir le Ministère : tous étaient vendus. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir McGonagall : la mission qu'elle lui avait confiée n'était pas remplie.

Trois corps face à une centaine de Nés-moldus. Son choix se fit malgré lui.

Il fut empli d'un sentiment de solitude intense. Mis à part McGonagall, il ne pouvait prévenir personne.

Il n'était pas censé être là. Il était censé être à Poudlard, au lit. Il ne pouvait pas se griller. Il ne pouvait pas lancer d'appel à l'aide.

Il était témoin. Juste un témoin invisible. Rien d'autre.

Il ressortit. Les bruits de la forêt comblèrent le silence qui grésillait dans ses oreilles.

Il remonta le sentier et rejoignit l'orée de la clairière en courant. Là, appuyé à un arbre, il vomit. Il hoqueta, pris de sanglots secs et de violents haut-le-cœur. Il se sentait sale, sali, souillé. Comme si, en se taisant, en étant témoin condamné au silence, il participait au crime.

Encore une perversité à mettre sur le compte de Lestrange.

Encore un poids supplémentaire avec lequel il faudrait vivre. Et s'endormir.

Il transplana, dans le dernier endroit où il se savait accueilli sans restriction aucune.

Une baguette pointée sur son cou l'accueillit.

« Si vous êtes bien Neville, dites-moi quel est le cadeau de Noël qu'il a reçu pour ses sept ans ? »

Neville soupira :

« Grand-mère, arrête de me vouvoyer : c'est moi. J'ai reçu mon premier Rappeltout. »

La baguette s'abaissa. Neville s'approcha d'elle. Elle le fusilla du regard :

« Tu es peut-être Neville, mais rien ne prouve que je sois celle que je prétends être. Vérifie ! »

Neville soupira :

« Grand-mère, quelle est la couleur de tes bas du dimanche ?

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne question. »

Les mâchoires de Neville se contractèrent. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Mais le regard glacial de sa grand-mère le convainquit de demander :

« Qui t'a appris que papa et maman étaient fous ?

\- Minerva, le lendemain. » répondit sa grand-mère d'un ton égal, comme si cela ne la touchait pas, comme si cela ne concernait ni son fils ni sa bru.

Augusta Londubat avait une classe sang-pure que son petit-fils lui avait toujours enviée. Lui, l'éternel maladroit, avait pour aïeule cette vieille dame racée qu'il adorait, toujours affûtée et classieuse, en n'importe quelle situation. Comme si Neville n'était pas son petit-fils.

« N'es-tu pas censé être à Poudlard ?

\- Lupin est mort. Et sa femme aussi. »

Augusta ne laissa rien paraître. Elle entraîna son petit-fils dans le salon et claqua des doigts. Cupofty, leur elfe de maison, apparut.

« Un thé bien fort pour le jeune maître, s'il te plaît. »

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut en cuisine.

« Raconte-moi. »

Neville laissa le flot de mots et d'émotions qu'il avait contenu jusque là prendre possession de lui. Il ne remarqua même pas le thé apparaître devant eux. Il ne remarqua pas les tremblements d'Augusta, ni ceux qui le prenaient, lui. À la fin de son récit, en voyant les yeux humides de sa grand-mère, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. L'horreur pure qu'il avait vue l'empêchait de pleurer.

« La femme que tu as vue, expliqua Augusta en se tamponnant les yeux avec un mouchoir damassé, ce devait être Andromeda Tonks, née Black. La sœur de Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle a été radiée de l'arbre généalogique des Black quand elle a épousé un Né-moldu.

\- Elle était le portrait craché de Lestrange.

\- Elle était préfète quand Frank était à Poudlard. »

Neville but une gorgée de thé. Encore une fois trop infusé, mais cette fois il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il sentait l'amertume dans sa bouche : une preuve de plus qu'il était vivant.

« Quelle est la mission que t'a confiée Minerva ? »

Neville grimaça : il avait failli oublier qu'il était là pour une raison bien précise. Sa grand-mère était comme son Rappeltout. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

« Activer le Choixpeau. Lui demander le nom des élèves nés-moldus. Les prévenir de ne pas venir à Poudlard.

\- Bien, cela ne doit pas être trop difficile. »

Neville s'offusqua :

« Grand-mère, Lupin et Tonks...

\- Laissons les morts s'occuper des morts. On a autre chose à faire. »

La détermination de sa grand-mère ralluma celle de Neville. Elle jeta un sortilège d'Attraction : deux plumes et des parchemins volèrent jusqu'à eux.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'activer. »

Augusta leva les yeux au ciel :

« Pose-le sur ta tête ! »

Neville se coiffa.

En refaisant ce geste qu'il avait fait sept ans auparavant, lors de sa première arrivée à Poudlard, il sentit un étrange sentiment indéfinissable l'envahir. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Il avait vu des morts. Il était en guerre. Il allait sauver des vies. Ou du moins essayer.


	2. Les restants

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Un chapitre un peu plus posé aujourd'hui. Rating K+ (eh oui, ça m'arrive).**

**Peut-être à dans dix jours.**

**Portez-vous bien, faites du feu dans vos cheminées ramonées, à bientôt,**

**Al**

* * *

« Et pour cela préfère l'impair » Verlaine, _Art poétique_

* * *

Neville parcourait le quai 9 ¾ des yeux, cherchant à apercevoir Luna.

« Elle ne viendra pas. »

Il répondit à Ginny sans lui jeter un coup d'œil :

« C'est pas qu'elle nous a pas écrit pendant les vacances qu'elle ne viendra…

\- Elle est absente depuis Noël dernier. C'est pas le 1er septembre qu'elle va se pointer. Et tu le sais bien. »

Neville soupira : il savait que Ginny avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Luna lui manquait de plus en plus. Quand il avait vu ses résultats d'ASPIC, quand il avait vu qu'il s'en sortait avec efforts exceptionnels (défense et sortilèges) et optimal en botanique, sa première réaction avait été de râler : il ne pourrait pas retaper à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas retourner veiller sur Ginny et Luna. Pas qu'elles eussent besoin d'aide, mais il se sentait mieux quand il les avait en visuel.

_Tant que je les vois, il ne peut rien leur arriver._

Et cela faisait donc huit mois qu'il dormait mal, à attendre un signe de Luna.

Il ne lui restait que Ginny. Les autres, ils avaient tous disparu. Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, même Seamus. Seamus était retourné dans son pays dès la fin de l'année scolaire. Les conditions de vie étaient toujours plus viables en Irlande qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Peu de Mangemorts osaient traverser la mer. Et Seamus le savait très bien.

Deux hommes vêtus de noir passèrent à côté d'eux. Ginny frissonna, comme touchée par la magie obscure qu'ils dégageaient.

« Je n'y crois pas. Nommée préfète en chef. Vu le souk qu'on a mis l'année dernière... »

La remarque de Neville fit sourire Ginny, de ce sourire un peu triste qu'elle conservait depuis la disparition de ses amis.

« Que veux-tu, ils n'ont personne d'autre sous la main. Maggie l'aurait bien plus mérité que moi, mais son sang n'est pas assez pur... »

Neville lui fit les gros yeux. Pas de remarques comme ça en public, elle le savait, non ?

« Viens, je t'emmène boire un verre. De toute façon, le Poudlard Express partira en retard, comme d'habitude. »

Dire que c'était déjà une habitude. En une année, en quatre trajets sous le règne de Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-putain-de-nom-pour-cause-de-putain-de-tabou, les retards étaient devenus une habitude. Vérifier pour une énième fois le rang des passagers, les faire passer dans les wagons sang-pur ou sang-mêlé, repérer les Nés-moldus, tout cela prenait un temps fou.

Heureusement que Luna, Ginny et Neville étaient tous trois Sang-pur. Ils avaient pu rester dans les mêmes compartiments lors des trajets qu'ils avaient faits ensemble l'année précédente.

Neville entraîna Ginny à travers la barrière magique. Revenus dans la gare moldue, ils se dirigèrent vers un Starbucks illuminé.

« À croire que les Moldus ne se rendent compte de rien…

\- Tu sais bien qu'ils souffrent eux aussi. »

Depuis un an, de nombreux attentats avaient lieu chez les sorciers. Et encore plus chez les Moldus. La chasse au moldu était devenu un sport olympique chez les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chaque jour, des moldus mouraient ou terminaient aux urgences moldues, où personne ne pouvait les soigner. Les sorciers réfugiés dans le monde moldu, si tant est qu'on pût parler de refuge, essayaient de protéger ceux qu'ils connaissaient, tout en restant cachés. Et de les soigner, quand c'était possible.

« Que désirez-vous boire ?

\- Deux cafés. »

Ginny avait toujours ce ton froid quand elle était hors de son élément. Neville laissa couler : que pouvait-il dire ?

« J'en ai marre. »

Neville commença à tripoter le sachet de sucre laissé sur la table par les précédents consommateurs.

« J'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard sans toi. Et sans Luna…

\- T'as lu la rubrique mortuaire de _La Gazette _? »

Il savait qu'il était impoli à la couper comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était sa nouvelle obsession, depuis sa virée dans la forêt de Lupin.

« Non. Et je n'ai pas envie de la lire avant de partir. » répondit Ginny.

Mais Neville était déjà en train de farfouiller dans son havresac pour saisir un exemplaire chiffonné du journal officiel.

Il l'ouvrit à une page toute lisse où l'encre bavait un peu. Il l'avait longuement relue. Il avait longtemps passé la main sur l'article, comme si cela pouvait effacer ce qui était écrit.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais m'emmener dans le monde moldu. » reprit Ginny en lisant à contrecœur ce que Neville voulait lui montrer.

Un encadré. Un bête encadré, en bas de page, avec une photo même pas animée. Comme si dans la mort, Xenophilius Lovegood ne méritait plus aucun respect.

« C'est pour ça que tu espérais le retour de Luna, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Il a plié et il est mort. Pourquoi garder Luna prisonnière si elle ne sert plus de moyen de pression ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux suivant les mouvements du serveur qui revenait, portant un plateau chargé. Il posa devant eux leurs tasses et l'addition. Ginny le remercia d'un air pincé. Neville ne réagit même pas.

« Ils ne cherchent plus à faire plier Xenophilius Lovegood, mais elle peut être un otage intéressant. Elle peut faire plier quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ils étaient devenus _ils._ Il n'y avait pas que le tabou qu'il fallait craindre. Parfois un mot, une expression de trop et on se retrouvait avec une surveillance accrue des sbires de Vous-savez-qui. _Ils_, tout était dit : même plus un adjectif, même plus un nom de groupe. Surtout pas un qualificatif pour indiquer leur ligne de conduite.

Pour Harry, c'était un peu différent. Ses proches, connus ou non, ne le nommaient plus pour éviter des soupçons inutiles.

« Personne ne sait qu'elle est amie avec lui !

\- T'as la mémoire courte, Londubat. Je te rappelle qu'à la petite virée au Département des mystères y avait d'autres invités que notre petite équipe. »

Neville grimaça : Ginny avait raison. Il avait tendance à oublier que leurs dernières années avaient été épluchées dans les moindres détails et qu'ils étaient tous sous surveillance active.

« Tu sais bien que je ne dois ma liberté d'action qu'aux manigances de papa au ministère et de Bill chez les gobelins. Et toi à celles de ta grand-mère. On est grillés, tu le sais. Au moindre faux pas, on tombe. »

S'ils n'étaient pas les amis les plus connus d'Harry Potter, ils étaient quand même dans les fichiers indésirables du Ministère.

« Le train va partir, il faut y aller. »

Neville se leva et suivit Ginny en direction de la barrière magique. Elle avait raison, malheureusement. Ils étaient surveillés. Et quoi de mieux que Poudlard pour surveiller l'unique fille Weasley ?

Et pour le surveiller, lui ?

Que dire de l'unique réponse positive qu'il avait acceptée, pour une offre d'emploi dans une joaillerie gobeline, où il était sous contrôle permanent des gobs, asservis à Vous-savez-vraiment-de-qui-on-parle ?

C'était tellement facile de corrompre les gobelins, quand on y pensait. Leur promettre de leur rendre tous les objets manufacturés par eux et le tour était joué.

Alors que pour décrocher un prêt c'était impossible de les faire craquer.

Ils repassèrent la barrière magique. Le quai était presque désert : les rares parents sorciers abandonnaient leurs enfants rapidement pour éviter les deux Détraqueurs qui se trouvaient au niveau de la locomotive, prêts à bouffer du né-moldu pour leur petit-déjeuner.

Neville était soulagé d'avoir pu leur envoyer les lettres. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était risqué à pointer le bout de son nez le jour de la rentrée. Les Détraqueurs semblaient désœuvrés.

Enfin un point positif à cette maudite nuit.

« Je t'écris dès que je peux, souffla Ginny, postée sur le marchepied. Pas de bêtise.

\- T'inquiète. Te fais pas remarquer.

\- T'inquiète. »

Ils s'étreignirent brièvement. La séparation allait être plus dure que prévu.

« Salue Lavande de ma part.

\- Pas de problème ! »

La locomotive siffla. Le départ était imminent.

« Gin ? »

Un élève de septième année de Poufsouffle s'approchait d'elle.

« Roger ! J'arrive. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Neville : pas de larme, c'était pas le genre. Mais une tristesse que Neville ne connaissait pas perlait dans ses yeux.

« On se voit à Toussaint.

\- Compte sur moi ! »

Les portières se refermèrent. Neville resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train disparût dans le lointain. Il devait bien ça à Ginny. Elle retournait seule à Poudlard. Pas d'A.D. Pas de guérilla. Pas d'insolence. Le temps de la rébellion était fini.

_Maintenant, il faut plier. Ou faire semblant de plier._

Neville repassa pour une énième fois la barrière magique. Lavande lui avait donné rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse, il y arriverait plus rapidement en prenant les transports moldus et en passant par le Chaudron Baveur.

Neville fréquentait de plus en plus le monde moldu. Il y trouvait une certaine liberté. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait jamais aux Mangemorts, les assassinats réguliers perpétrés dans l'Angleterre tout entière en étaient bien la preuve. Mais il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à savoir qu'il forçait ses poursuivants à évoluer dans un monde qu'ils détestaient.

Il prit un bus bondé, en ignorant les regards suspicieux que les usagers lui adressaient. Heureusement qu'il portait des vêtements moldus. S'il faisait suffisamment tache en étant travesti, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu donner s'il était resté en sorcier ?

Il descendit à l'arrêt voulu.

Le Chaudron Baveur avait toujours l'air aussi dégueulasse. Tom, scotché derrière son comptoir, n'osait plus regarder ses clients dans les yeux. Neville lui adressa un signe de tête qui n'eut pas de retour.

Le bar était plein.

Neville serra les poings au fond de ses poches. Ces connards faisaient comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils ne craignaient pas de se prendre un maléfice dans la figure à la moindre saute d'humeur des Lestrange. Ils vivaient, dans cette sorte d'insouciance malsaine qui nous fait préférer fermer les yeux plutôt que d'aller se battre.

On continuait à vivre, même sous le règne du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Dire qu'il avait pu être craint... En ciblant les attaques contre les moldus et leurs descendants, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non, l'ordre nouveau permettait à beaucoup de vivre comme auparavant. Et de toute façon, les morts n'étaient jamais revendiquées... On savait et on faisait comme si on l'ignorait.

Beaucoup de monde acceptait la soumission demandée par Voldemort.

_Les sorciers s'en foutent, de leur liberté._

Augusta Londubat avait bien résumé la situation. « Tant que les gens peuvent s'aveugler, ils le font. C'est trop dur de voir la vérité en face. »

À croire que les sorciers de bien avaient disparu.

Neville tapota de sa baguette les briques qui ouvrirent le passage.

Comme le Chaudron Baveur, le Chemin de Traverse était aussi fréquenté que ce qu'il avait pu être. Peut-être pas la même population...

Neville remonta l'impasse du Clerc et parvint au café À la bonne citrouille.

Une jeune fille blonde attira son regard.

« Salut Lavande. »

La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras.

« Neville ! »

Il la serra contre lui.

Même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'œil pour ça, Neville remarqua qu'elle avait maigri. Il sentit contre ses mains les côtes de la sorcière. Lavande avait toujours eu des formes qui avaient fait rêver tous les Gryffondor. Elles n'existaient plus.

« Assieds-toi. »

Ils s'assirent tous deux.

« T'as le bonjour de Ginny.

\- Tu es allé au départ du Poudlard Express ? »

Neville acquiesça. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sans importance. Neville nota les cernes violets qui rehaussaient le bleu des yeux de Lavande, ses pommettes saillantes, son menton carré qui pointait. Comme si sa nouvelle maigreur faisait ressortir sa beauté. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus aux porcelaines délicates qu'on trouvait dans le bureau de McGonagall.

« Tu as passé un bon été ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Lavande en baissant les yeux. J'ai cherché du boulot. »

Elle avait dû rencontrer les mêmes difficultés que lui. Qui aurait voulu embaucher un camarade de promotion des trois sorciers les plus recherchés d'Angleterre ?

« Parvati est partie en Inde début août, je me suis donc retrouvée seule. D'habitude, je passe toujours deux ou trois semaines chez les Patil.

\- Et Padma ?

\- Padma ? Elle a trouvé une formation à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Et toi ? »

Lavande grignota la peau de ses lèvres et répondit lentement :

« Pas le niveau, tu t'en doutes. Et pas le bon pedigree. Et pas la bonne maison. »

Elle ajouta avec une grimace dégoûtée :

« Et pas le bon ex. »

Ah. C'était pour ça.

Lavande était sortie avec Ron pendant quelques mois. Et cela s'était su.

Neville tendit la main et toucha la paume de Lavande. Avant, c'était à Luna qu'il faisait ça, pour la rappeler dans le monde réel. Puis il l'avait fait régulièrement à Ginny. D'abord, parce que cela lui rappelait, à lui, qu'il n'était pas seul. Et il avait besoin de se sentir accompagné ces derniers temps. Ensuite, il avait découvert que cela touchait énormément les filles. Neville savait qu'il n'était pas beau, mais Ginny lui avait maintes fois répété qu'il avait un certain charme. Les filles qu'il effleurait de la main avaient toujours une légère tendance à rougir et à se décontracter. À penser à autre chose, en fait. Et enfin et surtout, il arrivait à percevoir par le toucher les tremblements infinitésimaux qu'il ne percevait pas à l'œil nu.

Lavande tremblait.

« Tu as trouvé ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en relevant les yeux. Chez le seul employeur à accepter de m'embaucher. Chez les Malefoy. »

Bien entendu. Ainsi, ils pourraient la surveiller de plus près.

« Pour quoi faire ?

\- Bonne d'enfant. »

Neville tiqua :

« Ils ont des enfants à garder ? Malefoy serait-il déjà père ?

\- Un petit garçon d'environ un an, répondit Lavande en souriant à la pique de son ami. C'est apparemment de la famille de Mrs Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi ils ne laissent pas un elfe de maison s'en occuper ?

\- C'est un demi-garou, répondit Lavande d'une petite voix. Sa magie peut être différente de celle des autres sorciers. Il faut croire que les Malefoy préfèrent mettre en danger une pute sang-mêlé qui a couché avec l'ennemi qu'un elfe de maison. »

La grimace qui passa furtivement sur le visage de sa camarade indiqua à Neville que les humiliations subies par Lavande à cause de son histoire avec Ron devaient déjà avoir porté leurs fruits.

« Mon inscription à la SALE a enfin servi à quelque chose, gloussa absurdement Neville. Les elfes de maison sont mieux traités que les sorciers. »

Lavande éclata d'un rire sans joie : son visage s'illumina. Elle était vraiment de plus en plus belle. Comme si la tristesse et le malheur étaient bienheureusement venus pour révéler sa vraie beauté sous la couche de superficialité qu'elle avait toujours placardée sur son visage.

« En plus, je suis traitée comme un elfe : j'habite là-bas, dans une chambre sous les combles. Le petit Teddy est dans la chambre d'en face. Il pleure toutes les nuits, j'ai juste à traverser le couloir pour aller le voir. »

Teddy ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Où l'avait-il entendu ?

« Dis-moi, ce gosse, tu sais d'où il vient ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, reconnut Lavande. J'en ai parlé à Malefoy, qui a bien voulu cracher quelques infos. Enfin, cracher... Il voulait se plaindre et j'étais là. Ça fait deux mois qu'il est chez eux. Il braille toutes les nuits, Malefoy trouve ça insupportable. »

Deux mois.

La lumière se fit.

« Je sais qui est Teddy ! C'est Ginny qui m'en a parlé !

\- Explique-toi. » répliqua Lavande en ôtant sa cuiller de sa tasse de thé.

Le fils de Lupin et Tonks ! Le savait-elle ?

« Les demi-garous, ça court pas les rues ! Je croyais qu'il était mort, murmura Neville.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? »

Merde. Neville se mordit la langue : encore une occasion de fermer sa gueule qu'il avait laissée passer. Lavande ne devait pas savoir : elle habitait chez l'ennemi.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Lavande, il préféra jouer franc-jeu.

« Je ne peux rien te dire.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Il savait qu'ils allaient atterrir dans un terrain glissant. Il faisait confiance à Lavande. Une confiance aveugle, forgée dans les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble : les Carrow, Ombrage, les cours de potion.

Et il faisait confiance aux Mangemorts pour arracher facilement des informations à ceux qu'ils torturaient.

« Dis-toi que je lis régulièrement la rubrique mortuaire de _la Gazette_. »

Lavande plissa les yeux, peu convaincue. Mais elle dut faire le même calcul que lui et accepta de changer de sujet de conversation.

Moins elle en saurait, mieux ce serait. Quand la plus grande partie de vos amis est en cavale ou à Azkaban, on ne chipote pas sur les cachotteries de ceux qui restent.

« Je suis payée une misère, mais au moins j'ai du travail. Parvati a dû quitter le pays, Seamus aussi. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Dean. Et…

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler, coupa sèchement Neville.

\- Pardon. »

Ainsi, Teddy Lupin s'en était sorti. Il allait falloir poser des questions à Bill Weasley. Pourquoi Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom voulait-il garder en vie les demi-garous ? Qu'avaient les demi-garous qui pouvait intéresser le mage noir ? D'après ce que lui avait dit sa grand-mère, la haine que vouait Bellatrix Lestrange à sa sœur était tenace : si Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas tué le fils de Tonks, c'était uniquement parce que son maître le lui avait demandé. Elle aurait sinon pris un malin plaisir à torturer un enfant pour ajouter cet exploit à sa geste héroïque.

Quand il quitta Lavande une demi-heure plus tard, Neville prit la direction de Gringotts. Il avait encore un peu de temps. Il fallait qu'il vît le grand frère de Ginny.

Il l'avait vu de loin une ou deux fois lors de réunions intergobelines où son entreprise de fabrication d'objets magiques avait pu avoir des liens avec la banque. Il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, mais être le frère de Ginny était déjà un gage de confiance.

Il passa les portiques de sécurité sans broncher : il avait l'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, cela prit plus de temps pour lui que pour autrui. Après tout, il était une connaissance du redouté Harry Potter.

Il arriva dans le grand hall et se dirigea vers le premier comptoir vide qu'il aperçut.

« Bonjour, je désirerais m'entretenir avec William Weasley. »

Le gobelin posté derrière son comptoir lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et siffla :

« C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Authentification sorcière d'un objet moldu enchanté. »

C'était la réplique qui fonctionnait quand vous vouliez converser avec un sorcier et non avec un gobelin. Jamais un gob n'aurait touché un objet moldu. Déjà qu'ils rechignaient à toucher des objets sorciers...

« Je vais voir s'il est disponible. »

Le gobelin quitta son comptoir en trottinant. Neville, essayant de paraître serein, repensait à ce que lui avait expliqué sa grand-mère.

« Personne ne veut parler de choses moldues. Le seul à le faire, c'est Arthur Weasley. Si tu as besoin d'aide de la part des Weasley, invoque le moldusme. »

Quand il vit une grande silhouette rousse apparaître, Neville sut que sa grand-mère avait, encore une fois, raison.

« Veuillez me suivre. »

Neville rejoignit Bill Weasley dans un cabinet intimiste.

Mis à part les cheveux roux, il y avait peu de ressemblances entre Ginny, Ron et leur aîné. Son visage avait été massacré par Greyback. Malgré les soins des guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste, des cicatrices tiraillaient ses joues. Bill lui adressa un sourire coincé : ses canines pointèrent légèrement, ses narines frémirent, comme s'il le sentait.

« T'as peur ? Tu ne devrais pas. Tu ne crains rien, ici. »

Ainsi, il l'avait bien reniflé. Il avait reniflé sa peur.

Neville résista à la tentation d'essuyer d'un revers de main le dessus de sa lèvre et son front. Il fallait conserver un minimum de dignité. Même avec de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinant le long de ses tempes et de ses joues.

« J'ai besoin d'informations sur les demi-garous. »

Autant annoncer _cash_ le but de sa visite. Bill ne tiqua même pas.

« Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te répondre, je n'en suis pas un.

\- Tu as fréquenté des demi-garous lors de ta rémission à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit hardiment Neville.-

\- Ginny va devoir apprendre à fermer sa gueule, grogna Bill. Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

\- Que tu pourrais m'aider si j'en ai besoin. »

Bill ricana, presque malsain :

« Elle prend des engagements que je ne peux pas tenir. Est-ce une manière de faire ? »

La conversation ne prenait pas le tour attendu.

« Viens prendre un apéro chez moi lundi soir. Chaumière aux Coquillages. Si on te pose des questions, tu diras que tu viens pour un diadème gob. »

Bill se leva, signifiant que l'entretien était terminé. Neville l'imita.

Alors qu'il se tenait dans l'encoignure de la porte, Bill se tourna vers lui une dernière fois :

« Ne reviens plus me voir à Gringotts pour une histoire de la sorte. J'ai envie de garder mon boulot. J'ai une famille à nourrir, moi. »

Neville se retrouva seul dans le cabinet. Encore une fois, il avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

Une petite exploration en règle de la bibliothèque d'Augusta Londubat s'imposait.


	3. Bijoux de famille

**Chers lecteurs,**

**En ce début de long ouikende, je vous laisse avec la suite. Apparition d'un personnage qui va donner de sa personne. Rating T, mes mignons.**

**Je n'irai pas à la quête aux _reviews_ (c'est rébarbatif de demander toujours des petits mots et encore plus de se l'entendre demander), mais je me permets tout de même de faire une remarque. Pour certains lecteurs, le résumé compte peu : ils vont lire les commentaires des lecteurs pour voir si ça peut les intéresser (moi-même je sais) avant même d'ouvrir la fic. Si ce que vous lisez vous plaît et que vous avez envie de le faire découvrir à d'autres gens (et de remercier l'auteur ou de lui faire part de vos impressions par la même occasion), laisser un commentaire pour donner à d'autres l'envie de lire peut être un bon moyen de faire une BA (et ce sur toutes les fics que vous lisez, pas uniquement sur les miennes).**

**Bref, sur ce, portez-vous bien, profitez de votre long ouikende pour lancer la saison officielle des tartiflettes (officieusement, il n'y a pas de saison pour les patates et le fromage, mais bon), à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : prétérition : figure de style qui consiste à dire qu'on ne va pas dire ce qu'on est en train de dire. Voir _supra._**

* * *

« Chaque fois qu'il poussait un flamboyant soupir,  
Il inondait de sang cette peau couleur d'ambre ! »  
Baudelaire, "les Bijoux",_ Les fleurs du mal_

* * *

Neville travaillait depuis huit heures du matin. Au bout de trois jours chez les gobelins, il avait déjà compris qu'ils le submergeraient de boulot jusqu'à ce qu'il en crevât. Seul le droit du travail sorcier le protégeait un peu et limitait le nombres d'heures qu'il pouvait faire par jour, mais c'était dérisoire. Ça faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était enfermé dans ce bureau sept heures par jour, six jours par semaine, coincé derrière un bureau branlant dans les pieds duquel il se cognait constamment les jambes et où il recevait des sorciers exigeants qui avaient besoin d'une expertise rapide de leurs bijoux.

Autrement dit, un emploi de merde payé une misère.

« Et tu devrais t'en réjouir, lui avait dit sa grand-mère. C'était pas gagné de te trouver un boulot. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec un bruit feutré et Neville entendit le pas incisif d'une sorcière frapper le marbre de l'entrée.

« Tiens tiens, qui voilà... »

Neville aurait reconnu la voix entre mille.

Il se leva pour accueillir galamment sa nouvelle cliente et se força à plaquer un sourire affable sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi mauvais pour jouer la comédie, à ce que je vois. »

Elle le toisa de haut en bas d'un regard dédaigneux et consentit à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil rembourré qui faisait face au bureau de Neville.

« Et toujours aussi mal attifé. »

C'était mal parti.

Parkinson était superbe : sa robe noire était rehaussée d'une veste gris anthracite brodée d'argent ; ses ongles rouges, refermés comme des serres sur ses genoux, étaient parfaitement manucurés. Neville aperçut ses chaussures haute couture noires et pointues. Rien dans son apparence ne dépassait. Un maquillage raffiné et une simple chaîne en argent autour de son cou complétaient sa tenue. Même ses cheveux enserrés dans un chignon alambiqué étaient dominés. Une image de contrôle et d'aisance.

La dictature lui allait bien.

Le côté rassurant, c'était la pointe de mépris habituelle de son regard qui transperçait Neville. _Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas._

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » grinça Neville.

Il avait toujours été nul en ironie. C'était le domaine de Ron.

« Je vois que tu as appris ta leçon de commerce. Le client est roi. En l'occurrence, reine, jappa Parkinson. J'ai besoin d'une estimation de bijoux de famille.

\- Les tiens ? »

Le sourire poli de Parkinson était démenti par son regard froid.

_Elle joue beaucoup mieux le jeu que moi._

« Tu t'oublies, Londubat, claqua-t-elle. Je ne te paye pas pour poser des questions. »

Neville grimaça : elle lui rappelait en une réplique qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'école. On jouait dans la cour des grands dorénavant, elle dans la classe dominante, lui dans l'ouvrière.

« Pourriez-vous me montrer les différentes pièces, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Neville en jetant un sortilège d'attraction pour attirer un plateau couvert de velours pour les bijoux de sa cliente.

Parkinson sortit de son sac trois bagues et une parure. Elle commença à donner des ordres d'une voix autoritaire.

« J'ai besoin de savoir s'ils sont de facture gobeline, leur date précise, s'ils ont été portés par des Sangs-mêlés, s'ils sont imprégnés de magie impure et quel est leur degré de protection familiale.

\- C'est pour quel usage ? »

La voix de Neville avait presque retrouvé sa tessiture normale : il fut fier de lui.

Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le bal des Sangs-purs, quelle question. »

Neville avait reçu, lui aussi, l'invitation au bal d'Halloween des Sang-purs. La tradition exigeait que tous les Sangs-purs fussent invités, sans exception. La réception se tenait dans la salle de bal du plus vieil hôtel sorcier, le Renard Doré, en plein centre d'Oxford. Si, à l'origine, c'était la fête annuelle des sorciers, c'était dorénavant, pour les jeunes filles, un terrain de chasse formidable pour trouver un mari convenable.

Neville savait qu'il ne pouvait pas décliner l'invitation : il fallait se comporter comme un bon Sang-pur bien mignon et bien soumis. Il y avait plus qu'à espérer que les sœurs Patil et Ernie pointeraient le bout de leur nez : les Patil étant en Inde et Ernie en Europe centrale, il était fort probable qu'ils fussent excusés.

Sinon, il serait coincé entre des Mangemorts en puissance et des harpies en devenir.

« Très bien. Ce sera prêt à temps. »

Parkinson lui jeta un regard aigu. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre les bijoux, le regard de Parkinson se durcit. Elle se pencha sur la table et murmura, menaçante :

« T'as intérêt à ce que tout concorde, tu m'as bien comprise ? Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place si je m'aperçois que la propreté de ces bijoux est entachée. »

Elle recula, le regard dédaigneux, recomposa son masque de fille bien éduquée et ajouta d'une voix méprisante :

« Propre et net, j'espère que c'est clair. »

Elle referma d'un geste sec son sac, se leva, ajusta sa robe.

Son allure était de nouveau si maîtrisée que Neville pensa un court instant avoir imaginé son accès de violence contenue.

Il referma la boîte et lui tendit la main pour la saluer.

« Compris, Mademoiselle. Au revoir.

\- Je préfère ça. »

Elle ignora sa main tendue et lui tourna le dos.

Neville suivit du regard la silhouette de Parkinson qui passait la porte.

À qui voulait-elle faire bonne impression ?

_Y a-t-il vraiment besoin de poser la question ?_

Il commença à lancer les sortilèges voulus sur les bijoux. Les bagues ne présentèrent aucune difformité magique, ce ne fut pas le cas du collier.

Il s'échina pendant trois heures à essayer de prouver la pureté des bijoux.

« Londubat, vous pouvez prendre votre pause. »

Grimlen, son chef gobelin, lui balança ça comme si perdre une heure à déjeuner était bien une perte de temps et de gain pour l'établissement.

Neville lâcha sa lunette grossissante avec soulagement. Il ne sentait plus sa nuque et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Un regard rapide à sa montre : il était en retard.

Il fila sur le Chemin de Traverse et remonta les allées pour arriver, essoufflé, à La bonne citrouille.

Lavande était déjà là, le nez dans un bouquin, un œil fixé sur un landau.

« Tu es en retard, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Désolé. Je t'expliquerai. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'installa en face d'elle. Il commanda un plat du jour et sourit en voyant Teddy endormi. Ses cheveux étaient bleus et ses oreilles avaient des formes différentes.

« Alors ? Des nouvelles concernant Teddy ?, demanda Lavande en coinçant un marque-page dans son livre.

\- Je suis allé voir Bill Weasley hier, soi-disant pour une histoire de sceaux ensorcelés. Un mec beaucoup plus sympa chez lui qu'à son boulot.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tous les frères de Ginny étaient cool. Elle en parle toujours avec énormément d'admiration.

\- Quand je suis allé le voir à la banque, il a été hyper sec, avoua Neville. Il m'a dit hier qu'il voulait éviter au maximum les soupçons. Les gobs n'étant jamais très aimables, il faut jouer le jeu. Mais chez lui, il était beaucoup plus sympa. On a bien discuté. Il m'a expliqué un peu comment ça se passait pour les demi-garous.

\- Dis-m'en plus.

\- Les demi-garous sont des créatures magiques non-régies par le droit magique. Ils ne sont pas recensés comme étant des hybrides. Donc légalement, ils n'existent pas. »

Lavande tiqua :

« Il y a quand même bien des cercles de demi-garous, il doit bien y avoir un recensement qui les concerne…

\- Eh bien figure-toi que pas du tout ! C'est bien un des problèmes d'identité qu'ils n'arrivent pas à gérer : ils veulent une reconnaissance sociale. Enfin, pour certains. Pour d'autres, notamment ceux sous les ordres de Tu-sais-qui, ça peut être utile d'être caché.

\- Être un demi-garou a des avantages ?

\- Pas mal. »

Neville attaqua son steak. Depuis sa discussion avec Bill, il considérait la viande rouge comme beaucoup plus que de la simple viande rouge.

Pour certains, c'était une ressource nécessaire à leur survie. Ils étaient prêts à tuer pour en avoir. Et on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Peut-on en vouloir à des gens de respirer ?

« Les demi-garous développent des capacités lupines, reprit-il, comme l'odorat, l'instinct de chasseur, l'instinct clanique. Avoir un demi-garou dans ton camp te permet d'avoir un allié indéfectible. En plus, leur magie pourrait s'exprimer différemment : elle aurait des répercussions différentes les nuits de pleine lune. Les Langues-de-plomb travaillent justement à ces différences magiques. Ils manquent de cobayes, mais ça avance doucement. Tu-sais-qui les pousse à chercher dans ce sens là. »

Lavande pencha la tête, concentrée.

« Tu es en train de me dire que les demi-garous ont des avantages de la condition lupine sans en avoir les inconvénients ?

\- Exactement. Et il est encore trop tôt pour savoir précisément de quels avantages on parle, mais la recherche avance. Les demi-garous sont des sorciers puissants, ou en tout cas agissant dans un registre magique différent, donc plus difficile à cerner et à contrer.

\- C'est pour ça que les Malefoy auraient recueilli Teddy ? Et merde ! »

Lavande frissonna violemment. Elle jeta son livre dans son sac et ajouta précipitamment :

« Désolée... »

Un crac sonore. Malefoy fils apparut à côté d'eux.

« Alors, on parle de moi ?

\- Pas du tout, Monsieur. Je n'ai mentionné que votre nom, Monsieur. »

Neville se crispa : forcer son amie à s'adresser à Malefoy comme s'il lui était supérieur, c'était insupportable.

Malefoy n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Lavande.

« Et qui vois-je ? Londubat en personne. » ajouta Malefoy, goguenard.

Il s'assit élégamment sur une chaise et ôta de son pantalon une poussière invisible.

« Il va falloir que je surveille tes fréquentations, Brown. La racaille pourrait te nuire. »

Neville inspira le plus discrètement possible : il devait se calmer. Péter la sale gueule de fouine de Malefoy dans un lieu public pouvait être assez mal perçu. Et s'il voulait conserver son travail, il fallait la jouer fine.

« Dis-moi, on a bien fait de poser un tabou sur mon nom il y a trois jours. Apparemment, tu baves beaucoup dans mon dos. » continuait Malefoy sans paraître avoir remarqué l'irritation de Neville.

Malefoy se pavanait. Et en se pavanant, il apportait à Neville les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

« Magie rétrospective des elfes et autorisation du Ministère. Rien de bien compliqué pour des gens comme nous. » ajouta Malefoy en jetant enfin un regard à Neville.

Évidemment. Quand un maître sorcier appelle son elfe, celui-ci l'entend, où qu'il soit. En magie rétrospective, dès que Lavande prononçait le nom « Malefoy », un Malefoy rappliquait.

Pourquoi ne pas continuer à faire parler Malefoy... Il pourrait peut-être lâcher une info intéressante.

« Ça doit être dur pour toi de faire le larbin dans ta propre famille, Malefoy, tenta Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

La voix se fêla légèrement. Neville n'était pas sûr de l'avoir perçu. Mais il connaissait Malefoy depuis si longtemps... Depuis son plus jeune âge. Depuis les goûters sangs-purs, où il était le souffre-douleur attitré des autres enfants.

Il décida de pousser le bouchon, ignorant la grimace de Lavande en face de lui :

« Rappliquer comme un elfe de maison quand Lavande dit ton nom. Je vois mal ton père se taper le sale boulot de surveiller la _baby-sitter_. »

Malefoy reprit contenance et ricana d'un air convenu :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon père. Il la tient au doigt et à l'œil, si je puis dire. »

Neville plissa des yeux : qu'insinuait Malefoy ?

Il se rendit compte que Lavande s'était crispée, elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle regardait droit devant elle comme si rien autour d'elle n'existait.

Malfoy vit le regard de Neville vers Lavande.

« Il faut donc ajouter naïf et innocent à la liste de tes tares. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait payer une bonne d'enfant uniquement pour surveiller un bâtard quand un elfe suffirait ? Elle est multitâche, tu sais. Tu ne devines pas ? Avec sa réputation, c'est assez évident, pourtant… »

Neville commençait à voir où Malefoy voulait en venir. Ce dernier ne se taisait pas.

« T'en as jamais profité ? Je croyais que tout Gryffondor lui était passé dessus…

\- Ta gueule, Malefoy, grinça Neville.

\- Donc apparemment, tu n'as pas pu goûter à ses... disons, charmes. T'as eu tort de te priver, tu sais. C'est un délice, de la débauche à l'état pur. »

S'il souriait, son regard était glacial. Il prenait un malin plaisir à les mettre mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Neville sentait son monde vaciller : Lavande, celle qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années, sa douce et jolie Lavande, celle qui lui avait donné son premier baiser l'année précédente, l'unique amie qui lui restait à Londres, Lavande et Malefoy…

« Brown, il semblerait que ton rendez-vous galant soit gâché, continua Malefoy en posant une main possessive sur le genou de Lavande. Maintenant que ton ami sait tout, il aura peut-être du mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je parie qu'il nous imagine en train de te baiser à tour de rôle. »

Neville n'avait jamais entendu Malefoy être aussi vulgaire. Mais les mots ne créaient rien dans sa tête : il ne voyait que le regard fixe de Lavande, ses joues pâles, ses cheveux décoiffés.

Malefoy se leva et réarrangea sa tenue.

« Décidément, Londubat, tu n'auras que des miettes. Brown, dans une demi-heure au Chaudron. Ne sois pas en retard, il y a des limites à ton impertinence. »

Malefoy quitta la place, apparemment très heureux d'avoir lancé ce sujet sur le tapis.

Neville observait Lavande, en face. Elle touillait rageusement sa tasse, les sourcils froncés.

Un temps passa dans un silence pesant.

« Pourquoi…

\- Tais-toi, Neville. Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle. »

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Neville tendit le bras et lui toucha la main. Lavande retira sa main à peine ses doigts eurent-ils frôlé ceux de Neville.

Il avait beau ne pas être un expert en psychologie féminine, il savait qu'elle était blessée. Il se sentit obligé de reprendre :

« Lavande, je suis désolé. »

Lavande hocha la tête. Des larmes étaient coincées sous ses paupières, comme si elles refusaient de dévaler les joues de la jeune sorcière.

« J'ai le pouvoir. »

Neville ne comprit pas, mais il ne posa aucune question.

« Il te l'a dit. Je suis bonne au lit. Au moins un domaine où je m'en sors, ricana-t-elle. Ils me veulent. Ils m'auront. Mais ils paieront le prix fort. »

Neville ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait voir dans ses yeux ni dégoût ni pitié.

Le temps qu'ils prirent pour avaler leur dessert, l'appétit coupé, ils le passèrent en silence. Lavande se remit à parler quand le serveur posa devant elle une tasse de thé fumante.

« Ils ont fouillé ma tête. Ils ont vu tous mes secrets. Ils voulaient savoir si j'étais fiable, s'ils pouvaient me faire confiance. Ils ont tout vu. »

Ses larmes se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues. Elle n'en était que plus belle. Neville comprit pourquoi Malefoy voulait lui faire du mal : anéantie de tristesse, Lavande était sublime.

« Ils s'appuient sur ce qu'ils ont vu pour m'humilier. Ils ont vu mes plus grandes hontes. Ils ont vu ce qui me plaît, ce qui me fait craquer, ce dont j'ai peur... »

Neville ne sut pas quoi dire.

« Lavande, je… Il est quatorze heures, je vais devoir y aller. »

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, sans tenir compte du mouvement de recul instinctif qu'elle avait eu. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ça ne change rien. Tu restes la même. »

Elle se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Ils ne m'auront pas. Ils pensent me posséder, mais ils ne me toucheront jamais. »

Neville n'insista pas. Il songeait encore à cette conversation quand il retourna aux bijoux de Parkinson.

Il termina sa journée sur les rotules : il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez lui.

Il habitait en colocation avec les jumeaux Weasley, au-dessus de leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Il avait appris qu'Harry avait financé le lancement de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Les jumeaux lui faisaient donc payer un loyer misérable, puisqu'il fallait s'entraider entre anciens membres de l'A.D.

La boutique des jumeaux était encore ouverte, les clients encore là. Neville entra par la grand-porte.

« Salut Neville, l'accueillit George.

\- Salut. Je monte, je suis crevé. »

Il adressa un signe de tête à Fred, passa par la porte de l'arrière-boutique et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Une fois sa porte claquée, il respira. Une branche lui frôla la tête pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Sa chambre se transformait en serre. Neville posa son sac et se mit à chérir ses plantes, les arroser, leur parler, caresser leurs feuilles. Ce rituel l'apaisa peu à peu. Il repensa à Lavande et à ce qu'il avait appris, à Parkinson et sa menace, comme si elle acceptait une faiblesse qu'il ne fallait absolument pas mettre à jour. À Malefoy et sa luxure malsaine et nuisible. Aux gobelins avec lesquels il travaillait et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. À Teddy Lupin, qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont il se sentait quand même responsable, comme s'il s'auto-désignait comme parrain du gamin.

Les mains dans la terre, à soulever des racines, Neville trouva le calme. Il faillit rater la présence de Gnaa, sa chouette.

« Alors Gnaa, du courrier ? »

Il lui offrit un lambeau de chair crue et détacha le message de sa patte.

Une lettre de Ginny.

Des nouvelles de Poudlard.

Les mots lui sautèrent aux yeux.

_Crockdur et son fils Romain ne sont pas revenus. Le ministère n'a jamais aimé les gros chiens. Nul ne sait où ils sont. J'ai ma petite idée : souviens-toi de la conversation que nous avions eue avec Crock l'année dernière._

Ginny codait ses lettres : pas folle, la guêpe. Crockdur renvoyait sans hésitation à Hagrid. Pour le fils Romain, Neville fit appel à ses quelques notions de latin qu'il possédait : « fils » en latin se disait _filius_.

Ainsi, Hagrid et Flitwick n'étaient plus à Poudlard : la politique anti-hybride du gouvernement avait enfin touché l'école de magie. Hagrid leur en avait en effet parlé l'année précédente : il réfléchissait à aller se planquer en France, à Beauxbâtons. Peut-être avait-il emmené Flitwick dans ses bagages.

Neville ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure pour ses deux anciens professeurs : après tout, ils étaient capables de s'en sortir. Et s'ils avaient été attrapés par les Rafleurs, ça se serait su.

Ginny avait l'air d'aller bien. Ou en tout cas, pas trop mal. Elle travaillait énormément en métamorphose, sa matière préférée. Heureusement que Luna n'était plus à Poudlard, songea Neville ; elle n'aurait pas pu prendre Soins aux créatures magiques pour ses ASPIC, puisque les cours étaient annulés à cause de l'absence de professeur. Les sortilèges étaient assurés par Marcus Flint, inexplicablement rapatrié à Poudlard pour enseigner.

Personne à part Celui-dont-on-voudrait-péter-la-gueule n'aurait pu nommer Flint professeur. Il était mauvais, et pas que scolairement.

_Au moins, comme il est incapable de lancer un sortilège correct, il ne fera pas de blessé grave._

Neville relut la lettre deux fois, pour être sûr de conserver en mémoire le plus longtemps possible les mots de son amie, puis :

« _Incendio_. »

Le parchemin s'embrasa, Gnaa cligna des yeux pour ne pas être éblouie.

Les mots de Ginny resteraient les siens propres.

Neville avait pris cette habitude très tôt. Ne pas laisser de trace. Aucune. Ces chiens de Mangemorts étaient de vrais pisteurs. Autant ne pas leur lancer d'os. Il raconterait aux jumeaux ce que lui avait rapporté Ginny.

Comme Gnaa était revenue, il écrivit une note rapide à sa grand-mère pour lui poser des questions à propos des bijoux de Parkinson : pourquoi cette face de bouledogue voulait-elle avoir des bijoux sangs-purs ? Était-il possible de falsifier des bijoux ? Neville travaillait sur les bijoux gobelins et connaissait les principales maisons de fabrication de bijoux. Leurs œuvres étaient normalement impossibles à contrefaire. Pourquoi cette hantise ?

Gnaa dormait dans sa cage. Neville versa de l'eau dans sa gamelle et quelques graines de courge en guise de friandise. Elle partirait dès qu'elle serait réveillée.

L'heure avait tourné. Neville descendit les escaliers et gagna la cuisine. Fred y était déjà.

« Alors, cette journée ?

\- Pire que tout, répondit Neville en se servant un verre d'eau. J'ai repéré deux broches plaquées or, on devrait pouvoir les faire disparaître.

\- À combien ?

\- Pas de facture gobeline, donc à trois cents. Mais faudra payer Grimlen.

\- Ton patron ?

\- Mon sous-patron.

\- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. On a reçu une cargaison d'oréichalque, il pourrait être intéressé. »

Neville hocha la tête. Il avait rechigné une semaine avant d'entrer dans le commerce illicite que menaient les deux Weasley. Le Ministère avait renforcé les contrôles douaniers. Les substances rares dont les jumeaux avaient besoin pour fabriquer leurs produits étaient dorénavant introuvables. Enfin, introuvables pour qui ne voulait pas passer par des chemins détournés. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas ce scrupule.

« L'oréichalque va se vendre à prix d'or. Les mines du Maroc ont été fermées, on l'a fait venir du Sénégal. Et on attend toujours notre poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou. Si tu entends parler d'une livraison, fais-nous signe. Je pense que notre fournisseur nous a doublés. »

Voilà le deal : Neville laissait traîner ses oreilles chez les gobelins, Fred et George lui fournissaient des plantes rares.

« Et pour ma serre ?

\- Je pense que ça va être faisable. Je t'avoue que les tarentules qui me chatouillent quand je prends ma douche ont été un argument parfaitement recevable. »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Depuis trois semaines, Neville voulait installer une serre sous les combles. Ses colocataires étaient réticents, mais comme les plantes de Neville squattaient dorénavant la salle de bain, il devenait urgent de trouver un endroit adéquat pour les recevoir.

Neville s'assit et saisit l'exemplaire de la _Gazette _qui était sur la table.

« C'est celle d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais, c'est papa qui nous l'a apportée. »

Neville se mit à la lire attentivement. Personne de connu à la rubrique mortuaire. On n'annonçait même plus les morts chez les Moldus. Quant aux évasions d'Azkaban, l'autre rubrique que Neville avait toujours lue avec attention, cela faisait belle lurette qu'elle n'apparaissait plus : on n'indiquait plus les noms des personnes mises en prison, ni ceux des personnes qui sortaient de prison.

C'était en bas d'une page, dans un coin, dans une police si petite qu'il aurait pu ne jamais y prêter attention. Un entrefilet minime. Deux lignes.

« Dans la forêt de Sherwood aurait été aperçue une femme aux cheveux blonds. Démence assurée. Dangerosité absolue. Si vous l'apercevez, prévenez le Ministère et conservez la plus grande prudence. »

Luna était en vie.


	4. La mine

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre d'aventure (un peu en mode hobbit qui part dans la comté se promener). Pas hyper traumatisant, donc rating K+.**

**Merci à vous pour vos commentaires et vos mises en suivi, c'est un vrai plaisir de découvrir que ce que j'écris peut plaire.**

**Pensée pour Nictocris qui n'est pas très disponible ces temps ci (et qui n'a pas tout son temps à consacrer à la relecture de mes histoires, fussent-elles génialissimes).**

**Portez-vous bien, allez luger, à bientôt (dans 10 jours si tout se passe bien),**

**Al**

**PS : Petits mots pour petits mots (vu que FF fait toujours iéch, je réponds à tout le monde ici)**

**Kcaraetmoi : merci ! c'est vrai que je m'éclate à leur créer des questionnements ardus... j'aime torturer mes personnages...  
**

**Patfol le S : moi aussi j'aime le titre.**

**Acajou : merci pour ta review ! ******j'adore neville, et ça me plaît de creuser un peu sa manière de vivre. et je trouve que lavande est la plupart du temps saquée dans les fics, ce qui est dommage. donc j'essaie de montrer autre chose, tant mieux si c'est crédible !****

* * *

« Tandis qu'il parlait, des morceaux de houille enflammés, qui, par moments, tombaient de la corbeille, allumaient sa face blême d'un reflet sanglant. » _Germinal_, Zola

* * *

Ç'avait demandé de sérieux casse-têtes, cette histoire là. Demander une dérogation pour aller dans la forêt de Sherwood. L'obtenir. Discuter avec son employeur pour le convaincre du bien-fondé de sa recherche de sidérochryse, un métal très rare, trouvable uniquement dans les mines des nains d'Edwinstowe. Tout ça avait bien pris deux semaines (empêcher les frères Weasley de fournir les gobs en sidérocrhyse, moins longtemps. On trouvait toujours preneur pour les métaux rares à prix cassé). Persuader les gens concernés de l'envoyer, lui, le paria, l'ami des ennemis publics numéros 1, 2 et 3, et encore une semaine de perdue. Un mois de travail acharné pour parvenir à enfin quitter Londres pour une durée de deux jours, le temps de parlementer avec les nains, depuis qu'il avait lu la _Gazette_. En un mois, tant de choses pouvaient se passer…

Neville détestait les forêts. Depuis sa première année et son heure de retenue dans la Forêt interdite, il gardait un ressentiment tenace envers les bois et jungles de tous genres. Autant dire que sa dernière escapade sylvestre avait renforcé ce pressentiment… Trouver les corps encore chauds de son ancien professeur, de sa femme et de sa belle-mère dans une clairière défraîchie, ça n'encourageait pas à l'amour fou.

Il saisit sa gourde et avala de grandes rasades d'eau fraîche. La mi-octobre se faisait sentir : au loin, une brume poisseuse couvrait les arbres. L'air humide traversait les différentes couches de vêtements dont Neville s'était enveloppé, comme s'il n'était vêtu que de parchemin. Sous ses pas, le sol craquait : les feuilles glissaient sur les pavés en s'accrochant aux rainures entre les pierres.

Il se trouvait à l'entrée d'Edwinstowe. Grimlen lui avait donné une adresse moldue en banlieue de la ville à laquelle il pourrait trouver un lit et un repas chaud à un prix raisonnable. Tout ça pour éviter de claquer quelques gallions. Alors que Grimlen roulait sur l'or, c'est le cas de le dire.

Malgré la froidure, Neville était réchauffé : la perspective de retrouver Luna le faisait tenir. Il avait envoyé l'entrefilet par hibou à Ginny, qui avait paru beaucoup moins enthousiaste que lui. Il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs : une femme blonde démente, ce pouvait être n'importe qui. Mais elle ne serait pas passée dans la _Gazette_, avait maintenu Neville. S'il y avait trace dans le journal, c'est qu'on la recherchait. Et une blonde qu'on recherchait, c'était forcément Luna.

_Comme s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres gens sur les listes des gens à exterminer pour rendre service à Tu-sais-qui._

Neville traversa le village, passa devant un tabac presse où des panneaux proclamaient que les tueurs noirs de Londres n'avaient toujours pas été attrapés, mais que la police scientifique avait une piste. Neville grimaça : les Mangemorts s'amusaient régulièrement en zones moldues. Et impunément. Trois Moldus étaient morts cette semaine, à Londres.

Attaquer des hommes sans magie, quelle lâcheté…

Augusta Londubat avait bien tenté un autre argument pour le dissuader de partir : si c'était bien Luna, que Neville y allât pouvait paraître suspect. De plus, quand il la retrouverait, il mènerait d'autres personnes à ses trousses. Mais Neville s'en foutait : sa grand-mère lui avait dit : « quand tu la retrouveras. » Pas si. Il savait qu'il la retrouverait, même sa grand-mère le savait. Ce n'était même plus un sentiment, d'ailleurs, mais une certitude.

Il parvint à la taverne. L'établissement paraissait miteux. L'enseigne grinçait au vent, la peinture s'écaillait, la porte branlait, et des rires gras et des exclamations diverses franchissaient la porte comme si elle avait été de papier.

Neville poussa la porte.

Il entra et eut un mouvement de recul. Les gens baignaient dans une chaleur confuse et malodorante, où les senteurs de bière, de poisson et de linge mal séché imprégnaient l'air. Ça sentait la pauvreté moldue et la misère sociale.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar et posa son paquetage à ses pieds. Le barman se tourna vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un café, s'il vous plaît. »

Il voulait garder l'esprit clair. Le barman se tourna vers son percolateur et fit vibrer la machine.

« Vous venez faire du tourisme ?, lui demanda un vieillard édenté qui puait l'alcool.

\- Pas vraiment. Je prépare un travail sur Robin Hood. »

Neville avait lu que les Moldus étaient férus de ce ringard en pantalons moulants à casaque verte. Il pensait que c'était l'excuse parfaite pour justifier sa présence.

« Si vous voulez vous lancer sur les traces de ce bon vieux Robin, faites-le demain. La forêt est pas sûre la nuit, ajouta l'alcoolo en plissant des yeux, sans que Neville sût si c'était pour avoir l'air mystérieux ou pour y voir plus clair.

\- Et v'là Bob qui se r'met à raconter d'la merde ! L'écoute pas ! La forêt, elle va très bien ! »

Le vieux se reprit :

« Vous savez bien que c'est faux ! La nuit, on entend des bruits qu'on connaît pas. Comme si la forêt hurlait. Le gibier se comporte différemment. Y a beaucoup moins de lapins dans mes collets. Des choses se passent. Et tout le monde le sait. Et personne ne dit rien parce que personne n'a envie de passer pour un fou. Moi, j'ose ! J'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Les hommes attendaient, comme suspendus aux lèvres du vieux. La voix macabre, tremblotante, reprit, d'une élocution beaucoup plus assurée, comme si l'homme avait brusquement dessoûlé, comme s'il devenait soudain prophète ou devin d'un futur sombre et tumultueux :

« Une fois, il y a deux mois, je suis rentré chez moi par le sentier de la Donzelle, vous savez ce sentier qui passe près des anciennes mines. J'ai entendu les bruits de la mine, comme toujours.

\- Les bruits de la mine ?

\- Oui. C'est notre attraction locale : la nuit, on entend des coups de marteaux qui viennent des mines désaffectées. Des lumières et des ombres jouent dans les arbres. »

Ce devaient être les nains, songea Neville. Le secret était ainsi conservé, si les Moldus considéraient que c'était juste leur spectacle surnaturel autochtone.

« Et là, dans les arbres, je l'ai vue. Arduina, la déesse. Une femme blonde, sale. Les vêtements déchirés, le visage couvert de sang, pâle à faire peur. »

Luna.

« Elle avait des yeux immenses. Tellement grands que j'ai pas osé la regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux.

\- Arrête, on sait bien que t'exagères.

\- Dieu sait que je n'exagère pas, continua le vieil homme d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu. Arduina, car tel est son nom, se déplace de forêt en forêt. Depuis bientôt un an, c'est dans notre forêt qu'elle chasse ceux qui se perdent en pleine nuit. J'ai couru comme un dératé pour rentrer chez moi, je l'ai entendue me suivre. Je me suis enfermé chez moi, je l'ai entendue gémir derrière ma porte, comme si elle voulait que je sorte. Et le pire, c'est que j'avais presque envie de la rejoindre. »

Le vieux ménagea une pause, comme pour augmenter le suspense de la fin de son conte, qu'il fût réel ou non :

« Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Le lendemain, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de son passage.

\- Preuve que tu as rêvé, ou que t'avais trop bu de la binouze de Clark !

\- C'est trois jours plus tard que j'ai trouvé des cheveux blonds dans mes rosiers. »

Le silence fut brutal quand le vieux se tut. On entendait uniquement sa respiration souffreteuse.

_Je sais exactement où je vais ce soir._

Quand des raclements de chaise se firent enfin entendre, Neville demanda au barman si c'était possible de louer une chambre pour quelques nuits.

« Vous savez, faut pas trop l'écouter, le vieux Bob. Tout ça, c'est des histoires pour attirer les touristes. C'est compliqué, en ce moment. Depuis un an, avec toutes ces merdes qui nous tombent dessus…

\- Je sais, convint Neville en pensant à la une du journal qu'il avait aperçue en entrant dans le village, vous… nous ne sommes pas épargnés. »

Il décida de jouer son va-tout.

« Je pense aller me balader cette nuit. Son histoire de mines hantées m'intriguent.

\- Vous trouverez le chemin à la sortie est du village. Vous pouvez pas vous perdre, y a des panneaux partout pour les touristes. »

Neville remercia l'homme, monta poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et redescendit, prêt à crapahuter dans la forêt.

Peut-être qu'il ne retrouverait pas Luna ce soir-là, mais il en saurait un peu plus en interrogeant les nains.

Il quitta l'auberge, traversa le village au pas de course et passa devant une flèche en bois moussue qui indiquait la direction des mines.

Plus il s'enfonça dans la forêt, plus il se sentit oppressé. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, comme le lui avait conseillé Chourave la veille de son premier examen de botanique.

La forêt était lugubre, presque autant que la Forêt interdite. Les arbres paraissaient presque vivants. Neville vérifia qu'il était seul, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

« _Hominum revelio_. »

Rien ne se passa. Encore un sort pour lequel il pourrait remercier Hermione : elle le lui avait appris lors de sa cinquième année, lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit, harponné par des cauchemars innommables, prêt à croire l'ennemi partout. L'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait traumatisé : il en avait cauchemardé pendant des mois. Grâce à Hermione, il avait trouvé la parade pour retrouver le sommeil : il lançait le sortilège et pouvait se rendormir, rassuré en voyant que seuls ses amis étaient présents dans le dortoir.

Il avança, en essayant d'oublier les sentiments qui l'assaillaient : les Mangemorts ne devaient pas être dans les parages, eux aussi avaient besoin des nains.

Un bruit lointain attira son attention. Comme un son sourd, des coups de pioche ou de marteau, des roulements sourds, comme des chariots qu'on traîne.

Il approchait.

L'entrée de la mine était sous une immense racine d'arbre recourbée. Le chêne semblait millénaire tant il était immense. Neville dut se baisser pour passer en dessous.

Comme il s'y attendait, la mine paraissait désaffectée. Fallait bien faire fuir les Moldus… Pourtant les bruits d'activité étaient réguliers et puissants, comme si un voile invisible lui cachait la véritable apparence de la mine et que les nains travaillaient juste derrière.

« _Lumos_. »

Neville éclaira les recoins et chercha un indice qui aurait pu le mener à la mine des nains. Au bout de dix minutes de recherches, il se rendit à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas d'entrée. Ou alors, elle était très protégée. Comme si les nains désiraient repousser l'entrée de certains sorciers.

Neville ressortit.

Maudit Grimlen. Le gobelin lui avait donné des indications pour se lancer sur les traces des nains, mais pas comment entrer dans la mine. Il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il détestait. Comme s'il était un champion au Tournoi des trois sorciers et qu'il devait résoudre des énigmes à la con pour parvenir à son point d'arrivée.

Neville tenta d'imaginer la voix d'Hermione lui disant de se concentrer, de penser comme des nains. Que feraient des nains ? Où cacheraient-ils l'entrée de leur mine ?

À un endroit incongru.

Les nains sont petits. Considérés comme lourds et terrestres. S'ils voulaient rester introuvables pour tous les intrus, quoi de plus logique que de planquer l'entrée de leur mine en hauteur ? Là où personne n'imaginerait des nains cacher leur porte.

Neville se tourna vers le chêne sous lequel il s'était arrêté. Il allait falloir monter, et sans magie.

Il épaula son sac, coinça sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, saisit la branche la plus proche du sol et commença son ascension.

Plus il grimpait, plus les bruits de la mine résonnaient dans ses mains et ses tempes. L'arbre essayait de le faire fuir. Neville sentait que c'était de la magie beaucoup plus terrestre que ce à quoi il avait déjà été confronté pendant sa scolarité.

Il sentit qu'il fallait apaiser l'arbre. Ne me demandez pas comment il le comprit, lui même ne le savait pas. Il s'assit sur une branche, jeta un regard vers le bas : il se trouvait vraiment haut. Il posa ses paumes à plat contre l'écorce et essaya de caler son souffle sur les respirations légères qui vibraient dans le tronc. Il avait l'habitude : il avait déjà fait ça avec des mandragores adolescentes qui grinçaient trop dans leurs pots. Peu à peu, les souffles se mirent à l'unisson.

Quand Neville reprit son ascension, l'arbre ne paraissait plus menaçant. Il parvint à la cime du chêne sans encombre.

Rien, toujours rien. Pas un indice sur la grande plate-forme qui était cachée dans le feuillage. Un grand espace parcouru de veines et de nœuds, rugueux, mais d'indice pour entrer, bon sang !

Neville s'assit sur ses talons : il se sentait abattu. Devait-il redescendre et guetter des nains à l'extérieur de la mine ? Rester dans la forêt à attendre, peut-être pour rien, ne le tentait guère. Ou tenter le tout pour le tout, et utiliser sa baguette en plein territoire nain ? Il écouta le vent bruisser dans le feuillage et détacher des feuilles.

Un grain de pollen vint chatouiller ses narines et il éternua.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un toboggan se déversait à l'intérieur du tronc. Neville raffermit sa prise sur son sac et se jeta dans le vide sans réfléchir : sinon, il aurait hésité.

À peine se fut-il lancé sur le toboggan qu'une alarme retentit et lui vrilla les oreilles. L'écorce lui râpa le cul, sa tête cogna régulièrement sur les nœuds de l'arbre qui apparaissaient dans les différents cernes du tronc. Avant qu'il eût pu se frotter le cuir chevelu, il était parvenu en bas. La descente avait été brève.

Il se trouvait dans une grande salle cernée de stalactites et de nains furieux.

« Un intrus. »

La voix basse de celui qui semblait être le chef fit frissonner Neville.

« Je vous avais dit qu'éternuer, c'est trop facile.

\- Ta gueule, Pussycat. Tu sais très bien que le chêne aurait empêché quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais de monter. »

Le nain se tourna de nouveau vers lui :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Neville Londubat. »

Il se gratta la gorge : sa voix déraillait, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était impressionné.

« Et que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Les autres nains avaient l'air menaçant : la pioche ou la masse à la main, les sourcils froncés, le visage noirci de terre. Neville prit tout son courage de Gryffondor qu'il avait en stock en main et répondit :

« Je viens de la part de Grimlen, pour une cargaison de sidérochryse. »

La référence ne parut pas plaire. Un murmure de désapprobation parcourut les rangs.

« On a eu un peu de mal avec les gobs ces derniers temps, grinça le nain qui se faisait porte-parole. Ils sont dévoués à un maître que nous ne reconnaissons pas et qui nous le rend bien. T'as pas autre chose en stock ? »

Neville grimaça : les gobs obéissaient au Maître des ombres et il était de notoriété publique que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom haïssait les créatures qu'il jugeait inutiles. Les géants, les garous, les Détraqueurs et les gobelins étaient jugés certes impurs, mais utiles à la cause. Les autres… Les nains, les elfes, les centaures et les Nés-moldus étaient impurs et inutiles. Donc supprimables.

Neville ne savait que faire. Il sentit des frôlements, comme s'il subissait des sortilèges à son insu. La magie imprégnait l'air raréfié de la mine. Il se sentait comme écrasé.

« Qui t'a dit comment entrer dans la mine ? Ça peut pas être un enfoiré de gob. Ils savent pas grimper aux arbres.

\- J'ai trouvé tout seul, osa Neville. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

L'air fourmilla de cette même magie qu'il avait sentie dans l'arbre. Les nains touchaient à une magie bien différente de celle des humains.

Et cette fois, la magie était dirigée contre lui.

« Jormungand ! Je le connais ! »

Cette voix était trop fluette pour appartenir à un nain. Neville la connaissait. Où l'avait-il entendue ?

« Il connaît notre entrée ! On ne peut pas le laisser partir !

\- C'est la preuve que nous ne sommes pas assez protégés, pas qu'il nous poursuit, reprit la voix. Et c'est bien Londubat, je viens de vérifier. »

Filius Flitwick. Il avait dû lancer des sorts de reconnaissance, ce qui avait provoqué les chatouillements que Neville avait ressentis. L'ancien professeur émergea de la foule des nains.

« Filius, tu sais que…, reprit le nain.

\- Jormungand, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Et tu peux lui faire confiance. »

Flitwick était crasseux, couvert de boue, amaigri et fatigué, mais ses yeux pétillaient de la même étincelle qu'à Poudlard. Il paraissait se porter bien, songea Neville.

« Vous recherchez Miss Lovegood ? »

La question interpella Neville.

« Vous l'avez vue ? Elle va bien ? Elle est là ? »

Flitwick plissa les yeux :

« Venez, mon garçon, allons nous installer plus au calme. Tu peux venir, Jormungand. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Au boulot, vous autres ! » cria le dénommé Jormungand aux nains.

La foule se dispersa. Neville suivit Flitwick dans les galeries, jusqu'à un bureau minuscule où un poêle gardait au chaud une cafetière fumante. Flitwick fit léviter des tasses qui se remplirent de café et en tendit une à Neville.

En buvant le breuvage qui lui brûla la gorge, Neville se réchauffa à un tel point qu'il comprit qu'il était frigorifié. Il s'approcha du feu et demanda :

« Alors ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Luna ? Elle va bien ?

\- Elle est vivante, et libre, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, Londubat. »

C'était déjà beaucoup.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Dites-moi, je vous en prie.

\- Un peu secouée, mais ça ira. Elle a été séquestrée au manoir Malefoy pendant six ou sept mois. Elle a réussi à s'enfuir. Depuis, ils la recherchent. Je ne peux pas vous dire où elle est. Même moi je l'ignore. »

Jormungand, accroupi dans un coin, grogna :

« Tu as oublié de dire que…

\- Je n'ai rien oublié, Jormungand, le coupa Flitwick. Miss Lovegood a toujours obéi à la lune. Elle était prédestinée. Et ce que tu lis dans les rainures des arbres et des pierres n'est pas forcément lié aux humains. Il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer. Je préfère que Londubat n'en sache pas trop. »

Neville voulait en savoir plus, mais la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Trop d'émotions en si peu de temps. À poursuivre Luna, il retombait sur l'ancien directeur de maison des Serdaigle. À parcourir l'Angleterre, il avait oublié qu'il ne tenait qu'avec cet espoir. Ne pas la retrouver, c'était déprimant. Et toute la tension accumulée s'évaporait, le laissant vidé.

« Londubat, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Vous devez partir. »

La voix de Flitwick bourdonnait à ses oreilles.

« Vous avez sûrement été suivi. Je vais devoir vous lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie : vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de ce que je vous ai dit. Ça mettrait trop de monde en danger, à commencer par vous. »

Neville commençait à voir flou.

« Londubat, j'ai drogué votre café avec une potion de sommeil. Vous allez vous endormir et rentrer chez vous avec une cargaison de sidérochryse. Et vous ne reviendrez pas. De toute façon, nous changerons notre porte d'entrée. »

Neville s'effondra par terre.

Juste avant de sombrer, il entendit :

« Château du Loch, Écosse. »


	5. Horcruxe

**Chers lecteurs,**

**J'eusse dû poster hier, mais le temps me fut compté. Je poste alors que je n'ai plus que trois chapitres d'avance (eh oui) pour me motiver à avancer. Pensez à Nictocris (une review = un bonbon offert à ma bêta).**

**Aujourd'hui, pluie et grisaille, et pas trop méchant. Merci pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis, j'aime bien vous lire.**

**Pour la petite info, j'ai commencé mon histoire après le chapitre Godric's Hollow. Donc il y a bien des horcruxes dans l'histoire (d'où le titre du chapitre, hin hin hin).**

**Portez-vous bien, chassez les escargots, à dans dix jours,**

**Al**

**PS : réponses aux vous savez quoi :**

**Lilatloo : cool ! tu as exactement les réactions que j'espère provoquer chez mes lecteurs. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. merci pour ta review !**

* * *

« Vivent mes ennemis ! eux du moins ne peuvent pas me trahir. » Henry de Montherlant, _Malataesta_

* * *

Neville était assommé. Depuis qu'il était allé à Edwinstowe, il avait du mal à s'y retrouver. Comme s'il lui manquait des choses, des heures, des événements. Il avait trouvé la sidérochryse, mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir trouvée. Il savait, au fond de lui, que Luna n'était plus à Sherwood, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi il le savait.

Gnaa entra en coup de vent dans son atelier. La chouette était ruisselante de pluie : la bruine qui tombait sur Londres depuis trois jours ne cessait pas. L'humidité ambiante poussait les clients à fuir le Chemin de Traverse. Neville avait donc tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour étudier la quincaillerie de Parkinson. Il s'échinait depuis déjà trois heures sur le collier qui lui posait toujours problème.

Gnaa s'ébroua dans un coin. Neville vit qu'une lettre était accrochée à sa patte. Il vérifia rapidement dans le couloir que Grimlen était occupé à autre chose, posa ses outils et sa baguette sur son plan de travail et s'approcha de Gnaa. Il décrocha la lettre de sa patte après lui avoir fait une caresse derrière les oreilles.

Une réponse de Ginny.

_AD ce soir, 20h._

Neville sourit : il avait rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard avec Ginny le soir même. AD, _alias_ Abe Dumby, les couvrirait. Ginny était prudente : le passage secret entre la Salle sur Demande et la Tête du Sanglier s'était créé l'année précédente, et personne, si ce n'est certains anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, n'était au courant de son existence.

Neville lui avait conté à mi-mots son équipée. Elle avait réagi plutôt rapidement.

Le message de Ginny n'attendait pas de réponse. En revanche, il pourrait emporter de quoi remonter le moral des troupes de Poudlard. Il prépara un mot pour les jumeaux :

_Je vois princesse. Préparez des canaris._

Gnaa repartit à tire d'aile. Fred lui passerait des crèmes Canari ou des boîtes à flemme, George un marais portatif ou de la peinture perpétuelle pour taguer les murs de Poudlard. C'était drôle de vivre avec les jumeaux. Avant, Neville pensait que les deux étaient semblables en tous points. Depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, il savait que Fred pensait plus à la bouffe et que George privilégiait l'attaque à la riposte. Les deux frères seraient ravis de transmettre leurs amitiés les plus concrètes à leur sœur.

Neville retourna au collier de Parkinson. Au bout de longs moments infructueux, il décida d'aller voir Grimlen pour lui poser des questions.

Le gob grimaça en voyant l'objet. Il quitta la pièce et revint avec un ustensile tel que Neville n'en avait jamais vu. Il ressemblait à une sorte de chicha violette avec deux tubes pour fumer. Grimlen le manipula rapidement : un nuage sombre en sortit.

« Horcruxe, éructa-t-il. Satané collier ! »

Gremlin se tourna vers Neville pour râler :

« Les sorciers n'ont peur de rien ! Un si beau collier gobelin… Le corrompre ainsi… Les objets sont foutus, après ça. »

Il reposa sa chicha à deux tuyaux.

« Si nous essayons de le rendre pur, il ne sera plus utilisable. Vous devez contacter la propriétaire du bijou pour convenir de ce qu'il faut faire. »

Neville se retrouva seul dans son atelier. Il n'avait rien compris de ce qui s'était passé, si ce n'est qu'il devait contacter cette face de bouledogue de Parkinson parce que son collier était traité magiquement de sorte qu'il était impossible de le purifier sans le détruire.

Il attrapa une plume et un parchemin à en-tête de la joaillerie et écrivit une note rapide et polie pour que Parkinson vînt le voir le plus rapidement possible. Enfin, polie…

Deux heures après, Parkinson déboulait dans son atelier.

« T'as de la chance que je sois dans le coin, Londubat. »

Pas la moindre politesse. Au moins, elle allait droit au but. Efficace.

« Asseyez-vous, Miss. »

Neville n'avait oublié ni son éducation, ni le fait que c'était elle qui payait. Parkinson se laissa choir sur une chaise rembourrée tandis qu'il verrouillait la porte d'un sortilège pour s'assurer de la confidentialité de leur conciliabule. Ce jour-là, elle portait une robe noire au dos nu couvert de dentelle. Neville remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas un gramme de trop sur le corps. Pour l'avoir connue à l'école, il devinait qu'elle avait suivi un régime. Il s'abstint toutefois de tout commentaire.

« Vos bagues sont purifiées, elles sont bien de facture gobeline et leurs maîtres n'ont été que des Sangs-purs, je suppose des Parkinson.

\- Ces bagues me viennent de ma mère, coupa Parkinson de sa voix désagréable.

\- Mais j'ai été confronté à un problème capital concernant le collier, reprit-il en ignorant l'interruption. Il semblerait que la pièce soit un Horcruxe. »

Neville avait passé les deux dernières heures à fouiller dans la documentation secrète des gobelins. Il avait trouvé des livres uniquement écrits en gobelangue, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait voulu poser des questions à Grimlen, mais ce dernier l'avait rembarré en lui disant : « Seuls les sorciers sont assez bêtes pour fabriquer des Horcruxes. Que les sorciers se débrouillent. » Enfin, avec un vocabulaire légèrement plus imagé. Et plus vulgaire.

Parkinson ne cilla pas.

« Un Horcruxe ? Comme c'est banal. »

Elle était presque parfaite. Presque.

« Ce n'est pas banal, et tu le sais. Si l'on purifie l'objet, il sera inutilisable. »

Parkinson ricana :

« Comme si tu savais ce qu'était un Horcruxe, Londubat. On n'apprend pas ça dans les serres. Ni à Poudlard. »

Neville se sentit rougir : encore une fois, il se sentait humilié par Parkinson. La sorcière pinça des lèvres et ajouta, déjà concentrée sur le reste de sa journée :

« Je le porterai donc tel quel pour le bal. Je te réglerai pour les bagues. Pour le collier, comme tu n'as pu rien faire, je considère que je ne te dois rien. »

Elle tendit la main vers les bijoux qui reposaient sur le plan de travail de Neville. S'il n'avait pas été aussi attentif à Parkinson, il n'aurait pas remarqué le léger frémissement de ses doigts ni le soupçon de retenue qu'elle eut en voulant saisir ses bibelots.

« Non. »

Parkinson stoppa son geste :

« Quoi, Londubat ? Tu voudrais être payé ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu prennes ces bijoux. »

Neville ne savait pas d'où ça sortait. Parkinson avait peur, il le sentait. Elle ne voulait pas récupérer les pièces qu'elle lui avait apportées. Il voyait chez elle quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu : une fragilité.

_Pour qu'elle se montre faible, elle doit être vraiment terrorisée._

« Cet objet est maléfique, se justifia-t-il. Tu ne veux pas le récupérer, je le sens.

\- Ne joue pas au preux Gryffondor avec moi, Londubat, répliqua Parkinson, acerbe. Et ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire. »

Elle tendit vivement la main.

« Il est hors de question que je laisse une cliente repartir avec un objet aussi dangereux. »

D'où lui venaient cette assurance et cet aplomb ? Il détestait Parkinson, il avait envie d'encastrer sa tête dans un mur, de la couler dans un lac avec des poids aux pieds et des strangulots affamés, de lui enfoncer des véracrasses dans les narines (ce dernier fantasme était particulièrement prégnant depuis la cinquième année), et pourtant… Il voulait la protéger. C'était ça.

« Londubat, je ne te permets pas. »

La voix de Parkinson avait repris son ton habituel. Neville était de nouveau en terrain connu.

« Donne-les moi. Et je ne te dois rien. »

Sa main vola jusqu'aux bijoux, mais Neville fut plus rapide. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge de Parkinson :

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'est un Horcruxe et comment s'en débarrasser. »

Elle glapit :

« Lâche cette baguette ! »

Des années auparavant, elle lui aurait sûrement répondu par une pique sur son incapacité à tenir sa baguette à l'endroit. Mais plus maintenant. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage, et elle le savait aussi. Pas qu'il soit devenu exceptionnellement bon, mais c'était lui qui était du bon côté de la baguette et celle de Parkinson n'était pas à portée de main.

« Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir, insista-t-il en appuyant encore plus le bout de sa baguette sur sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ? »

Parkinson déglutit et répondit d'une voix faiblarde :

« Un objet dans lequel tu enfermes une partie de ton âme, c'est tout ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! »

Étonné, Neville relâcha insensiblement sa prise. Une partie de son âme ? C'était possible, ça ?

Le regard de Parkinson se durcit une seconde avant qu'elle ne passât à l'action.

Elle se jeta sur lui de tout son poids. Il essaya de l'éviter et glissa par terre en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et roula sous une commode. Ils roulèrent deux ou trois fois, heurtant les chaises et la table, dans un fracas de quincaillerie et de déchirure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne le dessus. À califourchon sur lui, elle lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

« Putain ! »

Sonné, il sentit que Parkinson plaquait ses bras au sol. Elle était allongée sur lui, son regard triomphant planté dans ses yeux. Des mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon le frôlèrent. Il sentait sa poitrine haletante plaquée contre son torse et se fit la réflexion que la situation aurait pu lui plaire avec une autre fille. Et en d'autres lieux.

« C'est comme ça que tu parles aux femmes ? Qu'en dirait Augusta ? »

Parkinson avait retrouvé son aplomb et son ton incisif. De plus près, il remarqua que ses dents étaient légèrement irrégulières et ses iris particulièrement sombres : on distinguait à peine l'iris de la pupille. Neville se débattit un court instant : elle lui tenait bien les bras, son poids l'empêchait de gigoter comme il le voulait.

_Enfin coincé entre les cuisses d'une fille. Mais de quelle fille…_

« Je t'emmerde, Parkinson. »

C'était réjouissant de se montrer vulgaire avec cette fille qui n'avait jamais sorti un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle parut déçue.

« T'es comme les autres, en fait. Aucune éducation.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui me sautes dessus !, s'exclama Neville.

\- Tu me menaçais et maintenant tu m'insultes ! Manquerait plus que tu me frappes !

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy. »

Cette fois, Parkinson réagit : une étincelle de doute éclaira son visage, elle se releva légèrement et Neville en tira profit. Il banda ses abdos et réussit à rouler au-dessus de Parkinson. Elle hoqueta, écrasée par son poids. Il lui bloqua les bras et attendit longtemps qu'elle arrêtât de se débattre. Malheureusement pour elle, il s'était battu de nombreuses fois avec Ron, Dean et Seamus dans leur dortoir. Il maîtrisait. Sa prise était cette fois inviolable.

« Ok, je me rends, finit par reconnaître la jeune femme en rougissant, furieuse. Lâche-moi, je ne tenterai rien.

\- Ne jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard, c'est le premier précepte des Gryffondor, se moqua Neville. Et des Serpentard, ajouta-t-il.

\- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Sa voix vrillait dans les aigus.

« Comment détruit-on un Horcruxe ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux le détruire ?

\- C'est de la magie noire, merde !, s'énerva Neville. Hors de question que je laisse un truc comme ça traîner dans la nature. Et encore moins dans les coffres d'un Mangemort !

\- Je n'ai pas la marque !

\- Ton père l'a ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard acéré :

« Serais-tu devenu le défenseur de la magie blanche ? C'est pas censé être le rôle de ton pote Potter ?

\- Hein ? »

Elle voulait l'atteindre, le blesser. Il ferma brièvement les yeux sans desserrer sa prise, malgré les tortillements de Parkinson sous ses doigts.

« Depuis quand Harry est le défenseur de la magie blanche ? Le problème, c'est ton père, et ses pratiques pas très réglementaires.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle qui édicte les règles ? »

Le silence se fit. Parkinson dut sonder sa volonté et la juger inébranlable puisqu'elle finit par lâcher à voix basse :

« Un Horcruxe est chargé de magie très noire. Il faut donc de la magie encore plus noire pour le détruire. C'est pour ça que les objets sont irrécupérables après. »

Neville tressaillit.

« Il n'y a pas moyen de le faire plus proprement ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Tout ce que j'en sais, je le tiens de mon père. Tout le monde sait que Gedeon Parkinson, mon arrière-grand-oncle, a toujours été présent dans la maison, même s'il n'est pas physiquement là. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était par ce collier qu'il persistait. »

Neville était étourdi : entre la gifle et ces informations, cela faisait beaucoup.

« Tu comprends, Londubat ? Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas le détruire. Ton sens moral t'en empêcherait.

\- Grimlen avait l'air de penser qu'on le pouvait, reconnut-il.

\- Les gobelins ne reconnaissent jamais leur incompétence dans une matière, surtout si c'est face aux sorciers. À tous les coups, il t'a dit de m'appeler et de te débrouiller avec moi, comme un grand, alors que tu n'es même pas qualifié pour ce job. J'ai raison ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Laisser la manipulation d'objets magiques aussi dangereux entre les mains d'un apprenti, c'était plutôt louche, en effet…

« Donc ce que je propose, c'est que tu me laisses partir avec mes bijoux et qu'on n'en reparle plus. »

Le cerveau de Neville allait à toute allure.

« Et si on l'activait ?

\- Pardon ? »

Parkinson sembla interdite.

« Si t'enfermes une partie de ton âme dans un objet, c'est forcément pour la réveiller à un moment ou à un autre ! Ça doit bien être utile ! »

Neville s'enthousiasmait : il avait peut-être un moyen de détruire cet objet.

« Londubat, je serais ravie d'en discuter calmement avec toi, en adultes, remarqua la jeune femme d'un ton posé. C'est juste que notre situation actuelle est légèrement embarrassante et que j'aimerais continuer cette conversation de manière respectable. »

Neville prit brusquement conscience qu'il était toujours à cheval sur Parkinson, dans une position qui aurait pu être compromettante si un gob ouvrait soudain la porte. Et il leur faudrait bien, à un moment ou à un autre, arrêter de se battre comme des moldus et retourner dans le monde réel. D'un autre côté, c'était Parkinson. Elle était capable de tout.

Mais ils se trouvaient tous deux sans baguette. Ça pouvait se faire.

« D'accord. »

Ils se dépêtrèrent l'un de l'autre. Parkinson se releva gracieusement, lissa sa robe du plat de la main tandis que Neville récupérait sa baguette sous la commode.

« Baguette sur la table, Londubat. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir et obéit. Elle se rassit face à lui.

« Tu rangeras quand je serai partie. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Étant de nouveau dans une situation normale, Neville se rendait petit à petit compte du ridicule de la situation dans laquelle il avait été plongé quelques minutes auparavant. Il se racla la gorge :

« Voilà ce que je te propose. Je ne touche pas à ton collier mais je le garde. »

Elle prit un instant de réflexion, puis répondit :

« Jure-le. »

Il jura. Elle signa un papier autorisant la joaillerie à conserver en lieu sûr (un coffre à Gringotts) le bijou concerné. Ils finirent leur entrevue poliment, comme des gens civilisés.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, Parkinson se tourna vers Neville :

« Malefoy a toujours été violent. Mais jamais physiquement. »

Neville sentit la bile lui brûler les entrailles alors que Parkinson quittait l'enseigne sans un regard vers lui. _Lavande…_

La fin de journée se passa tranquillement. Il se sentait honteusement vivant. Sa vieille ennemie lui avait rappelé qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient sur les routes et que Lavande subissait les assauts des Malefoy.

_Heureusement que je vois Ginny ce soir…_

Il passa chez lui récupérer ce que les jumeaux voulaient transmettre à leur sœur et transplana directement chez Abelforth.

Ginny était déjà là, adossée derrière le comptoir contre le mur. Elle sirotait un verre de whisky Pur feu. Un large sourire déchira son visage en apercevant Neville.

« Salut ! »

Ils s'enlacèrent. Comme il le faisait instinctivement avec Lavande, il sentit que Ginny avait maigri. Ses yeux brillaient, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval sobre et efficace. Elle paraissait toutefois en meilleure mine que ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre.

« La nourriture à Poudlard est toujours aussi dégueulasse ?

\- M'en parle pas, répondit Ginny en l'entraînant dans l'arrière-cuisine. C'est toujours la guerre des elfes en cuisine. Les elfes libres refusent de nous servir, les elfes esclaves sont forcés d'obéir mais veulent bien montrer qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec le nouveau régime. Heureusement que Dobby m'apporte de temps en temps de quoi grignoter. Et qu'Abe est toujours aussi généreux. »

Neville sourit : l'année précédente, Dobby l'avait bien dépanné avant qu'il eût trouvé le passage menant à la Tête du Sanglier. Qu'il continuât cette année avec Ginny, c'était tout à fait normal. Neville soupçonnait qu'Harry avait donné des directives à l'elfe libre pour veiller sur eux.

« Bon, raconte-moi plus en détail ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt de Sherwood. »

Neville se lança. Quand il eut fini, les plis soucieux qui barraient le front de Ginny ne lui dirent rien qui vaille.

« C'est très grave, Neville. Que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce que tu as fait…

\- J'ai juste dû subir un sort malencontreux, nota-t-il. Un _Oubliettes _mal géré…

\- Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai eu des trous de mémoire comme ceux que tu décris, c'est que j'étais possédée par Tu-sais-qui.

\- Ah… Ah bon ? »

Ginny baissa les yeux :

« En première année, j'ai écrit dans le journal d'un certain Tom Jedusor. Le journal me répondait. En fait, c'était Tu-sais-qui. Il a pris possession de mon corps pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Attends… C'est toi qui as ouvert la Chambre des secrets ? »

Neville n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« C'est toi qui as lâché le basilic…

\- Sur les autres ? Oui. Harry et Ron ne t'ont jamais rien dit ?

\- Non. »

Encore un secret. Encore un truc que ses deux amis avaient tu. Soit pour le protéger, soit parce qu'ils le considéraient comme trop bête. Soit parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas…

« Arrête. »

La voix de Ginny claqua et le fit sortir de ses pensées sombres.

« Ils t'aiment, ok ?, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Tu es leur ami, même s'ils ne t'ont pas tout dit. Je le sais. »

Neville s'ébroua. Ginny avait raison. Il fallait se concentrer sur ce qui importait vraiment.

« Donc… Tu crois que si je ne me souviens pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas forcément que tu as été possédé par quelqu'un, mais c'est une possibilité que tu dois envisager. »


	6. Bruit et fureur

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Je reprends cette note sur un conseil de Nictocris.**

**Bon bon... Cela faisait longtemps que tout se passait bien. Rated M pour Malheureusement ça dérape. Pour les âmes sensibles, je mets un bref résumé de ce qui s'est passé dans mon paratexte (eh ouais) du chapitre suivant, pour que vous puissiez quitter ce chapitre à n'importe quel moment s'il vous met mal à l'aise. Surtout, ne vous forcez pas.  
**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en suivi, _always_. Merci à Nictocris, _always again._**

**Portez-vous bien, grattez vos pare-brise, à dans dix jours,**

**Al**

**PS : réponse au mot de Patfol le S : ah ah parkie a déjà des adeptes ! merci pour ta review !**

* * *

« L'homme est un animal politique. », Aristote

* * *

« Mr Londubat ? »

Neville leva les yeux du service en argent que lui avait confié son employeur pour une restauration. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenaient deux inconnus. Deux hommes droits et sûrs dans leurs bottes comme seuls peuvent l'être ceux qui accomplissent leur travail sans se poser de question.

Un chauve et un défiguré. Têtes de brutes.

« Oui ?

\- Veuillez nous transmettre votre baguette et nous suivre. Sans opposer de résistance. »

Neville posa sa fourchette et se leva. L'un des hommes parut surpris : Neville cacha un sourire. Il savait que, debout, il était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Il leur tendit sa baguette et les suivit dans le couloir.

« Où emmenez-vous mon ouvrier ? Je le paye, je veux qu'il travaille, grinça Grimlen en les voyant passer.

\- Au Ministère. Et ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, répondit le chauve.

\- Au pire, le payez pas, ricana le couturé. Il ne sera peut-être plus là pour toucher sa paye. »

Les deux hommes rirent de concert, comme si ç'avait été la meilleure blague du monde.

Neville pâlit : en interrogeant les deux hommes, Grimlen lui avait fourni les infos qui lui manquaient. Il allait au Ministère.

Et n'en ressortirait peut-être pas.

Le Chemin de Traverse était envahi de brume en ce matin frileux. Les trois sorciers avancèrent de front, Neville coincé entre les deux gros bras. Les passants s'écartaient de leur passage, sans oser les regarder dans les yeux. Un gamin coincé entre deux brutes, c'était plutôt repoussant.

Ils parvinrent au Chaudron baveur sans encombre. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils passèrent à la cuisine où ils prirent une cheminette pour le Ministère.

Neville était allé une fois au Ministère, en cinquième année, lors de l'opération de sauvetage de Black, le parrain d'Harry. Il se souvenait, même la nuit, d'un endroit baignant dans la magie, un lieu merveilleux où tout ce qui se faisait de plus beau dans le monde sorcier était représenté.

L'immense fontaine qui ornait le hall avait disparu, remplacée par une sculpture où des sorciers écrasaient d'autres hommes et les différentes créatures magiques. Les sorciers qui passaient à toute vitesse à côté d'eux paraissaient pressés, nerveux. Ou peut-être Neville projetait-il juste ses pensées vers eux…

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un ascenseur. Sans dire un mot, le chauve appuya sur l'étage – 13.

_Ça commence mal…_

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Neville retint son souffle. Ils avaient abouti à une enfilade de pièces aux portes semblables. Dès qu'ils franchirent les grilles, des cris leur parvinrent, comme si un sort de silence avait assourdi les bruits dans l'ascenseur mais qu'il se levait une fois qu'on s'engageait dans le couloir.

Des cris de détresse, de désespoir, de lamentation, de douleur.

Le chauve avança à grands pas, le balafré poussa Neville dans le dos pour le forcer à le suivre. Ils progressèrent dans le couloir. Devant chaque porte, les sons devenaient plus forts. Comme si quelqu'un jouait avec le volume : les gémissements se modulaient dans le couloir, des exclamations, des hurlements à déchirer les tympans vrillaient les nerfs de Neville devant chaque porte devant laquelle il passait puis ces bruits diminuaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il passât devant une autre porte.

Il sentit une sueur glacée dévaler son cou.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte muette. Le chauve l'ouvrit d'un sortilège.

La pièce était presque banale, après avoir traversé tout le couloir. Une table, deux chaises. Deux verres d'eau. Les murs nus, blancs, pas de fenêtre.

Pas de public.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Cette esquisse de politesse fit frémir Neville. Pourquoi s'enjoindre à des apparences de normalité alors qu'on l'avait arraché à son boulot et que ce qui l'attendait était sûrement aussi réjouissant que ce qui amusait ses voisins ?

Il s'assit. On le délesta de sa montre, de sa bourse et de son permis de travail. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, le laissant seul.

Et Neville attendit.

Il essaya de se raisonner.

_Si on te laisse seul, c'est pour te faire mariner. Tu n'as rien fait. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par la solitude et ce que tu as entendu. Que me veulent-ils ? Tu n'as rien fait. Tu ne sais rien. Tu es innocent. Que vont-ils me faire ? Tu n'as rien fait. Ils ne peuvent rien te faire._

Le temps passa. Peut-être quinze vingt minutes. Ou plus ?

_Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne vont rien te faire ? On est à l'étage des torturés. Personne ne sait que tu es ici, à part Grimlen, ce qui n'est pas un gage de sauvetage. Tu pourrais disparaître et tout le monde s'en foutrait. Tu pourrais mourir et personne ne le saurait._

Il desserra sa cravate et un cran de sa ceinture. Trois-quarts d'heure ? Les cris continuaient à résonner dans ses oreilles. Les parois étaient forcément de carton, il entendait les hurlements de ses voisins comme s'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Parfois à droite, parfois à gauche.

_Tiens, d'ailleurs, si je me tourne, les cris du voisin de droite deviennent ceux du voisin de gauche. Et inversement. Ça change._

Une heure, peut-être plus. Peut-être moins.

Pas d'accalmie dans les cris.

_Tu ne sais rien. De toute façon, tu es sang-pur, ils ne peuvent rien te faire. S'ils tuaient tous ceux qui avaient échangé avec H__arry__, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas._

Deux heures, sûrement. Toujours des cris. Presque une musique.

_Si je dors, le temps passera plus vite. Mais si quelqu'un entre alors que je dors, ça ne sera pas pire ? Je serai faible… Je suis faible._

Il ôta ses chaussures, compta ses pas en traversant la pièce. D'abord en allongeant bien les jambes, en les étirant au maximum, puis en rétrécissant ses enjambées. Il calcula la longueur de la pièce (huit pas) et sa largeur (six pas). Puis il calcula en nombre de pieds.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupât. Bientôt trois heures, à vue de nez, qu'il poireautait. Son imagination lui avait déjà déroulé soixante scénarios différents sur ce qu'on lui voulait. Il fallait qu'il occupât sa tête. Les cris, c'était plus possible.

Il se força à ignorer les cris. Il compartimenta ce qu'il entendait dans un recoin de son cerveau et se força à s'enfermer dans sa tête. Il se mit à se réciter tous les noms des plantes qu'il connaissait, en les classant par propriétés magiques. Il les épela, à l'envers, à l'endroit, puis les récita de nouveau en les classant par ordre alphabétique. Il inversa leurs lettres, essaya de composer de nouveaux noms de plantes.

Bientôt il n'entendrait plus les cris.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se poser la question : qui criait ?

Parce qu'il savait que s'il se posait la question, il craquerait.

Le temps continua de passer. Immuable.

Depuis quand était-il là ? Peut-être juste quatre heures. Ou trois jours.

Il essaya de se rattacher à ses sensations. Ce qui posait problème, puisqu'il fallait réintégrer son corps quelques instants, pour se faire un compte-rendu interne, et donc entendre de nouveau les cris. Il n'avait pas faim, ni sommeil. Il commençait à avoir envie de pisser, mais ce n'était pas encore urgent. Un début de migraine, la bouche un peu sèche. Il sentait toujours le bleu que lui avait fait Parkinson sur la pommette, la veille.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Neville avait l'impression qu'il était là depuis des siècles.

Deux hommes entrèrent. Neville reconnut l'un d'eux pour avoir vu sa tête sur d'anciennes _Gazette_ : Yaxley. L'autre lui était inconnu.

« Alors, Londubat, j'espère que tu as bien pu réfléchir. » commença l'autre homme en s'asseyant face à la table.

Neville ne répondit rien. Voir des êtres humains, même des putain de Mangemorts, lui avait redonné l'assurance qu'il avait perdue en restant seul.

« L'homme est un animal social : il vit en communauté, en cité. », avait dit Hermione une fois en paraphrasant un sage moldu, un certain Harry Stote. En sentant le soulagement qui l'avait étreint en voyant d'autres êtres humains, il comprit ce que ce Stote, ou quelque soit son nom, voulait dire. Même en voyant des enflures, il s'affermissait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire à Sherwood ? »

C'était donc ça ! Pourtant, Neville avait pris toutes les précautions qu'il avait pu pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Sa grand-mère avait donc raison : quoi qu'il fît, il susciterait l'attention.

Il garda le silence, les yeux fixés sur la main velue de Yaxley.

« T'es débile ? T'es sourd ? Qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire à Sherwood ? »

Le silence s'étira.

« Tu veux pas répondre ?

\- Rogue nous l'avait dit, grinça l'autre homme, c'est une tombe insoupçonnée. Lui n'arrivait pas à lui faire cracher une recette correcte en potions ! »

Les deux hommes ricanèrent.

_Il faut vraiment se faire à l'humour mangemort._

« _Legilimens _! »

Neville eut à peine le temps de monter ses barrières mentales que le sort le frappa de plein fouet. L'esprit de Yaxley se heurta à un mur infranchissable composé de papiers de confiserie.

« Merde ! Il est occlumens ! »

Ouf. Il avait monté son mur mental à temps.

L'autre Mangemort grogna. Yaxley relança le sort, mais cette fois Neville était prêt. Au bout d'un long moment, Yaxley abandonna. L'autre Mangemort se lança, mais il maîtrisait apparemment encore moins le sortilège que son partenaire. Neville, concentré, tenait bon. La tête vide, seuls les papiers de bonbons. Rien d'autre.

Pas de pensée pour sa grand-mère qui l'avait forcé à prendre des cours d'occlumencie dès le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à la fin de sa quatrième année. Pas de pensée pour Ginny, qui l'avait entraîné à supporter les attaques de légilimencie l'année précédente. Pas de pensée pour Luna qui lui essayait, pendant les heures de retenue qu'ils passaient ensemble, de sonder sa tête. Pas de pensée.

_N'oublie pas. Il est plus fatigant de visiter un esprit inconnu que de résister à cette intrusion. Si tu tiens, tu vaincras. C'est l'autre qui craquera en premier._

Neville tint bon. Les Mangemorts abandonnèrent.

« Pas de chance pour toi, pauvre con. »

Neville sut ce qui allait arriver un millième de seconde avant que le sortilège Doloris ne l'eût atteint.

Du feu. Du feu dans ses veines. L'or fondu des creusets des gobelins dans ses os. Du plomb dans sa cervelle. Et dans ses entrailles…

Il n'arrivait même plus à compartimenter sa douleur comme il avait pu le faire sous les sorts de ses camarades, peu de temps avant, à Poudlard. Quand il se faisait torturer par Crabbe, Goyle ou Malefoy en septième année, il ne souffrait pas autant. Quand Parkinson lui avait lancé un Impardonnable, il avait résisté. Mais là… Là…

La douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Ses muscles étaient crispés, encore coincés dans ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il haletait, couché par terre, recroquevillé. Ses cordes vocales lui faisaient mal. Il ne se souvenait même plus avoir crié.

« Ce qui est pas mal, avec le Doloris, c'est que ça laisse pas de trace. On peut jouer plus longtemps… Donc, maintenant que j'ai ton attention, petit bâtard... »

La voix de Yaxley paraissait si douce… Comme s'il était impossible qu'elle lui infligeât ce qu'elle lui infligeait.

« Dis-nous qui t'es allé voir à Sherwood. »

Neville ne pouvait pas répondre : ses mâchoires étaient encore trop crispées. Des pleurs lui déchiraient la gorge, essayant de passer à travers ses dents serrées.

« T'hésites à répondre ? Tiens, remets-lui une dose. »

Neville aurait voulu crier, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il hurla. Un bruit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir produire. Il se liquéfiait. Il n'avait plus d'os, plus de squelette, plus de corps.

« Tu sais, ça s'arrête dès que tu nous dis ce qu'on veut savoir, petit con. Réponds. »

Neville hoquetait. La douleur avait disparu, mais il avait pris encore plus de temps à s'en apercevoir.

Il réussit à desserrer les dents :

« Ro… Robin des bois… »

Il avait à peine réussi à murmurer.

La voix de Yaxley, beaucoup trop proche de son oreille, lui susurra :

« Et il se fout de nous, en plus. »

La douleur reprit, brève, par petites touches. C'était pire. Elle frappait au hasard, irrégulièrement. Il ne pouvait pas s'y préparer, ni espérer qu'elle s'arrêtât. Cela dura. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut infini de tressautements, il entendit la voix de Yaxley.

« T'as vu la fille Lovegood ? »

Neville n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement : ses poumons lui faisaient mal, il avait un point de côté à force de crier. Il inspira fortement et lâcha :

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Cette fois, il hurla et se roula par terre sans discontinuer pendant un bon moment. Puis il ne put même plus rouler : cela aggravait la douleur. Même le sol était insupportable, comme couvert de lave et de tessons de bouteille enflammés. Ses muscles tiraient. Il entendit que sa voix s'était éraillée quand Yaxley arrêta :

« Je suis pas d'humeur à jouer trente ans avec la nourriture ! Parle ! T'as vu des nains ? »

La douleur était insoutenable. Il allait devenir fou. Il allait devenir comme ses parents.

Cette pensée brutale le fit se sentir – enfin – fils de ses parents.

Il ne dirait rien. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne dirait rien. Ses parents seraient fiers de lui sans jamais le savoir. Il tiendrait bon. Il se tairait : il survivrait.

Yaxley dut lire sur son visage sa nouvelle résolution. Il se releva, furibard :

« Il dira rien ! Amène-nous l'autre ! Peut-être que ça le décidera ! »

L'autre Mangemort quitta la pièce. Neville rampa dans un coin de la pièce et essaya de se détendre doucement. Il finit par se hisser sur ses genoux et s'asseoir. Son souffle retrouva petit à petit son rythme.

Il avait tenu bon. Il n'avait rien dit.

Yaxley s'était rassis à sa place, les pieds sur la table, et fouettait l'air de ses index pour ponctuer comme un chef d'orchestre les hurlements des cellules voisines. Neville s'adossa au mur. La paroi fraîche contre son dos l'apaisa un peu.

« Tu sais, t'es vraiment qu'un petit connard. On nous a interdit d'utiliser du Veritaserum, ça coûte trop cher pour des connards en ton genre. En théorie, on peut t'abîmer un peu sans que ça craigne trop. Mais bon, le Doloris n'a pas l'air de fonctionner sur toi. »

Neville sentit son souffle reprendre son balancement régulier. En effet, comme Yaxley l'avait promis, il ne ressentait pas de trace de son supplice. Si ce n'est que ses muscles courbaturés se souvenaient de ce qu'ils avaient subi. Si ce n'est que son cerveau appréhendait si fort le retour de la douleur.

« J'en viendrai presque à t'estimer. Le fils Londubat capable de ne rien dire. Mais bon on a autre chose en stock. »

Neville serra ses bras contre lui : ils ne pourraient plus l'atteindre. Même sous Veritaserum, il ne pourrait rien dire : il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Bénie soit l'amnésie partielle qu'il avait subie ! Bénie soit la personne qui lui avait lancé un _oubliettes _!

La porte se rouvrit. Et Neville comprit que ça allait se gâter.

« Neville !

\- Ta gueule ! »

Il aurait pu ne pas le reconnaître. Hâve, des cernes creusés sous ses yeux presque éteints, les cheveux sales, une barbe de plusieurs jours soulignant le creux des joues. Mais son sourire sincère ne trompait pas. Justin Finch-Fletchey.

« Avance, sale Sang-de-tourbe ! » s'exclama l'autre Mangemort en l'envoyant rouler par terre.

Encore ces ricanements pour un semblant de calembour. Neville voulut fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais il ne pouvait pas : une sorte de honte l'en empêchait.

« Alors comme ça, vous aviez cours ensemble ? C'est fou comme la racaille est fréquente, à Poudlard ! »

Les yeux de Justin. Comme un espoir, une joie de le revoir, lui, Neville.

Il n'avait pas encore compris. Neville, lui, avait saisi où voulaient en venir les Mangemorts.

« Vous aviez botanique ensemble, pas vrai ? »

La voix sirupeuse de Yaxley, il la haïssait.

« Tu avais un bon potentiel pour terminer à Poufsouffle, en plus… Il aurait pu être ton camarade de chambrée. Il a ton âge. »

Neville voulait tant recevoir encore le Doloris. Mais pas ça. Pas Justin. Pas devant lui, pour le faire parler, lui, alors qu'il ne savait rien.

Quand Justin se mit à beugler, à se tordre par terre, Neville le fixa : il fallait qu'il s'en souvînt. Il fallait qu'il l'encourageât en restant à sa place.

Yaxley leva le sort. Justin, tremblant, appelait sa mère en sanglotant. Neville sentait une honte insidieuse s'insinuer dans son âme. Jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'il ressentait.

« Alors, toujours rien à nous dire ?

\- Je ne sais rien ! » craqua Neville en rompant son vœu de se taire pour les narguer.

Il ne voulait plus les narguer. Il ne voulait plus les regarder de haut. Il aurait voulu pouvoir crier, mais il n'arriva qu'à produire un murmure cassé.

« Laissez-le… »

Yaxley lui jeta un regard froid.

« T'es pas très convaincant, tu sais ? Tu vas infliger ça encore à ton copain ? Vraiment ? Vas-y Steve. »

Neville lut le reproche dans les yeux de Justin avant qu'ils se voilassent sous le coup de la douleur. Justin hurla.

C'était une chose d'entendre les cris d'inconnus depuis plus de quatre heures. C'en était une autre de voir la source de ces cris, de le connaître, de s'en sentir responsable, et de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

« Laissez-le ! Je vous en prie... »

Neville savait que les Mangemorts l'entendaient à peine : les cris de Justin couvraient tout. Puis, pour magnifier le plaisir, sûrement, Yaxley lança :

« _Incarcerem _! »

Écartelé dans les airs par des cordes sorties de nulle part, Justin ne pouvait même plus se recroqueviller sous le coup de la douleur. Neville, abandonnant toute dignité, suppliait en essuyant de la main la morve qui coulait sur son menton :

« S'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît… Laissez-le… Il n'a rien fait… S'il vous plaît… »

Et il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Justin était un Né-moldu : on n'aurait aucun scrupule à se débarrasser de lui. Son sang ne valait rien.

« Où est cette salope de Lovegood ? Réponds ! »

Les cris de Yaxley surpassaient ceux de Justin, comme s'il s'était appliqué un Sonorus. Neville répétait en boucle :

« Je ne sais pas je vous en supplie je ne sais pas je ne sais pas… »

Soudain, tout fut silencieux. On n'entendait plus aucun cri venant des pièces voisines. Seuls résonnaient les geignements de Justin, toujours suspendu dans les airs.

Neville comprit que l'autre Mangemort avait jeté un Silencio.

Un bruit mat : Justin venait de tomber à terre, libéré des liens magiques qui l'entravaient.

« Tu sais, j'aurais presque pu espérer que tu parles. Mais j'ai bien compris que tu ne sais rien. Là, j'avais juste envie de m'amuser. »

Toute cette torture pour rien. Pour le plaisir.

Cette douleur dans la poitrine, ça existait ? Ce n'étaient pas des histoires qu'on racontait aux enfants pour leur faire peur. C'était réel.

« Et comme j'aime faire mal, je vais aller plus loin. _Impero _! »

Neville sentit toute volonté s'annihiler. Il avait déjà subi un sortilège d'Imperium, durant sa quatrième année, dans les cours de Maugrey Fol Œil. Il avait réussi à résister un court instant : Ron, qui lui avait lancé le sort, n'avait pas mis toute sa volonté à le faire plier.

Mais cette fois, comme pour le Doloris, cela n'avait rien à voir.

Il était déjà affaibli par des Doloris, il était pour la première fois confronté à une réelle volonté face à la sienne…

_Ne te cherche pas d'excuse. Tu seras coupable._

Il entendit dans sa tête, alors qu'il avait su résister aux intrusions précédentes, la volonté perverse et vicieuse et perfide et malsaine de Yaxley.

_Tue-le tue-le tue-le…_

La voix insistante dans sa tête, il fallait lui obéir. Il fallait tuer cet affreux Sang-de-bourbe ce chacal cette sous-merde ce moins-que-rien…

_Mais c'est Just…_

Le tuer. Le tuer. Il saisit le couteau que lui tendait Yaxley et s'approcha de l'autre qui pleurait comme un gosse en gueulant en appelant sa mère encore et toujours son hideuse mère moldue moins qu'une humaine de la vermine à peine un animal moins qu'un animal.

Au fond de lui, Neville comprit ce qui allait se passer. Au fond de lui, une terreur sans nom le faisait hurler silencieusement. Un recoin de sa conscience opprimée essayait de surpasser le sort.

Mais la voix était tellement insistante, il ne pouvait pas lui désobéir, cela lui paraissait tellement juste de…

Passer la lame effilée sur la gorge de Justin Finch-Fletchey.

À l'instant où il le fit, l'impardonnable se leva.

C'est en étant pleinement lui-même que Neville reçut Justin agonisant dans ses bras.

Deux ou trois gargouillis. Ce regard…

Jamais Neville ne pourrait oublier l'extinction du regard de Justin.

« Ah mais quel porc ! Il s'est pissé dessus ! »

La voix de Yaxley parvint aux oreilles de Neville sans qu'il parvînt à trouver un sens à ce qui était dit.

« Laisse-les comme ça, on reviendra tout à l'heure. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Neville et le cadavre de Justin dans une flaque de sang et d'urine.


	7. Toussaint

**Chers lecteurs,**

**De retour parmi vous/nous/le monde la fanfic, pour vous servir. Pour la petite histoire, Nicto a eu des bugs d'ordi (RIP la machine infernale) et beaucoup de boulot, donc elle n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre aussi vite que prévu. Et votre serviteur que voici qui écrit ces mots a du mal à écrire si sa bêta ne vient pas régulièrement lui secouer les plumes. D'où le retard.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Nous avions laissé Neville quelque peu secoué, voire carrément traumatisé. Il a été torturé par de méchants Mangemorts qui voulaient savoir ce que faisait Luna. Il n'a rien dit, bien entendu. On l'a donc forcé à tuer Justin Finch-Fletchey (pour le plaisir).**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt du K+ ou du T (je sais pas trop). Mais c'est _soft_.**

**Un grand merci à Nictocris pour la relecture, un grand merci à vous qui m'écrivez des petits mots.**

**Portez-vous bien, skiez, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : réponses !**

**Lilatloo : j'aime faire trembler. merci pour ta _review_ !**

**Patfol le S : eh ouais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'harry ne se salissait pas assez les mains. donc là j'en profite. merci pour ta _review_ de même (quelle originalité)**

* * *

« Entre nous pas de cadavres » Léon Gontran Damas, _Black label_

* * *

Neville guettait l'arrivée du train. Il ignorait les regards circonspects qui se posaient sur lui. Il savait qu'il faisait peur à voir, merci bien. Sa grand-mère avait essayé de le convaincre de se raser la barbe et de soigner son apparence, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Lavande lui avait fait remarquer que ça servait à rien de porter une robe froissée, une cravate fripée et des bottes tachées, il s'en foutait.

Il s'en foutait de tout, à vrai dire.

Le quai 9 3/4 était bondé et pourtant les gens s'écartaient de lui, comme s'il allait les mordre. Il en était sûrement capable, d'ailleurs.

Les jumeaux lui avaient délégué la responsabilité d'aller chercher Ginny à King's Cross : leurs parents étaient pris par diverses obligations. Neville avait senti qu'ils lui avaient aussi demandé ça pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

Comme si voir du monde et agir allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait raconté à personne ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. C'étaient sa peine, sa douleur. Son meurtre. Sa culpabilité.

« Tiens tiens tiens, Londubat… »

Oh non, pas elle…

« Tu m'as l'air dans une forme olympique, mon vieux. J'ai bien conscience que l'élégance n'a jamais été ton point fort, mais aujourd'hui tu te surpasses.

\- Et ce n'est pas ta présence qui va arranger les choses, Parkinson. »

La jeune femme mima l'offuscation.

« Quelle agressivité… Nous en avons donc fini avec la moindre politesse ? »

Elle resplendissait, comme d'habitude. Mieux, elle respirait l'assurance. Si Neville attirait l'attention par sa négligence, elle attisait les regards par sa prestance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle fit une moue coquette :

« Je viens récupérer le frère de Blaise, il n'a pas pu se déplacer. Je suppose que tu attends ta rouquine. »

Neville acquiesça. Le frère Zabini, ou son demi-frère, qu'il avait aperçu le jour de sa répartition, était à Serdaigle en quatrième année.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'à Poudlard, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus studieuse que quand nous y étions. À croire que ta copine n'a pas relancé votre petit club de tarés. Ce n'est pas plus mal, il était temps qu'on puisse étudier en paix. Nous avons eu pas mal d'agitation pendant notre scolarité, quand on y pense. Soit une Chambre des secrets ouverte, soit un évadé d'Azkaban en cavale… Et à chaque fois, on espérait que certains d'entre vous allaient y rester, eh non ! Vous vous en sortiez toujours. C'était presque lassant, comme dans les romans où le héros s'en sort. Je t'avoue que l'année dernière a été la seule où je me suis réellement amusée. Enfin, on pouvait vous faire payer votre chance insensée.

\- Pourquoi tu t'embêtes à me faire la conversation, Parkinson ? » répliqua Neville, irrité par ce monologue.

Elle ricana et se rapprocha de lui. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'elle enroula son bras autour de son biceps. Comme elle était perchée sur de hauts talons, sa tête lui parvenait à mi-visage. Neville s'aperçut qu'il était habitué à la dureté de son regard. Il s'y retrouvait : lui-même se sentait changé. Plus rude, plus raide.

« Voyons Londubat, chuchota-t-elle, je prouve que tu es fréquentable.

\- Et toi, tu y gagnes quoi ?

\- J'apprécie ta compagnie, voyons, en douterais-tu ? »

Elle ajouta d'un ton léger :

« Et ton apparence négligée évite aux prédateurs des gares de trop m'approcher. »

Neville plissa les yeux :

« Te fous pas de ma gueule.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Londubat. »

Il l'observa à la dérobée : elle jouait donc la comédie ? Elle avait toujours paru si sûre d'elle. Si ce n'est ce fameux moment de dérobade dans la bijouterie, Neville aurait juré qu'elle faisait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Elle paraissait indépendante et confiante.

Justement, elle paraissait.

Elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait et se fendit d'un commentaire.

« Je suis la fille d'un des Mangemorts les plus réputés et les plus fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Neville mit une seconde à comprendre ce que Parkinson sous-entendait. Tout Mangemort désireux de bien paraître aux yeux de Celui-qui-pourrissait-sa-vie-et-celle-de-pas-mal-de-sorciers devait vouloir mettre Parkinson fille dans son lit.

« Au moins, tu as le choix. Pas comme d'autres.

\- Si tu penses à Lavande, sa situation est presque plus enviable que la mienne, commenta-t-elle en ajustant son écharpe autour de son cou. Au moins, ils ne sont que deux à lui passer dessus. Et pas trop moches, en plus. Pour l'instant, Blaise me protège. Tu aurais vu ce qui a échu à Daphné ou à Astoria, sa sœur, promise à Goyle. »

Elle ajouta :

« Père. »

Neville ne put retenir une grimace. Un silence passa, gênant, mais pas forcément désagréable. Un silence à la Parkinson. C'était étrange de se retrouver encore une fois avec elle sans avoir envie de l'envoyer s'encastrer dans un mur. Et sa présence à ses côtés était semblable à celle qu'elle avait toujours été : mi méfiante, mi confiante. Elle restait elle-même. Et putain qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'être traité comme d'habitude ! Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme s'il n'avait pas tué un homme.

« T'es honnête avec moi. »

C'était un simple constat.

« Pourquoi ? »

Parkinson soupira :

« Tu n'es pas de mon camp. En plus, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais bon occlumens. »

Neville se crispa : si elle savait ça, c'est qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé à l'étage – 13 du Ministère.

« Tu as trop d'honneur pour cafarder. »

Au loin, un sifflement strident annonça l'arrivée imminente du train. Parkinson se rapprocha encore de lui, il put sentir son parfum. Elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils disent, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. »

Il ne put retenir une grimace. Elle se colla à lui, il sentit ses lèvres contre son oreille, son parfum lui fit presque tourner la tête :

« Ne montre pas qu'ils t'ont atteint. »

Elle disparut dans la foule. Le train arriva sans que Neville eût pu analyser ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une silhouette rousse se jeta dans ses bras. Une odeur réconfortante et des bras solides, tels qu'il les avait quittés.

Ginny était là. Et le monde parut immédiatement plus supportable.

« Neville ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Sa voix contre lui, dans son épaule. Sa Ginny. Il la serra contre lui, comme incrédule.

Ils passèrent la barrière magique et quittèrent la gare. Neville respira plus amplement une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé le Londres moldu.

« Alors, ta journée ?

\- Grimlen veut ma peau, j'en suis persuadé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû incruster à la moldue trois cents diamants dans un diadème gobelin. »

Ginny éclata de rire :

« C'est pire que les retenues de Rusard, dis-moi !

\- D'ailleurs, ça se passe comment ?

\- Ça se passe, répondit Ginny, brusquement sérieuse. Je n'ai pas reformé l'AD, tu t'en doutes. Sans toi ni Luna, j'ai pas le courage. Je bosse mes ASPIC et le Quidditch.

\- Des problèmes de discipline ?

\- Pas plus que je ne sois capable d'endurer. »

Les crèmes canari avaient dû être utiles.

« Des nouvelles de Luna ?

\- Pas ici. »

Ginny parut hésiter.

« Tu es méfiant à ce point ?

\- Pas ici, j'ai dit. » coupa Neville, sans reconnaître sa voix. Lui, posséder cette autorité ? Ce calme froid, cette distance ? C'était Ginny, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas commencer à parler comme ça à ses amis.

Ils attrapèrent un autobus moldu. Même chez les sans-magie, l'ambiance était festive. Les vacances permettaient à chacun de relâcher la pression. Et les nombreux attentats aux causes inconnues qui frappaient régulièrement les Moldus devaient sûrement les pousser à vivre à fond le temps qui leur restait.

Neville se rapprocha de Ginny, la tint par la taille et chuchota à son oreille, de manière à ce qu'elle fût la seule à l'entendre :

« Désolé. Je suis surveillé. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux aussi bruns. Il comprit soudain ce qui avait plu à Harry chez elle : elle avait les yeux les plus expressifs au monde.

« D'accord. » lui répondit-elle sur le même mode.

Ils descendirent au terminus du bus. Ils se trouvaient en banlieue de Londres. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois qui s'étendait dans le parc : Neville essaya d'ignorer son appréhension grandissante. Une fois à bonne distance de l'orée de la forêt, ils transplanèrent au Terrier.

Si Mrs Weasley n'était pas là pour les accueillir, elle avait tout de même prévu une théière brûlante et des biscuits pour la remplacer.

« Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? Tu es le bienvenu, tu le sais, j'espère. »

Neville faisait confiance aux Weasley. C'est en sentant comment il devint méfiant en un quart de seconde qu'il comprit ce qu'avait brisé en lui ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance aux Weasley, alors que Justin, un camarade auquel il était à peine relié, n'avait pas pu lui faire confiance ? Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire confiance à lui-même ? Où était la confiance quand des Impardonnables entraient en jeu ?

« Ici, pas d'espion. »

Ginny avait raison. Il fallait se faire confiance. La restaurer, la consolider. S'ils voulaient lutter, ils devaient s'appuyer sur ça.

« Vendu. »

Elle lui renvoya un sourire sincère, comme une gamine à qui on vient d'annoncer que Noël s'est avancé d'un mois. C'est vrai qu'elle était encore jeune, à peine dix-sept ans.

_T'es pas bien plus vieux…_

Ils s'installèrent à table et se servirent en thé et biscuits. Neville était ravi de voir Ginny face à lui, vivante. C'était comme avec Lavande : il savait qu'elles vivaient sans lui, mais ça le rassurait toujours de les avoir en visuel. C'est bien ce qui lui manquait avec Luna. Était-elle en vie ? Comment allait-elle ?

Ginny claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

« Neville, tu t'égares. »

Il reprit pied dans la réalité.

« Je pensais à Luna.

\- Tu n'as toujours aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à Sherwood ?

\- Si j'en avais eu, je l'aurais dit à Yaxley. »

Encore ce ton coupant, agressif. Il fallait qu'il se surveillât.

_Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. _La voix de Parkinson résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

« Désolé, se répéta-t-il.

\- Ne crois pas être le seul à souffrir, Neville. » répliqua froidement Ginny.

Deux fois qu'il se prenait une leçon par une fille en une seule journée. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il pouvait y avoir pire que tuer un camarade. Et pourtant.. Il ne connaissait pas la vie des gens. Était-ce pire de se faire violer régulièrement par des hommes haïs ? Était-ce pire d'être coincée dans une école qui ne prônait plus ses valeurs sans pouvoir rien y faire ? Était-ce pire d'attendre de se faire marier au premier Mangemort venu comme un vulgaire objet de transaction politique ?

Y avait-il un pire ? Une échelle des pires ?

Il observa plus attentivement Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je fais des rêves. Je rêve d'Harry. » avoua-t-elle.

C'était problématique.

« Et alors ?

\- Alors rien. Il est allongé, il respire, mais rien de plus.

\- Au moins, il est vivant. » remarqua Neville.

Elle rosit :

« Tu crois ?

\- Les rêves ne sont jamais anodins, tu le sais, tenta-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il lui donnait de l'espoir. Trelawney nous a toujours dit qu'il fallait faire confiance aux idées des nuits. Les ombres connaissent les secrets de l'univers. »

Elle ricana :

« J'ai pas envie de prendre mes rêves pour la réalité. Tu sais que j'ai parfois du mal à me rappeler le son de sa voix ? Comme s'il s'éloignait de plus en plus… »

Neville sentit que la pente était glissante. Il savait que Ginny avait encore plus mal pris qu'Harry eût disparu sans laisser de trace.

« Et tu rêves d'autres personnes ?

\- Hermione, parfois. Et d'autres fois… »

Elle frissonna.

« De lui. Dans la Chambre des secrets. De lui me prenant tout ce que je suis. »

Pour une ambiance plus festive, c'était râpé.

« C'est le pire, tu sais. Être spectateur de ses actes sans pouvoir rien y faire…

\- Je sais. »

Ils gardèrent le silence.

« J'ai vu Parkinson aujourd'hui. »

Ginny accepta le changement de sujet de conversation avec un plaisir évident. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley revînt.

La sorcière se promenait avec une horloge sous le bras, ce qui intrigua Neville.

« Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- Bien sûr. Je viens de la faire réparer. »

Chaque aiguille de l'horloge était surmontée d'un nom et pointait vers un mot différent. En observant plus attentivement les aiguilles, il s'aperçut qu'elles montraient les membres de la famille Weasley.

« Les aiguilles étaient toutes pointées vers Danger de mort depuis le retour de Tu-sais-qui, expliqua Mrs Weasley. Ça ne m'était pas d'une grande utilité. J'ai donc fait ôter cette option pour pouvoir savoir un peu plus ce que font mes enfants. »

Neville savait que sa grand-mère avait un artefact du même genre : une bague qui changeait de couleur selon son état, à lui. Il continua à examiner le cadran. L'aiguille de Ron indiquait qu'il était en déplacement, mais en vie.

« Et j'ai ajouté Fleur. »

La voix de Mrs Weasley tremblait.

« J'aurais voulu ajouter Harry et Hermione, mais ils ne sont pas liés magiquement à notre famille, c'était donc impossible.

\- Maman, on monte. » coupa Ginny.

Elle attrapa la main de Neville et le tira à l'étage.

« Maman est hyper stressée. Je te raconte pas quand l'aiguille de Ron bouge. J'ai l'impression qu'elle hésite toujours entre hurler de joie ou fondre en larmes. »

Neville reçut la remarque sans broncher. Il trouvait déjà dure à supporter la sollicitude de sa grand-mère : celle de Mrs Weasley devait être bien pire.

« Ah Ginny ! Tu es là ! »

Un rouquin venait d'apparaître devant eux. Neville ne l'avait jamais vu : il supposa que c'était Charlie, le seul frère de Ginny qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

« Ça te dit une partie de Quidditch ? »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à voler dans le jardin.

« Ton frère m'a tué, avoua-t-il le soir, en se lavant les dents. Il devait être un super bon attrapeur.

\- Le meilleur après Harry, reconnut Ginny. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je ne l'ai vu jouer qu'en famille, après tout. »

Ils s'installèrent pour dormir. Mrs Weasley avait cédé : un matelas était posé par terre pour accueillir Neville dans la chambre de Ginny. Neville avait compris que cela arrachait des poils au sens moral de son hôtesse de le faire dormir dans la chambre de sa fille, mais elle devait préférer contrôler un minimum ce qui se passait dans sa maison, plutôt que d'avoir un Neville baladeur ou une Ginny aventureuse.

Ils se couchèrent. Ginny éteignit la lampe de chevet.

Dans le noir, les confidences et les confessions viennent toujours plus facilement.

« Ils sont venus me chercher au travail. » commença Neville.

Il se mit à raconter ce qu'il avait vécu au Ministère. À la mort de Justin, il était sous la couette de Ginny, profitant des pieds glacés qu'elle avait glissés sous ses mollets. Leurs deux têtes posées sur l'oreiller, les yeux brillants de Ginny grand ouverts face à lui. Ses yeux pleins de compassion et de compréhension.

« Ils m'ont relâché peu après et m'ont mis dehors, sans rien me dire de plus. Ils ont laissé au moins trois heures avec le corps de Justin dans la même pièce que moi. Je ne sais même pas s'il a eu un enterrement correct. »

Ginny se rapprocha de lui et caressa doucement son visage pour le réconforter. Sa chaleur se communiqua à lui. Il avoua, à voix plus basse que jamais :

« Et le seul truc auquel je pensais, c'était que comme j'avais le sang pur, ils n'oseraient pas me tuer. Je lui en veux, à Justin, d'être un né-moldu. Parce qu'il est mort à cause de ça. Je l'ai tué à cause de ça. »

Les bras de Ginny sur ses épaules, sa main qui massait sa nuque déliaient sa parole.

« Ils ont réussi leur coup. Je suis comme eux, je juge sur le sang… Ils ont gagné… »

Il se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il entendait le souffle irrégulier de Ginny : elle aussi pleurait.

« Ils n'ont pas gagné ! Ils n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils n'ont pas eu l'info ! Ils ne savent pas ce que tu as fait à Sherwood !

\- Moi non plus. »

Il essuya ses larmes, se frotta les yeux, se moucha. Ginny paraissait songeuse :

« Ils n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient, répéta-t-elle. Et ce qu'ils voulaient... »

Et brusquement :

« Pourquoi veulent-ils savoir si tu as vu Luna ? Pourquoi veulent-ils savoir où elle est ?

\- Peut-être pour le _Chicaneur_, osa Neville.

\- Ne sois pas bête, personne ne le lit. Depuis que Lovegood s'est rangé à ce que dit Tu-sais-qui, plus personne n'ose l'acheter. Et depuis qu'il est mort, la publication s'est arrêtée. »

Il voyait sur le visage de Ginny les rouages de son intellect se mettre en branle.

« Luna est vivante, c'est sûr. Et elle doit savoir quelque chose, quelque chose de primordial. Si on la recherche au point de te torturer, c'est qu'elle est en fuite et qu'ils ne savent pas comment la trouver ! Elle leur échappe ! Elle les mate ! »

L'enthousiasme de Ginny lui fit plaisir. S'il fallait retenir une chose de sa garde-à-vue au Ministère, c'était que Luna leur mettait la misère.

C'était presque réjouissant.


	8. Renard Doré

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Nous ne résistons pas, Nictocris et moi, à vous livrer aujourd'hui (tard), la suite de _la Divine tragédie_. Elle a corrigé le chapitre suivant, il ne devrait pas tarder.**

**Ce soir, petit rating K (voire K-) : petit interlude au bal des sorciers.**

**Portez-vous bien, gelez bien, à bientôt,**

**Al & Nicto (incroyable)**

**PS : Réponses aux commentaires, _as always_ :**

**Kcaraetmoi : toujours un plaisir de voir que ça te plaît. pour le style... sache que nicto et moi passons parfois trois heures sur une conjonction de coordination. ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir comme remarque ! merci pour ta review !**

**Patfol le S : et celui là presque en avance.**

* * *

« Un vertige, puis le silence. » Kyo, _une Dernière danse_

* * *

Neville s'observa dans le miroir et revit son jugement. Dans cet accoutrement, il n'était pas mal barré, comme il le pensait : il était minable. Non seulement sa robe suivait la mode de l'année précédente, mais comme il avait encore grandi, ses chevilles dépassaient de l'étoffe. Ses chaussures passaient, pas trop râpées, mais sa cape était si élimée qu'on voyait le bout de ficelle qui bordait l'ourlet. Et dire que Grimlen refusait de le payer avec deux jours d'avance ! Il ne pouvait même pas s'acheter de quoi s'habiller proprement.

Il imaginait déjà les remarques acerbes de Parkinson. Parce qu'elle serait là, à n'en pas douter. Les soirées au Renard Doré étaient prisées par tous les Sangs-purs que l'Angleterre comptait sur ses terres. Les plus riches paradaient, les moins fortunés se faisaient petits dans les nombreux angles de la salle de réception du Renard, et les gars comme lui, venus sans cavalière et sans héritage, se devaient d'avoir l'air bien soumis comme il faut et respecter les invités plus titrés qu'eux. Et Merlin savait que Parkinson était titrée !

« Le jeune maître a besoin d'aide ? »

La voix aigrelette de Cupofty le tira de ses réflexions. Avait-il besoin d'aide pour passer pour un péquenot et un lâche ?

« Non, Cupof, tu peux te retirer.

\- Le jeune maître est très beau comme ça, ajouta le vieil elfe avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

\- Ta servitude t'aveugle. » ronchonna Neville, toujours sceptique quand à sa tenue.

Il tourna sur lui-même, guettant d'autres imperfections dans le tissu.

« Garde la tête haute, surtout. »

Neville leva les yeux et croisa ceux de sa grand-mère dans le miroir. Elle était glissée dans le chambranle de la porte, presque menue dans sa robe rouge ardent.

« Y a pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette maison ?, grinça Neville. Tu es très belle dans cette robe. » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Sa grand-mère avait renoncé à son chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé. En revanche, elle tenait bien à la main son sac à main de couleur criarde, qui jurait avec sa robe. Mais Neville s'abstint de faire un commentaire, de peur de blesser sa grand-mère.

« Et toi tu es affreux. »

Eh bien, elle, elle ne prenait pas cette peine.

« Quitte à te faire remarquer et à provoquer tous les Sangs-purs que nous allons voir ce soir, tu n'as qu'à mettre les frusques moldues que tu adores tant. À défaut d'être à la mode, tu auras du style. »

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Il commença à déboutonner sa robe :

« Grand-mère, tu peux te retourner, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu es ridicule, grogna sa vieille dame préférée. Je t'ai déjà vu tout nu.

\- J'ai plus trois ans, mémé. »

Il reçut en ricanant le coussin que sa grand-mère fit valser jusqu'à lui.

« Je t'attends dans le salon pour transplaner. »

Neville soupira : depuis qu'il avait vu Ginny, ça allait mieux. Depuis qu'il avait pu raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, il respirait mieux, il arrivait à gonfler ses poumons sans ressentir la gêne qu'il ressentait habituellement quand il le faisait. Il fit passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête et enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise rose. Il farfouilla dans un tiroir à la recherche d'une ceinture et n'en trouva pas : comme il ne se sentait pas assez en confiance pour métamorphoser une corde en ceinture respectable, il se rabattit sur des bretelles sobres. Il enfila une veste récupérée dans une friperie moldue qui lui élargissait les épaules : il en aurait besoin pour affronter ses anciens congénères.

L'image dans le miroir le convainquit beaucoup plus. Sa grand-mère avait raison, comme d'habitude.

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers.

« Allez, dépêchons. »

Neville lâcha un maigre sourire à sa grand-mère : elle ne voulait plus transplaner depuis un bon bout de temps, et depuis qu'il avait son permis, bien qu'il ne fût jamais sûr de ne pas les désartibuler, il se forçait à transplaner régulièrement pour ne pas perdre le pli et dépanner sa grand-mère.

Il lui saisit le bras et l'observa se redresser, prendre un air pincé et relever la tête, altière. Elle était toujours plus froide en société que ce qu'elle était réellement.

Neville aurait tellement aimé hériter ça d'elle.

Ils atterrirent dans le hall d'accueil du Renard Doré.

« Bienvenue ! Veuillez présenter vos preuves de sang, s'il vous plaît. »

Neville tendit sa montre au majordome qui venait de les accueillir. Un dédain furtif apparut sur les traits de l'homme : eh non, les Londubat n'avaient pas d'armoiries ! Le majordome marmonna un sort en pointant sa baguette sur la montre. Une lumière chancelante éclaira brièvement la montre et un chiffre fumeux apparut au-dessus de la montre. Un reniflement approbateur permit à Neville de passer.

« Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée, râla sa grand-mère en tendant une broche dorée au majordome pour qu'il procède à l'authentification. Je détesterai être mise en retard pour une broutille. »

Le majordome procéda à la même manœuvre et parut satisfait du résultat. Il ouvrit la porte et annonça, grandiloquent :

« Mrs Augusta Darkson, épouse Londubat, Sang-pur depuis sept générations. Mr Neville Londubat, Sang-pur depuis six générations. »

Neville ne tiqua pas : deux ou trois Nés-moldus se baladaient du côté de sa mère. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception du Renard Doré.

Lorsque Neville pénétra dans la salle de bal, il tangua légèrement : elle lui donnait le vertige. Tout était inconstant, changeant, presque comme une illusion. Par un subtil mélange de miroirs et de magie, la salle paraissait s'étendre à l'infini. Des arbustes et des fontaines de cristal déambulaient parmi les invités, proposant ainsi des fruits frais et des boissons élégantes. La lumière mouvante était produite par des milliers de petits oiseaux lumineux comme des flammes qui volaient inlassablement entre des branches de bois doré flottant sur la salle. Le plus déstabilisant était le sol qui semblait de glace à travers lequel on voyait de grosses carpes phosphorescentes courir entre les nénuphars.

Augusta enfonça fermement ses ongles dans le bras de son petit fils pour lui rappeler de se tenir en public. Neville se reprit et guida sa grand-mère d'un pas plus assuré jusqu'aux tables rondes le long de la piste de danse où des rombières de tous âges qui tripatouillaient leurs thés en marmottant des potins sur les futurs mariages sang-pur.

Neville savait que sa grand-mère détestait les vieilles rombières. Il savait qu'il y aurait Janet Goyle, Persephone Malefoy, Elizabeth Greengrass, et toutes ces marieuses à la petite semaine qui décidaient, pour un coup d'œil mal placé ou un coffre mieux rempli, des unions sorcières. Et si Augusta Londubat voulait garder une oreille dans ces histoires, elle devait se prêter au jeu.

Sa grand-mère trébucha au moment où elle arrivait à la table.

« Quel empoté ! Et dire que c'est mon unique descendant, et qu'il donnera le nom de feu mon mari à sa progéniture ! »

La voix aiguë qu'elle affectionnait en bonne société passa au-dessus de la tête de Neville. Il n'eut aucun mal à rougir et à avoir l'air confus, comme s'il avait réellement fait trébucher son ancêtre.

« Apparemment, sa maladresse ne l'a pas empêché de dégotter quelques ASPIC, nota une vieille.

\- Pour se trouver femme, c'est plus handicapant, ricana une autre.

\- Surtout quand on sait qu'il ne peut prétendre qu'à la fille Lovegood et qu'elle a disparu dans la nature.

\- Et qu'elle n'a jamais été un parti respectable. Elle vit dans un taudis ! Enfin, vivait…

\- Et sa mère qui est morte en faisant des expérimentations stupides ! »

Les médisances n'avaient même pas attendu le départ de Neville pour renaître sur toutes les lèvres. Il s'éloigna à grands pas.

_Luna…_

Une voix résonna dans l'immense pièce.

« Miss Pansy Parkinson, Sang-pur depuis onze générations. »

Neville se tourna vers l'entrée.

S'il avait toujours trouvé que Parkinson s'habillait avec un goût certain (il pouvait lui reconnaître ça), elle s'était cette fois surpassée. Sa robe bleu nuit laissait voir ses jambes démesurément longues et ses chaussures dorées sur le devant, mais se terminait sur une courte traîne qui accompagnait sa démarche aguicheuse. Le corsage, très près du corps, montait jusqu'à son cou, qu'il entourait d'une large bande de tissu et d'une très fine chaîne dorée. Il devinait qu'elle avait tout misé sur un dos en dentelle mais il fut surpris quand il découvrit son dos parfaitement nu dans lequel pendait une chaîne qui s'arrêtait juste au creux des reins. C'était le seul bijou qu'il ne reconnaissait pas de l'authentification qu'il avait faite. Il eut une pensée furtive pour le collier massif au coffre gobelin qui aurait gâché la légèreté de la tenue. Ainsi, les bijoux qu'il avait étudiés avaient permis de prouver la pureté du sang de Parkinson. Si sa lignée remontait presque jusqu'aux Fondateurs.

La voix continuait :

« Mr Drago Malefoy, Sang-pur depuis huit générations. »

Neville reconnut la tête blonde et l'air hautain de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Mr Gregory Goyle, Sang-pur depuis sept générations. Mr Vincent Crabbe, Sang-pur depuis quatorze générations. »

Crabbe avait la plus vieille ascendance. Ou la plus longue consanguinité.

_Ça peut expliquer que ce soit le plus débile._

Les quatre nouveaux venus s'avancèrent dans la pièce comme s'ils étaient les rois du monde. Et ils l'étaient, sans aucun doute. Parkinson rayonnait, Malefoy étincelait, Goyle impressionnait et Crabbe était presque beau.

Neville guetta une tête connue dans l'assistance. Trop de monde. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître qui que ce soit. Il errait dans la salle, perdu, faisant fi des murmures qui s'intensifiaient sur son passage. Il trébucha sur quelque chose. Il aperçut un éclair roux disparaître entre les jambes des invités. Neville se demanda s'il venait d'apercevoir pour la première fois le propriétaire des lieux : Uto. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui se résumait à des rumeurs parfois contradictoires. Uto pouvait être un renard légendaire qui prenait forme humaine, ou peut-être le dernier sorcier d'une lignée maudite. Parfois, il était une femme renarde condamnée à errer sur Terre, voire un roi moldu qui possédait un pouvoir divin. D'autres fois, il était un Sang-pur japonais qui réglait ses comptes au katana et à la baguette.

La seule chose que Neville pouvait affirmer, c'est que, de mémoire sorcière, il recevait depuis toujours le bal d'Halloween dans son hôtel et que si c'était lui qui avait créé cette salle, il était puissant et insaisissable. Quant à savoir s'il fallait le compter parmi les bons ou les méchants, il ne se hasarderait pas à choisir.

_D'ailleurs, qui sont les bons et les méchants ?_

« Mrs Jodaya Kota, épouse Zabini, Sang-pur depuis huit générations. Mr Jason Mamao, Sang-pur depuis sept générations. Mr Blaise Zabini, Sang-pur depuis quatre générations. »

Neville ne lisait pas le bottin-malin mais il savait que l'entrée du couple Kota-Mamao allait alimenter les articles et les commérages pendant plusieurs années. La mère de Zabini portait un vêtement que Neville avait aperçu dans des vitrines moldues : une combinaison noire avec un décolleté tombant jusqu'à son estomac qui reflétait les lumières mouvantes de la salle de bal. Son compagnon, un Haïtien massif, était vêtu d'un simple pagne richement brodé qui mettait en valeur la couleur de sa peau et sa musculature bien dessinée. Son torse et ses bras étaient, quant à eux, uniquement ornés de bijoux aux reflets cuivrés.

Même s'il était lui aussi vêtu à la mode moldue, en smoking blanc, Zabini semblait sage en comparaison du couple. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers ses comparses. Neville l'observa rouler une pelle monumentale à Parkinson. Ça ressemblait plus à un avertissement pour tous les mâles en manque d'amour de la salle qu'à une véritable preuve d'affection.

Les invités continuaient d'arriver au compte-goutte, avec chaque fois énumération de leur rang.

« Miss Hannah Abott, Sang-pur depuis dix générations. Mr Ernie McMillan, Sang-pur depuis cinq générations. »

Neville poussa un soupir de soulagement instantané. Enfin des têtes appréciées ! Il les rejoignit.

Le visage d'Ernie s'illumina en voyant Neville et Hannah lui adressa son plus charmant sourire.

« Alors, comme ça, tu as réussi à te libérer ?

\- Oui, fort heureusement. Et Hannah a accepté de m'accompagner. »

Neville acquiesça : il avait compris le sous-entendu. En s'affichant comme cavalière d'Ernie, Hannah annonçait qu'elle n'était plus sur le marché des filles à marier. Elle aurait donc la paix pendant le bal.

« J'espère que tu me laisseras l'inviter pour une ou deux danses.

\- Avec grand plaisir. »

Neville échangea un clin d'œil avec Hannah. La jeune femme portait une robe beaucoup plus sage que celle de Parkinson, mais tout aussi jolie. De larges fleurs s'épanouissaient sur la jupe et le bustier ressemblait à deux énormes pétales d'amarante.

« Susan ne sait pas si elle viendra. Elle est toujours sans nouvelle de Justin, ça l'inquiète. »

Neville essaya de garder un air impassible. En une phrase, en un prénom, Hannah, inconsciemment, lui avait rappelé sa culpabilité.

« Justin a disparu ? » tenta-t-il.

_Au moins, ta voix n'a pas tremblé…_

« On n'a pas de nouvelle depuis au moins un mois, commença Ernie. On…

\- Pas ici. » coupa froidement Hannah.

Ils devaient partager la même paranoïa que lui, songea Neville.

« Et ton boulot te plaît ? » lança Hannah.

Elle devait essayer de changer de sujet de conversation, songea Neville. Elle était décidément aussi vive que dans ses souvenirs.

« Joaillier chez les gobs ? Sans plus. Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

\- Je suis en apprentissage à la _Gazette_, avoua Hannah, rougissante. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure source d'informations, mais c'est ce qui me permettra d'avoir les meilleures références pour être journaliste.

\- Ne te justifie pas, la coupa Ernie. Il faut bien vivre. Et puis tout ce que dit la _Gazette_ n'est pas faux. »

Et ça leur faisait une tête connue chez l'ennemi, songea Neville. Mais ça, il ne dit pas. On prenait rapidement l'habitude de se taire. Encore plus dans un repaire de Sangs-purs pour la plupart ex-Serpentard.

Il observait Hannah du coin de l'œil : il l'avait toujours trouvée extrêmement jolie, et la voir au bras d'Ernie relançait une vieille jalousie. Dans un monde parfait, sans Celui-dont-ne-pouvait-même-pas-penser-le-nom, il serait allé voir Hannah, lui aurait fait une déclaration romantique sur le lac de Poudlard et l'aurait épousée, tout ça en réussissant à être professeur de botanique dans son école préférée. Mais la réalité était bien plus prosaïque : Hannah venait accompagnée pour éviter les mains baladeuses des célibataires et s'inquiétait pour son ami Justin, dont l'assassin se trouvait face à elle.

_Pas la situation idéale pour draguer…_

« Vous trouvez pas que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ? On se refait une petite bouffe un de ces jours ? »

La proposition d'Ernie arracha un demi sourire à Neville. Il avait parfaitement compris son besoin d'isolement pour discuter tranquillement.

« Je suis partant, répondit-il. Ça me fera du bien de voir d'autres personnes que des gobelins ou ma grand-mère. »

Hannah ajouta :

« On en profitera pour parler d'investissement de gallions. Je réfléchis à un placement. »

Neville comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu. Reformer l'A.D. Reformer son mouvement souterrain – car c'était bien devenu leur mouvement, à Luna, Ginny et lui, l'année précédente, ce n'était plus le mouvement d'Harry – et reprendre le combat, hors école. Faire honneur à cette formation : ce qu'ils avaient appris durant ces cours de défense devait servir à l'extérieur.

« Faudrait voir si d'autres amis sont intéressés par cet investissement, répondit Ernie. On doit pas être les seuls à vouloir bouger les choses.

\- Investir dans quoi ? Ça pourrait m'intéresser. »

Encore cette voix… À croire qu'elle s'incrustait partout.

« Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça branche les sorcières dans ton genre, répliqua Ernie, acerbe.

\- N'essaie même pas de savoir de quel genre je suis, riposta Parkinson, et laisse-moi seule juge de mes centres d'intérêt. »

Ernie grimaça, apparemment vexé d'avoir été mouché aussi vite. Neville rit sous cape : elle était aussi rêche avec Ernie qu'avec lui.

« Si vous en parlez ouvertement au Renard Doré, c'est que vous supputez que d'autres sorciers pourraient être intéressés. Je m'intéresse donc. »

Neville détailla malgré lui Parkinson : son regard étincelait, ses narines palpitaient. De colère ? D'irritation ? Les mettait-elle en garde ?

Qu'avait-elle entendu ?

« Où sont tes cavaliers ? Ils ont trouvé plus convenable que toi pour danser ? »

La question de Neville était destinée à changer de sujet de conversation. Cela eut l'effet escompté.

_Si l'on considère que Parkinson est capable de tomber dans le panneau…_

« Ils ont surtout trouvé le club des cigarillos. » répondit Parkinson en reniflant de dédain.

Uto proposait, lors de ses bals, une sélection de cigares magiques de qualité supérieure. Il était de notoriété acquise que fumer un cigare était le chic absolu. Tous les partages de biens, les jeux de pouvoir et les faveurs des femmes se décidaient dans le fumoir. Il n'était guère étonnant que Malefoy et ses comparses fussent en train de s'acquérir un nom.

Neville décida de tenter la chance :

« Les monstres… Abandonner une aussi jolie sorcière au rôle de tapisserie ? Ils devraient avoir honte…

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu devrais m'inviter, Londubat. »

Oups. Coincé.

Hannah étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Selon les convenances sang-pur, Neville était contraint d'accepter : on ne se refusait pas à une dame.

« Avec grand plaisir, mademoiselle. » répondit Neville en singeant une révérence.

Il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste pour un rock qui promettait d'être rude.

Contre toute attente, Parkinson était bonne cavalière. Elle se laissait guider sans problème : Neville tenta bien deux trois passes pour la déstabiliser, mais elle ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Neville se débrouillait plutôt bien : Lavande et Parvati l'avaient suffisamment torturé en salle commune pour qu'il maîtrisât la plupart des passes courantes. Danser avec Parkinson, c'était une autre affaire : elle n'avait pas cette complaisance dont avaient pu faire preuve ses deux amies, mais elle se pliait sans rechigner aux erreurs de Neville.

La musique changea pour une valse, et Parkinson se rapprocha instinctivement de Neville, au point de poser presque sa tête sur son épaule.

« On n'est pas obligés de danser ça, murmura Neville dans l'oreille de sa cavalière.

\- Ça te perturbe d'avoir une jolie fille dans tes bras, Londubat ?, roucoula Parkinson. Je pensais que nous en avions fini avec ce genre de situations. »

Pour une fois, aucune réplique ne parvint à Neville des tréfonds de son cerveau : Parkinson était sublime, c'était impossible de trouver une insulte bien sentie ou une remarque malfaisante. Il repensa à Parkinson étalée sur lui dans son bureau à la joaillerie.

En effet, ils en avaient fini avec ces enfantillages.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu danser avec moi ? Tu ne serais pas venue me voir sans une idée derrière la tête.

\- Enfin, tu utilises tes neurones, Londubat. Fais attention à pas faire une crise de catatonie, t'es tellement pas habitué. Parler de ton armée de _losers _en pleine assemblée sang-pur attachée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est pas le truc le plus intelligent que t'aies fait… »

Parkinson en avait donc bien entendu plus que ce qui était prévu.

« Bon, ok, j'ai compris, ronchonna Neville. Mais ça me dit pas pourquoi tu danses avec moi.

\- Je veux montrer à Blaise ce qu'il rate. »

Parkinson s'était encore plus rapprochée de lui. Il pouvait sentir contre lui le tissu vaporeux qui enveloppait la sorcière.

Ce n'était pas de l'érotisme, convint un coin obscur de son cerveau. C'était autre chose, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Quelque chose de dangereux, de sensuel, de venimeux, de mystérieux, d'inquiétant. Quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu à Poudlard, lorsque Parkinson et son équipe de pétasses poursuivaient les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Toujours coincée entre pouvoir, manipulation, fausse innocence et honnêteté ponctuelle.

Bref. C'était Parkinson.

« Quel est le problème avec Zabini ? »

C'était absurde d'essayer de faire la conversation à Parkinson, mais ça le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise de se taire avec la jeune fille aussi proche de lui. Il fallait combler.

« Il ne se déclare pas. En dansant avec toi, je lui rappelle que je suis toujours sur le marché, qu'il n'y a rien d'officiel entre nous et qu'il a intérêt à réagir rapidement s'il me veut comme épouse avant qu'un autre célibataire plus titré fasse sa demande à mon père. »

Le raisonnement de Parkinson se tenait, comme d'habitude. Elle avait un esprit de stratège extrêmement aiguisé.

« Et je sais que tu ne te feras pas d'idée matrimoniale si je t'invite à danser. Tu es, somme toute, le cavalier parfait pour rendre un homme jaloux.

\- Tu m'utilises, n'est-ce pas ? »

Parkinson leva la tête et planta son regard sombre dans celui de Neville :

« Tu payes ta dette. Ça rattrape le jour du quai. »

Elle était venue discuter avec lui. Elle avait prouvé qu'il était fréquentable. Elle avait éloigné les regards réprobateurs des autres. En quelque sorte, elle l'avait protégé de l'opprobre populaire.

En quelque sorte, il la protégeait d'autres prédateurs du Renard Doré.

« En gros, si je t'accorde toutes mes danses jusqu'à ce que Zabini sorte du fumoir, ça t'arrange ?

\- Tu comprends finalement plus vite que ce que je croyais. Tu en viendrais presque à m'épater. »

Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule, dans un geste qui aurait pu paraître amoureux à toute personne ne les connaissant pas. Neville la serra plus contre lui. Il sentit au frissonnement qui parcourut sa cavalière qu'elle aurait voulu reculer et s'échapper. Mais, en agissant ainsi, elle aurait grillé sa couverture.

Elle était tout aussi coincée que lui. Cette prise de conscience le poussa à reconsidérer le rapport de force dans lequel il était engagé, malgré lui, avec elle.

« Qu'as-tu entendu de notre conversation ? » demanda-t-il.

Parkinson souffla d'exaspération contre lui. Elle avait dû sentir, comme lui, qu'ils étaient, bizarrement, égaux.

« Tu n'es pas capable de danser en silence ?

\- Pas avec toi, désolé. Il faut bien que je me change les idées. »

Elle eut un bref ricanement, presque un jappement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour l'instant, Londubat. Les informations te concernant ne coûtent pas encore assez cher pour que j'éprouve le besoin de vous vendre, toi et ta petite bande. Je garde ça en réserve. »

Tant qu'il restait un Gryffondor parmi d'autres, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. C'était presque insultant quand il pensait à tous les efforts demandés pour coincer Luna.

« En revanche, continua Parkinson, si tu as quelque chose concernant Weasley ou Granger, ou même Potter, je suis preneuse. C'est le genre d'infos qui peut t'acheter quatre titres de sang-pur en un claquement de doigts. »

Neville réprima une insulte. Ça ne servait à rien de créer un esclandre.

« C'est drôle, analysa Parkinson, plus je te vois, plus je trouve que tu te maîtrises de mieux en mieux. À croire que tu deviens un être civilisé, et que tu n'éprouves plus le besoin de te jeter tête baissée dans les insultes vaines et les bravades bravaches.

\- Ce doit être ton influence. » répliqua Neville, lui arrachant de nouveau un aboiement en guise de rire.

Il n'empêche, elle avait raison. Il montait beaucoup moins rapidement sur ses grands hippogriffes, il gardait son calme beaucoup plus souvent. Des situations qui lui auraient arraché, l'année précédente, de hauts cris, ne récoltaient de lui qu'une tête baissée et des bougonnements assourdis.

À force de baisser la tête et de se méfier de tout, il avait restreint son caractère sanguin.

« C'est pas une devise Serpentard, ça ? Mieux vaut être un lâche vivant qu'un brave mort ? »

Parkinson ricana brièvement.

« Tu as bien raison, Londubat. À croire que tu vaux tes six titres… »

Neville détestait quand elle avait raison. Pourtant, qu'elle reconnût cette qualité lui apportait l'étrange sensation d'être sur la bonne voie, et bizarrement, ça le réconfortait.

Son regard fut attiré par une silhouette familière sur le bord de la piste.

« Zabini est revenu, à ce que je vois.

\- Terminons la danse, ça lui fera les pieds. »

Cette fois, ce fut à Neville de lâcher un rire bref.

« Si tu me proposes de faire chier Zabini, qui suis-je pour te le refuser ? »


	9. Weasley

**Chers lecteurs,**

**ça faisait longtemps !  
Cette fois, c'est rating M pour Mais-non-mais-c'est-pas-vrai. Vous pouvez arrêter la lecture à tout moment, je mettrai un petit résumé au début du chapitre suivant pour que vous ne ratiez aucune information.  
**

**N'oubliez pas que tout commentaire est bon à prendre et motive vos pauvres auteurs.**

**Portez-vous bien, écoutez Eminem, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : réponse à Iri Kobrine : merci pour ton commentaire productif, j'ai corrigé !**

* * *

« Je marquerai ton cou de mes visqueux suçons,  
Pour pas que tu coures vers d'autres vices cochons. » Eddy de Pretto, _Quartier des lunes_

* * *

Le soleil entrait à pleins flots dans sa chambre, des lianes chatoyantes se promenaient de mur en mur, se trémoussant dans l'air saturé de poussière. Neville émergea.

Il devait être dix heures du matin, peut-être encore plus tard. Neville avait roupillé comme un bienheureux. Il tourna la tête et aperçut la cause de son sommeil si réparateur : une crinière rousse s'étalait sur l'oreiller.

« Gin… Réveille-toi. »

Ginny grogna en réponse. Neville ricana : il avait déjà pu s'apercevoir, l'année précédente, lors de ces matins ensuqués dans la Salle sur Demande, que Ginny au réveil était pire que Rogue. Il quitta son édredon, enfila rapidement un pull épais et descendit dans la cuisine.

« Ta nuit fut agréable ? »

Être agressé dès le matin par Fred Weasley ne faisait pas partie des activités favorites de Neville. Loin de là. Heureusement, George coupa court :

« Fais pas l'idiot, Fred. Neville n'est pas Harry. »

_Encore une fois, il faut être un autre pour être désiré._

Ils avaient enfilé leurs robes de magasin et paraissaient rigoureusement identiques, si ce n'est le cache-oreille multicolore qui ornait les cheveux de George. Neville avait bien compris que leur magasin fonctionnait pour moitié grâce à leurs produits novateurs et pour le reste à leur charme conjoint.

« Allez, dépêche-toi. On ouvre dans dix minutes. » ajouta George en quittant la cuisine, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

Neville s'assit devant son bol de café, face à Fred qui continuait de ronchonner.

« Je te préviens, si tu la touches alors qu'elle est si fragile…

\- C'est qui, elle ?, coupa la voix féroce de Ginny. J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi dans mon dos. »

Fred se renfrogna sans oser répondre.

« Il reste du café ?, reprit Ginny.

\- Sers-toi. »

Un silence ténu s'installa.

« Vous reformez l'AD ? »

La question de Fred les laissa pantois.

« Comment tu sais ?, demanda Ginny.

\- On a toujours été des génies pour trouver les bonnes idées. On sait les reconnaître quand on en croise. »

Fred finit en trois lapées goulues son bol et leur lança en se levant :

« On en parle à la pause. »

Neville et Ginny déjeunèrent en silence, écoutant le son de la radio qui passait un air connu des Bizarr' Sisters.

« Dis-m'en plus sur Parkinson. »

La question surprit Neville.

« Pardon ?

\- Elle te tourne autour, répondit Ginny. Tu as même dansé avec elle au Renard doré. Y a quelque chose de louche là dessous. »

Neville attrapa du pain et se beurra une nouvelle tartine en essayant de prendre un ton détaché :

« Elle sait que nous allons reformer l'AD. »

Un craquement lui fit lever les yeux. Ginny avait lâché son bol par terre.

« Quoi ? Elle sait qu'on va reformer l'AD ? Mais elle connaît tous les anciens membres ! »

Sa voix partit dans les aigus, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe, Neville le savait.

« Elle va nous vendre, c'est sûr et certain !

\- Elle ne nous vendra pas. »

Neville fut étonné de se trouver si calme. Et pourtant, en l'énonçant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était certain que c'était vrai.

« Tu en es sûr ? Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité.

\- On n'est pas l'Ordre. »

Et il ajouta pour faire bonne mesure :

« On ne vaut pas assez cher sur le marché mangemort. »

Les yeux de Ginny étincelèrent :

« On est tout aussi capables de les faire chier. »

Le silence revint. Il connaissait Ginny. Elle était déjà en train d'échafauder des stratagèmes pour refonder l'Armée de Dumbledore.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir trouver un nouveau leader. Pour remplacer Luna. »

Neville tiqua :

« On n'a pas besoin de la remplacer…

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, reprit Ginny. Contrairement à l'Ordre du Phénix qui s'est effondré une fois Dumbledore mort, l'Armée de Dumbledore a toujours eu trois leaders. Avant, c'étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Puis toi, moi et Luna. Luna n'est pas là.

\- Elle reviendra, gronda Neville.

\- Libérons le poste par intérim, alors. »

Ginny ne paraissait pas le moins du monde ennuyée par la réaction de Neville. Elle avait une idée en tête et comptait l'appliquer. La détermination des Weasley aurait mérité une carte Chocogrenouille… Et pourtant… Elle proposait de faire comme si Luna avait disparu à tout jamais ! Elle avait perdu la tête : Luna allait revenir, c'était sûr.

Neville remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. La colère qui l'animait était celle des justes.

« Neville, calme-toi. »

La voix douce de Ginny dut heurter quelque chose de sensible en lui, puisqu'il sentit sa colère enfler encore plus.

« Luna…

\- Est en cavale, coupa Ginny, imperturbable. Et quand bien même elle reviendrait…

\- Quand bien même elle reviendrait, elle ne serait peut-être pas en état de reprendre la tête de l'Armée de Dumbledore. »

La nouvelle voix les coupa dans leur dispute imminente. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte.

« Je dérange ?

\- Lavande ! »

Elle se précipita dans les bras de Neville. Il put voir l'air de dégoût qui traversa furtivement le visage de Ginny. Il savait que les deux filles étaient toujours restées en froid depuis que Lavande était sortie avec Ron. Elles étaient polies l'une avec l'autre, c'était tout. Ginny ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir empêché le rapprochement Hermione-Ron. Et Merlin seul savait où en étaient ces deux-là…

« Comment t'es arrivée ici ? »

Neville roula des yeux en direction de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas à se montrer si froide !

« Les jumeaux m'ont fait passer par l'arrière-boutique. » expliqua Lavande dans l'épaule de Neville.

Elle avait amené avec elle une poussette branlante de laquelle parvenaient des gazouillis bambins.

« Tu as amené Teddy ?

\- Teddy ? »

Ginny se leva d'un bond et saisit l'enfant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux :

« Teddy ! Comme tu as grandi ! »

Son air sérieux avait disparu, remplacé par une joie profonde. La voir avec le filleul d'Harry dans les bras était déconcertant. Comme si elle pouvait assurer le rôle d'Harry.

« Tu ressembles tant à ta mère… Comme tu es beau… » roucoula-t-elle en chatouillant Teddy.

_Quelqu'un pourra donc lui parler de ses parents, finalement…_

« Tu veux du café ? » proposa Neville à Lavande tandis que Ginny se rasseyait, l'enfant dans les bras.

Lavande, apparemment ravie d'avoir pu désamorcer l'inimitié de Ginny grâce au gosse qu'elle gardait, s'assit face à eux :

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Neville la servit, puis retourna à ses tartines et demanda :

« Que sais-tu sur Luna ?

\- Une sombre histoire, répondit Lavande en posant ses mains autour de sa tasse pour les réchauffer. Mon maître s'en est vanté. »

Neville vit Ginny tiquer et combla le blanc :

« Malefoy. Si elle dit son nom, il apparaît. Tabou. » ajouta-t-il pour clarifier encore plus la situation.

Immédiatement, l'air pincé de Ginny disparut, remplacé par une mimique de compassion.

« Désolée… Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

\- Non, surtout quand j'ai envie de le traiter de tous les noms. »

L'air blasé de Lavande indiquait clairement qu'elle ne pensait pas que sa situation pourrait s'améliorer. Neville tendit le bras et toucha sa main, pour l'assurer de sa présence et la réconforter un tant soit peu. Il vit passer l'ombre d'un reproche dans les yeux de Ginny, mais il ne voulut pas se préoccuper des états d'âme de son amie : les informations concernant Luna et le bien-être de Lavande étaient plus importants.

« Dis-nous tout. »

Lavande pinça des lèvres et lâcha :

« Luna est devenue un loup-garou. »

Le silence qui s'installa ne fut troublé que par les tic-tacs d'horloge. Une sombre colère se mit à irradier dans les entrailles de Neville. Luna, un loup-garou ?

« Qui l'a mordue ? »

Neville était presque étonné de s'entendre parler. Sa voix ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi grave. Ni aussi faible.

« Greyback lui-même, répondit Lavande dans un murmure.

\- Je le tuerai. »

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, il sut qu'il avait fait un serment : Greyback mourrait de sa main.

« Avant de l'attaquer, réfléchis-y à deux fois, reprit Lavande. Un loup-garou devient plus fort à chaque fois qu'un nouveau loup rejoint sa meute. Greyback devient un sorcier vraiment puissant. Presque aussi puissant que Vous-savez-qui. »

Neville sentait sa tête lui tourner. Luna, mordue ? Ça expliquait que les Mangemorts fussent à sa recherche ! Selon eux, elle devait rejoindre les rangs de Greyback pour accroître encore, si c'était possible, sa puissance !

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » demanda Ginny, la voix tremblante.

Elle avait le nez enfoui dans les cheveux roses de Teddy, comme si respirer son odeur de bébé avait le pouvoir de la maintenir droite.

« Il y a presque un an, chez mon maître. »

Ça rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Neville, comme s'il en avait déjà entendu parler. Il avait une impression de déjà-entendu.

« Les Malefoy tiennent Luna prisonnière ?, demanda Ginny, déjà prête à y aller.

\- Tenaient, corrigea Lavande. Elle s'est enfuie. »

Neville ne se sentait pas surpris : mais où avait-il donc entendu cette information ? Il savait, avant que Lavande ne l'eût dit, que Luna avait été prisonnière chez les Malefoy. Qui le lui avait dit ?

« Elle a été mordue à Noël dernier peu après sa capture, et elle s'est enfuie pendant les grandes vacances.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Si ça se trouve, Malefoy t'a menti. Ce serait pas la première fois qu'il se vante d'un truc qu'il n'a pas fait. »

La question de Ginny paraissait légitime. Pourtant, Neville sentit qu'il n'aurait jamais osé la poser. Et que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Le silence l'assourdit encore un peu avant que Lavande reprît d'un ton décidé, presque bravache.

« J'ai osé tenir tête à mon maître une nuit. J'ai refusé de faire quelque chose qu'il me demandait.

\- Quoi ? » demanda Ginny, curieuse.

Elle ne pouvait pas se taire ? Neville n'avait pas envie de connaître la réponse. Ni Lavande de la donner, vu son air réticent.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de tout nous dire. » coupa-t-il, pour éviter à Lavande de répondre.

Il se sentait mal : il aurait dû dire à Ginny que Lavande travaillait chez les Malefoy. Qu'elle s'occupait de l'enfant le jour et des hommes la nuit. Qu'elle était une domestique qu'on usait et qu'on abusait.

« On avait dit plus de cachotteries, cracha Ginny. J'ignorais que tu bossais chez les Malefoy et que tu t'occupais de Teddy. Tu nous caches quoi d'autre ? Tu sais où est Harry ? Où sont Ron et Hermione ? À quel point tes infos sont fiables ?

\- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas vous dire, répliqua sèchement Lavande. On me l'a interdit !

\- Tu n'as donc aucun courage ? Braver un interdit, c'est pas un truc que t'as appris à Poudlard ? À croire que t'as jamais été une Gryffondor ! »

Ginny était hors d'elle, songea Neville. Il comprenait son irritation : elle avait toujours trouvé Lavande cruche et niaise, quand ce n'était pas juste stupide. Mais elle était loin d'imaginer ce que Lavande endurait.

Le regard de Lavande se durcit instantanément et Neville eut envie de détourner les yeux.

« Au cas où ça ait pu t'échapper, je ne suis plus à Poudlard, vois-tu. Quand un Mangemort te fait comprendre que tu es chanceuse qu'il te viole, lui, et pas un autre, tu fermes ta gueule. Quand il en arrive à te faire te sentir désireuse d'être violée uniquement par lui, parce qu'avec les autres, ça serait pire, tu fermes ta gueule. »

Il sentit Ginny se raidir à côté de lui. Il pouvait deviner qu'elle avait pâli. Elle ne savait pas… Elle ignorait encore tout de la perversité des hommes.

« Quand on te joue comme un vulgaire objet au poker pour une passe, tu fermes ta gueule. Quand on parle de toi comme si tu étais une pute, tu baisses les yeux et tu fermes ta putain de gueule. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais. La pute. Quand c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui remporte la mise, tu la fermes. Encore. Parce que tu sais que ce sera pire si tu l'ouvres : elle aime trop les cris. Qu'elle te torturera tout son saoul. Elle ne te tuera pas, oh non, tu n'as rien à craindre. Heureusement pour toi, tu ne lui appartiens pas. Mais elle jouera avec toi comme elle a joué avec les parents de Neville. Et quand elle se lassera de ton absence de réaction, elle laissera les miettes de toi à son mari et son beau-frère. »

Les paroles de Lavande se fichaient en flèches acides dans l'esprit de Neville. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Lavande des yeux : elle-même fixait Ginny et lâchait son discours froidement, sans ciller.

« Tu serais étonnée… C'est pas si difficile de tailler une baguette à un type, quand t'es à la fois sous Doloris et Imperium. C'est pas difficile d'être une putain quand il n'y en a que deux qui te passent dessus. C'est pas difficile de donner ton cul la nuit quand la journée on te laisse suffisamment de liberté pour t'occuper du gosse. »

Neville craqua et détourna le regard. Lavande, utiliser ces mots… C'était une chose de les entendre dans la bouche de Malefoy, c'en était une autre de voir Lavande les prononcer.

« Pour ta gouverne, lorsque j'ai refusé de revoir un de mes viols dans leurs souvenirs, il n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que me montrer autre chose : quand ils ont attrapé Luna, sa course dans la forêt. Quand Greyback l'a mordue. Quand la meute l'a violée. Quand elle a reçu l'ordre de tuer et qu'elle ne pouvait plus refuser face à son chef trop puissant et la lune trop présente. Quand ils ont libéré son père à ce moment-là et qu'elle a fait ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Tu veux que je te décrive par le menu ce qu'il restait de Lovegood après l'attaque de sa propre fille ? »

Neville sentait ses membres trembler. Apprendre tout ça, de la voix comme métallisée de son amie. Il entendit un sanglot étouffé à sa droite : Ginny se retenait de pleurer. Bientôt Teddy se mit à se plaindre lui aussi.

« Je ne sais pas si tu sais, si tu as déjà été dans une pensine, mais il y a tout dans les souvenirs, reprit Lavande de ce ton glacé et distant qu'elle conservait depuis le début de sa diatribe. Les sons, les odeurs… Alors oui, j'obéis, et j'obéirai toujours. »

Neville ravala la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Le silence se réinstalla, ponctué par les geignements de Teddy. Lavande tendit le bras par dessus la table et le récupéra. L'enfant se calma aussitôt dans ses bras et se mit à jouer avec une de ses boucles d'oreille, comme s'il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se jouait.

« Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? » osa enfin demander Ginny, la voix tremblante.

Neville connaissait la réponse avant même que Lavande n'eût répondu.

« Je suis liée par contrat magique. Si je pars, ils me tueront. »

_Rappelle-toi. Elle ne veut pas de ta pitié._

« Et si je meurs, personne ne prendra soin du petit, pas vrai, mon amour ?, ajouta-t-elle, en souriant au gosse qui se trémoussait en gloussant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée. » lâcha finalement Ginny, morveuse.

Elle se leva et quitta précipitamment la cuisine, sûrement pour aller pleurer tranquillement. C'était d'ailleurs une de ses qualités : elle ne se montrait jamais faible.

Neville se racla la gorge et relança la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant :

« On remonte l'Armée de Dumbledore. T'en es ?

\- Avec joie, répondit Lavande, un air féroce peint sur le visage. Mais je ne prends pas mes ordres de Ginny. »

Neville sursauta :

« Tu ne prends tes ordres de personne…

\- Arrête, Neville, on sait bien que c'est toi le chef. Ginny nous motive, Luna nous apaise, et toi tu nous guides. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

\- Quand Harry reviendra…

\- C'est pas l'armée d'Harry, l'interrompit Lavande. Il nous a abandonnés. C'est toi qu'on a suivi l'année dernière. C'est toi que je suivrai. »

_Moi, et pas un autre ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, on me veut, moi ?_

« Mais… je ne vaux pas mieux que vous ! Je ne veux pas être votre chef !

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, dit-elle avec un petit ricanement.

\- Je ne peux pas ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard froid :

« C'est trop tard. Tu l'es déjà. Je tiens aussi grâce à l'AD, grâce à toi. C'est toujours intéressant d'avoir un pied chez l'ennemi. Après tout autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable… » ajouta-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

_Quoi_ _?_

« Je sais que tu as parlé à Ernie et Hannah. Ils me l'ont dit, ils sont prêts à te suivre. Toi, et pas un autre. Y a plus qu'à faire campagne auprès des autres. »

Neville sentait la panique monter : il ne pouvait pas être le leader de l'Armée de Dumbledore ! L'idée qui lui avait paru lumineuse au Renard doré lui semblait finalement peu reluisante. Il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de se charger d'un mouvement résistant.

C'était réel. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il fallait choisir.

Ça lui parut si grand, si insupportable, qu'il lâcha sa dernière salve en la fixant :

« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Lavande n'eut aucune réaction, pas même un sursaut. Il ajouta, pour empeser ses mots :

« Un innocent. »

Toujours aucune réaction. Elle devait avoir vu des horreurs bien pires, pour ne pas réagir à cet aveu. Ce regard perpétuellement blessé, sans jugement, empli de compassion, le poussa à confesser pour la seconde fois :

« Justin Finch-Fletchey. »

Il courba la tête et ferma les yeux, pour revoir encore une fois ce qu'il avait fait. Il entendit Lavande se lever et passer derrière lui. Elle posa une main chaude sur son épaule.

« Tu dois le dire à Potterveille. »

La radio des sorciers, la radio pirate. L'outil de communication de Lee Jordan, l'ami des jumeaux.

« Que les autres sachent.

\- Qu'ils sachent que je suis un meurtrier ?

\- Qu'ils sachent que Justin est mort, corrigea la voix douce de Lavande. Que c'est la guerre, même si on ne la voit pas. Qu'on doit se battre pour protéger ceux qui sont encore vivants. »

Le poids de sa main disparut, son pas s'éloigna. Neville rouvrit les yeux : elle se tenait près du landau et y déposa délicatement Teddy. Elle récupéra quelque chose dans le dos du demi-garou et revint vers Neville :

« Tiens, c'est pour ça que j'étais venue. J'ai reçu ça hier. »

Elle embrassa Neville sur la joue, alors qu'il restait bloqué sur la lettre qu'elle lui avait passée.

Une lettre de Ron.

« Tu peux la garder. Je la connais par cœur. Et elle sera plus en sécurité avec toi que chez moi. »

Il l'ouvrit avidement, sans entendre Lavande quitter la cuisine.

_Chère Lavande,_

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé. Je ne peux pas t'en dire tant que ça, par peur que mon courrier tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Je suis loin, dans un autre pays, sur un autre continent, en sécurité. J'ai fui l'Angleterre, mais je reviendrai quand je serai prêt. Je te le promets._

_Dis à m__a famille__ que je suis en vie._

_T__u me manques,_

_Ron_

Neville, ignorant le pincement de jalousie qui le prit à l'idée que Ron avait préféré écrire à Lavande qu'à lui, soupira, soulagé : Ron était en vie ! Même sans savoir où, le fait de savoir son ami en vie, quelque part, ailleurs, loin de Celui-dont-le-nom-est-à-taire-si-l'on-veut-garder-tous-ses-membres, le réconforta comme une lampée de whisky Pur feu. Ron vivait !

Neville relut la lettre. Et il nota ce qu'il n'avait pas vu à la première lecture.

_Dis à ma famille que je suis en vie._

Ron était seul : où étaient Harry et Hermione ?

* * *

**Màj du 14 mars**

**Note de l'auteur et de sa béta :**

** Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la violence en temps de guerre. Quand on gagne une guerre, on tue les hommes, on viole les femmes, on réduit les enfants en esclavage. Ce sont les armes de guerre habituelles qu'on utilise depuis la nuit des temps. Que les Mangemorts le fassent ne me semble pas être de trop.**

** Ensuite, propre à Harry Potter. D'abord, nous ne devons pas oublier que les Mangemorts sont affreux, dans le sens vraiment affreux : ils tuent des gens comme ça, pour s'amuser. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'Ordre du phénix a été créé et qu'on les a envoyés à Azkaban ! Ils sont dangereux, obéissent à un fou, et surtout restent impunis. Leur morale a disparu. Ils peuvent donc faire le pire sans avoir de remords ou de punition sociale. Rowling a pensé aux dictatures du XXe siècle pour créer l'idéologie et le système social des Mangemorts. Qu'ils soient capables des mêmes atrocités une fois au pouvoir semble, finalement, assez humain.**

** Les Sangs-purs au pouvoir n'ont de respect que pour la pureté du sang, puisqu'elle fonde leur ordre social. Lavande étant une Sang-mêlé, elle est à leurs yeux une moins que rien. Elle ne peut pas se défendre directement puisqu'elle sera tuée dans la minute et elle préfère prendre sur elle. Elle trouve une autre manière de se défendre, de se venger, en donnant des infos à l'Armée de Dumbledore et à Neville.**

** Enfin, c'est con, mais avec la magie on efface quand même pas mal de blessures. Si Pomfresh est capable de faire repousser les os d'Harry après un match de Quidditch, on peut tous les briser, les réparer, et recommencer le jour d'après.**

** Bref, tout cela est très joyeux. Je ne pense pas que Nicto et moi-même soyons du genre à nous complaire dans la violence et nous avons conscience que ce n'est pas à faire lire à tout le monde, d'où le classement Mature et les petits avertissement en début de chapitre.**


	10. Feu de cheminée

**Chers lecteurs,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai eu une grosse grosse panne d'inspiration (je sais où je veux aller, je n'arrivais juste pas à trouver les mots justes) et Nictocris m'a apporté, comme toujours, une aide profitable et bienvenue. Les trois chapitres suivants sont à la correction, on l'encourage bien fort (et on la remercie toujours, soit-dit en passant). J'ai donc fait un excursus dans une autre mini fic, et ma Muse est revenue.**

**Aujourd'hui, K+. Nous avions laissé Neville effondré : Lavande a raconté comment elle a découvert que Luna avait été transformée en loup-garou par Greyback, qui l'a forcée à tuer son propre père. Bref, que des joyeusetés. Que voulez-vous, j'aime torturer mes personnages.**

**Portez-vous bien, donnez-moi vos impressions, poursuivez cette histoire avec la même ténacité qu'Harry met dans ses poursuites de vifs d'or, profitez des dernières neiges,**

**Al**

* * *

« Je ne vous aime pas, c'est dit, je vous déteste,  
Je vous crains comme on craint l'enfer, de peur du feu ;  
Comme on craint le typhus, le choléra, la peste,  
Je vous hais à la mort, madame. » Alphonse Daudet, à Célimène, _Les amoureuses_

* * *

« Londubat, un contrat pour vous. »

Grimlen lui lança d'un geste brusque une lettre sur son bureau.

« Et vous vous débrouillerez pour satisfaire le commanditaire ! C'est un de nos meilleurs clients ! »

La porte claqua, le calme revint. Une lettre d'Uto. Un lustre à réparer, qui nécessitait le doigté d'un orfèvre gobelin. Pas celui d'un gars maladroit comme lui. Encore une fois, Neville avait l'impression que Grimlen aimait le confronter à des situations inextricables. D'abord avec l'horcruxe de Parkinson, puis ça… Il se souvenait des lustres magiques qui avaient éclairé le bal d'Halloween. De beaux artefacts enchantés qui lâchaient des oiseaux lumineux dans la salle de bal.

Neville se leva, rassembla ses affaires et saisit sa trousse d'apprenti. En trois mois de travail chez Grimlen & Cie, il avait acquis des réflexes de travailleur manuel moldu. Ce qui n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire. En manipulant, il se vidait la tête. Sans magie, il parvenait à faire ce que les potions de sommeil échouaient à créer : une sensation d'apaisement.

Il quitta son bureau et descendit dans le magasin :

« Par quelle cheminée dois-je passer ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner, comme tout sorcier ? C'est bien la peine de passer un permis transplanage… »

Neville réprima l'envie de renvoyer le gob dans ses parchemins. On ne transplanait pas directement chez les gens quand on n'y était pas invité. C'était une convenance à respecter.

_C'__est pas que tu sais pas transplaner, grincheux de mes deux, que tu dois être aussi a__imable__._

Neville choisit la cheminée la plus proche de la porte d'entrée, jeta une pincée de poudre et articula clairement :

« Renard doré, hall d'entrée. »

Il avança dans les flammes vertes. Ce n'est qu'une fois complètement engagé qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème.

« Merde ! »

Il était coincé dans la cheminée, dos à une autre personne. Une personne avec des seins et une odeur qu'il crut reconnaître…

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté ! » grinça une voix étouffée.

Mais c'était une malédiction, cette fille !

« Londubat, tu pouvais pas attendre avant de passer par la cheminée !

\- J'ai pris la cheminée…

\- Ne te justifie pas, grinça la voix de Parkinson tout près de son oreille.

\- Non mais j'aurais dû m'attendre à te retrouver, nota calmement Neville. J'ai l'impression que tu me suis à la trace, ces derniers temps…

\- Impression partagée.

\- Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord. »

Il perçut un gloussement dans la poitrine plaquée contre son dos. Il avait réussi à faire glousser Parkinson !

_Comme quoi, tout arrive…_

Il demanda :

« Bon, et maintenant ? »

Parkinson souffla bruyamment :

« On attend que quelqu'un nous libère. J'aurais bien tenté un sort de déblocage, mais j'ai peur qu'Uto n'apprécie pas qu'on repeigne son hall d'entrée avec de la suie. »

Neville ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il allait donner une bonne impression à son client, tiens… Même pas foutu d'arriver proprement par cheminette.

Même s'il se doutait de la réponse, il voulut tenter :

« Et le transplanage ?

\- Désartibulement assuré. »

Il sentait dans son dos les mouvements irrépressibles de Parkinson. Elle était agitée, son corps fourmillait.

« On peut pas appeler quelqu'un ?

\- Arrête de croire que je m'y connais en blocage de cheminée, Londubat. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- T'as l'air quand même mieux renseignée que moi. »

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était drôle. Dans le noir, sans la voir, elle paraissait beaucoup plus abordable que sur un quai de gare ou en robe de soirée. Surtout en robe de soirée…

Elle paraissait presque fragile dans cette cheminée.

Presque vulnérable.

Le souffle dans son oreille s'altérait beaucoup trop pour passer inaperçu. Ses battements de cœur se faisaient trop rapides. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Parkinson, t'es sûre que ça va ? »

Il la sentit déglutir. Un silence.

« Je n'aime pas être enfermée. »

Neville perçut le léger tremblement de sa voix.

« Moi non plus, mais on n'en a plus pour longtemps, ils vont bien se rendre compte que la cheminée est bloquée…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Londubat. »

Il attendit qu'elle l'éclairât.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas être enfermée. »

Ah.

Après toutes ces années, il découvrait enfin la faiblesse de Parkinson : la claustrophobie.

« Respire…

\- C'est ce que je fais déjà, Londubat ! Et… ça ne s'arrange pas ! »

La respiration de Parkinson se hachura. Neville espérait qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire une crise de panique dans son dos.

Il éprouva immédiatement un sentiment de pitié pour elle. Puis une colère sourde lui fouailla les entrailles : de la pitié, pour elle ? La putain de Malefoy et Zabini, qui l'avait martyrisé depuis son plus jeune âge ? Qui s'était moquée de lui ? Qui avait toujours eu le mot pour blesser, en toutes circonstances ? Elle, qui le traitait comme un subalterne ? Comme un Sang-de-bourbe ?

Putain. Il était Gryffondor jusqu'au bout. Il suffisait qu'on se montre faible face à lui pour qu'il devînt un preux chevalier et qu'il eût envie de défendre, coûte que coûte, toute victime.

« Je vais bouger, panique pas. »

Il se tortilla, se contorsionna, plaqua encore plus Parkinson contre le conduit de cheminée, ignora son gémissement furibard étouffé, continua sa lente giration. Ça lui prit bien dix minutes, lui sembla-t-il, alors que l'opération dut durer en tout et pour tout quinze secondes. Il finit par lever les bras et les placer de chaque côté de Parkinson.

« Si tu me prends dans tes bras, je crois que je vais vomir. »

Neville ricana : l'idée que Parkinson fût capable de lui dégobiller dessus lui paraissait tellement incongrue !

« T'inquiète, je ne marche pas sur les mandragores de Zabini. »

Le dos contre la cloison de la cheminée, il lui laissait légèrement plus d'espace qu'auparavant. Ils se firent face. Il distinguait à peine son visage dans la lueur provenant du haut de la cheminée. En revanche, il aperçut l'éclair de soulagement qui traversa les yeux de Parkinson. Elle prit une respiration un peu plus aisée et son souffle se calma.

« Merci. »

Un murmure. Comme si remercier l'ennemi risquait de lui arracher les cordes vocales.

C'était peut-être le cas.

Lui aussi murmura :

« C'est un plaisir.

\- N'en fais pas trop, non plus ! »

Encore ce gloussement. Il arrivait à la détendre, à la faire penser à autre chose. Le silence ne devait pas s'installer, ou elle allait recommencer à paniquer. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Neville n'avait pas envie de vivre, c'était se retrouver coincé avec une sorcière instable dans une cheminée. Il fallait lui occuper l'esprit. Et vite.

« Comment ça se passe, avec Zabini ?

\- Merlin, Londubat, tu n'as jamais été doué pour faire la conversation, ne te force pas… »

La pique lui fit mal. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas décelé l'habituelle mesquinerie de Parkinson. Son ton était plus blasé que méchant. Mais il avait passé tant d'heures avec sa grand-mère à essayer d'apprendre les règles de la bienséance en même temps que les pas de valse qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une atteinte à sa fierté à l'idée que Parkinson l'eût rembarré aussi vertement dans un domaine où il avait l'impression d'avoir progressé.

« Je voulais juste t'aider à penser à autre chose. »

Ça sonnait presque comme un bougonnement.

« Eh ben c'est raté. »

Un temps.

« Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants. La respiration de Parkinson, toujours rapide, était néanmoins plus régulière.

« Ma robe est foutue. »

Neville ricana de nouveau. Il retrouvait bien là la Parkinson qu'il avait toujours connue.

« Un bon sort de nettoyage…

\- Tu n'y connais vraiment rien. »

Parkinson retrouva son assurance sur un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait apparemment si bien.

« Une robe de chez Tissard et Brodette, sur-mesure ! Il faudra que je demande à mes elfes de maison si c'est possible de la rattraper.

\- Cupof fait des miracles, il pourra te dépanner si tu veux, tenta Neville.

\- Si c'est lui qui s'occupe des robes de ta grand-mère, il est hors de question qu'il touche aux miennes. »

Elle avait refait le coup, encore une fois. Une méchanceté, mais sans cet accent mauvais et malsain qu'elle était capable d'insinuer dans ses remarques habituelles. Comme si les choses avaient changé.

« Attention attention ! La cheminée va être débloquée ! »

La voix d'un elfe de maison précéda d'une seconde la chute brutale de Neville. Une masse lui tomba dans les bras et le fit rouler dans la cendre. Il se retrouva sur le dos, avec Parkinson plaquée sur le torse. Il cligna des yeux, pour les acclimater à la vive lueur du hall d'entrée du Renard doré.

« Que les jeunes maîtres pardonnent aux vieux elfes d'Uto, marmonnait un elfe plus que rabougri, son nez poilu au-dessus des yeux de Neville. Moneypenny espère que les jeunes maîtres n'ont pas été coincés trop longtemps dans la cheminée, ajouta l'elfe en essayant d'aider Parkinson à se relever.

\- Ne me touche pas ! »

La voix aigre de Parkinson dénotait particulièrement, après l'avoir entendue de si près. Neville eut une pensée pour sa grand-mère : serait-il possible que Parkinson jouât la même comédie qu'elle ? Se créer un personnage affreux pour le public et rester elle-même pour le privé ? Peut-être qu'elle était adorable avec Malefoy et Zabini, une fois qu'elle avait retiré son masque de mégère sans cœur.

_Ou c'est le contraire…_

Ginny avait peut-être raison. La vraie Parkinson n'était pas forcément celle de la cheminée. Elle appartenait au camp ennemi, à ceux qui avaient pour but de défaire Harry et d'instaurer un dictateur au pouvoir. Elle pouvait jouer avec lui, comme elle avait toujours joué.

Neville se releva et jeta un œil à Parkinson. En effet, sa robe paraissait foutue. Elle avait le visage couvert de suie et les cheveux de cendres grisâtres encore tièdes. Elle leva le regard vers lui, les yeux plus charbonneux que jamais.

« J'espère que t'as suffisamment d'or de côté, Londubat, je vais te faire payer mon pressing. »

Cette voix criarde, désagréable. Agressive.

« Ça t'apprendra à prendre la cheminée en même temps qu'une dame. »

Elle lui crachait ça au visage, toute haine retrouvée. Neville encaissa. Les jointures de ses doigts lui faisaient mal tant il serrait l'anse de sa mallette.

« Maîtresse, mon maître sera ravi de réparer les dégâts faits à votre toilette…

\- Non, Moneypenny, c'est à Londubat de payer, cingla-t-elle. Il a commis une erreur, je dois veiller à ce qu'il ne recommence pas. Il doit apprendre où est sa place. »

Elle s'avança vers lui, encore vaillante sur ses talons hauts.

« Je ne peux pas décemment me changer ici. Quelle misère… »

Elle épousseta d'un geste rapide une épaule et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

« Tu passeras ce soir, vingt heures, chez moi, je te passerai ce dont tu devras t'occuper.

\- Mais…

\- Je n'admettrais aucune contestation, Londubat, grinça-t-elle en lui tendant une carte de visite. Et ne me force pas à me répéter. »

Elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas vif vers la sortie. Neville eut du mal à quitter sa silhouette des yeux : il n'avait rien compris. Ce revirement si rapide, cette brutalité mondaine, après une conversation presque polie dans la cheminée…

« Le jeune maître doit suivre Monneypenny. »

Neville revint à l'elfe qui le tirait dans la grande salle et se prépara à affronter le pire lustre de sa vie. Il empocha la carte de visite et suivit la créature.

En plein jour, la salle paraissait beaucoup moins impressionnante que durant la nuit du 31 octobre. Neville distingua les miroirs du plafond qui agrandissaient l'espace. Dans les fontaines désormais immobiles s'ébattaient des moineaux dorés. Au sol, fait apparemment de glace ou de cristal, les poissons lumineux et les algues luminescentes renvoyaient des lueurs moins éclatantes, mais tout aussi jolies.

C'était vraiment de la belle magie.

_Pas sûr que tu sois capable de réparer cette merde._

« Voici le lustre, jeune maître. Dites-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Neville remercia l'elfe et grimpa sur l'escabeau que surplombait le lustre. Il chercha la faille dans le lustre et farfouilla dans les cristaux suspendus pour trouver ce qui clochait. Au bout de longues heures, il trouva ce qui posait problème et se mit sérieusement au travail.

« Maître, nous allons ouvrir. »

Neville sortit de la transe dans laquelle le travail manuel le plongeait et baissa les yeux. Monneypenny, l'elfe d'Uto, se tenait sous lui.

« Je n'ai pas fini…

\- Vous reviendrez demain, en journée. Mon maître vous réglera quand vous lui aurez envoyé la facture par hibou sécurisé. »

Neville descendit de son escabeau et jeta un coup d'œil à sa vieille montre. Il était en effet plus tard que ce qu'il pensait. Il décrispa ses doigts et observa la crasse accumulée sous ses ongles. Il n'avait pas le look requis pour une soirée au Renard Doré, c'était sûr et certain.

Il lui restait deux heures avant de devoir aller chez Parkinson.

« Très bien, Monneypenny. À demain. »

En passant devant les miroirs, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait vraiment fait tache lors de la soirée qui se profilait. Il était couvert de suie et de sueur, ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le front en mèches graisseuses.

_J'ai une certaine ressemblance avec Rogue, finalement._

Il rejoignit le hall d'entrée et décida de transplaner directement au Chaudron Baveur. Hors de question de risquer un nouvel accident de cheminée.

« Eh ben dis donc, tu fais peur, dis moi ! »

Neville salua Tom d'un signe de tête et fila dans l'arrière-boutique, face au mur magique. Il traversa la foule massée sur le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas sûr et rejoignit la boutique des jumeaux qui regorgeait de client et débordait de marchandises.

« Neville ! Je vois que tu as touché à de la magie noire pour revenir avec ce teint si resplendissant !, s'exclama Fred.

\- C'est parce que je suis couvert de suie que tu me dis ça ?

\- Remarque, avec cette dégaine, je te trouve un air de prof de potions qui hante les cachots de Poudlard, ajouta George – se faisant apparemment la même remarque que lui quelques minutes plus tôt, comme quoi, la ressemblance était frappante.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est mon modèle… »

Il se glissa dans l'escalier du fond et rejoignit la salle de bains du premier. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ravi de se débarrasser de son tablier d'ouvrier, et se glissa sous la douche. Des ruisselets noircis dégoulinèrent le long de la cabine. Neville se savonna énergiquement : il avait l'impression qu'il se lavait d'autre chose que de la crasse. Comme s'il n'y avait pas que la suie et la saleté amoncelées dans les pores de sa peau qui partaient dans les égouts. Comme si autre chose se jouait.

Il avait dépanné Parkinson. Une Serpentard. Une ennemie presque héréditaire, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Il l'avait aidée à se sentir mieux, il lui avait rendu service. Et elle le traitait comme un elfe de maison ! Il devrait lui faire l'affront de ne pas aller la voir.

Néanmoins, quelque chose le retenait. Un scrupule. Parkinson était une peste, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance (si elle avait jamais pu être qualifiée de tendre). Mais une forme de respect s'était construite entre eux. Un respect branlant, certes, mais un prémisse solide tout de même : chez Grimlen, ils étaient tombés d'accord ; elle avait discuté avec lui à King's Cross ; au Renard Doré, ils avaient dansé ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas le traiter comme un moins que rien après lui avoir montré cette facette d'elle.

Il sortit de la cabine de douche et attrapa une serviette râpée. Il s'enveloppa dedans en laissant ses pensées prendre une décision qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas s'imputer à lui-même. Irait-il chez Parkinson ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Neville glapit de surprise.

« Neville, Fred et moi, on est invités chez Lee, annonça George.

\- Il te reste des pâtes dans la marmite, annonça Fred. Et bonne soirée ! »

Les jumeaux disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa chambre.

Neville sourit : il était libre de ses mouvements. Personne pour l'interroger sur ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée. C'était l'occasion.

Il passa des vêtements moldus. La carte de visite indiquait que Parkinson habitait entre Eton et Windsor. Il serait plus rapide en bus moldu qu'à balai, et beaucoup plus discret.

Une fois dans le monde moldu, il respira plus amplement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé vagabonder loin du monde sorcier.

Il descendit à Eton College, ignorant les gens qui se pressaient autour de lui. Il traversa la route, parvint à l'adresse indiquée. Parkinson, vivre chez les Moldus… Il aurait tout vu.

Il toqua avec le lourd heurtoir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Parkinson coincée dans une combinaison qui la faisait étrangement ressembler à Mrs Zabini. Ou Mrs Mamao, si ses projets matrimoniaux avaient abouti.

« Tu es en retard. »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Neville entra et elle claqua violemment la porte.

« J'ignorais que tu habitais dans le monde moldu…

\- Je n'y habite pas, claqua-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la conversation. J'y travaille. »

Elle avança dans le hall d'entrée, Neville sur ses talons. Il la suivit jusqu'à un salon froid et impersonnel. S'il n'y avait pas eu un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, il aurait pu croire que la pièce n'était pas habitée et était directement tirée d'une page de magasine moldu.

« Assieds-toi. »

Neville posa ses fesses dans un canapé gris désagréablement raide. Parkinson s'installa face à lui dans un fauteuil Victoria noir. Il essaya de déchiffrer son visage. Elle paraissait à la fois nerveuse et sereine.

« Londubat, j'irai droit au but. »

Elle visait l'efficacité, comme toujours.

« Tu faisais l'objet d'une surveillance étroite depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Ils te soupçonnaient d'avoir participé à la campagne de prévention anti-Sang-de-bourbe. »

Ah. Ils savaient donc pour son excursion avec le Choixpeau.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ça ne te regarde en aucune façon, coupa Parkinson d'un ton glacial. De plus, reprit-elle, tes affinités avec l'Ennemi public n°1 n'étaient pas pour redorer ton image. Tu as eu beau te montrer un vrai incapable pendant toutes tes années à Poudlard, certains ont considéré que tu pouvais être une vraie menace. »

_C'est presque vexant._

« Mais tu as montré que, même si tu étais bon occlumens, tu n'avais rien à cacher. Contrairement à ta Blondie de petite amie qui, elle, a reçu une lettre de Weasley, ennemi public n°2 bis. »

Oh merde.

« Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne dispose pas de moyens illimités. La surveillance dont tu faisais l'objet a été levée au profit d'une garde rapprochée de l'employée des Malefoy. »

Ainsi, Ron avait condamné sans le faire exprès son ex-petite-amie à subir de nouveau des intrusions dans ses souvenirs. Sans le savoir, Ron avait, à distance, déplacé le danger sur la tête de Lavande.

Le silence se fit. Neville digérait ces informations. Mais, connaissant Parkinson, si elle lui donnait une info, c'est qu'elle attendait quelque chose en échange. C'était toujours comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le regard surpris de Parkinson le brûla.

« Je suis pas con, reprit-il. T'es pas connue pour être altruiste. C'est donnant donnant. Si tu me dis que je suis libre de mes mouvements, c'est pour me demander quelque chose en échange. »

Elle inspira fortement par le nez.

« Je veux que tu ailles chercher pour moi un jangseung familial, qui se trouve sur le continent. Les informations supplémentaires te seront données à Calais, là où tu accosteras.

\- Qui te dit que j'accepte ce que tu me proposes ? »

Elle eut un rictus :

« Tu n'es plus surveillé. Tu pourras sortir du territoire anglais. De plus, il me semble que tu as tout intérêt à retourner à l'école pour y apprendre la galanterie française. On y retrouve parfois de grands amis. »

Beauxbâtons. Elle lui conseillait d'aller à Beauxbâtons. Comme si elle savait qu'un demi-géant pouvait y être. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'Hagrid avait parlé d'aller se cacher chez Mme Maxime ?

Cette fille paraissait en savoir beaucoup, sur beaucoup de monde. Après tout, elle avait été éduquée comme ça : emmagasiner le plus d'informations sur quelqu'un pour s'en servir après. Le savoir, c'était le pouvoir, Neville le savait.

Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Était-ce un piège, pour le coincer ? De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, Parkinson n'appartenait ni au camp de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ni au camp de l'Ordre du Phénix : elle jouait pour elle. Uniquement pour son intérêt propre.

« Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi même ? »

Elle grimaça :

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. »

Neville décida de jouer franc-jeu, comme toujours quand il était avec elle :

« Pourquoi moi ? On n'est pas vraiment du même camp.

\- Parce que j'en ai assez de jouer avec le feu, dit-elle avec une soudaine lassitude.

\- Et jouer avec l'ennemi, c'est pas jouer avec le feu ? »

Parkinson eut un demi-sourire.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, reconnut-elle, mais j'ai confiance dans le fait que tu n'iras jamais dire à mon maître que je tire des ficelles qu'il ignore. »

_Elle a pas tort._

Jamais Neville n'irait rapporter à son ennemi ce que faisait Parkinson. Surtout si cette dernière lui permettait de quitter l'Angleterre et d'aller en France quelques jours.

« Ça fait de nous des… alliés ?

\- Pourquoi vouloir mettre un mot sur notre relation, Londubat ? Savoir qu'on peut être temporairement du même côté ne te convient pas ? »

Neville plissa les yeux : elle paraissait sincère. Paraissait. Il la connaissait depuis suffisamment d'années pour savoir qu'elle pouvait très bien jouer la comédie.

« J'ai besoin de mettre des mots. Ça engage plus qu'il n'y paraît. »

C'était son grand-oncle Algie qui lui avait appris ça. Quand les gens prononcent solennellement certains mots, ils s'engagent plus. C'était la propriété performative du langage, la même qui permettait de lancer des sorts : la langue changeait la réalité, elle avait une véritable action dans le monde.

Si Parkinson mettait un mot sur leur relation, leur relation existerait pour de vrai.

« Très bien, Londubat. Considère que nous sommes… partenaires. »


	11. Chaossey dey Mawais

**Chers lecteurs,**

**J'ai menacé Nicto en personne (sans arme blanche, rassurez-vous), et voilà le résultat ! En ces temps obscurs de pandémie internationale, nous avons le temps d'écrire (ou en tout cas de corriger). Aujourd'hui, guide de voyage version sorcier. Revenons chez nous. Donc petit _rating_ K des familles, _you know, John Snow._  
**

**Portez-vous bien, toussez dans votre coude, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**Eisatsa : salut, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! j'ai rarement des commentaires aussi construits, ça fait vraiment du bien !**

**Patfol le S : nous privilégions la qualité à la rapidité (enfin, c'est l'excuse préférée de Nictocris, tu sais bien que je lui mets toujours tout le retard sur le dos). merci pour ta review, constructive elle aussi !**

* * *

« France, mère des arts, des armes et des lois » Joachim du Bellay, _les Regrets_

* * *

L'air frais lui fouettait les joues. Les embruns parsemaient de gouttelettes son visage et heurtaient ses yeux grand ouverts. C'était désagréable, mais pour rien au monde Neville n'aurait fermé les paupières : il voyait, au loin, se dessiner la terre.

Il arrivait en France.

Les transports moldus n'étaient jamais ce qui était le plus confortable, mais ils avaient cet avantage non négligeable d'être méprisés des Mangemorts.

Deux heures de mer. Neville avait craint d'avoir le mal de mer, mais non. Être sur un bateau lui plaisait : le sol tanguait légèrement, le ronronnement sourd du moteur sous ses pieds avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme si le bateau était une grosse créature marine apprivoisée qu'on utilisait pour traverser. Un monstre qu'aurait pu leur présenter Hagrid.

Penser au demi-géant le rappela à ses obligations. Son programme était chargé : en trois jours, Neville devait traverser trois ou quatre fois la France. Grimlen lui avait accordé sans trop rechigner son lundi : Parkinson était passée à la boutique vanter les mérites de Neville et avait expressément demandé au gob de lui accorder un jour de repos. Argument imparable : ça ferait toujours un jour de moins à le rémunérer. Grimlen avait accepté. Toujours près de ses sous. C'était sympa de pouvoir compter sur les traits de caractère d'une race, tout compte fait.

Les jumeaux avaient accepté de le charger d'une mission pour donner un caractère officiel à son épopée française : il devait trouver de la poudre d'escampette française, de bien meilleure qualité qu'en Angleterre. Ça devait cacher ses deux missions officieuses : trouver Beauxbâtons et le jangseung de Parkinson.

La terre se rapprochait. Neville resta accoudé au bastingage pour observer la manœuvre et essayer de repérer des éléments qui pourraient l'intéresser. Il allait falloir passer la douane française, et ça ne l'enchantait pas.

« Quand tu seras en France, à Calais, trouve la Baguette de sourcier. C'est une boulangerie sorcière. Tu pourras prendre un croissant et emprunter une cheminée pour rallier Paris. »

Parkinson et ses conseils… Elle lui avait donné, avant de le quitter, une série de directives, comme si elle connaissait parfaitement les lieux. Quand il lui avait demandé si elle allait souvent en France, elle l'avait vertement rembarré.

Le bateau accosta lentement, comme si le gros animal qu'il était rechignait à se poser là où on aurait voulu l'y forcer. Des gens s'agitaient sur le port, comme d'innombrables fourmis grouillantes. Ça criait, courait, dansait presque. Neville essaya de repérer un chapeau pointu ou une robe trop longue.

Rien. Les sorciers français paraissaient beaucoup plus discrets qu'en Angleterre.

En même temps, ils n'avaient pas un chef qui les encourageait régulièrement à aller chasser du moldu.

Il passa la passerelle et suivit la foule qui entrait dans le cabinet des douaniers.

« Nom ? Prénom ? Objet de votre visite ?

\- Londubat. Neville. Affaire de famille. »

Le douanier vérifia trois fois son passeport. Neville se retint de grincer les dents : il détestait les contrôles d'identité depuis qu'il travaillait à Londres. Régulièrement, on lui demandait de montrer ses papiers, pour aucune raison. À toujours vous montrer qu'on se méfie de vous, vous devenez méfiant.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Bon séjour en France, Monsieur. »

Neville, soulagé, récupéra ses papiers et quitta le hall à grands pas.

Une heure plus tard, il était dans Calais. Il entra dans une cabine téléphonique et attrapa le bottin, appelé en France les _Pages jaunes_, posé sur le rebord. Au fond, il était fier de lui : ses escapades dans le monde moldu à Londres paraissaient porter leurs fruits aussi en France. Il feuilleta rapidement l'annuaire.

Baguette du Sourcier. Rue Magenta. Neville ricana : Enta était un puissant sorcier du XVIIème siècle, qui avait conquis presque toute l'Europe – sauf l'Angleterre. Il faisait passer ses crises d'héliophorie, dues à sa magie trop puissante, pour de la prestidigitation et avait ainsi acquis le surnom de Roi Soleil. Un bien beau personnage.

Neville quitta la cabine, trouva un plan sur un abribus et la rue qui l'intéressait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte de la Baguette du sourcier.

« Bonjour Monsieur, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Neville grimaça : il avait oublié que les Français parlaient… français.

« Je… Anglais ? »

Le boulanger leva les yeux au ciel. Les touristes devaient pourtant être fréquents dans cette ville frontalière. Neville se rapprocha de la caisse et sortit sa baguette :

« Vous… Vous voyez ? »

Le boulanger plissa des yeux.

« Suivez-moi. »

Il le conduisit dans l'arrière-boutique, où un four monumental embaumait la pièce d'une odeur de pain et une cheminée, plus petite, ajoutait à la chaleur ambiante sa fournaise. Le boulanger expliqua dans un anglais passable :

« Soyez plein d'attention, parce que la cheminée seulement parle français. Répétez après moi : Chaussée des Marais. »

_Eh merde… un r. La lettre la moins prononçable pour un palais anglais._

Neville répéta encore et encore jusqu'à avoir la prononciation la plus parfaite possible. Il finit par jeter une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Les flammes devinrent bleues :

« En Angleterre, elles sont vertes, nota-t-il.

\- C'est parce que nous mettons du cyanure dans notre poudre, ça désinfecte les conduits. »

Neville hésita :

« Mais… Personne n'est jamais mort ?

\- À cause du cyanure, pas que je sache, répondit pensivement le boulanger. Les gens s'étouffent plutôt avec la cendre. »

Guère rassurant. Neville se glissa dans la cheminée et articula le plus franchement possible : « _Cha__o__ss__ey__ d__ey__ Ma__w__ais_. »

Il atterrit dans une salle vide et lumineuse.

Des boiseries sculptées cirées brillaient au soleil, le plafond haut laissait des poutres apparentes, auxquelles étaient suspendues d'immenses chandeliers éteints. D'immenses cheminées couvraient les murs et des torches vertes brillaient à côté de chacune d'entre elles. Neville en remarqua une passer au rouge lorsqu'un sorcier s'engouffra dans la cheminée correspondante : énormément de monde devait passer, songea Neville. Au Chaudron Baveur, il n'y avait que deux cheminées et aucune signalisation.

Une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas :

« Bienvenue ! _Welcome _! _Wilkommen _! _Bienveni…_

\- Bonjour, répondit Neville. Je suis Anglais. »

Le sorcier qui lui faisait face était vêtu d'une robe telle que Neville n'en avait jamais vue : toute verte, avec des moirures qui se déplaçaient toutes seules sur le tissu. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Lavande et Parvati parlaient toujours de Paris comme la capitale de la mode. Le vêtement était époustouflant. Le sorcier portait un nœud papillon et un haut de forme qui auraient paru ridicules sur un autre que lui.

« Bonjour Monsieur, reprit le sorcier dans un anglais parfait. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je recherche le Passage Incertain. »

La poudre d'escampette était une denrée légale, mais suffisamment rare et dangereuse pour être trouvable uniquement dans les boutiques mal famées. Et où les trouver, si ce n'est au Passage Incertain… L'adresse venait d'un collègue des jumeaux qui travaillait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ce qui poussait Neville à se méfier. Il avait une tendance naturelle à se méfier des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas : il faisait plus confiance à Parkinson qu'à un ami d'ami. C'est dire…

« Vous devez suivre la Chaussée des Marais et tourner à droite après la boutique de fournitures de potions Chez Philou. Le Passage incertain sera la première à droite. »

Neville remercia l'homme et quitta l'hôtel qui servait de lieu d'arrivage de cheminées.

S'il avait toujours été ébahi par le Chemin de Traverse, quel que fût l'âge auquel il y alla, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentit en voyant la Chaussée des Marais. Tout paraissait plus beau et plus propre qu'à Londres. Les boutiques pimpantes proposaient des marchandises qui paradaient dans les vitrines, le trottoir pavé reluisait, le soleil tapait avec enthousiasme sur des réverbères lustrés. Neville n'avait jamais vu ça : tout paraissait plus luxueux, plus propre, plus dispendieux qu'en Angleterre.

_En même temps, ça fait deux ans que Celui-dont-ne-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom règne, ça prête pas à la propreté. Ni au tourisme._

Il parcourut la rue, en s'arrêtant presque devant toutes les boutiques. Quand il vit une serre ouverte aux quatre vents qui regorgeait de fleurs, de lianes et de plantes frémissantes, il craqua et entra.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, Monsieur ? »

Neville se tourna vers le vendeur, un garçon frêle qui devait être à peine plus âgé que lui.

« Merci, je regarde. »

Il parcourut la serre en ouvrant grand les mirettes. Il connaissait très bien la serre de Chourave, il connaissait bien la Grande Serre du Chemin de Traverse, mais il n'avait jamais vu autant de plantes réunies. Il passa une cloison et arriva dans une serre à température régulée, glacée. Des _homo sapins _et des bourgeons de buis d'Everest voisinaient des houx spilleurs et des spinifex rougissants. Neville ne se contint pas et effleura une plante qui chantonna à son contact.

« Vous êtes anglais ? »

Neville sursauta.

« Quoi ?

\- Mon arrière-grand-père connaissait bien l'Angleterre, reprit le vendeur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il y allait souvent. Un de ses amis, directeur d'école, l'invitait assez régulièrement. Papi Nico nous rapportait toujours un souvenir d'Angleterre. »

Neville observait son interlocuteur, sans savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas. Le garçon attirait la sympathie, mais Neville savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier à l'air aimable ou non des gens. Pas quand des vies entraient en jeu.

« Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Romain Flamel. Et vous ?

\- Neville Londubat. »

Il se mordit la langue l'instant d'après. Il avait parlé trop vite. Mais après tout, un botaniste français… Quelle était la probabilité que les Mangemorts le connussent ?

« Enchanté. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Romain lui proposa de visiter la troisième serre, où se trouvaient les plantes tropicales. Neville le suivit. C'était si reposant, de se balader entre les plantes vertes et jaunes, de respirer l'odeur de terre et de mousse, de sentir l'humidité chlorophyllée le prendre à la gorge, de ne plus penser à la guerre mais uniquement aux feuilles qui ombrageaient sa route. C'était une sensation qu'il n'arrivait même plus à atteindre pleinement dans la serre qu'il avait installée chez les jumeaux, depuis son passage à l'étage – 13 du ministère.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Romain était bavard et léger. Rien ne pesait sur lui, si ce n'est un loyer à payer. Pas d'autre préoccupation. C'était si éloigné de sa réalité, à lui !

« Je cherche depuis trois mois du pied de griffon vert.

\- J'ai justement un plant qui est arrivé il y a deux jours. Je vous mets des graines de côté ? C'est plutôt rare, c'est pour des potions ? »

Neville ricana : lui, faire des potions ? La question était toutefois légitime, puisque la vente d'hellébore était encadrée par la loi sorcière. Les herboristes ne pouvaient pas en vendre de trop grosses quantités.

« C'est pour ma grand-mère, elle boit des tisanes d'hellébore vert et de saule blanc pour apaiser ses muscles endoloris. »

Depuis que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était au pouvoir, les Mangemorts avaient fait main basse sur tous les hellébores. Il était extrêmement difficile de s'en procurer, à moins de passer par un réseau souterrain, mais même là la demande était forte et les prix exorbitants. Neville n'y avait pas pensé, mais il pouvait être intéressant de récupérer de l'hellébore français pour le rapporter en Angleterre, pour sa grand-mère ou les jumeaux. Voire d'en faire pousser.

« Je m'en occupe. Il vous faut quelque chose d'autre ? »

La bourse de Neville fortement allégée mais son sac alourdi de sachets de graines, il reprit la route en direction du Passage incertain. Il passa comme prévu devant Chez Philou et s'engagea dans la première à droite.

L'ambiance différait. Les vitrines étaient plus sombres, moins attirantes. Neville guettait une officine d'apothicaire pour trouver la poudre d'escampette. Une enseigne attira son regard : le Bon Marché. Un immense magasin qui occupait l'immeuble entier, avec le nom du magasin placardé en lettres monumentales directement sur les murs. S'il devait y avoir de la poudre d'escampette, c'était forcément là qu'il la trouverait.

Il poussa la porte. Une clochette insidieuse résonna dans l'immense boutique.

« Bienvenue au Bon Marché, où vous pourrez trouver tout ce que vous désirez, et bien plus encore. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? »

Neville était surpris : devant lui se trouvait un fantôme, qui paraissait être un vendeur du magasin. Il portait une casquette à visière fantomatique et lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Quatre livres de poudre d'escampette, s'il vous plaît. » se reprit Neville.

L'homme disparut dans les nombreux rayonnages et farfouilla dans les étagères. Neville écouta la rumeur du magasin presque vide : des fantômes avec la veste réglementaire frappée du logo Au Bon Marché et leur casquette ridicule bruissaient dans les rayons, passaient à travers le sol ou le toit en chuchotant et commérant, traversaient les quelques rares clients qui ne protestaient même pas, comme habitués à la vague de froid désagréable qui les prenait au passage d'un esprit. Le vendeur revint avec deux sacs en velours remplis de poudre qui lévitaient eux aussi à trois centimètres du sol. Neville se souvint des conseils de George et vérifia le contenu des deux sacs. De la poudre d'escampette de qualité. Il sortit sa bourse, prêt à payer – enfin, les jumeaux payaient.

« Vous venez d'Angleterre ? »

Neville se rétracta : contrairement à Romain Flamel, le fantôme ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. Néanmoins, mentir avec son accent était impossible.

« Oui, je suis de passage à Paris. »

Le fantôme ne parut pas réagir, mais Neville n'était toujours pas à l'aise.

« Passez en caisse, vous réglerez à Josiane. »

Neville prit les deux sacs et rejoignit les caisses. Une femme au regard sournois et à la moustache grisonnante lui accorda un sourire aux dents gâtées.

« Alors, grinça la vieille avec une voix qui rappela à Neville de mauvais souvenirs sans qu'il parvînt à mettre le doigt dessus, deux kilogrammes de poudre d'escampette, cela nous fait…

\- Pardon, j'avais demandé quatre livres…

\- Ici, on est en France, et on vend des kilos ! Si ça vous plaît pas, vous pouvez toujours en acheter en Angleterre ! »

Ombrage. C'est ça, elle le faisait penser à Ombrage. Même voix, mêmes intonations, même humeur de chien.

_Ou de chienne…_

« Je prends.

\- Ça nous fait donc deux fois quinze, trente gallions, débita la femme avec une voix d'automate, avec la promo du jour vous devez au Bon Marché vingt-huit gallions et trente-six mornilles et vous gagnez en prime l'autogluant de l'équipe de France les Aigles de Napoléon. L'album de l'équipe coûte six noises…

\- Merci beaucoup, je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Neville décida de se fendre d'un commentaire supplémentaire.

« Je suis pour l'Angleterre.

\- Grand bien vous fasse ! »

Il empocha sa monnaie, glissa dans son sac les marchandises qu'il venait d'acquérir et quitta le Bon Marché.

Bon, il fallait maintenant chercher l'hôtel particulier de Millicent Bulstrode. Parkinson avait planqué son jangseung dans le coffre-fort de son amie. Normalement, elle habitait pas trop loin de la Chaussée des Marais. Il remonta le Passage Incertain et retourna aux rues plus animées.

Il trouva l'endroit à l'adresse indiquée. Il sonna.

« Londubat ?, dit une voix étouffée de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- C'est Parkinson qui m'envoie. »

Bulstrode entrebâilla la porte et l'observa par dessous ses cils. Neville ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque qu'il s'était toujours faite : elle était laide.

« Pansy m'a dit que quelqu'un viendrait. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. »

Bulstrode ouvrit plus franchement la porte. Neville remarqua immédiatement son maquillage mal mis. Elle portait une robe qui moulait trop ses bourrelets et qui ressemblait étrangement au tailleur de Parkinson quand elle était venue le voir la première fois chez Grimlen. Son chignon lui tirait le front et faisait ressortir ses sourcils trop épais. Elle aurait pu être jolie.

À l'évidence, Bulstrode voulait imiter Parkinson, sans grand succès.

« Bonjour, je peux entrer ? »

Bulstrode s'effaça et le laissa passer. Il la suivit dans le couloir majestueux, au parquet brillant d'être trop ciré. Un grand chien à trois têtes apparut au détour d'un couloir et vint renifler par trois fois la main de Neville.

« C'est ton chien ? »

Harry et Ron lui avaient parlé de Touffu, le chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ce molosse là paraissait agressif et dangereux. Enfin, les trois têtes du molosse paraissaient agressives et dangereuses.

« Mon père m'a offert Jean-Marie-Gustave pour mes dix ans. Ce sont de vraies teignes. »

Neville retint un ricanement.

_Q__ui se ressemble s'assemble…_

Il passa à côté du molosse et une tête s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

_« _Fais gaffe à Jean, il a les canines chatouilleuses. »

Un silence.

« Remarque, t'es pas mon invité le plus appétissant. »

Ils entrèrent dans un salon spacieux meublé avec goût.

« Reste-là. »

Busltrode alla jusqu'au bureau qui encombrait un coin de la pièce et s'installa derrière. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et saisit une bourse au cuir esquinté.

« Pansy ne m'a pas dit pourquoi elle voulait que je lui garde ça. Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle voulait le récupérer ? »

Bulstrode n'était pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard, mais elle pouvait être une vraie pipelette. Parkinson avait mis Neville au parfum : moins Bulstrode en sait, mieux ça vaut.

_Étrange d'être plus au courant qu'un Serpentard des desseins d'un Serpentard._

Il prit un air humble de circonstance et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de question à poser à ma maîtresse. »

Bulstrode eut un reniflement dédaigneux et revint à Neville. Il avait insisté légèrement sur le mot « maîtresse », ç'avait eu l'effet escompté Elle lui tendit la bourse.

« Tiens, et dégage, répliqua-t-elle – il s'était lui-même remis à sa place, elle ne faisait donc rien de mal à lui parler comme à Jean-Marie-Gustave. Je n'en peux plus de ce parfum de Gryffondor. »

Neville fila sans demander son reste. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il était d'accord avec Parkinson et Lavande, c'était que l'époque de Poudlard était révolue. Que Bulstrode ne l'eût pas compris ne montrait qu'une chose : elle n'était pas prête pour ce qui se passait en Angleterre.


	12. Beauxbâtons

**Chers lecteurs,**

**En cette période de confinement, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre de votre fic préférée (arrêtez de m'envoyer des fleurs, je n'arrête pas d'éternuer à cause du pollen, oh non c'est trop, tous ces compliments, mes chevilles gonflent...)  
****Plus sérieusement je pense qu'on est sur du T- _today_.  
Portez-vous bien, profitez du confinement pour m'envoyer plein de commentaires, vous avez le temps et j'adore vous lire,  
**

**Al**

**PS : réponses aux commentaires :**

**Lyanna : merci merci merci ! j'aime les reviews comme ça ! merci parce que c'est exactement le genre de réactions que j'espère créer chez mes lecteurs. tu auras des éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre. merci encore !**

**Patfol le S : très franchement je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... vraiment pas... mais qui est donc papi nico flamel ? merci pour ta review.**

* * *

« Tout d'un coup, en regardant au bout d'une longue allée d'arbres, il vit une grande lumière, mais qui paraissait bien éloignée. Il marcha de ce côté-là, et vit que cette lumière sortait d'un grand palais qui était tout illuminé. » Mme Leprince de Beaumont, _La Belle et la bête_

* * *

« Beauxbâtons est derrière la cascade. Bon courage !

\- Merci ! »

Neville quitta le bar et prit le chemin qui montait dans la montagne. Du gel crissait sous ses pas, du givre perlé suintait des buis. La forêt résonnait de mille bruits journaliers : des couinements de souris accompagnaient ses enjambées. Un merle, hâtif, se posa sur une branche en croassant brièvement.

Neville remonta le cours d'eau, évitant les cailloux pointus qui parsemaient le sentier. Si Beauxbâtons était aussi bien protégé que Poudlard, il devait passer, sans le savoir, les barrières anti-moldues. Le chemin virait sans cesse, comme le lui avait dit le barman. Neville surveillait la végétation, prêt à trouver la perle rare : des asphodèles bleues, propres aux Pyrénées, introuvables en Angleterre. Même si c'était une espèce protégée, il ne se gênerait pas pour l'ajouter à son herbier.

Un grondement sourd lui indiqua qu'il se rapprochait. Et derrière le feuillage touffu d'un conifère, elle apparut.

La cascade. Une immense chute d'eau au rugissement tonitruant qui effrayait les oiseaux de passage. Neville se doutait qu'il fallait passer en dessous, barrière magique oblige, mais cette masse d'eau qui se fracassait sur les galets ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie de s'y lancer.

_Allez, sors ton courage de Gryffondor du placard._

Comme pour passer la barrière de King's Cross, peut-être valait-il mieux fermer les yeux et s'y lancer sans réfléchir plus avant.

Neville resserra les sangles de son sac, inspira profondément et avança. Des gouttelettes glacées lui lacérèrent les joues. Il continua à avancer, en essayant de raisonner la peur qui lui tenait les entrailles. Enfin, mieux, son instinct de survie qui lui criait de fuir.

_Tu y es presque_.

Il avança vaillamment, ne réfléchissant plus. Il refusa de fermer les yeux.

_Si je dois mourir, autant voir la mort en face._

Il poussa un pied devant l'autre. La déflagration de l'eau l'assourdit. Il persista. Trop près. Il était trop près.

Il continua.

Il passa sous l'eau sans rien sentir, si ce n'est une légère bruine qui lui humidifia les cheveux.

Et de l'autre côté…

De l'autre côté s'étendait à perte de vue un parc aux frontières indéfinies que bouchait un château monumental. Une immense bâtisse plate, étalée comme une géante endormie sur une estrade blanche, au toit sombre émaillé de tuiles colorées. De grandes fenêtres trouaient à intervalles réguliers la façade blafarde et la couleur des volets rappelait les tuiles vernissées du toit.

Si Poudlard avait gardé un charme biscornu bien breton, Beauxbâtons respirait l'ordre et la clarté de l'âge d'or français.

Neville parvint enfin à l'immense perron qui donnait sur une baie vitrée à travers laquelle on apercevait un couloir couvert de miroirs.

« Cher visiteur, bonjour ! »

Neville sursauta : une voix nasonnante venait de jaillir d'un nain de jardin en terre cuite qui détonait dans le décor. Les lèvres peintes du nain se remirent à bouger.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité et l'objet de votre visite.

\- Neville Londubat, pour une demande d'aide à Madame Maxime à propos de Rubeus Hagrid. »

Le nain lui adressa un sourire charmant et répondit :

« Descendez les escaliers nord et parvenez aux jardins Bleus. Allée des Lilas, première à droite, n'oubliez pas le guide. »

Il retourna à son immobilité première.

_C'est quand même vachement plus magique qu'un Cracmol __avec sa chatte,__ comme accueil._

Il glissa une noise dans la fente qui surmontait le bonnet du nain et suivit le chemin conseillé par l'artefact. Il parcourut d'un pas rapide les allées du jardin. Un panneau bleu, posé sur un pied tressautant, lui indiqua galamment l'allée des Lilas. Il remonta ce qui ressemblait à un vague labyrinthe extrêmement rectiligne et tomba sur une cabane à outils vieillotte mais en excellent état.

_Elle est trop petite pour un demi-géant…_

Pourtant, devant, une pancarte branlait sur laquelle les mots suivants étaient calligraphiés : Chez Rubeus, Horticulteur & Jardinier.

Neville sentit les battements de son cœur le secouer jusqu'aux tripes.

Il toqua, les mains agitées de tremblements.

« Oui ? J'arrive ! »

Il avait reconnu cette voix, cette grosse voix grave et sympathique, ce ton de basse qui maîtrisait des hippogriffes et amadouait des sombrals.

Hagrid.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Neville ressentit un plaisir familier à se casser la nuque pour regarder dans les yeux son ancien professeur.

_Remarque, tu te la casses moins qu'avant. Preuve que t'as encore grandi, vieux…_

« Neville ! C'est pas croyable !

\- Hagr… »

Le demi-géant le serrait déjà contre son immense poitrail, dans un geste qui hésitait entre l'affection et l'étranglement.

« Tu es en vie ! Remarque, on l'aurait su si tu étais mort, enfin je suppose… Elle va être tellement contente de te voir ! Viens, entre ! Oh ça fait plaisir ! »

Hagrid le lâcha, lui adressa un regard brillant et rebroussa rapidement chemin, comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre. Neville distingua dans la pénombre une volée de marches qui disparaissait sous terre dans laquelle s'engagea Hagrid. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et le suivit.

« Devine qui est là ? » clamait la voix d'Hagrid devant lui.

Neville parvint en bas des marches dans une cuisine sombre et conviviale, assez haute pour Hagrid. Enterrer la maison, quelle bonne idée pour gagner de l'espace.

À la table, une tête ébouriffée, des yeux inquisiteurs et un sourire éblouissant.

« Hermione !

\- Neville ! »

Elle se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber le banc sur lequel elle était assise, Neville contourna la table. Ils s'étreignirent.

Merlin, qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Elle avait la même odeur qu'avant, cette odeur de parchemins neufs et de vieux livres. Neville cacha sa tête dans la broussaille de cheveux, respirant à pleins poumons cette odeur qui lui rappelait la salle commune, les cours de sortilèges et les veillées à potasser les BUSE autour du feu.

« Neville Neville Neville Neville… » répétait Hermione comme une mélopée lancinante.

Lui se taisait, tout à son bonheur de voir et de sentir contre lui son amie. Après Ron, Hermione. Ils étaient tous deux en vie. Après un an et demi sans les voir, il les savait vivants.

Il la sentait vivante.

Elle finit par le lâcher et lui lança, les larmes aux yeux :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as pu quitter l'Angleterre ?

\- Et toi ? Tu n'y es plus ?

\- Et si nous prenions un thé pour discuter ? »

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers Hagrid qui versait de l'eau bouillante dans une théière en émail. Neville se fendit d'un large sourire :

« Lavande m'a conseillé de vous apporter du bon thé de chez nous !

\- Bénie soit Lavande ! Les Français osent appeler thé leur herbe à chat. Ils n'ont aucun goût, c'est bien connu. »

Hermione se rassit, le fit asseoir à côté de lui, lui caressa la joue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le toucher, le bras, le visage, l'épaule, presque maternelle comme elle avait pu l'être parfois durant ces six années passées ensemble. Comme si elle n'avait pas vu de quoi lui rappeler Poudlard et l'Angleterre depuis des lustres. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Neville savait qu'il était à peu près dans le même état.

« Comment va Harry ? Et Ron ?

\- Ron est en Argentine, et Harry… On ira le voir tout à l'heure. Et toi ? Raconte ! »

Et voilà. Harry vivant. Les trois étaient vivants. Neville sentait que quelque chose clochait, mais au moins ils étaient tous les trois vivants.

Neville raconta à Hermione et à Hagrid tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Hermoine pleura quand elle apprit la mort de Lupin, Tonks, la mère de Tonks, Justin, et rit quand elle apprit que Teddy était vivant, et soupira quand elle apprit la situation à Poudlard sous la direction de Rogue, et tressaillit quand elle apprit que Lavande se prostituait. Elle grimaça à l'évocation de Parkinson :

« Es-tu sûr qu'elle ne te vendra pas ?

\- Elle m'a mis au courant que la surveillance qui pesait sur moi pesait dorénavant sur Lavande. Ron ne s'en est pas rendu compte : il a dû penser que personne n'irait poser de questions à son ex, que la lettre passerait inaperçue.

\- C'est mal connaître Ron, répliqua Hermione en se resservant en thé. S'il a envoyé une lettre à Lavande, c'était justement pour déplacer l'attention des Mangemorts sur elle et vous laisser le champ libre, à toi ou à sa famille. »

_Pas con._

L'explication plut à Neville : ça ressemblait en effet plus à Ron. Et prouvait que Ron ne l'avait pas oublié.

Hermione s'était replongée dans un silence raide. Assis dans un fauteuil, au bout de la table, Hagrid tricotait une écharpe de laine grossière, écoutant leur conversation qui se tenait à mi-mots, comme s'ils avaient tous deux peur, s'ils parlaient à voix haute, de casser quelque chose.

Alors Neville osa :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'étiez pas tous les trois ensemble ?

\- Au début, si, répondit Hermione, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse. Mais nous avons été séparés, et je n'ai pas revu Ron depuis un an. »

La douleur dans sa voix était si forte qu'elle en était palpable. Neville tendit la main et l'enjoignit à continuer :

« Par où commencer, hésita Hermione. Si nous ne sommes pas revenus à Poudlard, c'est que nous devions lutter à notre manière contre Voldemort. »

Neville ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

« De quoi t'as peur ? Je croyais que cette peur du nom était passée depuis longtemps…

\- Un tabou a été posé sur le nom de Vous-savez-qui, expliqua Neville. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont chassé les membres de l'Ordre au début. Maintenant, tout le monde fait attention à ne pas dire son nom. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus entendu.

\- Tu fais bien de me le dire, reprit Hermione, songeuse. Quand je rentrerai en Angleterre, il faudra que je fasse attention. »

_Je._ Quelque chose clochait.

« Nous sommes partis chercher les horcruxes de Voldemort, reprit Hermione.

\- Mais ça signifie qu'il est immortel !

\- Tu sais ce qu'est un horcruxe ? »

L'étonnement perçait dans la voix d'Hermione, et presque une pointe de jalousie. Neville s'expliqua, comme pour s'excuser :

« Parkinson m'en a passé un sans faire exprès. Elle m'a expliqué ce que c'était. C'est affreux si Vous-savez-qui en a créés.

\- Dumbledore en a trouvé et détruit un, Harry aussi. Il nous reste donc cinq horcruxes à trouver.

\- Cinq ? C'est possible de diviser son âme en… sept morceaux ? »

Neville ne savait plus quoi en penser. L'idée de mettre dans un objet une partie de son âme, cela lui semblait absurde. Alors le faire sept fois…

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

« Sais-tu comment on fabrique des horcruxes, Neville ? »

L'effarement l'étreignit. Elle asséna :

« On crée un horcruxe en tuant quelqu'un. »

Sept personnes… Vous-savez-qui avait tué sept personnes. C'était à la fois trop et si peu. Cette nouvelle fit rire absurdement Neville :

« Rho, ben ça va… Je croyais qu'il avait beaucoup plus de victimes à son actif, mais finalement, sa réputation est surfaite. »

Le visage d'Hermione se contracta un instant, puis elle éclata de rire. Hagrid joignit son gros rire de bon géant aux leurs. Ils gloussèrent, ricanèrent, s'esclaffèrent. Quand Hermione retrouvait son calme, Neville repartait.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils retrouvèrent leur calme.

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ri comme ça, dit Hagrid en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Neville. Et ça fait du bien ! »

La boule de stress qui s'était coincée dans son ventre avait, lui semblait-il, diminué de moitié.

Hermione réchauffa son thé d'un coup de baguette et reprit :

« Nous en avons trouvé un autre, un médaillon. Mais nous ne sommes pas arrivés à le détruire et l'objet a affecté Ron un peu plus que nous. Il est parti. »

La voix d'Hermione se cassa, Hagrid étouffa un hoquet. Neville se leva, passa sur le banc à côté d'Hermione et la serra contre lui. Elle pleura dans son épaule. Neville lui frotta le dos. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma.

« Je connais la suite, coupa Hagrid dans le silence qui se construisait doucement. Je vais voir les citrouilles. »

Il se leva avec un reniflement sonore et Neville écouta son pas pesant décroître dans l'escalier. Hermione se tourna enfin vers Neville :

« T'as pris des cours pour consoler des filles, toi, non ? À une époque, tu aurais rougi de me tenir dans tes bras. »

Neville sourit :

« J'ai passé l'année dernière à consoler des filles. Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, Hannah… Content que tu aies remarqué mes progrès.

\- Tu mérites même un Optimal. » dit Hermione dans un sourire.

Elle reprit, plus sérieuse :

« C'était si dur que ça ?

\- Vivre sous Rogue et les Carrow ? Je suppose que ça allait, grinça-t-il. Les coups, les blessures, les Doloris… Finalement, à côté de ce qui nous arrive à l'extérieur, c'était pas si horrible. »

Hermione ravala un sanglot. Neville fouilla dans ses poches et trouva un mouchoir propre.

« Tiens. »

Elle le remercia. Une fois mouchée, elle attaqua de nouveau :

« Avec Harry, on savait plus trop où chercher. Il a voulu aller à Godric's Hollow, là où tout a commencé, selon lui. »

Une pause.

« C'était pas l'idée du siècle. »

Elle renifla de nouveau et se moucha.

« Désolée, je suis pas aussi émotive d'habitude. C'est juste que là… »

Elle se leva.

« Tu viens ? Il est temps d'aller le voir. »

Neville la suivit dans l'escalier. Ils sortirent, traversèrent les jardins, montèrent sur le perron et entrèrent dans le palais.

« On fait remonter la fondation de Beauxbâtons aux sorcières de Thessalie, en Grèce, notamment à Hécate, se mit à raconter Hermione, comme si elle avait lu _l'Histoire de Beauxbâtons_ – ce qui était sûrement le cas. Lors de la grande persécution des sorciers sous Auguste, suite à une effroyable malédiction, on raconte que les Centaures, les gardiens dévoués d'Hécate, se transformèrent en hommes-chevaux et les Lapithes, sa famille adorée, en hommes-ours. La déesse prit la fuite avec son armée de Centaures et de Lapithes pour se mettre en sécurité de l'autre côté de la Méditerranée. Le plus gros troupeau de Centaures européen se trouve dorénavant à Poudlard, dans la Forêt interdite. Les Lapithes sont restés ici : c'est une terre d'exilés. C'est resté dans leurs traditions d'accueillir les bannis. »

Neville écoutait ses explications en jetant des regards émerveillés autour de lui. Les murs resplendissaient, couverts de tentures où trottaient des Centaures et des Lapithes qui passaient de tapisserie en tapisserie et se transformaient parfois, en hommes, en chevaux ou en ours, en hybrides. Des torches, accrochées aux murs, répandaient dans les couloirs des lueurs vives. Neville et Hermione croisaient des élèves qui ne leur accordaient rien d'autre qu'un signe discret en guise de salutation. La politesse française… Personne ne tiquait en voyant Hermione, elle devait avoir fait son trou.

« Pendant longtemps, Hécate se promena en transportant son palais. Enfin, elle demandait à Hadès, dieu des enfers, de déplacer son palais en le passant sous terre. Et puis il fallut bien se fixer. Elle choisit la France, enfin, à l'époque, c'était le royaume de Clovis. »

Ils attaquèrent une volée de marches raides puis arrivèrent dans un couloir calme, sans aucun bruit. Hermione avançait d'un pas vif, Neville sur ses talons. Elle poussa une porte battante.

Toujours cette même odeur, dans toutes les infirmeries du monde. Une odeur de belladone en fleur, de moly et de camphre.

Hermione fila vers le lit le plus au fond, derrière un rideau beige.

Bizarrement, Neville ne se sentait plus de l'accompagner. Il sentit que ce qui était derrière le rideau n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Harry, devine qui est là, chuchota Hermione – suffisamment fort pour que Neville l'entendît, à moins que le silence fût si lourd que n'importe quel murmure pouvait le briser sans problème et passer pour un cri. Il est venu jusqu'en France pour nous voir. »

En avançant, Neville aperçut une étagère regorgeant de livres cornés et une table bancale couverte de parchemins. Apparemment, Hermione passait beaucoup de temps ici. Avec Harry.

Harry était là. Et vivant. Alors pourquoi cette peur atroce qui lui tordait les entrailles ?

Parce qu'Hermione n'avait pas fini son récit.

« Tu sais – et Neville comprit qu'Hermione s'adressait de nouveau à lui – je lui ai dit que c'était une connerie. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. On a suivi cette femme et… C'était de la magie tellement noire ! »

Un frisson la parcourut.

« La femme qui avait connu les parents d'Harry, celle qui avait été l'amie des Dumbledore, était morte depuis longtemps. Et Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, possédait son cadavre. »

Cette fois, ce fut Neville qui frissonna.

« Il a attaqué, Harry a été touché et j'ai transplané aussi vite que possible. J'ai cassé sa baguette et il ne s'est pas réveillé. Ça fait presque un an qu'il dort. Il est dans le coma. Il peut se réveiller demain, dans trois jours, ou… »

_Jamais._

La voix d'Hermione se brisa de nouveau.

« Je pensais qu'en lui disant que tu étais là, il aurait une réaction… Ça lui arrive parfois. »

Neville s'approcha enfin du lit.

Sur les draps lisses comme s'ils venaient d'être repassés, la main d'Harry reposait, comme abandonnée. Neville n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose. Il ne voyait que la main d'Harry, ses doigts aux ongles bien coupés, sa peau douce de n'avoir plus travaillé ni saisi une baguette ou un balai depuis des mois. Sa main agitée de soubresauts, pâle, comme si elle n'avait pas pris le soleil depuis trop longtemps. Harry était en vie, certes. Mais dans quel état ?

Cette main aurait dû être autour d'une baguette, à manier la magie. Cette main aurait dû triturer une plume, tenir un balai, attraper un vif d'or. Faire danser Ginny.

Ginny. Elle avait raconté qu'elle voyait Harry dormir. Elle avait donc rêvé vrai ?

Penser à Ginny fit monter un flot d'émotions malvenu. Neville retenta ce qu'il avait fait au Ministère. Il se déconnecta de ses émotions et partit à l'assaut de ce qu'il voyait.

L'autre main d'Harry, coincée dans les mains d'Hermione, laissait voir trois doigts. Le reste avait disparu, sûrement dans l'attaque du serpent. Ses bras étaient trop minces, sans muscle. Son visage avait l'air serein, mais nu sans ses lunettes. La cicatrice qui déformait son front était toujours aussi visible. Ça restait Harry, sans aucun doute. Mais un Harry en pause.

« Il… nous entend ?

\- Je crois, hésita Hermione. Parfois, il se réveille, il crie. Et je vois ses yeux qui ne voient rien. D'autres fois, il se retourne dans son lit. Mais la plupart du temps, il est immobile. »

Neville retourna à la main d'Harry avant de repartir dans des sentiments désagréables. Hermione reprit :

« Tu sais, parfois, je préférerais qu'il soit mort. Et puis je me dis que, vivant, on pourra toujours faire quelque chose pour le guérir. Je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui ! »

La voix tremblante. Les yeux scintillants. Les ridules sur le front. Les traits d'Hermione prenaient des expressions que Neville ne lui avait jamais vues. L'exil change les gens…

« Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur, les interrompit une infirmière qui entrait d'un pas calfeutré, les elfes vont venir pour la toilette. Vous pourrez revenir dans vingt minutes.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Hermione dans un français parfait. À tout à l'heure, Harry. »

Elle lui caressa doucement le front et entraîna Neville dans son sillage. Ils descendirent les escaliers en colimaçon. Hermione poussa un panneau mural qui révéla un passage étroit.

« Beauxbâtons a ses passages secrets ?

\- Presque autant que Poudlard, répliqua Hermione. Il y a des raccourcis partout : des malles à double fond, des placards qui donnent sur d'autres chambres, des échelles de corde dans presque toutes les penderies… C'est une folie. C'est plus _à la française_ – et elle dit ces mots en français – que chez nous, donc plus aventureux et mystérieux, un peu comme dans un roman de Dumas. »

Neville se souvenait de sa période fanatique d'Alexandre Dumas en troisième année. Elle les avait tous lus en deux mois. Puis elle s'était mise au français pour lire ceux qui n'étaient pas traduits. Une furie des romans de cape et d'épée.

Hermione ouvrit un coffre dans lequel une échelle s'enfonçait. Encore un passage secret… Neville comprit soudain l'expression typiquement française ''filer à l'anglaise''.

Elle descendit les barreaux avec dextérité. Neville entra dans le coffre et la suivit.

« Et bienvenue aux cuisines ! »

S'il y avait un lieu pour rendre la France reine de la gastronomie, c'étaient bien les cuisines de Beauxbâtons. Tout l'air embaumait. Les elfes grouillaient devant les cheminées où des broches tournaient, couvertes de bêtes, de saumons, de truites, de fruits, de légumes variés. Des plats colorés d'épices passaient sur les tables, vérifiés par l'œil expert d'un chef-cuisinielfe avant de disparaître dans un monte-charge à triple plateau.

« C'est de la folie !

\- Leurs cuisines sont beaucoup mieux organisées que celles de Poudlard, nota Hermione. Quand j'allais faire ma pub pour la SALE chez nous, les elfes étaient toujours en train de bosser. Là, ils ont des heures de creux pour se reposer. Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux, le travail est mieux réparti. À croire que c'est dans la culture française… »

Elle s'approcha d'un elfe sans que Neville la suivît, époustouflé par le spectacle qu'il voyait. Elle revint vers lui, une assiette sur laquelle étaient déposés des cookies à la main.

« Tiens, ça te permettra de tenir jusqu'au repas. Et il va falloir aller te présenter à Madame Maxime. »

Elle salua les elfes et remonta l'échelle de corde. Neville enfourna trois cookies dans sa bouche, remercia en bafouillant les elfes et la suivit au pas de course.

Hermione l'emmena dans les couloirs en lui expliquant toujours l'origine de Beauxbâtons, mais, soyons honnêtes, Neville ne l'écoutait plus. Ou plutôt, il l'entendait toujours, il savourait autant sa voix que le chocolat qui fondait sur ses papilles, mais aucun des mots qu'elle utilisait ne faisait sens pour lui.

Elle le mena dans un jardin d'intérieur, protégé par un cloître hexagonal. Des élèves s'y prélassaient, lisaient, révisaient leurs sortilèges. L'air était remarquablement doux : un micro-climat magique devait avoir été créé, songea Neville en apercevant des plantes tropicales bien entretenues – en hiver, elles auraient dû mourir.

Hermione fit apparaître un plaid pour couvrir l'herbe et s'y laissa tomber. Neville la suivit.

Le sol était tendre. Il se laissa doucement glisser et s'allongea. Peu à peu, les émotions qu'il avait contenues depuis plus son arrivée l'emplirent et le débordèrent. Il cligna des yeux et, bercé par le bavardage savant d'Hermione, il se glissa dans le sommeil comme dans les draps frais de son lit, à Poudlard.

Il émergea peu après. Le soleil déclinait.

« T'as dormi trois heures. » dit une voix près de lui.

Ah, il n'avait pas rêvé. Hermione était bien là, assise en tailleur à côté de lui, un livre corné dans les mains.

« J'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tu avais l'air si paisible… » reprit-elle en tournant une page.

Neville acquiesça. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

« Le dîner est servi dans dix minutes. À croire que ton estomac est à l'heure.

\- On devait pas voir la directrice ?, demanda Neville, la bouche pâteuse.

\- On ira la voir après, je lui ai envoyé une note. »

Neville se redressa et se frotta les yeux en bâillant. Hermione le regarda faire, l'œil doux et moqueur. Elle lui tendit un sac :

« Tiens, j'ai pris ça pour toi dans les affaires d'Harry. Ça te sera plus utile qu'à moi. »

Neville ouvrit le sac. Un tissu fluide, qui lui coula entre les doigts. Un parchemin râpé. Il reconnut la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et sa carte du Maraudeur. Ron lui avait montré comment s'en servir en cinquième année, quand on lui avait demandé de faire le guet pour une réunion de l'AD.

« T'es sûre ? Ça te manquera pas ?

\- C'est pas comme si j'allais y voir apparaître Ron ou Harry, répondit Hermione en souriant. Alors que toi, si tu décides d'aller faire une escapade dans notre ancienne école… »

Il pourrait voir Ginny. Il pourrait surveiller McGo et Chourave. Il pourrait veiller, de loin, sur ses amis.

« Merci. »

Il se sentait si redevable, et Hermione paraissait si sereine ! Le calme dans lequel ils baignaient rendait presque inconcevable la guerre qui se menait outre-Manche.

Neville jeta un œil autour de lui. Les étudiants de Beauxbâtons avaient disparu. Ils étaient seuls.

« Hermione… Sincèrement, tu crois qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir ? »

La réponse fut longue à venir. Neville fixait toujours le cloître devant lui. Il entendait la respiration apaisée d'Hermione à côté de lui. Il savait qu'elle répondrait. Elle savait tout, cette fille. Elle avait toujours su plus de choses que lui, elle l'avait toujours aidé. Il avait confiance en son savoir et en son jugement.

« Tu serais venu il y a six mois, commença-t-elle lentement, quand je suis arrivée ici avec Harry inconscient, je t'aurais répondu différemment. Je t'aurais dit que, sans Harry, ou en tout cas avec Harry dans cet état, nous n'avions aucune chance. Voldemort nous avait vaincus en touchant aux deux personnes dont nous dépendions le plus : Dumbledore et Harry. Et puis Ron. Je n'avais plus Ron. »

Elle fit une pause. Neville sentait l'assurance qu'elle mettait dans ses mots. Il tourna la tête, observa son profil qu'il connaissait si bien. Sans s'en rendre compte, pendant toutes ces années, il avait gravé dans sa mémoire les traits de ses amis.

« Et puis j'ai reçu une lettre de Ron. Une lettre dans laquelle il m'expliquait que, si nous avions perdu la reine et que nous étions immobiles, il restait les autres pièces ; que rien n'était perdu ni gagné, que nous devions persévérer, qu'il fallait juste trouver une autre stratégie ; que Voldemort avait vaincu sans résistance, au premier coup ; que c'est à nous de jouer ; qu'il m'aimait. »

Neville sentit une chaleur douce envahir ses entrailles. Ainsi, malgré la distance…

« Il me l'a écrit si joliment, tu sais… Lui pour qui les mots ont toujours été un obstacle. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il me le répète à chaque lettre qu'il m'envoie. Coquecigrue a toujours su où me trouver. Alors j'ai repris courage. J'ai creusé profondément dans ma rage et j'ai déterré ma détermination et ma hargne. »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« On va se battre, Neville. On a une chance de gagner. Pour l'instant, on se repose, on grandit, on s'endurcit. Et le jour venu, on se battra. Comme des lions. »


	13. Arceus

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Deux fics en une même journée ! Le confinement me réussit.  
Rien de bien méchant aujourd'hui, je pense qu'un _rating_ T - suffit. Merci pour vos commentaires, vous me réjouissez le palpitant.  
Portez-vous bien, lavez-vous les mains au savon de Marseille, à bientôt,  
**

**Al**

**PS : Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lyanna : ta manière de penser est fort intéressante ! c'est trop bien de voir que mes lecteurs vont là où j'ai envie de les mener. merci !**

**Patfol le S : pourquoi pas des blaireaux ? tu as ta réponses dans la vidéo youtube****** "le bureau des plaintes golden moustache" (que je conseille à tout lecteur). merci pour ta review !****

* * *

« Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ? Dis-moi comment tu évolues ? Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ? As-tu déjà combattu ? » MisterJDay

* * *

La première chose que Neville vit en descendant du bateau, ce furent les yeux furibards de Parkinson.

_Oh oh…_

Pourtant la journée avait si bien commencé ! Il avait quitté Beauxbâtons le matin, après y avoir passé deux nuits paisibles. Il avait profité d'Hermione, d'Hagrid, du calme. Et voilà qu'il arrivait à Douvres et que, sur le quai, Parkinson l'attendait, narines frémissantes, lèvres pincées, chignon impeccable, jupe droite, col strict. Neville eut une idée très nette de ce à quoi devait ressembler McGonagall jeune.

Il parvint à sa hauteur sans qu'elle eût fait un seul geste en sa direction. Ses yeux l'avaient suivi tout le long.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi pressée de me voir, commença-t-il, en espérant la dérider – elle était flippante. Je t'ai manqué ? »

Pas de réponse. Il plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit la bourse qui contenait le jangseung de Parkinson. Il la lui tendit. Elle la prit sans un mot de remerciement. Ni un salut, d'ailleurs.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

_Définitivement McGo._

« Écoute, j'ai toujours été nul en devinettes. Dis-moi ce qui cloche. »

Le visage crispé de Parkinson réagit enfin. Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa, sifflante et glaciale :

« Pas ici. »

Elle fit demi-tour, sans vérifier qu'il la suivait. Elle entra dans les premières toilettes publiques qu'elle vit. Neville se glissa derrière elle.

Parkinson se tourna vers lui et verrouilla la porte. Elle planta ses ongles dans le bras de Neville et ils transplanèrent.

Neville, étourdi, mit quelques secondes à reconnaître le salon de Parkinson. Ils se trouvaient dans son appartement moldu, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ce fut là que Parkinson explosa.

« Bon sang de Merlin, Londubat, tu pensais à quoi ? Il t'est pas venu à l'idée de cacher ton identité lorsque t'es parti ! Mais par les déesses t'as cru quoi ? Qu'on s'inquiéterait pas de voir un pote de Potter se promener en France ? Que ça passerait inaperçu ? Tu n'as même pas utilisé de Glamour pour cacher un minimum ta face stupide de Gryffondor attardé, merde ! »

Un gros mot dans la bouche de Parkinson. Elle était vraiment hors-d'elle. Neville encaissa sans broncher. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose au cours de ces derniers mois, c'est que Parkinson ne sortait jamais de ses gonds. S'énerver en retour n'aurait servi à rien, si ce n'est à envenimer la situation.

« Et sans parler de changer ton apparence, t'aurais pas pu te faire faire de faux papiers ? Je parie que les jumeaux Weasley auraient pu te fournir une nouvelle identité sans problème, voire t'en filer une des leurs ! Ils doivent bien en avoir quatre chacun, non ? »

Les Weasley avaient de faux-papiers ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait déjà vu Lee Jordan se promener avec des parchemins qui semblaient officiels et des tubes de colle moldue.

Parkinson semblait en avoir fini. Elle sortit une cigarette d'un étui posé sur la table basse, l'alluma du bout de sa baguette et tira une longue bouffée exaspérée. Neville la détailla pendant qu'elle expirait, un peu calmée. Elle avait les traits tirés et des cernes bleus étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Elle qui était toujours si soucieuse de son apparence devait être très stressée pour ne pas avoir caché sa fatigue.

« Bon. Va falloir jouer serré. »

Elle tira de nouveau une taffe et ferma un instant les yeux. Encore une fois, elle paraissait presque faible. Encore une fois, il sentit le besoin presque irrépressible de la protéger.

« Le temps presse. Faut y aller. »

Sa voix ne tremblait plus. Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier gris. Neville attendait, toujours sans poser de question, et observa les volutes fumeux qui s'échappaient du mégot. Parkinson se tourna vers la cheminée et y jeta négligemment une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

« Quoi que tu entendes, quoi que je dise, surtout, Londubat, tu la fermes et tu fais ce que je te dis. »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et avança dans l'âtre en disant d'une voix coupante : « Manoir des Parkinson. »

_De la protéger… Quelle idée…_

Il ferma les yeux pour éviter les cendres. Elles n'étaient pas cyanurées, mais tout de même…

Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans un hall d'entrée spacieux, au plafond immense et au sol froid. Il faisait sombre. Pour autant qu'il pût en juger, des tableaux vides ornaient les murs. Parkinson le lâcha et se mit à grimper d'un pas vif l'escalier monumental qui courait dans la pièce.

« Dépêche-toi. »

S'il ne l'avait pas vue, un instant plus tôt, presque défaite face à lui, il n'y aurait jamais cru, tant elle avait retrouvé son assurance et son aplomb habituel. Sa morgue.

Il lui emboîta le pas, la suivit dans un dédale de couloirs obscurs, que trouait une torche abandonnée. Les rideaux lourds étaient tirés, empêchant toute lumière d'entrer, mais parfois Neville distinguait une éclaboussure lumineuse sur un mur. Parfois ils croisaient un elfe vêtu de torchons propres ou un gros rat au pelage lustré. Toute la maison bruissait de chuchotis rompus par des murmures, comme si les tableaux vides étaient peuplés de fantômes.

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard aigu.

« T'es pas un touriste, Londubat. »

Ça sonnait comme un avertissement. Il focalisa son attention sur la silhouette de Parkinson. De dos, elle était aussi agréable à regarder que de face. Elle marchait avec classe sur des talons aiguilles que même Ginny ne pouvait pas se permettre. Des échasses, presque. Et au bout de ces jambes parfaites…

Merlin. Il matait Parkinson. Il s'obligea à fixer sa nuque, quelque chose qui n'allait pas le faire partir en vrille. Elle s'arrêta soudain.

« Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. »

Elle poussa sur les vantaux de la porte des deux mains et entra d'un pas décidé dans ce qui semblait être, à première vue, la salle de réception du manoir Parkinson. Le lourd tapis qui couvrait en partie le parquet et les immenses bibliothèques aux murs absorbaient les sons. Une lumière blafarde provenant d'une étroite fenêtre rayait la salle d'un bout à l'autre.

« Ma fille.

\- Père. » répondit Parkinson en allant embrasser l'homme sur la joue.

Neville sentit un frisson froid descendre dans son dos lorsqu'il vit l'aristocrate. Et une sensation primitive le saisit.

Il venait de pénétrer dans l'antre d'un prédateur.

Devant lui se tenait Sir Arceus Galaad Parkinson, le Mangemort. Semblable à un énorme fauve, il remplissait la bibliothèque de sa puissance. Sir Parkinson, assis royalement dans son fauteuil comme s'il possédait le monde, accueillait sa fille avec une pointe de mépris dans sa voix rocailleuse et une froideur extrême dans l'attitude. Il était laid et adipeux. Sa robe de velours noir n'était rehaussée d'aucun ornement. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son crâne. Tout en lui criait danger : son visage gras et dur, ses petits yeux porcins, l'arête brisée de son nez. Ce fut lorsqu'il posa le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main épaisse que Neville _la_ vit : la manche de sa robe retroussée sur son bras exposait sans honte la Marque des ténèbres.

Neville sentit son regard s'accrocher au tatouage, fasciné. Le claquement des talons de Parkinson sur le parquet le rappela à la situation.

_T'es pas un touriste._

Il baissa les yeux et fixa les rainures du parquet. Il fallait se taire et attendre.

Et surtout ne pas réagir.

« Alors, c'est donc ce gringalet qui te sert de garde du corps ? »

Cette voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe, comme si elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. Une voix basse, roulant des rochers et des graviers, qui évoquait plus l'animal que l'homme.

Ce n'était plus un homme. C'était autre chose.

Un titre de prince dans un corps de tyran.

Parkinson était allée vers la console qui supportait des carafes en tous genres : elle se servit un verre et le son du liquide s'écoulant le long du verre rappela à Neville sa propre soif.

« Les apparences sont trompeuses, père. Tu sais bien que je suis capable de me défendre toute seule. J'ai juste besoin d'un homme de main.

\- Pansynette – et Neville fut étonné de ne trouver aucune émotion dans la voix d'Arceus Parkinson à l'utilisation de ce surnom supposément affectueux – est-il digne de confiance ?

\- Tes propres informateurs l'ont déjà mis à l'épreuve, répondit Parkinson d'un ton dédaigneux. Il ne dit rien. Jamais. »

Neville retint une grimace. Ne rien laisser paraître.

« Je l'ai envoyé en France, il n'a rien dit à Millicent. Il m'a rapporté ce que je lui avais demandé sans rechigner. Il a respecté les obligations de notre famille. »

Neville comptait toujours les rainures du parquet. Il entendit le fauteuil de Sir Parkinson craquer, et la bête se mouvoir jusqu'à lui. Des chaussures cirées apparurent dans son champ de vision.

« Il serait donc fiable. »

Neville essaya de rattraper le sursaut qui le prit au son de cette voix, si près de lui.

« Est-il bon ?

\- Bon ? »

La voix de Parkinson n'avait pas tremblé, et pourtant Neville savait que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à plein régime. Si elle le disait trop bon, il pouvait être une menace. Si elle le disait mauvais, il ne lui était d'aucune utilité et elle ne pouvait plus justifier le fait qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

« Il se débrouille. »

Réponse neutre. Son père serait-il dupe ?

« _S__ectumsempra_ ! »

Le sort partit tellement rapidement que Neville sortit sa baguette sans même réfléchir.

Un bouclier puissant entoura Parkinson, repoussant vers son père le sort qu'il venait de lancer dans sa direction. Sir Parkinson évita le rebond du sort d'un mouvement d'épaule. Parkinson parut à peine troublée par la puissance du sort.

Ni par sa nature. Un sort conçu pour blesser à mort. Quelle sorte d'homme attaquait ainsi sa propre fille ? Et si Neville n'avait pas réagi assez vite ? Il aurait tué son héritière ?

« Intéressant. Un informulé de cette force… Pour un garçon que tu me dépeignais comme incompétent à l'école, il se débrouille plutôt bien.

\- Il a progressé en cinquième année, dans le club Potter. »

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à la baguette du père de Parkinson. Une baguette épaisse et courte, en bois sombre, peut-être en ébène. Selon sa grand-mère, il fallait toujours se méfier des baguettes en ébène. Selon lui, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ombrage, il fallait toujours se méfier des baguettes courtes.

Là, c'est le combo.

« Et le fait que ce soit un ami de Potter ?

\- J'ai justement l'œil sur lui, père. Un bénéfice supplémentaire pour conserver notre statut auprès de notre Maître. »

Ne. Pas. Réagir. Neville savait que Parkinson mentait : elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne soutenait pas Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom-surtout-chez-des-Mangemorts. Néanmoins, sa voix contenait de tels accents de vérité qu'il avait envie d'y croire. Finalement, Ginny avait peut-être raison : Parkinson le faisait peut-être marcher depuis le début, si elle était capable de jouer sur les deux tableaux avec autant de style et de sincérité feinte.

Sir Parkinson se rapprocha de sa fille. Neville leva les yeux discrètement. Parkinson avait reposé son verre : son père lui tenait le bras, et les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Neville fut certain qu'elle allait avoir des bleus.

« Pansy, tu sais que notre situation n'est pas stable ces temps-ci, tant que notre maître se trouve à l'étranger.

\- Et cela dissuadera encore plus les gens de m'attaquer si un ancien camarade de Potter, un Gryffondor qui plus est, est à mon service. »

Parkinson avait réponse à tout. Quand on voyait son père, on comprenait qu'elle en était la digne héritière.

« Et en parler devant lui, ça ne te gêne pas ?, grinça-t-il. Je pourrais le tuer pour tout ce qu'il a entendu aujourd'hui.

\- Un cadavre sang-pur se cache difficilement sous un tapis, père. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Sir Parkinson finit par se servir un verre.

« Tu as bien conscience que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance ? »

Parkinson soutint le regard de son père. Entre les cils de Neville, elle lui parut trouble, floue. Comme le début de confiance qu'il avait en cette fille. Elle le manipulait depuis le début ?

« Je n'ai confiance en personne, père, vous le savez bien. »

Une grimace parcourut le visage de son père. Du dépit ? De la fierté ? De la défiance ?

Il cachait beaucoup moins bien ses émotions que sa fille. _L'élève __a __dépassé le maître._

« Je transmettrai que ce sorcier t'appartient. »

Il comprit un instant après ce qu'avait fait Parkinson : comme Lavande appartenait aux Malefoy, il appartenait à Parkinson. Et il se souvenait bien de ce que Lavande avait dit : les Malefoy étaient les seuls à pouvoir lever la baguette sur elle ; Parkinson était donc la seule parmi les Mangemorts à pouvoir le torturer.

Autrement dit, elle le protégeait.

« Père, je suis dans l'obligation de prendre congé. Malheureusement, les affaires m'attendent. J'ai bien noté votre invitation à dîner pour dimanche prochain. »

Parkinson finit son verre d'une lampée et embrassa sobrement son père sur la joue. Neville le salua d'un signe de tête et la suivit dans le couloir en essayant d'ignorer le regard froid qui lui brûlait la nuque.

Ils refirent tout le trajet jusqu'à la cheminée du hall sans que Parkinson lui adressât ni parole ni regard. Un elfe jeta une pincée de poudre dans l'âtre. Parkinson s'y glissa, Neville sur les talons.

Ils retrouvèrent le salon de Parkinson mieux rangé que quand ils étaient partis.

« Pika a dû passer faire le ménage quand la cheminée était ouverte, nota Parkinson.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?, demanda Neville en époussetant ses cheveux.

\- Je te prie de parler de mon père autrement. »

Neville inspira calmement par le nez. La manière de parler de Parkinson, avec cette voix hautaine et détachée, faisait fi de ce qu'il avait vu.

« Je suis ton homme de main, selon toi ?

\- J'ai pensé à homme-lige, mais finalement je me suis dit que ce serait plus crédible. Tu n'es pas assez initié pour des liens de lige. »

Toujours ce ton supérieur. Neville avait déjà entendu parler des hommes-liges : c'étaient des sorciers qui nouaient un lien magique de vassalité avec un maître. Avantages : vos pouvoirs étaient démultipliés. Inconvénient : si vous serviez un autre maître, c'était la mort. Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours formellement recommandé de ne pas contracter de lien de la sorte.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pourrais avoir besoin de tes services, comme pour aller en France. Tu es plus libre de tes mouvements que moi. Si je veux conserver certaines libertés, j'ai tout intérêt à te garder sous le coude. »

Neville voyait où elle voulait en venir : elle l'utilisait, et elle l'assumait. Mais lui, qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait ?

Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il avait pu gagner depuis qu'il avait traité avec elle. Une escapade en France, des infos sur la présence ou non de Celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en Angleterre. La légitimité d'agir pour une fille de Mangemorts.

La protection.

Plus de séjour au Ministère. Il appartenait à Parkinson, dorénavant. Il était aussi intouchable que Lavande. Et il soupçonnait que Parkinson n'avait pas les mêmes penchants que les deux Malefoy : sa vertu ne risquait donc rien.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu m'as laissé entendre certaines informations qui m'étaient clairement destinées et pourquoi ton père m'a fait confiance aussi rapidement, réussit-il enfin à dire.

\- Il ne nous fait pas confiance, ni à toi, ni à moi, répondit Parkinson. Il fait confiance à la situation. »

Neville fronça les sourcils. Il avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas de confiance possible entre eux, ou en tout cas qu'elle était de nature différente de ce à quoi il avait pu être confronté depuis son plus jeune âge, mais cette phrase était étrange. Parkinson s'expliqua :

« La situation est parfaitement équilibrée. J'ai un pied dans l'Ordre, tu as un pied chez les Mangemorts. Quand bien même tu pourrais détenir des informations intéressantes, tu ne pourrais pas les transmettre à l'Ordre sous peine de passer pour un espion à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu la ramènes trop, ils ne te croiront pas. Où aurais-tu pu trouver toutes ces informations ? Serais-tu à la solde de l'ennemi ? Comme je ne pourrai pas trop en dire chez moi, puisqu'ils m'accuseraient de me faire tromper par le clan adverse. »

Son raisonnement était limpide. En gros, elle le forçait à mener le même double jeu qu'elle. Il était coincé.

« Ni toi ni moi pourrons trop en dire, sous peine de passer pour appartenant à l'ennemi et provoquer la méfiance de notre propre camp. »

Ça faisait beaucoup. Il se laissa tomber sur un des canapés beiges. C'était soit brillant, et Parkinson et lui sortaient avantagés de cet arrangement, soit fourbe, et seule Parkinson y gagnait quelque chose.

Dernière possibilité : c'était monstrueusement dangereux, et tous deux y perdraient des plumes d'hippogriffes.

« Tu me proposes d'être un agent double ? » demanda finalement Neville.

Il avait besoin d'éclaircir la situation, de mettre des mots simples sur ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

« Non. Un agent double, c'est un infiltré, un rat. Je te propose de rester chacun chez soi sans ignorer ce qui se passe chez l'autre. De nous accorder pour que nos actions ne se contrecarrent ni ne s'annulent. »

Elle alluma une cigarette et termina, sans le regarder :

« Nous sommes ennemis, mais ça ne devrait pas nous empêcher de travailler ensemble. »

Neville ricana. Si seulement Parkinson avait eu ce degré de réflexion à Poudlard ! Ça leur aurait évité pas mal d'emmerdes.


	14. Potterveille

**Chers lecteurs,**

**J'étais sur une autre fic mais je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Avec le confinement, nous avons encore du temps pour avancer et Nictocris a pu corriger ce chapitre et le suivant (qui est encore sous sa troisième mouture, vous aurez la quatrième). Comme d'habitude, je la remercie de votre part pour la correction et sa patience avec moi. Sachez-le, je suis insupportable.  
Aujourd'hui, petit _rating _K+. Vraiment pas méchant.  
Portez-vous bien, passez l'aspirateur, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : réponse à Nicto : sans blague, tu as décrit l'être qui peuple tes cauchemars, pas étonnant qu'il t'effraie. comme quoi, le poids des mots, le choc des mangemorts gros (ok pas terrible)**

* * *

« You had your time, you had the power », Queen, _Radio gaga_

* * *

Une boulette de parchemin lui heurta violemment la tête. Penché sur sa mandragore, Neville haussa les yeux et vit George à l'entrée de son grenier-serre qui armait son bras pour lui jeter une deuxième boulette. Ses lèvres bougèrent. Son colocataire devait essayer de communiquer.

Impossible de le comprendre avec le cache-oreilles monumental qu'il avait sur le crâne.

_En même temps, pour manipuler des mandragores, c'est plutôt bon signe q__ue ça me rende sourd__…_

Il rempota calmement sa mandragore aphone, puis retira ses lunettes de protection et son cache-oreilles. Il leva le sort de silence qui empêchait le son de sortir de sa serre (mesure de précaution bien utile, vu les intrusions des jumeaux dans son domaine à des moments dangereux) et se tourna vers George :

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : Verity serait ravie de t'ôter ta tenue de botaniste sexy avec les dents. »

Neville ne put s'empêcher de rougir. George s'esclaffa :

« T'es libre ce soir ?

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais le genre de Verity, bafouilla Neville.

\- Non gros bêta, c'est pas pour ça ! Lee a réussi à trouver une plage horaire pour son émission. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il veut émettre à tout prix pour que tu puisses raconter ce que t'as fait en France, donc si t'es pris après dîner, débrouille-toi pour ne plus l'être. »

George disparut de l'embrasure de la porte sans attendre de réponse. Présenté comme ça, Neville allait accepter.

Neville posa son brumisateur par terre et observa, inquiet, la tache noire qui grossissait sur une _rosa candida_. La fleur était belle, mais il allait falloir la bouturer. Il inspira fermement l'odeur de terre mouillée et d'herbe humide qui imprégnait les murs : depuis que les jumeaux l'avaient aidé à installer sa serre dans le grenier, il se shootait régulièrement à cette odeur. Il avait remarqué que Trevor en profitait aussi : le vieux crapaud vivait les jours calmes de sa retraite près du mini-bassin artificiel que Neville avait installé pour faire pousser des nénuphares, une espèce rare de plante d'eau douce qui diffuse une douce lumière la nuit.

« Trevor, je te laisse. Il y a des mouches séchées près des morelles bleues. À demain ! »

Il ferma la porte de sa serre et descendit les escaliers étroits qui menaient au second étage. Il entra dans sa chambre et ôta le tablier et les gants en cuir renforcé qu'il portait pour manipuler ses plantes. Il les laverait le lendemain. Il jeta un regard amoureux à son basilic pourpre posé près de la fenêtre, qui grandissait quotidiennement malgré la rigueur hivernale, puis rejoignit la cuisine.

« Salut Lee ! »

Lee Jordan était un habitué des lieux, pour preuve ses chaussons vert pomme posés sur le banc qui lui faisait face. Neville avait appris à le connaître et à passer outre son charisme particulier. Mi indolent, mi insolent. Un peu dérangeant.

« Salut Neville ! Content que tu sois libre ce soir pour l'émission !

\- Les nouvelles vont vite. »

Ils s'assirent autour de la table. Fred posa sur la nappe une plâtrée de pâtes à la carbonara, une tarte à la viande et une carafe de jus de citrouille.

« Bon app' les gars ! »

Le repas fut léger. Les jumeaux rivalisèrent de blagues sur lesquelles Lee rebondissait. Neville écoutait, engrangeant les meilleures répliques pour les transmettre à Ginny dans sa prochaine lettre. Bizarrement, alors qu'il parlait le moins quand il était avec les jumeaux, ce devait être avec eux que Neville avait développé son sens de la répartie.

« Tu t'es trouvé un pseudo pour l'émission ? C'est hyper important. »

Voilà. On attaquait les choses sérieuses.

« Ouais, ça doit être un des premiers trucs dont George m'a parlé quand il m'a proposé de participer à l'émission pour raconter ma virée à Beauxbâtons.

\- Et c'est quoi, du coup ?

\- Clément Dragore. »

Neville était fier de son jeu de mot.

Lee et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

« T'es grillé dans la foulée, Neville ! Y a que toi pour avoir un pseudo pareil ! »

Lee n'avait pas tort.

« Reda Tura ?, proposa Fred.

\- Romain Bulus-Mimbletonia ?, tenta George.

\- Phil Édudiable ? »

Ils sortirent encore d'autres noms tirés de plantes, avec des calembours de plus en plus vaseux. Finalement, Lee les calma :

« Il te faut autre chose, un truc qui protège un peu mieux ton identité.

\- Tu veux pas que ça commence par un R ? Tous nos pseudos commencent par un R : Rivière, Rongeur, Romulus, Royal… Tu ferais tache, nota Fred.

\- C'est parce qu'on est _on the air_. » répliqua son jumeau.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à ce jeu de mot purement franglais.

Dans le calme revenu, Neville réfléchit un instant. Et lui revint en mémoire un nom qui avait toujours eu, pour lui, une connotation magique, un nom qui lui revenait des tréfonds de sa mémoire, d'une histoire que lui racontait sa grand-mère quand il était enfant.

« Yggdrasill. Avec un Y.

\- Moins classique, mais plus mystérieux, reconnut George. Ça vient d'où ?

\- C'est le nom de l'Arbre monde dans les histoires que se transmettent les Moldus.

\- T'as déjà suivi une émission ? »

Neville en avait déjà écouté, sûr. Il se souvenait de sa première fois, un soir, bloqué sous une couette dans la Salle sur demande, coincé entre Ginny et Seamus. Il en gardait un souvenir étoilé. Car oui, c'était l'adjectif qui convenait : étoilé. Hannah avait projeté des étoiles factices au plafond, Lavande s'était blottie contre Michael, Susan dans les bras de Justin, et ils avaient tous écouté, religieusement, les nouvelles du monde extérieur.

Ils étaient ensemble, en vie.

« J'en ai suivi plusieurs. Je la trouve très bien.

\- Les règles à respecter, énonça Lee. Jamais le nom d'une personne qui pourrait être menacée d'une manière ou d'une autre ; jamais le nom d'un mineur ; jamais d'indication du lieu où nous pourrions nous trouver.

\- Compris. »

Ils finirent leur tarte à la mélasse et George remplit la vieille théière ébréchée qu'il n'avait jamais voulu réparer parce que, tu comprends, c'était Percy qui l'avait cassée et pour une fois que Percy cassait quelque chose, il fallait en garder une trace.

Résultat, la théière fuyait. Et George l'utilisait tout le temps, comme pour se rappeler que son frère aîné était un trou du cul.

« Allez, on descend. »

Ils empruntèrent à la file indienne les marches qui menaient au sous-sol.

La cave était une caverne d'Allie Babar à elle seule. On y trouvait tout ce qu'on aurait pu trouver chez cette sorcière persane : des sacs pleins à craquer de poudre instantanée du Pérou, achetée à bas prix, importée d'Argentine ; des bijoux étincelants, volés ou récupérés illicitement pour la plupart ; des caisses remplies de pierres précieuses, en cristaux ou broyées ; des coffres débordant de produits rares mais nécessaires à toute potion vraiment utile. En bref, que des produits rares dont les Weasley pouvaient tirer profit. Et, bien entendu, tous leurs produits Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Au milieu des caisses rangées contre les murs, des chaises étaient installées en cercle autour d'un micro moldu. Lee n'était pas ami des jumeaux pour rien : il traficotait à peu près tout et n'importe quoi et s'entendait à merveille avec Arthur Weasley, à qui il avait emprunté le microphone pour une durée indéterminée.

Fred brancha les différents câbles à la machine qui gérait les sons. George posa la théière et les tasses sur une petite table.

« Personne d'autre ne doit venir ?

\- Angie débarque dans cinq dix minutes pour s'occuper de la prise du son, répondit George en sortant la boîte de petits gâteaux. Et on aura un autre invité que toi. »

Angelina Johnson. Elle sortait depuis quatre mois avec George et c'était une des rares à pouvoir rembarrer les jumeaux avec classe et distinction. Et quelques jurons.

« Pressé de voir Angie Jolie ?

\- Ta gueule, Londubat. »

Fred et Lee ricanèrent de concert. Neville avait entendu une fois George surnommer Angelina ainsi, il n'arrêtait plus de le charrier avec.

« Si tu savais, ça fait trois jours qu'il ne l'a pas vue, relança Lee.

\- Autant dire une éternité, reprit Fred.

\- Elle lui a dit qu'elle aimait bien le rose…, commença Lee.

\- Il a affiché des posters de Dolores Ombrage dans sa chambre, termina Fred. Elle lui a dit qu'elle aimait les chats…

\- Il a voulu adopter McGo, compléta Neville – se prêtant au jeu, désormais habituel, qui se créait quand on parlait des amours de George. Elle lui a dit que le Quidditch était sa passion…

\- Il l'a laissé utiliser sa batte !, s'exclama Lee.

\- Il l'a laissé jouer avec ses cognards !, hurla Fred.

\- J'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas en train de jouer à Angie a dit. » coupa une voix féminine.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers Angelina, qui venait d'arriver. George s'approcha à grands pas d'elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que Neville n'entendit pas. Elle adressa un sourire radieux à George et répondit :

« Si seulement… »

Neville aimait bien Angelina. Avec elle, George était plus doux, plus humain. Plus apaisé. George était toujours plus stressé que Fred, que ce fût pour les recettes des jours maigres, les faits divers de la _Gazette_, les hausses des prix, les lancements de nouveaux produits.

« Bon, les garçons, on doit être prêts dans dix minutes. Installez-vous. » lança Angelina.

Lee s'installa devant le micro, brusquement sérieux. Fred se servit une tasse de thé et ronchonna :

« Putain de théière fêlée. Putain de Percy. »

George s'éloigna d'Angelina. Les quatre sorciers s'assirent autour de la table. Lee jeta un sort et le micro se démultiplia : chaque participant avait dorénavant un micro devant lui. Un micro se tenait devant une chaise vide.

« Du coup, qui nous rejoint ? »

Les habitués étaient Lee, qui pilotait et avait créé l'émission, au moins un des jumeaux et parfois un autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Neville était un invité hors catégorie, à moins qu'on considérât que désormais un représentant de l'Armée de Dumbledore fût au même niveau que ceux de l'Ordre.

« Sturgis Podmore. »

Neville acquiesça. Le nom que Lee avait donné ne lui était pas inconnu.

« C'est l'Auror qui a essayé de braquer le Département des Mystères ?

\- On a reconnu qu'il avait pu être sous Imperium, il n'a écopé que de quatre ou cinq mois à Azkaban. Il est sorti quelques temps avant la prise de pouvoir de Vous-savez-qui. Il va nous donner les ficelles pour aller faire des visites à Azkaban.

\- Antenne dans quinze secondes, lança Angelina depuis sa table de mixage. Podmore vous rejoindra plus tard. »

Lee se racla la gorge et se rapprocha du micro. La théière servit des tasses à tout le monde, puis vola jusqu'à Angelina.

« Merci, Fred. »

Fred adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. Puis Lee coupa court.

« Prêts ? Polynectar ! »

À l'annonce du mot de passe précédemment choisi, des filaments lumineux coururent le long des fils qui reliaient les micros à la table de mixage. Neville observa Angelina agiter sa baguette, et les filaments coururent le long du mur, pour se projeter, Neville le savait, sur l'antenne qui surmontait le toit. Fred la lui avait montrée trois jours auparavant, quand une liane de bégonia grimpant était passée par la lucarne du grenier et s'était attaquée à la toiture.

« Sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne et des contrées avoisinantes, bonsoir ! Bienvenue à vous, bienvenue à nous, bienvenue à tous sur Potterveille, la radio de l'info souterraine ! »

Neville était subjugué par Lee. Il parlait avec une aisance folle, sans aucune hésitation, avec le même ton d'improvisation contrôlée qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il commentait les matches de Quidditch à Poudlard.

« Nous commençons notre émission par les dernières nouvelles. Vivants comme morts, nous allons vous transmettre ce qui a pu parvenir à nos oreilles, mais peut-être pas aux vôtres. Nous sommes de tout cœur avec les familles des victimes. N'oubliez pas de mettre au courant les familles qui pourraient rater notre émission. »

Lee fit une pause et reprit, la voix plus grave :

« Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que les restes trouvés à Godric's Hollow il y a maintenant un an ont enfin pu être clairement identifiés : il s'agissait de ceux de Bathilda Tourdesac. Le corps était chargé d'une forte dose de magie noire. On lui a rendu les derniers hommages. La disparition de Justin Finch-Fletchey, ancien élève de Poufsouffle, a trouvé une explication : il a été torturé à l'étage – 13 du Ministère et achevé parce qu'il était né-moldu. Nous rappelons que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom préconise l'assassinat pur et simple des sorciers qui ne lui conviennent pas, qui tirent leur magie d'autre chose que de leur lignée. Cette semaine encore, une famille de moldus a été assassinée… »

Neville fut content que Lee ne s'attardât pas sur Justin.

« Les assassinats sont monnaie courante, pensez à vous protéger et à protéger ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le faire eux-mêmes. Contrairement à ce qu'a pu prétendre la _Gazette_, Andromeda et Nymphadora Tonks n'ont pas été assassinées par Remus Lupin, devenu fou lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Les trois sorciers ont sûrement été assassinés par Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback, même si nous ne pouvons pas vous le certifier, les preuves ayant disparu des dossiers des Aurors. »

Neville frissonna. Il avait enfin décidé d'avouer ce qu'il savait. Le fait que l'anonymat soit conservé l'avait rassuré. Et puis ne pas dire que c'était lui le coupable…

Et ne rien dire sur Teddy. Conserver son existence secrète. Autant ne pas créer de problèmes à Lavande.

« Nous savons enfin ce qui est arrivé à la famille Lovegood. Xenophilius Lovegood, a été assassiné en septembre dernier par un loup-garou. Il semble encore une fois que Fenrir Greyback soit impliqué. Luna Lovegood est actuellement en fuite, n'hésitez pas à lui porter secours, elle ne mord pas. »

Ce message, c'était Neville qui l'avait voulu. Quitte à participer…

« Nous passons maintenant aux messages personnels. »

De ce que Neville en avait compris, les gens pouvaient se passer des messages informatifs codés. Le code n'était compréhensible que par ceux qui l'avaient donné. Même Lee ignorait le sens caché des phrases qu'il énonçait.

« Les boursoufs sont partis en Patagonie. Je répète : les boursoufs sont partis en Patagonie. On ne fait jamais de veritaserum au mois de mars. Je répète : on ne fait jamais… »

Lee continua ainsi la liste des codes qui lui avaient été transmis. Quand il eut annoncé que les centaures avaient tendance à chanter sous la pluie, Neville reposa sa tasse.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : nous avons réussi à infiltrer la rédaction de la _Gazette_. »

Neville sourit : Hannah avait décidé de se rendre utile.

« Vos messages codés pourront dorénavant paraître plus régulièrement dans les entrefilets des petites annonces. N'oubliez pas de les lire avec attention ! »

Lee avait fini les différentes annonces. Ils allaient maintenant passer au vif du sujet.

« Aujourd'hui, Rapière, Râteau et moi-même avons avec nous un invité tout nouveau sur la chaîne : Yggdrasill, bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Rivière, répondit Neville en s'approchant du micro.

\- Vous avez de très bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer en ces temps obscurs, Yggdrasill.

\- En effet. Je suis ravi de vous annoncer que j'ai des nouvelles d'Harry Potter. »

Neville laissa une pause, comme convenu : Lee avait dit que les gens allaient s'exclamer à cette nouvelle, autant leur laisser le temps de reprendre leurs esprits avant d'enchaîner.

« Harry s'est exilé avec Hermione Granger en France. Ils sont vivants tous les deux et se portent bien. »

C'était un mensonge. Un Gryffondor ne ment pas, lui aurait dit McGo. Un Londubat ne ment pas, lui aurait dit sa grand-mère.

Un petit mensonge n'a jamais tué personne, lui aurait dit Parkinson.

« Ils ne nous ont pas abandonnés pour autant. Ils remplissent une mission que leur a confiée Albus Dumbledore avant de mourir. Cette mission est capitale pour vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La résistance doit donc tenir le temps nécessaire à Harry et Hermione de se préparer.

\- Et où est passé leur fidèle acolyte, l'autre membre de ce que nous appelons, entre nous, le Trio d'or ?

\- Ron Weasley se trouve actuellement en Argentine, en formation pour devenir l'équivalent argentin d'un Auror, Argent secret. »

Neville fit une pause et asséna, pour bien le mettre dans le crâne des gens :

« Ils sont tous les trois vivants et comptent plus que jamais sur nous pour tenir le cap malgré ce que nous vivons.

\- Merci Yggdrasill, reprit Lee. Vous avez aussi pu croiser Rubeus Hagrid, sain et sauf. Il a lui aussi quitté le pays, pour cause les lois anti-hybrides qui ont été récemment votées par le Ministère, sur les conseils avisés de Dolores Ombrage. Nous sommes d'ailleurs toujours sans nouvelle de Filius Flitwick, autre professeur hybride. Où que vous soyez, Filius, Minerva vous passe le bonsoir. Nous espérons que vous vous portez bien. »

À l'évocation de Flitwick, Neville ressentit, au fond de lui, ce pressentiment. Un pan de sa mémoire lui échappait. Quelque chose s'était passé à Sherwood. Quelque chose avait été effacé de sa mémoire, et ç'avait un lien avec Flitwick.

« Nous revenons à une autre information que vous pourrez nous communiquer. Apparemment, Celui-que-nous-craignons-tous est loin du pays. Qu'en dites-vous, Rapière ?

\- En effet, Rivière, on dit en terres conquises à sa cause qu'il a quitté l'Angleterre, sûrement pour des raisons aussi obscures que son âme damnée. Yggdrasill – et je le répète, votre nom est imprononçable, même pour moi qui suis tout de même habile de ma langue en toutes circonstances, on me l'a dit – a appris de source sûre que notre bien-détesté Seigneur des ombres et Maître de la nuit avait quitté le pays pour prendre quelques jours de vacances, sûrement bien méritées, sur le continent. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas loin du _burn out_, vu qu'il n'arrête pas de se dédoubler pour apparaître à des endroits incongrus. »

Neville savait que cette information, décrochée à la volée chez les Parkinson, était à double tranchant : soit c'était vrai, et ils pouvaient respirer un tant soit peu ; soit c'était une ruse d'Arceus Parkinson, et il tombait dans le chaudron.

« N'oubliez pas qu'il y a plus à craindre que notre Despote de l'obscurité national. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut entendre, il ne peut pas se dédoubler. Rappelez-vous qu'il ne peut pas être partout. En revanche, comme vous avez pu l'entendre, sa disciple folle à lier est de plus en plus active. »

Bellatrix Lestrange avait amplement mérité sa place à Azkaban pour avoir torturé ses parents. Qu'elle continuât de sévir…

« On la soupçonne aujourd'hui, depuis son évasion spectaculaire de la prison des sorciers il y a trois ans, d'avoir assassiné seize personnes, les trois dernières victimes connues étant le couple Lupin et Andromeda Tonks, sa propre sœur. Pour la torture, nous n'en savons rien. À notre connaissance, elle ne laisse pas de témoin derrière elle. »

De sa table, Angelina fit un signe à George qui quitta sa place et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Podmore devait être à la porte.

« Bellatrix Lestrange a l'art de nous simplifier la vie pour compter ses victimes, reprit Lee.

\- En effet, répondit Fred. En gros, comme nous vous le répétons à chaque fois, n'ayons pas peur pour rien : le Grand méchant kraken a autre chose à faire que se préoccuper de vous. Méfiez-vous plutôt des filles décoiffées qui lancent des éclairs verts de leur baguette et rient à l'annonce d'une torture. Si vous êtes prudents et discrets, il y a fort peu de chances que ces deux créatures sans foi ni loi s'intéressent à vous. »

Neville entendit un pas lourd descendre les escaliers. Il quitta son tabouret et vint s'installer à côté d'Angelina pour se resservir une tasse de thé. Très bonne excuse pour se mettre à distance du nouvel arrivant.

Neville restait méfiant envers les nouveau-venus, que voulez-vous.

Fred reprit, brusquement sérieux, alors que George et Podmore s'asseyaient face à leur micro respectif :

« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a déjà été vaincu dans le passé par Harry Potter, on pourra le vaincre, encore une fois. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Jamais. »

Podmore opina gravement. Neville le détailla : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blond, au regard pénétrant. Un Auror coincé, en somme. Efficace mais pas charismatique. Passe-partout.

Le parfait espion.

« Merci, Rapière, pour cette exhortation et ces encouragements. Un nouvel ami vient de nous retrouver. Bienvenue, Risotto. »

Neville sourit : encore un R…

« Bonsoir, Rivière.

\- Ravi de vous voir ici. Vous aviez plein de choses à nous dire.

\- Oui, Rivière. Suite à la grande vague d'emprisonnements qui ont eu lieu ces derniers temps, j'ai quelques conseils à donner à nos auditeurs. Pour aller à Azkaban, il faut faire plusieurs choses, et en priorité, s'assurer que vous savez produire un Patronus. Si vous ne savez pas, entraînez-vous. C'est un sort qui vous demande une grande concentration, un souvenir heureux indéfectible et une puissance magique relative, donc mieux vaut s'y coller avant d'être confronté à une situation compliquée. Si vraiment vous n'y arrivez pas, embarquez avec vous quelqu'un qui saura faire. Nous allons créer une nouvelle rubrique dans la _Gazette _: où trouver un créateur de Patronus. Nous cherchons toujours un titre discret pour cette petite annonce. »

_Décidément, Hannah se dévoue…_

« Ensuite, vous devez vous assurer d'avoir les autorisations nécessaires. Un parchemin venu du Département de la justice magique, secrétariat de Miss Electra Atres. N'oubliez surtout pas votre baguette. À Azkaban, ne quittez jamais votre baguette : votre Patronus est plus que nécessaire, je ne le répéterai jamais assez. Si vous avez eu la chance de n'avoir jamais croisé de Détraqueur, sachez que cette créature pompe toute votre énergie heureuse.

\- Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de prendre du chocolat dans vos réserves, continua George. Je vous rappelle que les soldes chez Honeydukes sont plus qu'intéressantes concernant ces confiseries. »

Angelina se pencha vers Neville :

« Les jumeaux ont conclu un accord avec Zonko et Honeydukes, enfin, Fred est associé à Zonko et George à Honeydukes.

\- Ils diversifient tant que ça leur marchandise ?

\- Ils développent plutôt leur réseau de distribution, corrigea Angelina. Ça leur permet d'avoir une triple clientèle. »

Neville comprit ce qu'Angelina sous-entendait : les jumeaux cherchaient à écouler leurs produits illégaux. Avoir deux autres antennes dans des magasins déjà développés, c'était s'assurer d'autres moyens d'écouler et d'obtenir leur cargaison.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient à voix basse, Podmore avait terminé sa liste de conseils. Lee avait repris l'antenne, et s'attaquait à son troisième invité, George :

« Râteau, bonsoir.

\- Tout ceci n'est qu'un artifice, mon cher Rivière, je suis ici depuis le début, minauda George. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être poli. Bonsoir, Rivière.

\- Vous allez nous parler du comportement à avoir en cas de blessures graves ou légères.

\- En effet, _La Riviera_, si vous vous trouvez de temps en temps confronté à une bande de Mangemorts en manque d'action ou à un groupuscule de gnomes extrémistes, quelques réflexes peuvent vous sauver la vie. Le plus efficace contre les blessures, magiques ou non, reste le Vulnera : la formule est _Vulnera sanentur_, en dessinant un huit au dessus de la blessure à guérir avec votre baguette. Néanmoins, ce sort demande un gros potentiel magique et peut affaiblir celui qui le lance. Ne l'utilisez que si vous n'avez rien d'autre sous la main ou si vous pouvez rapidement être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre pour éviter que vous vous fatiguiez trop vite. »

Neville écouta d'une oreille distraite George présenter les bienfaits de l'essence de murlap ou du dictame et préconiser l'utilisation de bandages stérilisés pour toute blessure ouverte. Il jetait des coups d'œil à Angelina qui jouait avec les différentes molettes et réglait le son, essayant de retenir les différentes manipulations qu'elle menait de sa baguette.

« N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez trouver dans différents commerces légaux du Chemin de Traverse. Des baumes anti-contusion sont à un prix plus qu'abordable chez les Sorciers facétieux, ainsi que des protections bouclier. »

Instant publicitaire.

« N'oubliez surtout pas de prendre soin de vous. »

Neville se leva et se rapprocha de nouveau de son micro. C'était le moment de lancer son annonce.

« Enfin, une dernière annonce de la part d'Yggdrasill. »

Neville sourit, soudain fier : il rouvrait le feu.

« Chers auditeurs, je vous conseille de regarder vos gallions. L'armée anti-Ombrage reprend du service. Vous saurez quoi faire.

\- Et le prochain mot de passe sera Mandragore. Bonne soirée à tous, à bientôt sur les ondes sorcières ! »


	15. Sunday's sundae

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Le temps passe et devient plus beau. Aujourd'hui, rien de bien méchant, on est sur du K+ je pense.  
Merci à ceux qui laissent un commentaire, à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, à Nictocris pour son avis toujours avisé.**

**Portez-vous bien, mettez de la crème solaire, à bientôt (promis, chapitre suivant corrigé),**

**Al**

* * *

« Je dis qu'il faut être _voyant_, se faire _voyant_. » Arthur Rimbaud, _Lettre du voyant_

* * *

Il neigeait depuis trois jours sur Maidstone. La ville moldue était surpeuplée, les gens s'affairaient. À trois jours de Noël, l'ambiance était euphorique.

Neville broyait du noir.

Il était de retour chez sa grand-mère, ayant décroché quelques jours de vacances, et être coincé entre Cupofty et Augusta Londubat commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Que voulez-vous, il avait goûté à la vie d'étudiant…

Heureusement, il allait bientôt avoir une bouffée d'air pur.

Le tintement du carillon quand il poussa la porte du Sunday's Sundae lui arracha un sourire. C'était un son annonciateur d'endroit sûr._ Un peu plus grave que celui des jumeaux…_

« Bonjour ! Entrez, installez-vous. »

Ce bar avait l'immense avantage de permettre aux consommateurs de s'isoler dans des boxes individuels. Neville l'appréciait pour ça.

Et pour le fait qu'il était moldu.

Toujours diminuer les risques d'être entendu par une oreille à rallonge indiscrète. La méfiance était de mise, le pli était pris.

_On n'est jamais trop prudent._

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- J'ai une amie qui va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Vous pourrez repasser ?

\- Bien entendu. »

Neville s'assit dans le box le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée et jeta immédiatement un Assurdiato aux environs.

_Si ça peut m'éviter des emmerdes…_

Il tira son livre du moment de sa poche et reprit à sa page cornée. Il en était à ''Effets nocifs des corolles lunaires'' quand une main brune passa devant ses yeux :

« Salut Neville !

\- Parvati ! »

Il se leva pour la saluer, ce qui provoqua la chute de sa chaise. Elle lui claqua une bise retentissante sur la joue.

« Vas-y, assieds-toi. »

Il l'observa s'installer en remettant sa chaise sur ses pieds. Ils commandèrent chacun un thé – un Darjeeling pour elle, un Ceylan pour lui.

Parvati avait bronzé. Elle étudiait la divination en Inde depuis bientôt six mois et Neville repéra de discrets changements : ses gestes étaient plus mesurés que jamais et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante, comme si les entrelacs du futur n'avaient aucun secret pour elle.

_Ta fibre poétique est d'attaque…_

Et pourtant… Elle paraissait en savoir plus que les simples mortels. Sans avoir la dégaine de Trelawney, elle partageait cette même aura d'étrange et de mystère.

« Tu vas bien ? Comment ça se passe ? »

Parvati avait toujours été une incorrigible bavarde. Avec Lavande, elles pouvaient tenir des marathons commérages sans respirer. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons du dédain occasionnel d'Hermione : elles parlaient beaucoup pour ne rien dire, alors qu'Hermione pesait toujours ses propos.

Mais là, elle était plus grave. _Peut-être qu'elle a mûri._

Et Neville sentit que le monde ne serait plus jamais pareil si les babillages inoffensifs de Parvati n'avaient plus droit de cité.

« Je me forme à Dehli, sur les conseils de mon père, dans l'école veda fondée par Zarathoustra lui-même. C'est très dépaysant, puisque ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on a vu avec le professeur Trelawney. Ni avec le professeur Firenze, d'ailleurs. Quoique, le jyotish ressemble parfois à l'étude des astres des centaures… »

Neville se souvenait avec suspicion des marcs de café illisibles, du journal des rêves, des boules de cristal éraflées. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait : la divination était une matière trop théorique pour lui. Quant aux cours de Firenze, il avait eu une légère tendance à faire des siestes, allongé sur la mousse sous les étoiles. C'était aussi agréable que la forêt interdite, sans le côté dangereux.

« Ça consiste en quoi ?

\- Le jyotish ? C'est un mix entre l'astronomie et l'arithmancie, répondit Parvati.

\- Ce que tu as appris à Poudlard te sert donc quand même à quelque chose…

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je perfectionne ma formation en pratiques occidentales et je découvre les sciences orientales. En gros, je deviens devineresse dans toutes les cultures ! »

Parvati souriait. Mais ce n'était plus son sourire sincère, éclatant, qu'elle adressait jadis à Seamus pour le chambrer ou à Firenze pour le charmer, mais un sourire plus sombre, comme si ce qu'elle avait pu voir du futur ternissait son humeur toujours joyeuse.

C'était un sourire qui mettait Neville légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Et à part les cours, ça va ?, demanda Neville en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- L'éloignement est difficile, reprit Parvati, plus sérieuse. Je suis contente d'être rentrée pour Noël, ma sœur me manque. Padma est restée en Angleterre pour ses études de médicomagie. Je suis étonnée de le dire, mais heureusement qu'on s'est entraînées à être séparées à Poudlard, parce que là c'est pire. »

Neville savait les jumelles très attachées l'une à l'autre. Pour vivre depuis cinq mois avec les Weasley, il savait à quel point ça pouvait être dur d'être séparé de son jumeau.

« Je peux pas dire, j'ai pas de frère et sœur, donc je ne connais pas ce manque fraternel.

\- C'est plus qu'un simple lien fraternel, corrigea Parvati. Bien sûr, Padma me manque, mais j'ai surtout du mal à percevoir sa magie gémellaire avec la distance. Et ça aussi, ça manque. »

Il s'arrêta de boire.

« La magie gémellaire ? C'est quoi ?

\- Merlin, Neville, à croire que tu n'as jamais écouté un traître mot de Binns !

\- Je t'avoue que Binns était assez soporifique… »

Parvati ricana :

« Pas étonnant que t'aies jamais dépassé le D en histoire de la magie ! »

Neville ne s'offusqua pas : il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais accroché à cette matière, comme la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard, au grand dam de sa grand-mère qui lui avait toujours répété qu'une bonne connaissance des origines permet d'appréhender correctement le monde.

Si Parvati avait suivi, pas étonnant qu'elle lût l'avenir.

« La magie gémellaire, expliqua-t-elle, est la magie qui lie des jumeaux nés de la même cellule initiale. Les vrais jumeaux, quoi. C'est une des magies les plus anciennes qu'on connaît. »

Neville connaissait assez de vocabulaire pour savoir que le terme gémellaire renvoyait à des gémeaux. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une magie liée à leur caractère.

« Je ne comprends pas.

\- Le fait d'avoir exactement le même patrimoine génétique sorcier fait qu'on peut partager le même potentiel magique, expliqua Parvati. Autrement dit, des jumeaux augmentent leur potentiel magique en agissant de front ou, quand l'un ne fait rien, l'autre peut lui emprunter son potentiel. »

C'était à la fois flippant et rassurant. _Heureusement que Celui-dont-le-putain-de-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé est fils unique…_

« C'est pour ça que les jumeaux finissent souvent dans la même maison à Poudlard ? C'est pas qu'une question de caractère ?

\- Tu dois les connaître mieux que moi, mais les Weasley sont très différents. C'est très prestigieux d'avoir des jumeaux dans les familles sorcières. Et très utile.

\- Utile ?

\- Tu as un déplacement de magie entre personnes, ce qui augmente la puissance de tes sorts. »

C'était fou. Ça expliquait que les jumeaux avaient toujours eu une magie très stable et opérante. Ça expliquait que les jumelles Patil avaient toujours été meilleures en pratique qu'en théorie.

Neville réfléchissait.

« Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de doubler ton potentiel. Si t'es mauvais de base avec une baguette, avoir double puissance ne sert à rien. »

Rien ne valait la manipulation de plantes. Pas besoin de baguette.

« Sur ce point là, tu as raison. »

Parvati avala une gorgée de thé.

« Et pourtant tu sais bien que pour aborder des plantes, il te faut un potentiel magique stable. »

Merlin ! Elle lisait dans ses pensées !

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Neville, ricana-t-elle. Tu sais bien que Chourave et Rogue sont de puissants sorciers alors qu'ils utilisent rarement leurs baguettes. Tu as le potentiel d'un Rogue, tu sais ? »

Non, il ne savait pas. Et avoir un point commun avec cette chauve-souris de cachots de merde qui servait de directeur était plutôt déconcertant.

« Bon, heureusement, reprit-il, il n'y a pas trop de jumeaux chez les Mangemorts. Enfin, pas que je sache…

\- Malheureusement, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un lien jumelé. »

Neville sut qu'il devait faire une tête étrange puisque Parvati poussa un soupir expressif :

« Les sorciers ont créé un sort pour copier ce lien magique, même si rien ne vaut un lien naturel. La magie jumelée, c'est-à-dire le lien indéfectible entre deux potentiels magiques créé artisanalement, est beaucoup moins stable que la magie gémellaire. »

Neville sentit qu'elle récitait une leçon. Elle avait le ton docte d'Hermione quand elle expliquait que le plafond magique de Poudlard imitait la météo.

« Et ça change vraiment quelque chose, cette magie ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! La magie gémellaire a de fameux exemples, beaucoup plus puissants que ceux de magie jumelée. Même les Moldus en ont entendu parler ! Chaque civilisation a ses propres jumeaux : on a Castor et Pollux en Europe, Romulus et Remus à Rome, les Ashvins en Inde. Et plein d'autres ! »

Ça lui rappelait vaguement des histoires que sa grand-mère avait pu lui raconter quand il était petit.

« Les plus grands furent Freyr et Freyja, Artémis et Apollon. Ils étaient tellement puissants que les Moldus les prirent pour dieux. »

Ça aussi, il le savait. Ça aussi, sa grand-mère le lui avait appris.

« On raconte qu'ils étaient même capables de défier la mort. Et les plus puissants étaient les triplés, comme dans le conte des trois frères. La circulation de magie entre eux était triplée. Et pour le coup, la magie jumelée ne permet pas de créer un lien entre trois personnes. Trop instable. »

Ce fut comme si un rideau couvrant ses yeux se déchirait d'un coup. Comme si ses yeux se dessillaient. Comme si sa mémoire lui revenait d'un coup, mais avec une lecture différente.

Il savait tout ça. Il le savait vraiment. Il connaissait ces histoires, il les connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Tout ce que sa grand-mère lui avait raconté en histoire du soir, il l'avait retenu avec sa mémoire d'enfant, beaucoup plus profondément que les cours de Binns.

Augusta Londubat avait toujours été prévoyante.

Elle lui avait enseigné sans qu'il le sût tout ce qu'il devait savoir en histoire de la magie.

« Et Tu-sais-qui a connaissance de cette magie ?

\- S'il est allé à Poudlard, oui. On peut toujours espérer qu'il n'a pas écouté les cours de Binns… »

Et si Celui-dont-on-n'ose-même-plus-penser-le-nom avait jumelé sa magie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça pourrait expliquer sa surpuissance. À celle de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Ou d'un autre Mangemort ?

Une autre idée l'effleura. C'était peut-être ainsi que la magie d'une meute de loups-garous se transmettait à leur alpha. C'était peut-être pour ça que Luna était toujours recherchée.

« À ton avis, s'il existe un lien entre sorciers loups-garous, c'est un lien naturel ou magique ? »

Parvati plissa les yeux :

« Neville, tu me caches quelque chose. »

Merde. Son intuition était toujours aussi aiguisée. Il ne pipa mot.

« Je pense que c'est un lien naturel, reprit-elle après un silence. Après tout, l'alpha est sous forme lupine quand il mord une nouvelle victime. Ce n'est donc pas la magie qui entre en jeu. »

Ce qui était bien avec Parvati, c'est qu'elle avait toujours répondu à ses questions.

« Qui a été mordu ? »

Mais elle avait toujours été très finaude.

Neville baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir (de toute façon, elle le saurait). Il ne voulait pas pour autant nuire à Luna. Il savait que Parvati n'appréciait pas trop Luna. Ou plutôt, qu'elle avait toujours eu une méfiance pour cette fille délurée, déconnectée des convenances et du monde réel, et qui n'avait jamais eu l'air de souffrir lors des séances de torture de membres de l'AD par les disciples de Rogue.

Et ça, c'était quelque chose de très dérangeant.

« Laisse-moi deviner…, murmura Parvati. Ou plutôt lire. »

Elle tendit la main et attrapa la tasse de Neville. D'un geste preste, elle retourna la tasse : les feuilles de thé, gorgées d'eau, churent sur la sous-tasse. Parvati se pencha sur les feuilles et les observa attentivement.

« Je croyais que tu pouvais deviner le futur, pas mes pensées, blagua Neville.

\- C'est bizarre, répondit Parvati, sans lui tenir rigueur de sa remarque. Il semblerait que… Non, c'est impossible… »

Elle tourna la tasse, les yeux toujours braqués sur les feuilles. Elle était concentrée, un pli soucieux était apparu sur son front.

« Neville, reprit-elle d'une voix sérieuse, il va falloir que tu partes en quête. Tu trouveras les deux bêtes, la morte et la vive. C'est étrange : elles sont dangereuses pour tous, mais pas pour toi. Comme si… »

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Neville n'osait pas répliquer : elle sondait les abîmes du futur, il le sentit. Il avait souvent vu Trelawney tenter de le faire, à force de grimaces et de simagrées. Le voir pour de vrai était différent.

Parvati ne simulait pas.

« Des deux bêtes tu pourras tirer menace et protection. Tu auras besoin de l'aide d'une fille de sang et de feu. »

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les idées qui y flottaient.

« Neville, c'est très important. »

Elle lui brandit la sous-tasse sous le nez.

« Tu vois, ça ? »

Neville ne vit rien, mais il hocha docilement la tête.

« C'est l'école. Poudlard t'ouvrira ses portes lors de la purification. Les bêtes t'y attendent, mais elles ne te menaceront pas. En revanche, elles pourront blesser la fille de sang et de feu. Voire la tuer. Et tu as besoin d'elle. »

Elle plissa les yeux et retourna à sa contemplation de la sous-tasse.

« Tu dois protéger la fille de sang et de feu. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »

Neville soupira : cet interlude visionnaire lui avait permis de changer de sujet de conversation. Et Parvati paraissait dorénavant trop perturbée pour le rappeler.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris du chanvre. Ça me fait sensiblement le même effet. »

Neville lui resservit de l'eau dans sa tasse.

« Tu prends du chanvre ?

\- Rarement, répondit-elle avec un sourire, comme si elle avait senti le reproche dans sa voix. Pour développer certaines visions, je suis obligée de prendre des psychotropes.

\- C'est dange…

\- C'est dangereux pour la santé, je sais, le coupa-t-elle. C'est pourquoi nous en avons une consommation très contrôlée. Je ne crains rien, je t'assure. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre à trois cadrans qui ornait son poignet.

« Zut, je dois filer. »

Elle se leva, rassembla ses cheveux et les glissa sous son bonnet bleu lavande.

« Lavande m'attend. Prépare la monnaie, ça fera quatre livres. Je t'aurais bien invité, mais j'ai vu que tu allais insister pour régler, donc autant ne pas perdre de temps avec ça. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'argent moldu. Tu as toujours été plus prévoyant que moi. »

Elle enroula son écharpe autour de son cou :

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir ! Il faut qu'on se croise de nouveau avant que je retourne en Inde. Tu fais quoi au Nouvel an ?

\- Je…

\- Parfait, on fait ça ensemble ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et disparut aussi vite qu'un vif d'or sur un terrain de Quidditch. La serveuse revint avec la note.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? Ça fera quatre livres. »

Neville sourit : Parvati avait bien vu.

Il régla la note et quitta le Sunday's Sundae. L'air vif de l'extérieur le fouetta au visage et lui remit les idées en place.

Il flâna dans les rues moldues, heureux de retrouver un semblant de normalité. L'ambiance était à la détente, la neige tombait à gros flocons, il allait déjeuner chez les Weasley le lendemain, tout était pour le mieux.

Il pensait aux remarques et aux avertissements de Parvati. Il devait retourner à Poudlard, elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais quand ? Et comment y aller ?

Soudain un éclat lumineux apparut devant lui.

Un patronus. Un ocelot bleuté, au regard étincelant. La voix de Parkinson s'en éleva :

« Viens me voir dès que possible. »

Et merde.

Il se rua dans une ruelle sombre, vérifia qu'elle était déserte et espéra qu'elle aurait levé ses sorts anti-transplanage dans son appartement. Dans un plop sonore, il disparut.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

Comme toujours, l'accueil était glacial. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Parkinson était adossée à la console qui supportait un assortiment d'alcools rares dans un coin de son salon. Encore une fois, elle portait un peignoir bleu nuit en soie.

« J'ignorais que tu savais produire un patronus.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'y arrive pas quand il y a un Détraqueur dans le coin, lâcha-t-elle vertement, comme gênée de reconnaître une faiblesse. Et c'est quand même à ces moments-là qu'on en a vraiment besoin. »

Elle frissonna. Neville se fit la remarque qu'elle devait avoir une grande pratique des Détraqueurs.

« Si t'as envie, la prochaine fois, je le ferai pour toi. Mon ours doit être plus efficace contre un Détraqueur que ton petit ocelot. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et reprit :

« Je t'ai demandé de venir ici pour lier un contrat magique. »

Neville retint une grimace.

« Ma parole ne te suffit pas ?

\- Elle ne suffit pas aux personnes qui me demandent des comptes, répondit Parkinson d'un ton froid. Malheureusement, la parole d'un Sang-pur perd de sa valeur sur le marché. »

Pour une fois, elle ne l'attaquait pas en disant que sa parole n'avait aucune valeur. Ce qui était, en soi, une nette amélioration. De plus, elle se permettait une critique globale des transactions entre sorciers sans faire de distinction entre leurs deux camps. Ce qui était tout aussi subversif.

« Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions convenir d'un code pour prévenir les usurpations d'identité ?

\- L'intérêt d'être dans le camp dominant, répliqua-t-elle, c'est de ne pas avoir à se méfier de tout, tout le temps. C'est une perte de temps et d'énergie dont je me passe bien. »

Elle fit un geste de la baguette et un parchemin vola jusqu'à lui. Neville lui lança un regard interrogateur mais elle s'était déjà rassise, des factures à la main. Il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle lui avait passé.

Un contrat sorcier.

Qui stipulait, en termes juridiques précis, les tenants et les aboutissants de sa nouvelle condition.

« Je dois signer quand ? »

Réflexe de non-initié, il le savait. Mais il ne voulait rien signer sans l'avis de sa grand-mère. Elle, elle saurait. Elle le conseillerait.

« Le plus tôt possible. Rentre chez toi, montre-le à ton aïeule (elle avait deviné la cause de son hésitation) et envoie-moi le truc qui vous sert d'elfe de maison avec le document signé. »

Elle le congédiait. Il la salua d'un signe de tête, sans vérifier si elle y répondait, et se glissa dans les flammes.

« Grand-mère, j'ai besoin de toi. Ou plutôt de ton œil avisé. »

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé depuis son fauteuil.

« Que de flatteries en une seule phrase.

\- Une seule, mémé.

\- Tu ne grilles pas tout ton stock. Sage précaution. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le contrat. Ses yeux pétillèrent et elle se mit à lire le document. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence que Neville respecta religieusement, elle revint à lui :

« Et ?

\- À ton avis, je signe ? »

Elle ôta ses lunettes. Il savait que c'était pour mieux réfléchir : elle avait ce toc de suçoter sa branche de lunettes pour parvenir à formuler une réponse concise.

« Même si ça me déplaît que tu sois au service d'un Parkinson, reprit-elle en pesant ses mots, je pense que cet arrangement pourrait vous convenir à tous deux. Ce papier te protégerait.

\- Il m'expose tout autant.

\- Pour l'instant, tu as plus à craindre de nos ennemis que de représailles qui pourraient venir de notre propre camp, répliqua Augusta Londubat d'une voix ferme. Cette fille, l'héritière Parkinson, est mieux placée qu'un Dumbledore ou que Minerva pour te permettre d'avoir les mains libres. »

Neville tourna le dos à sa grand-mère et fixa l'âtre dans laquelle brûlait un feu ronflant. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Mais ça le chiffonnait.

« Mais… Être au service de l'ennemi, c'est pas trahir…

\- Tes parents ? »

La voix de sa grand-mère était coupante, froide. Semblable à celle de Parkinson dans ses mauvais jours.

« Tes parents ont perdu leur raison pour que tu puisses vivre, asséna-t-elle. Et signer ce contrat pourrait aller dans ce sens. Tu protégeras tes parents, toi-même, et la vieille femme que je suis. »

Un silence suivit.

Puis :

« Courbe l'échine pour le moment, Neville. C'est comme ça qu'on survit. »


	16. Diamants sur canapé

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Aujourd'hui, on en apprend un peu plus sur les activités de Pansy Parkinson. Et croyez-moi, quand Nictocris passe par là, on n'a pas envie de la croiser (Parkie, pas Nicto) (Nicto est adorable) (et non, ce n'est pas de la vile flatterie pour être sûre qu'elle continue de bosser pour moi, c'est véridique).  
Je dirai T- pour quelques sous-entendus, mais vraiment rien de méchant.  
J'ai aussi un appel aux dons à lancer : si vous trouvez des petits surnoms pour Voldy (du type Celui-dont-le-nom-rime-avec-roquefort), je prends. Dites m'en plus. Donnez-moi vos idées. Neville fatigue pour surnommer inlassablement son pire ennemi.  
**

**Portez-vous bien, déconfinez dans la joie et la bonne humeur, à bientôt,  
**

**Al**

**PS : Réponses aux vous savez quoi**

**Ernest le Guest : j'apprécie énormément qu'on reconnaisse mes blagues planquées dans un texte plutôt sérieux. merci !**

**Nictocris : pour parvati et trelawney, l'élève a dépassé le maître comme la bêta a dépassé le correcteur automatique. tmtc. des bises extrêmes  
**

* * *

« C'est une vérité presque incontestable qu'un jeune homme possesseur d'une grande fortune doit avoir besoin d'une épouse. » _Orgueil et préjugés_, Jane Austen

* * *

« Eh bien, Londubat, ta serre est digne de celles de Chourave ! »

Neville sursauta à cette voix. Il se trouvait dans sa serre, et se faire alpaguer par Pansy Parkinson _herself _alors qu'il bouturait un _camelia jordana_ qui battait de la feuille était plutôt surprenant.

« Merlin, Parkinson, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

C'était samedi, il avait son après-midi, et elle venait le faire chier jusqu'à chez lui ?

« Les jumeaux t'ont laissé entrer ?

\- Disons que j'avais de quoi les convaincre. »

Neville grimaça. Soit elle leur avait proposé un produit illicite, soit elle leur avait montré le parchemin où il s'engageait à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et détaillait du regard sa serre.

« Intéressant… J'ignorais que la culture d'hellébore était de nouveau autorisée en Angleterre. Je croyais qu'il fallait une dérogation du ministère. »

Et merde. Parkinson s'y connaissait en plantes. Et elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle savait qu'il cultivait des plantes contrôlées par le Ministère. Après tout, même Romain Flamel avait dû se fournir sur le marché noir pour se procurer des graines d'hellébore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire mesquin :

« J'ai besoin de tes bons et loyaux services. »

Pas étonnant.

« Qui consistent en ?

\- Virée shopping. »

Neville tiqua.

« T'as besoin d'un homme de main pour porter tes sacs ? Un sortilège de lévitation devrait faire l'affaire.

\- J'ai besoin d'un protecteur, répondit Parkinson sans relever l'ironie qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Le Chemin de traverse n'est pas sûr. »

Neville retint un rictus. Après tout, la vraie menace venait du camp des Mangemorts, Parkinson n'aurait dû avoir rien à craindre.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, reprit Parkinson. Mais il faut que j'asseye ma position et avoir du personnel sorcier est une des meilleures manières de solidifier une réputation. »

Elle le voulait pour faire vitrine. Pour montrer à tous que les Parkinson avaient les moyens de se payer un sorcier comme larbin. Pas un elfe. Pas un Sang-mêlé, non. Mais un Sang-pur.

De quoi faire rager les autres grandes familles.

« Et concrètement, ça me rapporte quoi ? »

Elle plissa des yeux :

« Nous en sommes encore aux marchandages ? »

Neville ne répondit pas. Elle soupira exagérément :

« Où veux-tu que je t'envoie, cette fois ?

\- Poudlard. »

Elle ricana en se rapprochant de lui :

« Voir ta rouquine de petite-amie ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle déphasait de plus en plus.

\- D'où tiens-tu cette info ?

\- Je ne dévoile pas mes sources, Londubat. »

Quand Neville l'avait vue pendant les vacances, Ginny avait l'air d'aller. Quand elle avait appris qu'Harry et Hermione étaient vivants, elle avait repris des couleurs. Ils avaient fêté Noël ensemble, ou plutôt Neville et sa grand-mère avaient squatté le réveillon des Weasley, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mrs Weasley, qui adorait recevoir.

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Ginny depuis deux semaines, depuis son retour à Poudlard. Et la recommandation de Parvati lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Quitte à aller vérifier que Ginny allait bien, autant en profiter pour résoudre cette énigme.

« Donc, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

\- Tu partiras début février, répliqua Parkinson juste sous son nez – il discernait les iris des pupilles tellement elle était proche. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me forces la main. Je comptais sur toi pour la fête d'Imbolc donnée au Renard doré. »

Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, alors qu'elle était sur talons hauts. Qu'elle le menaçât ainsi aurait pu être ridicule si elle n'avait pas ce ton glacial.

« Vendu. » répondit-il.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et repartit vers la porte.

« Prépare-toi. Je t'attends dans la boutique. Essaie d'avoir l'air présentable. »

Elle quitta le grenier sans lui jeter un regard. Il ôta son tablier et ses gants de jardinage. Sa robe était tachée de terre. Même avec un _Tergeo_, Parkinson allait le trouver mal habillé.

Il repensa à ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit, trois mois avant : en moldu, il aurait plus de classe. Il descendit les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre et revêtit un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste en peau de dragon, celle que George lui avait offerte pour Noël. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa grand-mère lui aurait trouvé fière allure.

Le regard de Parkinson quand il apparut dans la boutique sembla lui dire la même chose.

« Tiens-toi bien, Londubat, je vais te faire un compliment. Tu es presque potable. »

Neville la remercia d'un sourire.

« Où allons-nous ?, lui demanda-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue.

\- Chez Tissard et Brodette, en premier lieu. J'ai besoin d'une robe. »

Il la suivit dans le dédale du Chemin de Traverse. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage. Il happa deux ou trois regards outrés à la vue de Parkinson, mais rien qui nécessitât son intervention. Il carra les épaules en passant devant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme : les regards des deux hommes sur les formes de l'ancienne Serpentard à la terrasse étaient trop insistants pour être innocents.

Une fois dans la boutique, Parkinson disparut dans une cabine d'essayage et Neville se retrouva à comparer le prix des sacs à main brodés de perles de pluie en attendant qu'elle voulût faire appel à lui.

« Londubat, viens voir ! »

Neville passa le rideau de la cabine et faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Parkinson, en robe longue moulante, s'observait sous toutes ses coutures dans l'immense miroir en pied qui ornait le fond de la cabine.

Elle était magnifique.

« Nous avons rendez-vous dans trois-quarts d'heure, commença Parkinson, sans paraître remarquer l'hébétude de son interlocuteur. On va parler mariage. »

Elle se tourna de trois quarts et Neville s'aperçut que la robe était ouverte dans le dos et laissait voir le soutien-gorge de Parkinson. Avec sa nuque dégagée et la courbe de son cou, elle était très attirante.

C'était Parkinson, merde !

Il reprit son souffle et se força à la regarder dans les yeux à travers le miroir. Elle lui présenta son dos :

« Une fois que tu auras fini de te rincer l'œil, tu m'aideras à la fermer ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle. Il l'avait toujours vue vêtue de robes de luxe qu'elle portait comme des armures.

« En quoi tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi ?, demanda-t-il, fier que sa voix ne tremblât pas.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est mon métier, de marier les gens, reprit-elle alors qu'il poussait un à un les boutons à se glisser dans l'autre pan de robe. Je crée les unions les plus intéressantes pour les sorcières.

\- Tu…

\- Je crée des opportunités pour les jeunes filles sang-pur. »

Neville hésitait à comprendre : le métier de Parkinson, c'était de créer des alliances entre sorciers ? Elle était pas diplomate ?

Elle se mirait dans la glace en défaisant son chignon alors qu'il essayait d'analyser ce qu'il entendait. Elle était donc une de ces marieuses qui décidaient du sort des Sang-pur ! Elle faisait les futures alliances entre familles, nouait les réputations de certains et détruisait les espoirs d'autres ! Elle…

Les pensées de Neville se figèrent lorsque qu'il vit Parkinson défaire les boutons de sa robe seule et laisser le tissu glisser à terre. Il allait la voir nue.

_Non, reprends-toi._

Les sous-vêtements noirs de Parkinson tranchaient douloureusement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle se tourna vers lui et il se sentit pris au piège. Il baissa les yeux pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées mais ce fut pire. Il ne voyait que ses jambes nues, fines, et ses pieds coincés dans des escarpins noirs.

Il comprit soudain l'attrait de Zabini pour cette sorcière. Elle était ensorcelante. Sans sa carapace de tissu habituelle, elle paraissait tout autre.

Il fit appel à toutes ses ressources pour ne pas relever les yeux admirer le reste. Elle avança vers lui. Son mouvement l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle le regardait franchement, pas gênée pour une noise, ses pupilles complètement dilatées, les lèvres entr'ouvertes. Ses cheveux lâchés couvraient ses épaules et effleuraient sa peau. Elle se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à le toucher.

_Pense à déglutir._

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en appuyant légèrement sa main sur la poitrine de Neville et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Son autre main se crocheta derrière sa nuque. Il devina qu'elle ne tenait sur ses jambes que grâce à lui, trop instable sur ses talons, penchée vers lui.

Neville ferma les yeux et sentit son parfum, ce parfum qui l'étourdissait, cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle – dire qu'il pourrait reconnaître les yeux fermés l'odeur de Parkinson ! – envahir ses narines.

_C'est bon. Je suis à sa merci. Et merde. Et merde de merde._

Elle lui chuchota suavement à l'oreille, comme si elle lui confiait un secret :

« Première leçon, Londubat : méfie-toi des serpents. »

Sa main se durcit sur sa nuque, ses ongles se plantèrent dans son torse et elle siffla :

« Deuxième leçon : méfie-toi encore plus des charmeurs de serpent. »

Il grimaça sous sa poigne : elle le griffait. Elle finit par le lâcher et recula.

Elle reprit d'un ton normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

« Daphné te mangera tout cru si tu n'es pas capable de te tenir un minimum. Reprends-toi ! Tu es comme les autres, finalement… »

Neville rougit et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même. Bizarrement, face aux plis du rideau de la cabine, son cerveau reconnectait. Il entendit des froissements de tissu derrière son dos, signe qu'elle se rhabillait.

Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de sortir. Il se sentit encore plus renvoyé à son insignifiance.

« Je suppose que cette mascarade a servi à quelque chose…

\- Sois bon joueur, Londubat, grinça Parkinson. Je t'ai juste montré à quel point tu es faible face au sexe opposé. Je te laisse imaginer ce dont Daphné et Holly sont capables pour arriver à leurs fins… »

Neville ne savait toujours pas si ce qu'il éprouvait était de la honte ou du remords.

« Je peux les lâcher sur toi si tu es incapable de te maîtriser. »

Il devait reconnaître que Greengrass respectait tous les canons de beauté. En revanche, pour la fille Montague, une blonde fluette, elle n'était pas du tout son genre. Mais Parkinson marquait le point.

« Que dois-je faire ?

\- Reste impassible, claqua Parkinson. Tu ne peux pas prétendre à les épouser, ne montre à aucun moment un quelconque intérêt pour elles. Sinon, tu sais ce qui peut arriver. »

Neville connaissait ses codes sang-pur, merci bien. Si un sorcier se permettait un comportement irrégulier envers une demoiselle non-engagée, elle pouvait exiger le mariage ou réclamer réparation par un duel sorcier. Et comme il était fort improbable qu'il eût la possibilité d'épouser une aristocrate, si Greengrass demandait à Malefoy ou à Nott de s'occuper de lui, Neville ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

En l'humiliant ainsi, Parkinson lui avait rappelé à quel point ils jouaient tous deux sur un fil.

« Je ne perdrai pas ma réputation pour un regard déplacé, reprit Parkinson, la voix légèrement moins froide. Si tu m'accompagnes, je dois t'avoir bien dressé – elle ne vit pas la grimace de Neville. À aucun moment tu ne dois fixer l'une de nous. Ce serait considéré comme un regard déplacé, et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce que ça peut engendrer. »

Elle lui tapota sur l'épaule. Il se tourna : elle avait fini de se rhabiller et de se recoiffer. Son chignon sévère lui parut de trop.

« Tu prends la robe ? »

Neville essayait de retrouver un semblant de naturel ou de normalité, si tant est qu'on pût parler de normalité avec Parkinson. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux au tissu fluide qui lui échappait des mains :

« Une robe à enfiler comme une moldue ? Non merci. »

Ils quittèrent la boutique, elle, royale, altière, lui, dans son ombre.

_Et l'après-midi ne fait que commencer…_

Ils parcoururent le Chemin de traverse, repassèrent devant la boutique Weasley et aboutirent au Guerni'café. Neville fut à peine étonné quand Parkinson poussa la porte : il connaissait l'enseigne pour y être passé une fois. L'obscénité des prix l'avait poussé à préférer la Bonne citrouille, beaucoup plus familial, aux prix plus abordables.

Elle s'assit à une table libre, au fond de la salle. Neville se posta derrière elle, debout.

Elle lui glissa :

« Les filles sont censées arriver d'un moment à l'autre. N'oublie pas ta bonne éducation. »

Neville acquiesça. Parkinson saisit la carte et la lut attentivement, comme absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait. Neville en profita pour détailler l'endroit.

Les murs étaient couverts de chêne, les rainures du bois, plus sombres, dessinaient des figures changeantes. Il crut discerner un dragon avant que la forme disparût. Des fenêtres aveugles projetaient une lumière d'été dans la salle. Un bar carré occupait le centre de la pièce, véritable ruche de serveurs et de barmen. Sur les fauteuils rembourrés se trouvait tout ce que le Chemin de traverse comptait de personnes fortunées. Il aperçut Theodore Nott au fond de la salle, plongé dans un grimoire.

Neville se pencha vers Parkinson :

« Y a Nott au fond. »

Elle leva les yeux, parcourut rapidement la salle et répondit :

« Vu. »

À ce moment, une fille que Neville reconnut une seconde trop tard se planta devant leur table :

« Pansy, c'est un plaisir de te voir si bien accompagnée !

\- Et moi de te voir seule, répondit Parkinson avec un sourire apprêté. Il devenait difficile de te voir sans ton balourd de frère. »

Holly Montague lâcha un petit rire. Elle était habillée d'une robe rose qui soulignait sa taille, ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés en une lourde natte qui reposait sur son épaule. Elle paraissait sage et délicate comparée à Parkinson. La seule coquetterie qu'elle semblait se permettre était un trait noir de khôl qui soulignait ses paupières et rendait son regard vert encore plus aigu.

Si Neville avait un instant cru que les autres filles de Serpentard étaient à l'image de Bulstrode, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Holly Montague était l'image parfaite de ce qu'on appelait une jeune fille de bonne famille.

Il détourna le regard et intercepta celui de Daphné Greengrass :

« Tiens tiens, Pansy, j'ignorais que tu t'accoquinais avec la racaille de Poudlard…

\- Et moi que tu avais dit adieu à ta politesse. Bonjour Daphné, comment vas-tu ? »

Neville se força à garder un visage inexpressif. Les avertissements de Parkinson sonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il ne devait ni réagir ni les regarder. Il ignora le regard perçant de Greengrass, la remarque méchante de Montague, la réplique cinglante de Parkinson.

Elle était définitivement très douée. Elle réussissait à remettre les deux sorcières à leur place tout en raillant la bêtise de Neville.

Un serveur apparut :

« Vous prendrez ? »

Les trois sorcières passèrent commande. Le serveur n'adressa pas un regard à Neville, posté derrière le fauteuil de Parkinson. Il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

« Alors, Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? »

Les filles papotèrent, ignorant complètement la présence de Neville. Si, au début, Montague lui lança un ou deux regards, il devint tapisserie quand les consommations arrivèrent sur un plateau volant. Neville était tout disposé à écouter leur conversation, prêt à attraper n'importe quoi. Aussi tendit-il l'oreille quand Parkinson, d'une voix plus aiguë que son ton habituel, minauda :

« Nouveau mariage en vue, les filles ! »

Aux oreilles de Neville, la nouvelle sonnait faux. Mais à voir l'air conspirateur de ses interlocutrices, ce petit jeu était apprécié des demoiselles. Elles avaient tout à fait oublié la présence de Neville.

Ou en tout cas, elles semblaient l'avoir oublié.

« Dis-nous tout !

\- Je ne suis pas censée vous le dire, mais des bruits courent à propos d'une union diplomatique chez les Malefoy. »

Neville remarqua la légère contraction du visage de Greengrass. S'il se fiait aux quelques rumeurs dont il avait pu être tenu au courant à Poudlard, Daphné Greengrass aurait bien aimé prétendre à des fiançailles avec Drago Malefoy. Mais rien d'officiel, bien entendu. La priorité était l'union de sa petite-sœur, Astoria, au père de Goyle.

« Les Malefoy ont besoin d'appui politique ?, demanda Montague.

\- Quel pays souhaiterait s'allier à l'Angleterre ? » demanda Greengrass, en ne tenant pas compte de la réplique stupide de sa voisine.

Si Montague semblait parfaitement sincère, même si la question manquait cruellement de subtilité politique, la voix de Greengrass ne trahit pas une pointe de déception. Elle était presque aussi bonne actrice que Parkinson. Presque.

« Il pourrait contracter une alliance avec les Patil ! »

Les filles se mirent à piailler. Neville n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elles jouaient toutes la comédie ou si elles étaient vraiment aussi hystériques à la mention d'une alliance Malefoy-Pat…

Merlin ! Patil ! Padma, fiancée à Malefoy ?

Il tendit l'oreille.

« J'ignorais que Drago appréciait les lionnes, remarqua Montague avec une naïveté qui ne paraissait pas feinte.

\- Holly, voyons, l'aigle et le serpent contractent souvent de meilleures unions, répondit sèchement Greengrass – et Neville entendit une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

\- Le but serait de nous attacher, si ce n'est la loyauté, les services des Indiens, bien entendu. » conclut Parkinson.

Neville s'obligea à ne pas réagir. Il comprit ce qui se jouait : Celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom recrutait même à l'étranger, et une manière de s'assurer le soutien d'autres populations ou de répandre son idéologie nauséabonde était de conclure des alliances sorcières inter-ethnies. Padma et Malefoy, quelle horreur… Parvati l'avait-elle vu ?

« Et t'as des nouvelles de Drago ? Tu sais quand il fera sa demande ? »

Greengrass reprenait son rôle de commère et le jouait à merveille.

« Pas encore.

\- On dit que le diamant Malefoy pèse plus lourd qu'une bourse pleine de gallions, s'extasia Montague.

\- Ça dépend de quelle bourse tu parles, gloussa Greengrass.

\- Et de qui la remplit. » ajouta Parkinson.

Que foutait donc Parkinson ? Elle transmettait des infos pour que les filles lui fussent redevables ? Elle créait des rumeurs ? Elle rappelait à l'aînée Greengrass qu'il fallait se dépêcher pour décrocher Drago, ou elle la poussait à renoncer ?

Greengrass n'était pas censée être son amie ?

« La liste des prétendants sangs-purs se réduit drastiquement, nota Parkinson d'un ton badin.

\- Tout dépend des critères qu'on recherche, dit Greengrass.

\- On va devoir taper chez les Weasley ?, s'offusqua Montague. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec une portée de rouquins dans les pattes. »

Les filles rirent de bon cœur à cette méchanceté. Neville comprit que, malgré les apparences et la protection de Parkinson, chacune des piques le visait, lui, sa famille et ses amis.

« Voyons donc, de notre année, il reste qui, s'interrogea Parkinson. Les frères Nott, Zacharias Smith, McMillan… »

Neville apprécia l'art de Parkinson à tisser une toile plutôt mortelle. Il ne voyait pas exactement où elle voulait en venir, mais il savait que la première des deux qui trébucherait dans ses fils serait foutue.

Et vu l'éclat dans les yeux de Greengrass, ce ne serait pas elle qui succomberait.

« T'oublies Vince et Greg ! » dit bêtement Montague.

Greengrass bondit sur l'occasion : puisque son mariage en dépendait, elle ne laisserait pas sa proie s'échapper.

« Ils peuvent être de bons maris si on les éduque bien, dit-elle avec un rire complice. Apparemment, on peut les mener à la baguette.

\- Ou par leur baguette. » répliqua Montague avec un gloussement malvenu.

Neville sentit ses joues chauffer : il se maudit de rougir. Montague n'en avait pas fini :

« Vincent a toujours aimé les cris. Il a jeté des sorts d'insonorisation sur sa chambre. Et on dit que les elfes de la famille se baladent près de ses appartements avec du coton dans les oreilles.

\- Tu me parais bien renseignée. Saurais-tu la marque de brandy à offrir à Mr Crabbe comme somnifère ?, fit mine de se renseigner Parkinson en sirotant innocemment sa tasse de thé.

\- Pas de brandy, du whisky Tou… »

Montague se figea au milieu de la phrase. Elle rougit violemment. Neville savait ce qu'elle venait de comprendre : elle avait vu le piège, et pire, elle était tombée dedans. Elle venait de définir son avenir. Radio-potins-sangs-purs annoncerait bientôt ses fiançailles avec l'héritier Crabbe.

Avant qu'elle se défendît, Greengrass en remit une couche :

« Tu auras bien vite l'occasion de porter le saphir Crabbe ! Il faut qu'il soit offert vite, avant que Vince ait eu le temps de le jouer aux tables d'Uto.

\- Ta dot avec les titres de Crabbe annonce un beau mariage, renchérit Parkinson. À moins que ton frère n'hérite de tout.

\- Vince n'est pas le plus mauvais parti qu'on puisse espérer sans terre et sans dot, ajouta Greengrass. Après tout, comme dit ma mère, un joueur s'éduque, surtout quand il évite de trop toucher aux cordons de ses bourses.

\- Elles peuvent de nouveau se remplir, nota Parkinson. Et puis, Sang-pur, ancien Serpentard, sur la liste d'attente des initiés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout de même… »

Neville retint un sourire. Comme d'habitude, Parkinson accomplissait des plans machiavéliques sans sourciller, avec panache.

Montague était coincée. Les deux sorcières s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et la jeune fille ne pouvait trouver ni soutien ni ressource qui infirmât ce qui se jouait devant elle.

Parkinson créait bien les couples : en dix minutes, elle avait fait accepter à Holly Montague des fiançailles avec Vincent Crabbe, qu'aucun des deux partis ne pouvait refuser.

Greengrass continua à railler Montague, alors que Parkinson se désintéressait de la situation qu'elle avait créée et retournait à la carte :

« Vous pensez qu'ils ont de la tarte à la mélasse ? Je meurs de faim… »

Montague essaya tant bien que mal de se défendre pendant quelques instants, puis finit par prendre congé. Parkinson et Greengrass échangèrent un regard convenu : elles avaient réussi.

« Je t'en dois une, j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu voulais me marier avec Londubat. Et je ne sais pas si je t'aurais un jour pardonnée de me faire ça. »

Neville ferma les yeux sous le choc.

« T'inquiète, je ne te souhaite pas les services galants d'un tel incapable. S'il est aussi dégourdi au lit qu'en cours, tu risquerais d'envier Holly quelques mois après ton mariage. »

Neville resta impassible. Il se félicita de sa réaction : finalement, les leçons de sa grand-mère et de Parkinson portaient leurs fruits.

« J'avais une autre idée pour assurer ta lignée, avoua Parkinson. Je connais tes goûts. »

Greengrass regarda Parkinson avec des yeux ronds. Elle était tellement en confiance avec son amie qu'elle en oubliait presque la noble froideur nécessaire à tout aristocrate.

« Regarde au bout de la salle. »

Le regard de Daphné Greeengrass se porta discrètement vers Theodore Nott, un peu derrière Neville, qui faisait toujours semblant d'être plongé dans sa lecture.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait te convenir. J'ai vérifié pour toi : sa rente annuelle est de trois mille gallions ; pour sa majorité, il a obtenu l'hôtel particulier de Bristol, et l'usufruit d'une très belle propriété dans le Kent ; et il n'est pas connu aux tables de jeux de Londres. Ah oui, détail important : rappelle-toi que Chang était toujours ravie quand il l'invitait pour la nuit. »

Quand Nott au fond de la salle se leva pour se joindre à elles, visant la place qu'occupait Montague, Neville eut l'impression, sûrement vraie, que toute cette mascarade de la part de Parkinson n'avait eu pour unique but que de coincer deux potentielles rivales avant qu'elles se préoccupassent de Zabini.

Parkinson en profita pour filer. Elle embrassa Nott sur la joue, familièrement, comme si elle était de sa famille, pressa l'épaule de Greengrass et quitta les lieux. Neville la suivit.

« On ne paye pas ?

\- Theodore nous invite. »

Neville fit la moue : Parkinson était riche à gallions, mais elle demandait à son ancien camarade de classe de payer pour elle. Après tout, c'étaient leurs histoires…

Elle paraissait contente d'elle, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être remarqué. Neville hésita à lui poser des questions. Et puis… Il n'avait rien à perdre, non ?

« T'as l'air ravie… »

Elle lui jeta un regard qu'il n'aurait su définir.

« Je prédis un mariage entre Theodore et Daphné, ça me convient.

\- Le mariage entre Padma et Malefoy aura vraiment lieu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce sont des bruits de couloir. En tout cas, Theo m'en doit une. » se réjouit-elle.

C'était donc ça ! Nott était présent pour que Parkinson créât une rencontre entre lui et Greengrass, rencontre durant laquelle la jeune sorcière reconsidérerait la possibilité de l'épouser, si son mariage avec Malefoy était mis en doute.

_À tous les coups, c'est Nott qui lui a demandé de créer cette situation…_

« Et tu as soigneusement évité le nom de Zabini, remarqua-t-il.

\- Blaise est à moi, grinça Parkinson avec un ton de possessivité qui fit tressaillir Neville. Personne n'y touche. »

En un après-midi, Parkinson avait créé deux futurs couples et protégé le sien. Elle était redoutablement efficace.

« Tu me ramènes chez moi pour faire bonne mesure. Je t'envoie une dispense dans les jours qui viennent. »

Neville acquiesça en silence. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle connaissait sa réponse. Si elle était capable de lui décrocher un passeport pour Poudlard, il la suivrait jusqu'à l'autel qui la lierait à Zabini.


	17. Chanvre des Secrets

**Chers lecteurs,**

**C'est le titre de chapitre qui m'apporte le plus de fierté !  
Je pense qu'on est sur du T+ ou du M-. Pas vraiment méchant, mais thèmes abordés un peu tendancieux (ouh que ça sonne vilain !)**

**Portez-vous bien, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : réponse à Nicto : je ne sais pas quoi te répondre sans être extrêmement vulgaire, donc je me passerai de commentaire.  
**

* * *

« Et ça continue, encore et encore, c'est que le début, d'accord, d'accord »

Francis Cabrel, _Encore et encore_

* * *

« Neville ! Je savais pas que tu viendrais ! Ça fait trop plaisir ! »

L'enthousiasme de Colin Crivey faisait plaisir à voir. Neville venait d'émerger du passage qui menait de la Tête du Sanglier à Poudlard. Il débarquait apparemment dans des préparatifs de soirée.

Il n'avait jamais eu la mémoire des dates et des anniversaires en tous genres. Mais la bannière accrochée au mur qui proclamait en lettres rouge et or « Joyeux anniversaire Dennis ! » avait de quoi l'aider.

« C'est pour l'anniversaire de Dennis, c'est ça ?, blagua Neville en posant son sac et sa cape d'invisibilité sur le canapé.

\- Yep ! Ça va nous faire du bien de penser à autre chose, tu tombes à pic. Ça va être la soirée du siècle. »

Même si Neville sentit qu'il n'allait pas partager son emballement, ça ne le changerait pas trop de l'année précédente : Colin était toujours surexcité. Son appareil photo pendouillait à son cou, et ses œuvres recouvraient les murs de la Salle sur Demande. Sur les images accrochées aux miroirs et aux murs ou coincées dans des cadres multicolores, Neville voyait toute l'Armée de Dumbledore, ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait. Il y avait de nouvelles recrues, puisque de nombreuses têtes lui étaient inconnues.

« Ginny ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle termine son devoir de potions. »

Neville accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendait Colin et continua à détailler les différentes photographies. Les visages étaient pour la plupart souriants. Certains étaient plus graves, parfois sereins.

Aucun visage effrayé, malmené, torturé.

Colin avait toujours eu l'art d'embellir la réalité.

« Neville ! »

Cette fois, il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. Il se retourna, attrapa Ginny qui se précipitait vers lui et la serra longuement dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Ils s'étaient assis dans un coin de la Salle pour discuter tranquillement. Ginny, assise sur un pouf que la Salle avait dû emprunter à la classe de Trelawney, sourit, fatiguée. Les cernes qui creusaient ses orbites étaient encore plus affirmés, ses taches de rousseur elles-mêmes semblaient éteintes.

Sa flamboyance naturelle avait encore terni.

« Bien, pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiétais ?

\- Je m'inquiète tout le temps pour toi. D'autant plus depuis que des bruits chez les Mangemorts ont confirmé que ça n'allait pas fort. »

Ginny grimaça :

« C'est Parkinson qui t'a dit, c'est ça ? »

Neville ne dit rien.

« C'est à cause de Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass. Elle est en sixième année, et elle ne me lâche pas ! Elle a dû comprendre que j'étais la seule ancienne de l'Armée et qu'elle pouvait tout faire pour me faire tomber. C'est une vraie pute. »

Greengrass, elle aussi, vendait ses informations. Neville ignorait combien avait coûté cette info sur Ginny, mais il se promit de remercier Parkinson chaleureusement pour son aide.

« Les temps sont un peu durs, comme toujours. Les Carrow ont encore torturé un élève de troisième année hier, et je n'ai rien pu faire, Roger m'en a empêchée. »

Vu sa maigreur et sa pâleur, ça paraissait impensable que Ginny fût capable de tenir tête à Rogue ou à un de ses sous-fifres, alors que Neville l'avait déjà vu faire. Décidément, en une année, les choses avaient bien changé.

« Et il s'est passé quelque chose de suffisamment marquant pour l'info parvienne jusqu'à Parkinson ? »

Ginny parut hésiter, comme si elle craignait d'ajouter du stress à Neville. Puis elle avoua :

« J'ai eu une crise plutôt violente la dernière fois. Et cette fois, je n'ai pas vu juste Hermione et Harry. Je t'ai vu, toi. Ou plutôt senti. »

Neville repensa à cette réflexion qu'il s'était faite à Beauxbâtons : Ginny rêvait peut-être vrai.

« Tu peux m'en dire plus, sur ces visions ?

\- C'est un peu toujours la même chose, reconnut-elle. Je dors et soudain je ne dors plus. Ce n'est plus un rêve, tu vois ? Parfois je ne peux pas bouger. Je sens Hermione près de moi, ou une autre ombre bienveillante que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître. Il m'a semblé une fois que c'était toi. Et d'autres fois, je vois les Mangemorts qui regardent vers moi avec admiration. C'est un peu effrayant. »

Elle frissonna et Neville la serra contre elle. Il se sentait désolé de provoquer chez elle des souvenirs qui la mettaient mal à l'aise, mais il voulait comprendre.

Elle avait senti sa présence près d'Harry.

Il se passait des choses bizarres dans l'esprit de Ginny Weasley.

Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par une exclamation joyeuse :

« Les amis ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Colin qui revenait vers eux, un sachet rempli de feuilles vert pâle à la main.

« Du chanvre ? Colin, où t'as acheté ça ?

\- À Abelforth. C'est de la bonne. »

_D__e la bonne ?_ Et les autres qui paraissaient trouver ça tellement normal !

« Dennis va être tellement content ! Quelle gentille attention !

\- Vous avez pris l'habitude de fumer, à ce que je vois… »

Ginny soupira exagérément :

« Fais pas chier, Neville. J'ai pas touché au chanvre depuis ma cinquième année. Cette semaine a été difficile. On a bien le droit à un peu de détente. »

Neville voulut répliquer, mais le visage enthousiaste de Ginny l'en dissuada : elle paraissait ravie de pouvoir s'échapper quelques instants de sa réalité, de l'atténuer un peu. Il se souvint de Parvati qui l'avait rassuré la dernière fois : une petite quantité ne devait pas trop affecter ceux qui en consommaient. Il lui faudrait juste veiller à ce que Ginny n'en prît pas trop.

Mais après tout, il n'était ni son père ni son frère, comme elle le lui avait trop souvent répété.

Pendant leur discussion, la salle s'était un peu peuplée. Enfin, pas trop. L'anniversaire devait avoir lieu en petit comité. Il y avait les deux frères Crivey, Roger Smith, le frère de Zacharias Smith, une Gryffondor que Neville se rappelait avoir vue dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Harry, Demelza Robbins. Ils saluèrent Neville de loin, d'un signe de tête embarrassé.

« Y a un problème ? »

Il posa discrètement la question à Ginny, alors qu'ils se levaient pour rejoindre le petit groupe.

« Non, souffla Ginny. Je crois que tu les impressionnes. Après tout, tu fais presque deux mètres et t'as dirigé l'Armée de Dumbledore l'année dernière. »

Elle ricana finalement :

« Et puis ils doivent croire qu'on est ensemble. Question ragots, on en tient un bon : le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch avec l'ancien leader de l'AD. »

Neville haussa les épaules. Il avait appris l'année précédente que les différents potins le mettaient en couple avec toute la gent féminine de Gryffondor. Apparemment, être à la tête d'un gang de formation en défense contre les forces de Celui-qui-pourrissait-la-vie-de-pas-mal-de-monde attirait les convoitises.

Ils se joignirent au cercle déjà formé. Les élèves leur laissèrent de la place, et la plupart se redressèrent, comme si la présence de Neville les inhibait.

_Finalement, le chanvre c__e sera__ pas mal pour décoincer tout le monde…_

Ils s'installèrent. Les conversations reprirent, un peu guindées. Dennis rougissait, fier. Il paraissait bien mince pour ses seize ans qu'il fêtait pourtant, mais ses yeux trahissaient une maturité déplacée.

Le cadet Crivey tira finalement un joint et expira une longue bouffée bleutée.

« Ça fait du bien ! Goûtez-moi ça ! »

Le joint tourna. Neville refusa de tirer une seule taffe : il voulait garder la tête claire. Après tout, il n'était pas censé se trouver ici.

Quand Ginny obtint le joint, elle fut ravie :

« La dernière fois que j'ai fumé, j'ai vu Vous-savez-qui. J'espère que je serai plus chanceuse cette fois. »

_Et tu remets ça ?_

Elle tira longuement sur le joint deux ou trois fois avec un peu trop de pratique pour ne pas alarmer Neville. Elle le tendit à Roger, son voisin, et se détendit :

« T'as raison, Colin, elle est bonne. Ça faisait longtemps, tiens ! »

Elle rit à gorge déployée. Son bonheur soudain arracha un sourire sincère à Neville. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Ginny paraissait tellement plus légère. Détendue. Et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue comme ça.

Elle se pencha vers Neville, s'affalant presque sur lui.

« Je me sens bien, mais bien ! Ça me fait penser à la fois où Fred m'avait refilé de la racine de datura. J'en ai goûté pour tester, c'était vachement fort, j'y ai plus jamais retouché. J'avais fini la tête dans… »

Elle se figea.

Et Neville comprit que ses craintes étaient fondées.

Tout allait partir en vrille. Et vu la mâchoire crispée de Ginny et ses yeux exorbités, les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder.

« Gin, ça va ? Gin ? »

La voix affolée de Dennis ne parut pas l'atteindre. Elle ne réagissait pas, comme bloquée. Sa respiration restait régulière, mais beaucoup plus audible. L'air passait fortement entre ses dents serrées et ses narines frémissaient.

« Ginny, l'appela doucement Neville, en essayant de garder son ton habituel, sans montrer sa peur. Ginny, reviens vers nous. Reviens. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et il eut un mouvement instinctif de recul.

Ses iris étaient jaunes, d'un jaune malsain, et les pupilles, réduites à des traits noirs qui fissuraient verticalement l'iris. Des yeux qui pétrifièrent Neville.

Des yeux de serpent.

« Ginny… »

Elle le fixa un long moment. Ou plutôt, il eut l'impression qu'elle le fixait. Sa bouche était figée dans un rictus froid et dédaigneux.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à parler. D'une voix froide, aiguë, sibilante.

« Ennemis de l'héritier, éloignez-vous de moi. »

Neville se recula immédiatement et vérifia que les autres faisaient de même. À côté de lui, Colin avait pâli.

Cet idiot de Roger, immobile, se crispa :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Ta gueule, claqua Neville. Fais ce qu'elle dit ! »

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait lu sur un mur, des années auparavant.

_Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._

« Oh non, gémit Colin. Ça recommence… »

Une transe magique, pensa Neville. Le chanvre avait provoqué une transe magique !

Merde. S'il se fiait à ce que lui disait sa grand-mère, et elle avait très souvent raison, on ne pouvait pas réveiller quelqu'un coincé dans une transe magique sans le tuer.

« Mais…

\- Ennemis de l'héritier, éloignez-vous de moi. »

La voix de Ginny devenait menaçante. Ses yeux toujours fixés sur Neville, mais la baguette tendue vers Roger.

« Roger, recule, murmura Demelza, qui tremblait comme une feuille, accrochée au bras de Dennis.

\- Ennemis de l'héritier, éloignez-vous de moi. »

Dès qu'il entendit la voix encore plus glaciale de Ginny, Neville se jeta à terre et ne vit que le rayon lumineux qui heurta Roger en pleine poitrine. Il espéra que c'était un Stupéfix. Et pas quelque chose de plus létal.

« Mer… »

Le juron mourut sur les lèvres de Dennis. Ginny s'était levée, raide comme un automate. Elle avança d'un pas sûr vers la porte et la franchit sans un regard pour les autres.

Neville se releva, se pencha vers Roger. Il était juste assommé.

Il prit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait posée sur un coussin et la revêtit.

« Occupez-vous de lui, je la suis ! » lança-t-il en se précipitant sur les traces de son amie.

Elle lui avait raconté, petit bout par petit bout, ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant sa première année. Comment Harry et Ron l'avaient sauvée. Et ce lieu maudit, ce lieu qu'elle revoyait dans ses rêves, ce lieu où elle avait failli y laisser sa peau, elle le lui avait décrit à de nombreuses reprises. Il connaissait la localisation de la Chambre des secrets et pensait être capable d'en dessiner un plan précis tant le récit de Ginny l'avait marqué.

Il courut dans les escaliers, passa par le toboggan secret du Cavalier borgne qui reliait directement le cinquième au deuxième, et descendit dans le domaine privé de Mimi Geignarde, dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

L'entrée de la Chambre était là, de ce qu'en avait dit Ginny.

Il poussa la porte des toilettes et se réjouit d'avoir revêtu la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry en voyant Mimi Geignarde quitter la pièce en caquetant.

_Au moins, elle ne me rappellera pas que je ne suis pas une fille…_

Les toilettes de filles n'en avaient que le nom et ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que Neville imaginait être des toilettes de filles. Le sol était couvert de traînées de boue, d'eau et de sang séché, les miroirs fendus, les portes écaillées. Ginny se trouvait accroupie devant un lavabo et chuchotait et sifflait devant. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il reconnut immédiatement ce baragouin. Il avait déjà entendu quelqu'un parler comme ça. Harry, en deuxième année, lors du club de duel.

Du Fourchelang.

Ginny parlait fourchelang dans sa transe.

Il se posta, invisible, derrière elle. Un silence subit s'installa. Ginny s'était tue. Neville observa sa nuque raide.

Et soudain le lavabo devant lequel ils étaient s'enfonça dans le sol et fit apparaître un boyau sombre.

Neville vit avec effroi Ginny s'y jeter sans hésiter. Il la suivit, espérant ne pas commettre une énorme connerie.

Il glissa le long du gros tuyau, qui lui sembla ne jamais s'arrêter. C'était comme s'il débarquait dans un endroit inconnu de Poudlard. Un endroit qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Il se souvenait encore trop bien de la terreur qui avait couvert toute sa deuxième année.

Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde.

Rusard avait beau avoir effacé cette menace du mur sur lequel Ginny l'avait écrite, l'image était encore nette dans la mémoire de Neville.

Il parvint enfin en bas du gros tuyau. Il ôta la cape, la posa par terre – il la prendrait au retour, et se doutait bien que personne ne les suivrait – et sortit sa baguette.

S'il avait fallu décrire l'endroit, Neville se serait contenté de deux adjectifs : humide et obscur.

« _Lumos_. »

Il avança, suivant le bruit de pas légers qu'il entendait devant lui. Ginny avançait sans lumière, comme guidée par le souvenir d'un parcours qu'elle avait maintes fois emprunté. Il vit au loin une sorte d'énorme corde entortillée. Il s'approcha.

Une sorte de tuyau translucide de six mètres, parsemé d'écailles, épais comme du parchemin.

À vue de nez, une mue de serpent.

« Dans quoi tu nous as fourrés, Gin ? » murmura rageusement Neville.

Il continua son exploration et parvint à un éboulis. Ginny avait dû passer par là. Il coinça sa baguette entre ses dents, grimpa à quatre pattes sur les rochers et atterrit de l'autre côté. Le tunnel faisait un coude, un peu plus loin.

Neville savait que le basilic était mort, mais ça n'empêchait pas l'endroit de transpirer d'une sourde menace.

Il se retrouva devant un trou dans le mur. Des deux côtés, deux reptiles aux yeux sertis d'émeraude semblaient le regarder. Il entendit presque leurs sifflements quand il franchit l'ouverture.

Une immense salle s'étalait sous ses yeux. Des piliers, régulièrement espacés, étaient cerclés de serpents. Même parfaitement inanimés, ils dégageaient, eux aussi, une impression de vie. Comme si toute la salle était un repaire de vipères et autres aspics.

C'était à la fois fabuleux et effrayant. Heureusement que les Serpentard n'avaient pas accès à la salle secrète de leur fondateur. _Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient en tirer…_

Neville avança au pas de course. Il avait perdu Ginny depuis trop longtemps. Il arriva au fond de la salle, face à une immense statue d'un sorcier taillé dans la pierre. Sa bouche ouverte laissait voir un conduit aussi noir que l'enfer. Et au milieu, en plein dans l'ouverture, une silhouette rousse.

« Gi… »

Neville se tut. Peut-être que Ginny n'avait pas fini sa transe. Il s'approcha à pas de loups, observant ce qu'il y avait autour.

Une dépouille d'un reptile immense, aux yeux crevés, reposait à côté, enroulée autour de deux piliers. Les restes de la bête se décomposaient par endroits : la carcasse laissait apercevoir des vertèbres blafards.

Il reporta son attention sur Ginny. Elle oscillait sur place, chuchotant à toute vitesse en fourchelang, comme si elle s'adressait directement à l'effigie monumentale de Salazar Serpentard.

La transe commençait à trop durer. Bientôt, les effets seraient irréversibles… Les transes magiques pouvaient changer profondément les connexions neuronales des personnes. Elles pouvaient détruire une psyché sans problème. Neville sentit une peur rampante s'insinuer dans son dos. Ginny ne paraissait pas prête à sortir de sa transe.

Comment la réveiller ? Neville se plaça sur le côté et vit que ses pupilles étaient toujours réduites à des fentes noires. Toujours en pleine crise. Et merde. Que faire ?

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la transe qu'elle subissait était liée à un serpent mort depuis six ans et à un Fondateur. Pour l'en sortir, il fallait rester dans le domaine basilic. Presque étonné de réfléchir à cette vitesse, il alla arracher un crochet de la mâchoire du basilic en faisant attention à garder sa main couverte par la manche de son pull. Tout serpent magique est venimeux. Alors la créature infernale qui tuait des sorciers par le regard devait l'être encore plus.

Armé de son crochet, il le fit crisser contre les piliers de pierre.

La mélopée murmurée en fourchelang s'arrêta. Il observa Ginny : elle paraissait troublée. Il pouvait voir sur son profil qu'elle semblait perturbée. Mais son attention retourna au géant de pierre et elle reprit son murmure en langue des serpents.

Encouragé par cette réaction, Neville raya de nouveau les parois avec son crochet. De nouveau, elle arrêta, troublée. Comme si ce bruit faisait appel à des souvenirs enfouis profondément en elle. Il s'approcha d'elle, vit que ses pupilles cherchaient à se rouvrir. Mais elle reprit, hésitante, son incantation.

Il allait falloir trouver autre chose.

Neville rangea le crochet dans la poche de son pantalon. Ça pourrait resservir. Après tout, elle avait réagi deux fois, même si ça ne paraissait pas suffisant.

Il tenta une autre approche. Bien que cela le répugnât, il tendit la main et caressa la peau du serpent. Les écailles bruissèrent.

Ginny se tut.

Il y alla plus franchement et sentit des morceaux de mue s'effriter sous ses doigts. La nausée le prit à la gorge en sentant les chairs putrides du basilic fondre sous sa paume. Mais il continua à caresser la carcasse.

Ginny s'écroula.

Merlin ! Il l'avait tuée ?

Pris de panique, il se précipita vers elle.

« Ginny ! »

Elle était tombée face contre terre. Il la retourna précautionneusement. Les yeux révulsés, la bave aux lèvres, le corps rigide. Neville dégagea ses cheveux roux de sa bouche. Il tâta son pouls. Faible, mais présent.

« _Enervatum _! »

Le sort n'eut aucun résultat.

« Putain de merde ! »

Il approcha son oreille de la bouche de Ginny. Elle respirait. Il la chargea sur son dos, coinça ses bras autour de son cou et repartit. Garder son calme. Il fallait garder son calme. Ne pas trop la secouer. Ne pas courir : il fallait tenir le coup.

Neville s'efforça de ne pas penser à la remontée du boyau initial.

_Chaque problème en son temps._

Il remonta d'un pas vif la salle, cherchant à retrouver le souffle de Ginny sous les battements effrénés de son propre cœur.

Quand il arriva enfin devant le boyau, après avoir passé l'éboulis et les nombreuses portes, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Ses tibias criaient au martyre et ses épaules le lançaient affreusement. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et le temps pressait.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à la lueur qui brillait, au loin, trop loin, de l'ouverture du boyau, à ce qui lui semblait être des milliers de kilomètres de là où ils se trouvaient.

Il repensa aux cours de Trelawney, quand elle conseillait d'ouvrir son troisième œil pour voir le futur. C'était le seul professeur de Poudlard qui avait initié ses élèves aux techniques de respiration pour accéder à la sérénité profonde et pouvoir trouver la paix intérieure et son chemin parmi les méandres du futur.

_Pour une fois que les cours de divination servent à quelque chose…_

Neville prit de profondes inspirations. Des cheveux roux voletèrent devant ses yeux et frôlèrent ses narines.

Il se sentit soudain très calme. Il transforma sa montre en corde et harnacha Ginny solidement sur son dos. Il devait avoir les mains libres.

Et pratiquer enfin ce qu'il avait appris lors de son premier cours avec Severus Rogue en défenses contre les forces du mal. Les sorts informulés. Il en avait déjà jeté, et des bons, voire d'excellents comme son sortilège de bouclier qu'il faisait presque inconsciemment, mais cette fois, il allait falloir allier précision et persévérance.

Il coinça sa baguette entre les dents. Il se mit à quatre pattes et commença à remonter le tuyau, en essayant de cogner Ginny le moins possible contre les parois.

Quand le tuyau fit un coude pour commencer à monter, Neville se concentra. Au bout de longues minutes, une lueur jaune jaillit de sa baguette et des aspérités apparurent dans la surface lisse du tuyau. Neville s'y agrippa et monta de trois ou quatre mètres.

Il recommença. Une lueur jaune jaillit de sa baguette une nouvelle fois, quelques prises apparurent. Et Neville monta encore une fois de trois ou quatre mètres. Et il recommença. Encore. Et encore.

Il faillit glisser. Une fois, deux fois. Il tint bon. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il refaisait mécaniquement les mêmes gestes, les mêmes sorts. Il ne se souciait plus de Ginny, toujours solidement arrimée dans son dos, ni de ses mains écorchées jusqu'au sang, ni du fait qu'il ne pourrait plus manier de bijoux gobelins pendant un petit bout de temps, ni de la lumière qui s'agrandissait irrégulièrement. Il continuait, se rattrapant quand il glissait, remontant inlassablement les prises qu'il faisait apparaître un court instant, le temps de monter quatre ou cinq mètres, et de recommencer. Il ne s'arrêtait pas pour se reposer, parce qu'il sentait qu'alors il n'aurait jamais été capable de repartir.

Il monta. Et monta encore.

Quand il toucha enfin le carrelage graisseux des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il banda une dernière fois ses muscles et se hissa sur le sol. Ginny toujours dans son dos.

Il avait réussi.

Il ne se souvint pas de la manière dont il ramassa sa cape et se remit debout, ni de comment il se retrouva devant le bureau de McGonagall, mais elle lui ouvrit immédiatement quand son portrait l'appela.

« Merlin, Londubat ! Que faites-vous ic… Weasley ! Vite, entrez ! »

Il s'évanouit à peine le portrait refermé.

Quand il reprit conscience, il était allongé par terre, sous une table. La douleur avait reflué, il se sentait légèrement mieux. Ses mains étaient bandées et dégageaient une odeur de camphre et d'arnica. La voix de McGonagall retentit jusqu'à lui :

« Je vous le répète, Severus, je ne sais pas comment Miss Weasley s'est retrouvée dans cet état ni devant ma porte ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ont fait une petite soirée pour arroser l'anniversaire de Dennis Crivey, ça doit être ça. »

Sa voix était aimable et glaciale à la fois. Neville se retint de bouger. Un tissu fluide le recouvrait : McGonagall l'avait recouvert de la cape d'Harry.

La voix froide et désintéressée de Rogue s'éleva :

« Encore une fois, c'est avec vos élèves qu'on a les débordements les plus dangeureux. »

Un froissement.

« Tenez-lui la bouche ouverte, ordonna Rogue d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un revigorant que j'ai inventé pour rendre leurs esprits à ceux qui ont subi un Endoloris. Les gens sont beaucoup plus loquaces après avoir été torturés, mais sont incapables de fournir une phrase cohérente. Il faut savoir battre le fer quand il est chaud, cette potion est donc fort utile. On peut toujours tuer nos victimes après les avoir fait parler. »

Neville entendit clairement le hoquet de surprise de McGonagall.

« Ce que Bellatrix n'a jamais compris. »

La dernière remarque avait été dite sur un ton tellement détaché que Neville fut certain que Rogue savait qu'il était sous la table. Il s'obligea à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

« Les années passées à Azkaban ont dû abîmer ce qui lui restait de raison. » commenta McGonagall.

Neville entendit le bruit d'un bouchon qui saute et réprima un frisson. Tout se serait joué différemment si ç'avait été Rogue qui avait interrogé ses parents. Ils ne seraient pas devenus fous.

_Ils seraient morts._

« Elle a dû subir une transe magique. Dumbledore a encore refilé son chanvre à nos élèves, cracha Rogue. Vous savez ce que j'en pense.

\- Et je partage votre avis, coupa McGonagall. Mais nos élèves auraient moins besoin de consommer du chanvre si la vie à Poudlard était plus supportable. Et vous n'allez pas régler le sort d'Abelforth de la même manière que celui d'Albus. »

Rogue ne répondit rien. Neville supposa que les deux professeurs faisaient boire le philtre à Ginny.

« Son pouls est plus régulier. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je reviens tout de suite. Pour nous expliquer.

\- Faites comme vous le sentez, monsieur le directeur. »

La porte claqua. La nappe se souleva et la tête affolée de McGonagall apparut :

« Londubat ! Vous êtes complètement fou !

\- Comment va Ginny ?, demanda-t-il en ôtant la cape qui le recouvrait.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa dans son élan :

« Ne me dites rien, Londubat, sinon je serai incapable de tenir ma langue face à un tel faquin ! Je ne veux rien savoir. »

Neville sentit un début de sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Faquin…

« Merci pour les bandages. Vous m'avez donné quelque chose ?

\- Mon remède contre les rhumatismes, avoua McGonagall. Et du chocolat. Je suis désolée, Londubat, mais vous devez fuir. Si Rogue vous trouve ici, vous êtes mort. Et vous savez que je n'exagère pas. Vous êtes majeur, il n'aura aucun scrupule. Vous avez entendu comme moi ce dont il est capable. »

Neville était d'accord avec elle.

« Merci. Et donnez-moi des nouvelles de Ginny, s'il vous plaît.

\- Filez, Londubat. Et n'oubliez pas de vous cacher sous la cape. »

Neville lança un dernier regard à son ancienne directrice de maison et prit la fuite.


	18. Enfant sauvage

**Chers lecteurs,**

**J'ai appris qu'il a plu à la Saint Médard, et comme le dit le proverbe : "S'il pleut à la Saint Médard, il pleut quarante jours plus tard." Pardonnez-moi, c'est ma faute : j'ai fait une danse de la pluie le mauvais jour, condamnant ainsi la France entière à une vague d'humidité de plus d'un mois. _Mea maxima culpa._  
Sinon : aujourd'hui, petit T (et non pas thé) (ah ah on ne m'arrête plus). Et des nouvelles (enfin !) d'un personnage qui nous manquait.  
Je vous laisse lire tout ça. Merci pour vos commentaires ! Merci à Nictocris qui réussit à être sensuelle avec un bout de comté.  
**

**Portez-vous bien, escargotez, à bientôt,**

**Al**

* * *

« Ta trace est ma trace, ton gîte est mon gîte, ta chasse est ma chasse, et ton dernier combat sera le mien. »

R. Kipling, _le __Second li__vre de la jungle_

* * *

Neville errait sans but dans les jardins de Poudlard. Il avait voulu passer à la cabane d'Hagrid, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à lui rapporter à sa prochaine escapade française. Il avait récupéré deux livres et une vieille tasse ébréchée. Puis, la carte à la main, il s'était installé derrière la cabane d'Hagrid pour attendre que Rogue et les Carrow fussent remplacés par un professeur plus conciliant durant les tours de garde dans les couloirs.

Il attendait depuis deux heures.

Et le froid qui lui tenaillait les orteils remontait vicieusement le long de ses jambes !

Il rangea la carte dans son havresac à côté de la cape, se cala un peu plus confortablement, observa la lisière de la Forêt interdite. Malgré la nuit, il devinait quand même le bleu du ciel hachuré par les silhouettes ténébreuses des arbres. Une tache plus claire attira soudain son regard.

Une chevelure pâle qui surmontait une silhouette humaine.

_Luna…_

Il prit sa baguette et se leva sans réfléchir. Si elle était là… Il avança à grands pas jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

La silhouette avait disparu.

« Luna ? »

Il alluma sa baguette et avança, en évitant les racines qui couturaient le chemin qu'il empruntait. Pendant quelques minutes, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, attentif à tous les bruits qu'il entendait. Des craquements de branches, des bruits d'aile, sûrement des chouettes, un galop dans le lointain. Peut-être des sombrals ou des centaures.

Et soudain un hurlement déchira le ciel. Un autre hurlement lui répondit, plus loin.

Et un dernier, tout près…

« _Nox_. » souffla Neville.

L'obscurité complète revint. Il s'immobilisa, espérant que la créature qui avait poussé le dernier hurlement n'avait pas senti sa présence. Se força à se calmer, à écouter les bruits qui l'environnaient.

Plus rien. Tout s'était tu. Comme si les bêtes qui avaient gémi ce son inhumain avaient interdit aux autres êtres qui peuplaient la Forêt interdite de produire le moindre son.

Un craquement léger, pas loin sur sa gauche.

Neville n'osait plus bouger, intimement persuadé que le moindre mouvement froisserait trop l'air et attirerait l'attention de la chose sur sa présence. Ce silence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu un tel silence dans une forêt, c'était huit mois auparavant, dans la clairière de Tonks et Lupin.

Un deuxième craquement, plus proche, dans son dos. Et un bruit sourd, un grondement menaçant, un de ces bruits qui transforment un puma en un lièvre affolé.

Neville prit la fuite. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il ne réfléchissait plus. Il était réduit à un pur instinct animal, une bête pris au piège, une proie qui sait qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre.

Il courait, évitait les racines qu'il arrivait à percevoir dans la lumière blafarde de la lune, se prenait les pieds celles qu'il ne distinguait pas et parvenait, poussé par un instinct de survie inconnu de lui jusqu'alors, à retrouver son équilibre et à reprendre sa course.

Mais le grondement se rapprochait trop.

Et soudain un poids lui tomba sur le dos et le fit tomber dans la terre. Des griffes traversèrent les trois épaisseurs de tissu qui le couvraient et se plantèrent dans son dos. Il sentit un souffle chaud et humide sur sa nuque.

Il sut que c'était fini.

« Freyr ! Laisse ! »

La voix avait claqué, impérieuse. Et Neville fut plus étonné d'entendre l'autorité dans cette voix-là que la voix elle-même.

Il avait eu raison d'entrer dans la Forêt interdite. Parce que c'était bien là que se cachait Luna.

« Freyr, c'est un ami. Lâche. »

Le poids sur son dos disparut. Neville put rouler sur le dos et s'asseoir, haletant. Il leva les yeux.

Elle était là. Sa Luna. Il essaya de la détailler au maximum dans les ombres dansantes des arbres.

La première chose qui le frappa fut sa rectitude. Elle se tenait plus droite qu'elle ne s'était jamais tenue.

La deuxième chose, ce fut le grand loup gris qui se frottait familièrement contre ses jambes dénudées.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu t'invitais– et sa voix était plus rauque que dans ses souvenirs, comme si elle avait trop crié –, Freyr Gris n'aime pas les étrangers. »

Elle ne s'approcha pas de lui ni ne daigna se mettre à sa hauteur, et cela le décontenança. La distance qu'elle laissait entre eux lui parut presque aussi insurmontable que l'année qui les avait éloignés.

« Neville, lui annonça la voix douce de Luna, je te présente Freyr Gris. Ma patte droite. Freyr, je te présente Neville Londubat, un ami. »

Les présentations paraissaient faites.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il ne se sentait pas capable de poser une autre question, toujours le cul par terre et les yeux jaunes du loup fixés sur lui et sa gueule ouverte aux dents luisantes et cette haleine chaude et lourde qui faisait d'éphémères nuages blanchâtres dans l'air glacé.

« Plutôt, répondit-elle. Mais ici nous sommes sur le territoire des centaures, et ils ont beau nous tolérer, je ne me sens pas chez nous. Suis-moi. »

Il se leva, essaya d'ignorer l'énorme loup qui l'observait attentivement, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche. Luna avait déjà fait demi-tour, et Neville accéléra le pas pour suivre ses traces.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence. Peut-être une demi-heure. Neville n'osait pas émettre le moindre son : rien que la savoir là, à côté de lui, lui suffisait pour l'instant. La bête sauvage qui trottinait à leurs côtés n'avait rien de rassurant, et pourtant elle ne dépareillait pas avec Luna : les deux paraissaient à l'aise ensemble.

Ils parvinrent enfin à une immense roche, comme une falaise horizontale posée sur le sol, qui bouchait l'horizon, de ce que Neville pût en voir. Des arbres malingres et des rameaux jaillissaient hors des creux de la roche et de la mousse verte amortissait encore plus leurs bruits de pas.

Une ombre à quatre pattes apparut devant eux. Luna ne parut pas s'en formaliser :

« Oui, Crocs, c'est nous. Nous sommes de retour. »

Encore un loup, un grand loup à la gueule grande ouverte, aux crocs blancs tranchant dans le noir uniforme de son pelage et le rouge sanglant de ses gencives. La menace incarnée.

« Comment va Raksha ? »

Luna semblait se désintéresser totalement de son invité. Neville était abasourdi. Un loup, encore, il aurait pu comprendre… Mais trois ?

Il n'osa pas suivre Luna dans la grotte dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer : le grondement sourd de la bête noire, Crocs, l'en dissuada.

Il resta à l'extérieur, essayant de se convaincre que les deux loups ne s'attaqueraient pas à lui. Luna l'avait interdit. Et il avait confusément compris que les bêtes obéissaient à Luna.

Elle ressortit quelques instants plus tard, l'air inquiet.

« Elle est blessée, annonça-t-elle à Neville, et c'est compliqué de la laisser seule trop longtemps. Crocs a une légère tendance à être surprotecteur.

\- Sans blague. » ronchonna Neville.

Le grondement menaçant du loup noir était encore frais dans sa mémoire.

« C'est à cause d'elle qu'on a arrêté de bouger. Elle s'est coincé la patte dans un piège à ours quand on était près du château d'Alnwick. Elle n'arrive pas à guérir correctement, on a peur qu'elle boite à vie. Mais un loup qui boite, c'est un animal mort ! Le pire, ce serait qu'elle ne s'en remette pas… »

Neville n'aurait su dire ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans le discours de Luna. Si c'était le fait qu'elle semblait plus inquiète du sort d'un des loups que du fait de le retrouver, lui, dans la Forêt interdite, ou qu'elle parlait de sa vie au pluriel, comme si les loups s'intégraient parfaitement dans le pronom _on_.

« T'as essayé un sort de guérison ? » osa-t-il demander.

Après tout, ça fonctionnait bien sur les humains. Un loup était un mammifère, il devait réagir à peu près aux mêmes stimuli magiques.

« Ils m'ont pris ma baguette – et Neville comprit tout de suite à qui renvoyait ce _ils_. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, avec les rares plantes désinfectantes que j'ai pu trouver. Mais en février, y a pas grand chose… »

L'angoisse perçait dans sa voix. Elle prenait vraiment à cœur la santé de la louve et cette situation aurait pu paraître absurde si ça n'avait pas été Luna.

Neville n'avait jamais supporté de la voir anxieuse. Aussi c'est tout naturellement qu'il proposa :

« Tu veux que j'y jette un coup d'œil ? Les sorts de guérison, ça n'a jamais été mon fort, mais je peux peut-être faire quelque chose… »

Les yeux de Luna étincelèrent :

« Tu ferais ça pour nous ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est génial ! »

L'enthousiasme de Luna fit remonter à la surface l'ancienne sorcière, la fille en uniforme Serdaigle qui portait des boucles d'oreille en bouchons de biéraubeurre et jetait des sorts farfelus avec l'aisance d'un strangulot dans l'eau. La fille que Neville connaissait. Il se sentit intimement rassuré.

« Je vais essayer de leur expliquer que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. »

Elle s'accroupit devant les deux loups et commença à gronder, un grondement différent des menaces que Neville avait entendues. Un grondement doux, presque un ronronnement, un bruit destiné à apaiser. Le loup gris, celui qui avait attaqué Neville, conservait une attitude hostile, mais il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Quant au deuxième, le loup noir, il finit par s'allonger aux pieds de Luna en grondant. Elle finit par s'approcher de lui et le gratta derrière les oreilles.

« C'est bien, Crocs, c'est bien. Calme-toi. Neville ne fera pas de mal à Raksha. Il va la soigner. Calme-toi. »

Elle fit un signe de tête à Neville et il comprit que c'était à lui de jouer.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée de la grotte et faillit s'arrêter quand il vit la louve allongée sur le seuil qui l'observait de ses yeux bleus pensifs. Contrairement aux deux mâles, elle paraissait douce et fragile.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Neville se surprit à penser qu'une bête aussi terrifiante pouvait être belle.

Il se laissa glisser sur ses genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de la louve. Elle lâcha un jappement bref quand il approcha sa main de sa patte blessée.

« Chut, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Il se rendit compte en le disant que la louve ne devait pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Il espérait que le son de sa voix, son intonation et sa posture calmeraient l'animal.

Et puis, après tout, Luna communiquait avec eux par la parole.

Il sortit sa baguette, lança un faible _Lumos_ et examina la patte blessée. La bête gémit de douleur quand il la toucha.

« Désolé, j'ai les mains bandées… »

Il essaya d'être encore plus doux. Dans un coin de sa tête, il sentait l'absurdité de la situation le heurter. Il soignait, sur la demande de Luna, une louve blessée.

Il ôta délicatement l'attelle de fortune que Luna avait faite, deux branches et de longues tiges souples comme ficelle. Une méchante entaille suintant déformait le membre et les poils poisseux de sang coagulé laissaient voir les chairs déchirées.

« Je m'en occupe. Calme-toi. »

Il essayait de mettre dans sa voix le même ton apaisant qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de Luna pendant qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Quel était déjà le sort que George avait préconisé ?

« _Vulnera sanentur_. »

Un soulagement le saisit quand il vit le pus s'écouler plus rapidement sous les mouvements de sa baguette. Il lança de nouveau le sort et fut ravi quand il vit les bords de la plaie se rapprocher. La louve ne geignait plus et le regardait faire, avec ce qu'il aurait pu qualifier chez un humain de curiosité.

« C'est bientôt fini. Encore un moment. » lui annonça-t-il.

Il lança une dernière fois le sort et bientôt ne vit qu'une cicatrice rosâtre à la place de la plaie béante qu'il y avait quelques minutes auparavant.

Neville ne put s'empêcher de caresser le museau de Raksha. La bête poussa sa tête rêche contre sa paume et malgré les bandages, Neville sentit la rugosité de ses poils. Il se sentit étrangement réconforté. Il remit l'attelle, sans trop la serrer.

Un aboiement bref retentit un peu trop près de lui. Il leva la tête et tomba nez à truffe avec le grand loup gris.

Neville déglutit difficilement. L'animal dégageait une aura de puissance et de sauvagerie brute que Neville n'avait encore jamais rencontrée. Il regarda avec circonspection l'animal se lover contre la femelle et entendit la variation de grondement qui, de menaçant, devint paisible. Puis le loup gris dut décider que le sorcier devant lui n'était plus une menace et consacra toute son attention à la rémission de sa compagne.

Neville recula, soulagé d'être ignoré de la sorte. Il se redressa et se rapprocha de Luna, toujours accroupie près du loup noir, lui caressant la nuque rêveusement. Le loup paraissait apaisé, comme si Neville n'était plus un danger maintenant qu'il avait fait ses preuves.

« Freyr Gris est le premier loup que j'ai rencontré, commença doucement Luna sans cesser ses caresses dans le cou du loup noir. Il chassait le lièvre à Snowdonia et je lui ai volé sa proie. »

C'était tellement étrange d'entendre que Luna avait volé la prise d'un loup aussi gros. Quelle sorte de femme était-elle devenue en une année ?

« Lui aussi est un exilé, nota Luna. Il vient d'Alaska. Il avait été installé dans une réserve moldue, mais on l'empêchait de sortir et de chasser à sa guise. Je l'ai aidé à s'évader. Puis on a rencontré Crocs et Raksha vers Sherwood. Ils étaient les derniers rescapés d'une meute chassée par les humains. Les humains nous chassent avec du feu et de la poudre. Ils sont dangereux. »

Les humains. Luna s'en excluait.

Ça créait des résonances dans sa tête. Il se souvenait d'histoires de moldus qui craignaient une déesse aimée des loups qui parcourait la forêt de Sherwood. De collets vides, d'une femme couverte de sang effrayant les autochtones. D'une femme dangereuse se promenant de forêt en forêt. Comme si on lui avait raconté d'anciennes histoires, loin dans le passé, et qu'elles remontaient à la surface.

Neville s'en était toujours douté, mais cette fois, il en était sûr : on lui avait jeté un sortilège d'Oubliettes.

« Crocs est très protecteur avec sa mère. Il n'a pas apprécié quand Freyr a pris Raksha pour compagne. Maintenant, on va mieux. »

Toujours ce _on_. Elle en parlait comme s'ils étaient sa nouvelle famille. Neville se sentait mis à l'écart. Il sentait une alchimie entre les animaux et son amie, une complicité dont il se sentait exclu. Comme si elle leur avait toujours appartenu. Comme si elle était à sa place dans cette nature hostile et dans cette meute de bêtes sauvages.

« Tu peux faire du feu ? Ça fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu… »

Puis il comprit : c'était elle qui était à l'écart. Sans baguette, loup-garou, parricide, elle était bannie du monde sorcier. Elle ne s'était pas exclue volontairement du monde humain.

Elle avait été exilée.

Il se leva, récupéra quelques branches par terre, les entassa dans un creux rocheux, amassa un peu de mousse et prit sa baguette :

« _Incendio_ ! »

La flamme qui jaillit fit reculer et feuler le loup noir, Crocs. Freyr Gris ne quitta pas sa femelle, Raksha, qui était encore trop faible pour bouger, mais il grogna. Luna se rapprocha du feu et tendit les mains pour se réchauffer. Crocs se blottit contre elle et le frisson qui la saisit s'évanouit.

Ils gardèrent un long moment le silence. Neville en profita pour la détailler dans la lumière des flammes. Elle était plus mince que dans son souvenir mais semblait moins frêle : des muscles noueux étaient apparus sur ses bras. Elle semblait toujours menue, mais n'avait plus l'air fragile. Ses yeux, toujours aussi globuleux, fixaient les flammes et l'éclat du feu dans les pupilles la rendait plus sauvage, plus cruelle. De nombreuses écorchures couraient sur ses bras en des zigzags entrecoupés. Neville hésita à lui proposer de s'en occuper, mais elle ne paraissait pas en souffrir. Et puis, elle l'effrayait un peu. Elle avait toujours été un peu lointaine, il était habitué à cet état de fait, mais dorénavant, c'était différent. Elle paraissait absente à elle-même.

Neville sentait confusément que c'était grâce à cette absence qu'elle avait survécu.

Elle portait des haillons, des lambeaux de tissu qui couvraient un minimum sa poitrine et son ventre et rassuraient Neville : elle avait encore une vague conscience des convenances et de la pudeur. Ses pieds nus se tendaient vers le feu : elle devait être frigorifiée. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient plus courts que dans son souvenir : ils lui retombaient sur les épaules, et l'irrégularité des mèches lui donnait une tête d'épouvantail.

Il inspira à fond, profitant du moment de repos après sa soirée mouvementée. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt quitter le domaine de Poudlard, retourner à la Tête du Sanglier, repartir à Londres. Et pourtant il avait tellement l'impression d'être coupé du monde qu'il avait du mal à concevoir qu'un monde civilisé existât à l'orée de la forêt.

Il s'était toujours senti oppressé en forêt.

Là, avec Luna et ses trois compagnons, il se sentait à sa place.

Finalement, il sortit une gourde d'eau de son sac, but un peu et la tendit à Luna.

« Merci. »

Elle but, puis tendit la gourde à Crocs qui la téta avidement.

Neville hésitait à poser ses questions : il se sentait si bien, à regarder les flammes danser et les loups somnoler. Il se trouvait même bête de les avoir crus dangereux. Les animaux paraissaient apprivoisés.

Ce fut Luna qui rompit le silence :

« Tu sais, on aurait pu plus mal tomber. Les centaures nous laissent tranquilles, du moment qu'on n'empiète pas trop sur leur territoire. On chasse pour les sombrals, on leur laisse nos carcasses. »

Neville récupéra sa gourde vide.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux. »

Il avait toujours connu Luna avec des cheveux lui tombant au bas du dos.

« Je l'ai fait chez les Malefoy. Comme ça, ils avaient moins de prise quand ils me violaient. » dit-elle d'un ton distrait.

Toujours ce _ils_ qui se passait de commentaire. Neville ne s'émut pas : le ton de Luna était trop détaché pour qu'il arrivât à savoir quelle réaction elle attendait.

Comme toujours, tout claquemurer. Et ressentir après.

« Comment tu t'es enfuie de chez les Malefoy ? Comment t'as survécu sans baguette ? »

Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre une seconde fois le récit de son viol.

« Je ne me suis pas enfuie de chez les Malefoy, répondit Luna après un silence. Je me suis enfuie une nuit de pleine lune, où Marbh voulait qu'on attaque un village. J'ai eu un sursaut de conscience avant que la _gealach_ se lève. J'ai fui avant que l'esprit de la _gealach _me prenne. »

Neville n'avait pas besoin de demander qui était Marbh. C'était tout à fait le genre de Fenrir Greyback de porter le nom de la mort en gaélique.

« On ne s'enfuit pas du manoir Malefoy. Les protections des vieux manoirs sont inviolables. Si le maître d'un manoir l'a décidé, tu ne peux ni sortir ni entrer. C'est juste parce que Marbh me voulait que j'ai pu sortir. »

Neville avait déjà entendu parler de ces protections liées au sang. Parkinson l'avait mis en garde pour qu'il n'essayât jamais d'entrer dans le manoir Parkinson s'il n'y était pas invité. Même elle ne se risquait pas à entrer dans son propre manoir sans avoir reçu de convocation.

« Et tu as essayé de prendre contact avec des gens ?

\- J'ai vu le professeur Flitwick. Il voulait m'aider à trouver une baguette. Mais c'était trop compliqué, Freyr Gris était nerveux. Et puis… Puis nous avons rencontré Crocs et Raksha. Et là, on n'était plus assez discrets. »

Elle jeta un regard dans la trouée des cimes et annonça, sans transition :

« Il se fait tard. »

Neville l'observa se rouler en boule. Le loup noir se blottit contre elle, et il se sentit presque jaloux.

« Dors. »

L'ordre était sans appel. Il se cala dans sa veste, s'enroula du mieux qu'il put dans son écharpe et sa cape, et se rapprocha du feu pour se réchauffer.

Même près des flammes, il avait froid. Il ne pourrait jamais s'endormir dans la Forêt interdite.

Il perçut un mouvement à sa droite. Raksha s'était levée et s'approchait en boitant de Luna. Elle se coucha contre elle. Neville vit le bras pâle de Luna enserrer la louve et se perdre dans le pelage brun. Freyr Gris s'assit à côté des deux loups qui partageaient leur chaleur avec leur humaine et fixa Neville de ses gros yeux jaunes.

« T'inquiète, je veille. » souffla Neville, toujours dans l'incertitude sur le fait que les loups pussent le comprendre.

La bête ne lui faisait pas confiance. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? C'était une bête sauvage. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à s'épier par dessus le feu dans lequel Neville jetait régulièrement des branches.


	19. L'héritier

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Malgré la chaleur accablante, nous nous permettons de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre (oui oui, Nicto est avec moi, je m'en réjouis, elle est ma muse, mon rayon de soleil, mon étoile du matin qui guide les navires au port et toute autre comparaison débile digne des meilleurs poètes romantiques).  
Attention : _Rating _M. Et on ne plaisante pas. Comme d'habitude, je vous mettrai un petit résumé des familles au début du chapitre suivant si vous désirez arrêter la lecture de ce chapitre.  
Instant vocabulaire : nous vous informons aussi que les plantes hypocrites ne sont pas des plantes qui font semblant de vous apprécier alors qu'elles médisent dans votre dos, mais sont une catégorie de plantes qui ont des propriétés médicinales mais toxiques à trop fortes doses (merci Wiki).  
Toujours grands remerciements pour ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit mot. Sachez-le, c'est un immense plaisir de vous lire.  
**

**Portez-vous bien, à dans bientôt j'espère,**

**Al (& Nicto la squatteuse)**

* * *

« Ainsi parle le Seigneur : Un cri s'élève dans Rama, une plainte et des pleurs d'amertume. C'est Rachel qui pleure ses fils ; elle refuse d'être consolée, car ses fils ne sont plus. » Jérémie 31, 15

* * *

Neville était d'une humeur exécrable. Grimlen l'avait traité de tous les noms à cause d'un récépissé mal rédigé, un client l'avait insulté après avoir essayé de lui gratter six noises sur une facture de dix-sept gallions, il avait fissuré un saphir en essayant de le réintégrer dans sa châsse, et son thé de cinq heures avait trop infusé !

_Journée de merde._

Il poussa la porte de Farces pour sorciers facétieux et le carillon faillit le mettre de meilleure humeur, ce qui paraissait impossible.

« Ne cherche pas à me mettre dehors, Weasley, j'attendrai mon _boy _ici. »

_Putain de journée de merde._

« Tu peux pas lui donner rendez-vous ailleurs ? Tu fais peur aux clients… »

Fred semblait sur le point de lui lancer un maléfice. Neville sentit qu'il était temps qu'il intervînt.

« Laisse tomber, Freddie, je m'en occupe. »

Neville intercepta le regard outré de Fred et happa le bras de Parkinson pour l'entraîner dans l'arrière-boutique. Il eut à peine claqué la porte que la voix glaciale de Parkinson résonna :

« Ose encore une fois me toucher sans ma permission et je te ferai passer l'envie d'approcher des sorcières jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable vie. »

Apparemment, elle était d'excellente humeur.

« C'est la dernière fois que je dois me coltiner tes rouquins de baby_-_sitters quand je dois te voir, continua-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi, Parkinson. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Je me passe de tes commentaires. Ce taudis est sûr ? »

_Ils en ont rien à foutre, de tes histoires._

Neville comprit enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas : le chignon de Parkinson laissait échapper quelques mèches, son vernis était écaillé et elle avait sûrement rongé ses ongles avant de venir.

Sa façade parfaite était mise à mal.

« _Assurdiato_. »

C'était plus pour rassurer Parkinson que pour contrer une réelle menace d'espionnage. Mais, après tout, comme elle le lui avait maintes fois répété, il était à son service. Ça ne lui coûtait rien de jouer le jeu.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit :

« Trouve-moi ça. » lui dit-elle en attrapant une cigarette dans un paquet froissé.

Neville décida de ne pas lui faire la remarque qu'elle fumait à l'intérieur et jeta un œil à la liste tandis qu'elle allumait sa clope. Elle lui demandait des plantes. Pas n'importe lesquelles : de la rue, de la sabine, de l'absinthe.

Neville connaissait très bien ses plantes. Après tout, il les étudiait avec passion depuis ses onze ans. Leurs propriétés, leurs utilisations, leurs origines, leurs noms secrets… Et les trois plantes avaient des propriétés communes.

Ces plantes nocives provoquaient des contractions et des nausées. C'étaient des plantes que les femmes utilisaient pour se débarrasser des grossesses indésirables.

« T'en as besoin pour qui ? Qui va avorter ? »

_Peut-être un peu trop direct…_

Elle se crispa et lui tourna le dos, émiettant les cendres de sa cigarette dans la cheminée éteinte. Il observa ses gestes, trop rapides et hachés. Parkinson était toujours posée. D'habitude, elle avait des gestes mesurés, posés, mais là, elle paraissait désordonnée. Et il comprenait son agitation.

Il avait beau savoir ce qu'était un avortement, et en avoir déjà entendu parler par sa tante, il n'y avait jamais été confronté. On lui avait encore moins demandé de participer.

Dans un milieu fondé sur le sang et l'héritage, on ne gaspille ni le sang ni l'héritier. C'était bien l'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été tué à l'étage – 13 du Ministère. Son sang était pur. Son sang l'avait protégé avant que Parkinson s'en chargeât.

Dans un milieu fondé sur l'ascendance et la légitimité familiale, on ne remet jamais en cause la fidélité des femmes, ni leur virginité. On ne couche pas avant le mariage chez les sang-pur, ou en tout cas, on se débrouille pour que personne ne le sache. Pas d'adultère. Pas de tromperie. Que le sang qui passe soit d'origine contrôlée.

On n'avorte pas chez les sorciers. Question de principe. De toute façon, on n'a pas à le faire puisque chaque enfant à naître est légitime.

En théorie.

La sorcière qui devait avorter, quelle qu'elle fût, était en grand danger.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir, répondit enfin Parkinson, plus sourdement, comme si elle parlait au manteau de cheminée.

\- Justement, si, murmura Neville. Je ne donnerai pas la même dose si c'est pour une Montague ou une Bullstrode. Question de gabarit… »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui :

« Tu dois doser en fonction de la corpulence ? »

Elle paraissait si surprise que Neville grimaça :

« Tu savais pas ? Ces herbes-là sont nocives, elles peuvent même tuer, tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser trop infuser, ni…

\- La ferme. »

Neville se tut. Il aurait bien aimé lui demander ce qui clochait, l'envoyer chier ou quitter la pièce, mais quelque chose dans son attitude l'en dissuada.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'arrière-boutique, tira anxieusement sur sa cigarette et se tourna vers lui, le regard bravache :

« C'est pour moi. »

Il inspira brusquement et saisit en un instant toute la complexité de ce qui était en train de se jouer.

Parkinson était enceinte sans être mariée. Ni même engagée.

« Et Zabini ?

\- Il ne doit pas savoir. »

Elle jeta son mégot dans la cheminée et alluma immédiatement une autre cigarette, fébrile.

« Mais… C'est pas lui le père ?

\- Je t'en pose, des questions ? »

Discuter avec Parkinson lui redonnait toujours le mordant dont elle manquait. Elle redevenait elle-même quand elle l'agressait. Autant tirer sur le filon.

« Je peux m'occuper de ta tisane, reprit Neville. Tu la veux pour quand ?

\- Ce soir. »

Il y avait une légère fêlure dans sa voix, comme si elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir être obéie dans l'instant.

« T'as de la chance ou t'es bien informée, j'ai ça en stock.

\- Je n'utiliserai pas le terme chance pour qualifier ma situation, Londubat. » répliqua-t-elle.

Son soulagement était tout de même perceptible. Elle expira longuement, et il comprit qu'elle avait dû retenir sa respiration.

« Passe me déposer ce que je t'ai demandé dès que tu peux. La cheminée sera débloquée. »

Elle quitta la pièce dans une bouffée de cigarette. Il leva le sort d'assourdissement et quitta l'arrière-cuisine.

Il tomba sur George qui fermait la boutique.

« Elle te voulait quoi, ta Parky ?

\- M'engueuler, comme d'habitude.

\- Ça a pas dû la purger assez, commenta George, elle est partie comme une furie. »

Neville fit la moue et monta sous les combles. Il poussa la porte de sa serre et avisa Trevor, posté sur une commode.

« Parfois, j'aimerais être un crapaud. »

Pas de réponse. Le batracien n'avait jamais réagi aux remarques de son maître en sept ans, il n'allait pas s'y mettre maintenant.

Neville alla au fond de sa serre et s'approcha de ses rangs de plantes hypocrites. À l'aide d'un couteau à lame plate, il découpa quelques brins de rue, arracha délicatement des fleurs de fée verte et de sabine. Il prit ensuite quelques feuilles de mélisse, pour adoucir la tisane, et un peu de thym, pour atténuer l'odeur de la rue. Il lui préparerait ensuite un peu de verveine, de tilleul et de camomille pour qu'elle pût dormir le reste de la nuit.

Il empaqueta sa récolte dans des pages d'une vieille_ Gazette_et glissa les paquets dans son sac. Il rafla un mortier et son hachoir, diminua la luminosité de la pièce en fermant un peu le volet et quitta le grenier.

Il passa dans sa chambre et dans la salle de bain, fit un brin de toilette et mit dans son sac une brosse à dents, un rasoir et un slip propre. Qui sait combien de temps ça durerait…

Gnaa lui sauta dessus :

« Hé ! Calme-toi ! »

Elle lui apportait une lettre. Il reconnut l'écriture de Seamus sur l'enveloppe et la décacheta avidement. Gnaa lui pinça le cou :

« Oui, tiens, voilà pour toi ! »

Il lui lança un morceau de viande séchée et la chouette retourna sur la commode, contente.

Seamus avait entendu parler de son appel à Potterveille. Il allait venir. Il allait venir en Angleterre, il voulait le voir.

Le cœur de Neville se gonfla : il allait voir Seamus. Il allait voir son camarade de chambrée. Il ressentait la même joie brutale qu'au moment où Lavande lui avait passé une lettre de Ron, la même stupeur heureuse que quand Hermione s'était jetée dans ses bras.

Il avait des nouvelles des disparus.

Il rangea la lettre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et aboya dans les escaliers, guilleret :

« Les gars, on mange bientôt ? J'ai faim !

\- Angelina est aux fourneaux ! » claironna Fred depuis la boutique, où il faisait sûrement la caisse.

Neville descendit dans la cuisine, au premier étage, salua Angelina et engagea une discussion avec elle sur les bienfaits du cumin et du gingembre.

Une fois que Neville eut perdu à pierre-baguette-cape et qu'il eut fait la vaisselle, il prit son sac, jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et annonça l'adresse de Parkinson.

« Quand je te dis dès que tu peux, c'est pas quand t'as fini ton deuxième boulot. »

Neville ne réagit pas et répondit calmement :

« Rien ne presse, Parkinson. »

Elle avait revêtu un pantalon large mais seyant et un gilet beige qu'il lui avait déjà vu. _Tu en es au point de te rappeler comment elle s'habille…_ Elle faisait une entorse à son règlement pédestre habituel et était pieds nus. Une queue-de-cheval lâche surmontait son crâne, et ça la changeait tellement de son chignon habituel que Neville eut l'impression soudaine d'être de retour dans la cabine d'essayage de Tissard et Brodette.

Elle lisait une revue, mi-allongée dans son sofa, et ce n'était qu'à la raideur de sa nuque et aux fines ridules qui striaient son front qu'on pouvait deviner son anxiété.

« T'as une bouilloire ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui, Londubat ? Un salon de thé ? »

Neville leva les mains en signe de reddition et fila dans la cuisine. Il farfouilla dans les placards et trouva une théière où dansaient des fleurs. Il mit de l'eau dans une casserole qu'il posa sur le gaz. Parkinson était finalement plutôt moderne pour une aristo, si elle utilisait un fourneau moldu modifié. Quand l'eau frémit, il y jeta quelques herbes et touilla jusqu'à ce que le breuvage soit de nouveau à ébullition. Il retira la casserole du feu, mit un filtre dans la théière et y versa l'eau. Il emporta le tout dans le salon et s'assit face à Parkinson.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Alors ?

\- Tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps ? »

Une rougeur apparut furtivement sur ses joues, preuve qu'elle ne se maîtrisait plus.

« Deux mois et demi. Environ. »

Il ne réagit pas. Vu sa réticence à répondre, il n'osa pas lui demander son poids. De toute façon, il s'en faisait une idée assez précise. Il dosa les herbes dans la théière, remua un peu et attendit.

Le silence avec Parkinson n'avait jamais été pesant, et pourtant il sentit sa panique monter, comme quand ils avaient été coincés ensemble dans la cheminée.

Discuter lui permettrait de retrouver son aplomb, ou au moins un semblant de contrôle sur la situation.

« T'as une copine qui vient passer la nuit avec toi ? Ou Zabini ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes fréquentations nocturnes te concernent. »

Le rembarrer était tout aussi efficace. Il encaissa sans broncher et relança :

« Je croyais que Greengrass était là en toutes circonstances pour toi.

\- Daphné n'a jamais apprécié mon dévouement amical à sa juste valeur. » nota-t-elle, et Neville entendit le sourire dans sa voix.

Il ôta le filtre et les herbes et servit une tasse à Parkinson. Elle se redressa en position assise, se roula en boule dans le dossier du sofa. Il lui tendit la tasse : elle se résigna à l'attraper. Le léger tremblement de sa main fut visible grâce à l'eau qui heurtait les bords de la tasse.

Elle but une gorgée et réprima un frisson :

« Il y a un petit goût sucré.

\- J'ai ajouté de la mélisse. J'ai pensé que ça donnerait meilleur goût. Et ça ne gêne en rien l'action des autres plantes.

\- Bonne idée. »

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée tandis que Neville savourait le compliment. Il admira sa classe : à aucun moment elle ne grimaça de dégoût. Il avait déjà goûté de la rue et savait à quel point c'était amer.

« Il faut que j'en boive combien de tasses ?

\- Si tu veux que ce soit rapide, au moins cinq. »

Elle se renfonça dans son dossier sans commentaire. Neville se leva, ajouta une bûche dans la cheminée et retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil qui lui paraissait le plus confortable. Il sortit _Plantes et magie naturelle en Cornouailles _et reprit à son marque-pages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, grinça Parkinson depuis son sofa.

\- Je compose une potion contre les cheveux gris. »

Elle souffla fortement par le nez et reprit :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'installes dans mon fauteuil comme en terrain conquis ? »

Il releva le nez de son ouvrage et exposa calmement :

« Bon écoute, comme je vais passer la soirée ici et qu'il y a plus de charme dans les plantes de Cornouailles que dans ta conversation, je me suis dit qu'il était plus agréable pour nous deux que je ferme ma gueule et que je bouquine dans mon coin. »

Les yeux de Parkinson étincelèrent et elle haussa le ton :

« Londubat, j'ai plus besoin de toi. Tire-toi.

\- Avec ce que t'as bu, je te laisse pas seule. On peut pas prévoir les effets secondaires de cette merde que tu viens d'avaler. Et contrairement à Greengrass ou Zabini, moi, j'ai signé pour être là.

\- T'as signé pour me protéger, pas pour faire la nounou. Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Cette réponse la prit de court. Elle se resservit une tasse et avala deux gorgées avant de repartir à l'attaque :

« Londubat… »

Déjà elle mettait moins de conviction à l'apostropher.

« Gaspille pas tes forces à me faire changer d'avis, la coupa-t-il, et profite des derniers moments de tranquillité de ta soirée avant de rendre tripes et boyaux. »

Elle abandonna. Elle se remit à siroter sa tisane en regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Elle paraissait plus calme, Neville retourna à sa lecture.

Au bout d'un long moment, il releva la tête et observa Parkinson. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant de profil, son nez droit, des larmes aux yeux à force de trop fixer le feu. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, il le savait. Les Parkinson n'étaient pas le genre de famille dans laquelle on peut se permettre un tel écart de conduite. Un premier héritier jouit de nombreux privilèges auxquels ne peut prétendre le cadet. Si Parkinson finissait par épouser un autre homme que Zabini, elle risquait gros si son mari découvrait qu'elle avait déjà pu concevoir un premier héritier pour un autre homme. Juridiquement, elle pouvait cacher la conception d'un premier enfant. Magiquement, c'était impossible.

C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas fait appel à Zabini ou à Greengrass. Elle n'aurait jamais donné à ses amis de quoi nuire à son statut. Si elle ne voulait pas finir comme Astoria Greengrass, deuxième épouse de Goyle, il fallait que personne ne sût qu'elle avait perdu son statut de primogénitrice avec cette première grossesse .

Elle avait plus confiance en Neville pour tenir sa langue qu'en ses amis les plus proches. Elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait jamais.

Comme lui savait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. Il lui avait fait confiance pour partir à Beauxbâtons ou à Poudlard, alors qu'il avait caché à Lavande les destinations de ses excursions et menti aux jumeaux.

Cette révélation entérina quelque chose de profond en Neville. Il n'aimait pas Parkinson, et elle le lui rendait bien. Mais la confiance qu'il y avait entre eux était plus solide qu'avec leurs amis respectifs.

Une crispation apparut sur le visage de Parkinson alors qu'il l'observait et elle posa une main sur son ventre.

« Ça commence. »

Neville remit son marque-pages dans son livre et se leva. Elle avait pâli et une détresse nouvelle apparut sur ses traits.

« Je crois que je vais… »

Elle se leva, se précipita dans la salle de bains, Neville sur ses talons. Il la retrouva agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes, à vomir par à coups de grands geysers brutaux, tordue dans une posture non naturelle. Neville s'approcha à pas de loup de Parkinson. Elle pleurait et les larmes dégringolaient le long de ses joues pour terminer dans la cuvette.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha. Il ramassa quelques mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux dans son poing et lui tint les cheveux tout le temps que les nausées la secouèrent.

Parkinson hoquetait, râlait entre deux vomissements un « Non non non… » désespéré, tenait son ventre d'une main et la cuvette de l'autre. Son corps était pris de soubresauts violents à chaque haut-le-cœur, et Neville sentit encore une fois cet instinct protecteur qui le desservait la plupart du temps l'envahir.

Quoi qu'elle fît, quoi qu'il pensât, il voulait la protéger. Pas parce qu'elle était faible, mais parce qu'elle appartenait, qu'il le voulût ou non, à son clan.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, le dos tiraillant parce qu'il était courbé depuis trop longtemps, les vomissements cessèrent. Parkinson releva la tête et déglutit difficilement.

Neville attrapa un gant de toilette, l'humidifia et le posa sur le front dégoulinant de sueur de la jeune femme.

« C'est fini ? » coassa faiblement Parkinson.

Neville aurait tellement aimé avoir une réponse à cette question. Elle était adossée au carrelage du mur et paraissait si faible qu'il eut peur qu'elle s'évanouît devant lui.

Il tira la chasse et répondit ce qu'on répond toujours dans ces cas-là :

« Bientôt. C'est bientôt fini. »

Elle lui jeta un regard désabusé :

« Tu mens. Il n'est pas encore passé. Je le sens. »

Elle se recroquevilla. Le gant posé sur son front glissa : Neville le ramassa et le mouilla de nouveau.

« C'est pas que j'ai plus rien dans l'estomac que c'est la même chose dans le ventre… »

Elle avait sûrement raison, puisque deux secondes plus tard, de la bile passait ses lèvres. Neville lui tint les cheveux de nouveau. Son visage poissant la sueur se tordait de douleur : elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Encore une fois, ça lui parut durer des heures. Il n'arrivait plus à ignorer les gémissements que la jeune fille lâchait comme un animal blessé.

Et enfin, enfin, cela finit.

Elle recula. Neville essaya d'ignorer tant bien que mal l'odeur de fer qui s'éleva dans la pièce.

L'enfant était passé.

Il reposa le gant, éloigna de ses yeux les mèches qui se collaient à son front.

« Tu dois prendre une douche, Pansy. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que l'appeler par son prénom. Ça sonnait bizarre dans sa bouche, mais elle paraissait tellement perdue…

« Il est mort, hein ?, demanda-t-elle, la voix cassée.

\- Pansy, tu dois te lever. Viens.

\- C'est fini ? C'est vraiment fini ? J'ai mal…

\- Tu auras encore des contractions, mais c'est fini. Allez, debout. »

Il la saisit sous les aisselles et la releva. Elle s'affala presque dans ses bras.

« Merde. »

Il tira un tabouret et la fit asseoir. Une fois certain qu'elle ne s'effondrerait pas, il alluma la douche, attendit que l'eau chauffât. Le bruit de l'eau cascadant sur l'émail tira une réaction à Parkinson :

« Blaise…, reprit-elle difficilement, Blaise ne doit rien savoir.

\- Promis, répondit Neville sans hésiter. Allez, je te laisse te déshabiller. »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de bains et se tourna juste avant de passer la porte.

Parkinson était toujours sur son tabouret, les mains tenant son ventre, hébétée. Neville soupira : il n'avait aucune envie de dévêtir Parkinson, mais elle semblait tellement paumée qu'il n'hésita presque pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit doucement les poignets, la força à décroiser les bras et les plaça le long du corps. Elle le regarda, les yeux vides. Il fallait la calmer, l'apaiser.

« Ça te dit, que je te chante une chanson ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se mit à fredonner une berceuse que lui chantait sa grand-mère tandis qu'il commençait à dénouer son chemisier et défaire les boutons de son gilet. L'effeuillage lui prit bien cinq minutes. Quand il parvint aux sous-vêtements, il n'osa pas aller plus loin. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil sa culotte qui prenait une teinte rougeâtre. Il détourna le regard.

Il la fit se lever et la tint du mieux qu'il pût contre lui. Quand il vit les cicatrices blanches qui zébraient son dos, il ne dit rien. Des vieilles cicatrices, qui devaient dater de l'enfance.

Apparemment, ça faisait longtemps que Sir Arceus Parkinson lançait des Sectumsempra à sa fille.

Il la glissa dans la baignoire, sous le jet. L'eau brûlante lui arracha enfin une réaction. Elle le fixa et eut le réflexe pudique de cacher sa poitrine.

« Espèce de pervers. » grinça-t-elle.

Enfin elle-même !

« Je t'ai déjà vue en sous-vêtements, Parkinson. Arrête de jouer la prude. »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Neville eut envie de rire – de soulagement, en la voyant de nouveau elle-même, ou d'amusement, en retrouvant ce regard qu'elle lui adressait déjà à l'école alors que tout avait changé, il n'aurait su le dire – mais s'en abstint.

« Je te laisse te débrouiller. »

Il quitta la salle de bains sans la regarder, en prenant bien soin de laisser une serviette duveteuse à portée de main.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il prépara une casserole d'eau chaude et une théière de verveine. Le temps que l'eau se mît à bouillir, il était de nouveau dans son livre, perdu entre les lignes et ses réflexions sur la force insoupçonnée des femmes.

« Je pensais que tu serais reparti. »

Il sursauta.

« Je suis pas du genre à fuir les responsabilités.

\- Putain de Gryffondor. »

Neville sourit. Elle était emmitouflée dans un gros pull noir beaucoup trop grand qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle paraissait frêle, avec ses grandes jambes pâles qui en émergeaient, et pourtant il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation inextricable. Cette attitude lui fit penser à Luna.

« Tu veux de la tisane ? C'est de la verveine et de la camomille, ça a des effets calmants.

\- Hors de question que je boive encore quoi que ce soit ce soir, surtout venant de toi. »

C'était de bonne guerre.

Neville jeta un œil à l'horloge. Trois heures du matin. Pas étonnant qu'il eût envie de dormir.

« Le canapé est plutôt confortable, avoua Parkinson. Enfin, c'est ce que Drago m'a dit… »

Elle lui proposait de rester la nuit. Il ne sut qu'en penser. Sa bonne éducation sang-pur devait exiger qu'elle ne renvoyât pas son hôte à une heure aussi indue.

« Merci. »

Elle acquiesça. Pas d'insulte, pas de remontrance, pas de regard noir. Une trêve fragile s'était construite entre eux. Une paix nocturne, une de ces trêves où l'ennemi vous laisse récupérer vos morts sur les champs de bataille et leur rendre les honneurs funèbres sans vous assaillir.

« Si tu veux, j'ai des huiles essentielles. T'as pas à les avaler, tu en mets juste sur tes poignets. Ça aide à dormir. »

Il avait pris l'habitude d'en avoir sur lui depuis la Chambre des secrets. Il en fabriquait et en envoyait à Ginny pour calmer ses nuits et à Lavande pour apaiser ses angoisses.

Il n'envoyait rien à Luna : les loups n'aimaient pas les effluves trop forts.

« Tu m'as prise pour qui ? Une fillette ?

\- C'est toujours bon à prendre. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et prit le flacon qu'il lui tendait. Il l'observa quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Le canapé avait l'air inconfortable au possible, mais une fois que Neville eut récupéré tous les coussins du salon, il fut potable. Il transforma le tapis en édredon et s'installa du mieux qu'il put, laissant ses grandes jambes dépasser de l'accoudoir.

Cette soirée avait été mouvementée, et pourtant le sommeil tardait à venir. Il finit par s'endormir, harassé, bercé par le tic-tac paresseux d'une horloge.

Il se réveilla en sursaut deux heures plus tard. Un cri. Puis des geignements. Il se leva, passa dans la pièce voisine.

Parkinson se débattait dans ses draps, haletait, sanglotait, et cria de nouveau. De pure terreur.

Neville s'approcha, la prit par les bras et la secoua doucement :

« Parkinson ! Réveille-toi ! Tu fais un mauvais rêve… »

Elle ne réagit pas, continuant à hyperventiler. Il se fit plus brusque :

« Debout ! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés :

« Le bébé ! Le bébé ! Il est en danger !

\- Respire, c'était un cauchemar, tenta Neville.

\- Le bébé de Blaise ! Père va le tuer il va me tuer… »

La voix de Parkinson s'éteignit alors qu'elle reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'agrippa violemment à Neville :

« Tu restes avec moi, d'accord ? Je veux pas être seule… »

Son chuchotement précipité paraissait presque saugrenu après ses exclamations de terreur.

« Oui. Rendors-toi. »

Il voulut se lever mais elle le tenait trop fort. Elle s'allongea, l'entraînant avec lui. Neville ne savait pas quoi penser : il était dans le lit de Parkinson, merde !

Elle rabattit le drap sur eux, se blottit contre lui, renifla, eut encore quelques hoquets. Neville avait le bras passé sur sa taille. Il avait l'impression de tenir dans ses bras Lavande ou Ginny, quand ils se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur demande après une séance de torture des Carrow. Parvati s'était toujours consolée avec Seamus. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais eu à consoler Seamus ou Colin, ç'aurait été gênant.

Il s'endormit en pensant à la lettre qu'il avait reçue de Seamus, en essayant d'ignorer le corps chaud de Parkinson qui remuait contre lui. Bientôt, il le verrait.


	20. Les Loups d'Odin

**Chers lecteurs,**

**D'abord ce chapitre n'est pas repassé entre les mains délicates de Nictocris pour la énième correction. Donc si vous voyez des coquilles (ou si toi, Nicto, tu vois des coquilles), signalez-les moi (c'est rigolo ça fait lélémoua) que je les corrige au plus tôt.  
Dans le précédent chapitre, Parkinson a avorté du premier héritier de Zabini, ce que personne ne doit savoir (le statut de premier héritier est très recherché dans les familles sang-pur). Neville est resté avec elle.  
Aujourd'hui on est sur du T- (pour une allusion, sinon très franchement c'est du K+, voire du K, voire du K-).  
Ensuite pensez à vous hydrater. La canicule approche. Vous mêmes vous savez.  
Portez-vous bien, bon feu d'artifice pour les Français (bicoze 14 juillet), à bientôt,  
**

**Al**

**PS : (voix de présentateur de match de rugby) J'ai précisé aux Français parce que j'ai l'immense honneur de fêter le retour sur cette fic de ma Québécoise préférée, j'ai nooooomméééé... KATYMYNY !  
réponse unique à toutes tes nombreuses _reviews,_ enthousiastes, lyriques, logorrhéiques et charmantes : un bonheur digne du nirvana de bouddha m'étreint à la vue de ta lecture ! merci merci merci ! je prends bonne note de tes conseils lecture, j'irai feuilleter quand j'aurais le temps. c'est un réel plaisir, j'espère que l'histoire te plaît (de ce que j'ai lu, c'est le cas). j'aime beaucoup le nom 'celui qui n'a pas d'ombre tellement il est noirceur', c'est très poétique, je vais essayer de le caser. et je vois que tu as totalement l'esprit pervers d'un jumeau weasley, parce que proposer rapeltout à neville comme pseudo c'est juste parfait, je suis triste de ne pas avoir eu cette brillante idée... BREF. je coupe là ma propre logorrhée et te souhaite une excellente lecture de ce chapitre, où on retrouve d'ailleurs les weasley (et d'autres, bien entendu). merci encore pour tes commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur (j'ai consulté nicto, elle est d'accord avec moi)  
**

* * *

« Vous voulez battre Lord Voldemort ? Rejoignez l'Armée de Dumbledore. » inscription trouvée sur un des murs des locaux de la _Gazette du sorcier_, au matin du 21 mars 1999

* * *

Neville aperçut Seamus bien avant Lavande.

« Il est là.

\- Seamus ! »

Son exclamation poussa Seamus à tourner la tête vers eux. Un sourire sincère illumina son visage et il plia sa _Gazette _en les voyant approcher.

« Lavande ! Neville ! Et votre enfant illégitime, je suppose ? »

Lavande était déjà dans les bras de Seamus, à le serrer à l'étouffer. Quand elle le lâcha enfin, Neville et Seamus échangèrent une accolade chaleureuse.

« Je te présente Teddy, l'enfant que je garde.

\- Bonjour Teddy, le salua gentiment Seamus en se penchant sur la poussette. Dis, c'est normal qu'il ait les cheveux verts ?

\- Oui, il vient de découvrir cette couleur. » répondit Lavande en s'installant à table face à lui.

Neville tira une chaise et ils attendirent la serveuse du Sunday's Sundae en se donnant les dernières nouvelles du monde. Lavande n'arrêtait pas de toucher Seamus, comme pour se prouver qu'il était vivant et à côté d'elle, et de glousser à chacune de ses remarques. Seamus se tenait au courant de ce qui se passait en Angleterre, mais certaines informations ne parvenaient jamais jusqu'à l'Irlande.

« J'ai entendu parler de ton émission il y a deux semaines. Le temps de te prévenir, et voilà !

\- C'est trop bien de te revoir, vieux frère. Tu vis toujours chez ta mère ?

\- Depuis septembre, oui. Et puis, en décembre, j'ai trouvé un appart à Dublin, un neuf mètres carrés dans le Quartier Korrigan. J'ai mon autonomie ! À moi les soirées trop alcoolisées et les belles Irlandaises ! »

Neville ricana. Il avait longtemps envié à Seamus son aisance avec les filles : c'était un dragueur invétéré, un charmeur dans l'âme. Les filles caquetaient sur son passage et sous son regard depuis sa quatrième année. Et puis Neville avait compris, lors du bal de Noël, que sous ses dehors de séducteur irlandais se cachait un ami indéfectible, un garçon fidèle. Il l'avait aidé à se faire beau pour Ginny, à trouver le bon bouquet pour son poignet, et un des meilleurs souvenirs de cette année-là avait été les nombreuses soirées durant lesquelles Lavande et Parvati leur avaient appris des pas de danse. Seamus était si mauvais que Lavande avait refusé de continuer à danser avec lui : il écrasait trop régulièrement les pieds de sa cavalière.

Et s'il parlait légèrement des filles, il ne leur avait jamais manqué de respect.

Lavande n'était d'ailleurs pas dupe :

« Quelle fille t'a encore brisé le cœur ?, demanda-t-elle en asseyant Teddy, qui gazouillait, sur ses genoux et en lui passant ses clefs pour l'occuper.

\- Personne, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Tu sais bien que mon cœur t'est à jamais acquis, sorcière ! »

Lavande lâcha un rire joyeux : ils continuèrent à flirter sous les yeux de Neville, en toute innocence et sans conséquence. Lavande s'épanouissait : qu'un garçon autre que Malefoy lui prêtât de l'attention la ravissait. Se sentir désirable devait lui faire vraiment du bien, et Neville s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué un besoin de Lavande qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler.

Il ne pouvait pas flirter avec Lavande. Il n'avait jamais pu. Elle l'avait toujours tétanisé. Et maintenant qu'elle ne l'effrayait plus, c'était trop tard.

« Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses, lança finalement Seamus en saisissant la bière que la serveuse venait de leur apporter.Où en est-on ?

\- Où en est-on de quoi ? »

Neville était perdu.

« Où en est-on ? Qui est revenu dans l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? C'est quoi, le plan ? Comment ça se passe, le recrutement ? Où sont Ginny et Luna ? »

Quel con. Neville lança un Assurdiato autour d'eux.

« Fais gaffe, mec, on a beau être chez les moldus, rien n'est jamais sûr.

\- Depuis quand t'es devenu si méfiant, Neville ? » tiqua Seamus.

Neville baissa les yeux sur sa pinte. Lavande posa une main sur son avant-bras et expliqua :

« Pour l'instant, Ernie, Hannah et Susan sont avec nous. Pas de nouvelle de Zacharias Smith, mais son frère Roger en est. Les jumeaux Weasley, bien entendu. Parvati est partante, mais comme elle étudie la divination en Inde, ça risque d'être compliqué pour elle de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. On a les frères Crivey, mais coincés à Poudlard.

\- Les trois Poufsouffle vont bien ? »

Neville avait toujours la gorge si nouée qu'il n'arrivait pas à créer le moindre son. Ce fut encore une fois Lavande qui donna les informations complémentaires :

« Susan a eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de Justin.

\- Il est mort de quoi ? Vous le savez ? »

Seamus avait toujours été curieux. C'était pas nouveau.

« Je l'ai tué. »

Neville fut étonné d'entendre sa voix, et encore plus étonné de l'entendre ferme et sans appel.

« Quoi ? »

Neville sut qu'il devait répondre à la surprise de Seamus. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait…

« Ils m'ont forcé à le faire. »

Pas plus de précision. Le sujet était clos, Seamus le comprit.

« Bon. Les actions. Vous avez fait quoi ? »

Seamus avait toujours été pragmatique. Ni remords, ni regrets. Aller de l'avant, toujours. Avec les filles, c'était plus simple si on ne regardait pas sans cesse en arrière. Avec le reste aussi.

Lavande ôta sa main du bras de Neville et il respira plus amplement.

« Pour l'instant, pas grand-chose. Hannah travaille à la _Gazette _et elle transmet les messages codés dont les familles conviennent. Elle a aussi créé une rubrique pour trouver des producteurs de patronus pour aller à Azkaban, mais cette dernière n'a pas trop de succès. Les gens n'osent plus aller visiter les autres en prison. »

Le récapitulatif de Lavande remonta le moral de Neville : ils n'avaient certes pas fait grand-chose, mais ce qu'ils avaient fait était solide.

« Neville est allé en France, et a vu Hermione, Hagrid et Harry. Ne lui demande pas où précisément, il ne te le dira pas. J'ai déjà tenté de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais c'est une tombe. »

C'était drôle que Parkinson et Lavande fussent capables de lui reconnaître les mêmes qualités. À croire qu'il était vraiment bon pour cacher ce qu'il voulait.

« Les trois vont bien, comme tu as pu l'entendre. Et Neville en a appris un peu plus sur comment vaincre Tu-sais-qui, mais pour l'instant il ne veut pas nous en dire plus.

\- Je pense que Lavande ne doit pas trop en savoir. » ajouta enfin Neville.

Sa voix lui parut de nouveau étrangère à lui-même. Pas une voix d'un garçon qui discuterait avec des amis, non. Une voix qu'il avait découverte l'année précédente, à Poudlard, et qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis un petit bout de temps. Une voix sèche et directe, loin de la timidité qui l'avait si longtemps caractérisé, et qui le caractérisait encore, d'ailleurs, une voix ferme, rude, qui demandait à être obéie.

Une voix de chef de guerre.

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Seamus lui paraissait plus habituelle. Seamus ne changeait pas, fidèle à lui-même, et Neville lui en voulut un bref instant, encore une fois.

Contrairement à lui, la guerre ne l'avait pas changé jusque dans ses cordes vocales.

« Je travaille chez l'ennemi, répondit Lavande à la place de Neville. Je ne peux pas être dépositaire de trop de secrets, au cas où ils fouilleraient mon esprit.

\- L'ennemi ?

\- Malefoy, claqua Neville. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas en savoir plus. »

Seamus eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Non, Lavande ? Ne me dis pas que…

\- Depuis Noël, c'est plus supportable. Le père s'est lassé, je crois. Ou sa femme l'a rappelé à l'ordre. Il n'y a plus que le fils qui abuse de moi. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton tellement détaché… Neville voulut tendre la main pour lui serrer l'épaule, mais Seamus fut plus rapide. Il étreignit Lavande en silence, coinçant Teddy endormi entre eux, et Neville aperçut deux larmes dans les yeux de Lavande qui glissèrent le long de ses joues et tombèrent sur l'épaule de Seamus.

« Je suis désolé. Si je peux faire quelque chose…

\- Tu te doutes bien que Neville aurait fait quelque chose s'il l'avait pu, répondit Lavande en se dégageant et en attrapant sa serviette en papier pour se moucher. Ou les jumeaux Weasley. Après tout, c'est parce que je suis sortie avec Ron.

\- C'est à cause de ça que tu t'es retrouvée chez eux ? »

L'accent irlandais était de retour, signe que sa colère revenait. Elle lui sourit :

« Bien sûr. Tu as fui en Irlande, Parvati en Inde, Dean a disparu, Neville est le larbin des gobelins et je suis la pute des Mangemorts. Quant aux trois autres, ils sont loin de tout ça. Que veux-tu, notre promo est maudite. »

Ce constat, énoncé aussi clairement, était brutal. Parce qu'ils avaient fréquenté les trois ennemis indésirables pendant sept années, qu'ils avaient dormi dans leurs dortoirs et suivi les mêmes cours, ils avaient accroché eux-mêmes des cibles dans leur dos.

« Et Ginny ? Après tout, elle est sortie avec Harry.

\- Ginny a d'autres problèmes à gérer, ces temps-ci. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses deux amis, Neville raconta succinctement ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, début février. Depuis, Ginny ne pouvait plus suivre les cours correctement, prise de crises de tétanie en cours. Elle travaillait avec Pomfresh et Rogue à reconstruire sa psyché.

« Rogue ?

\- Il a beau être un des salauds de la pire espèce, c'est un des meilleurs Occlumens que la terre ait jamais portés, expliqua Neville. Il s'y connaît en torture psychique – il entendait encore sa voix doucereuse expliquer comment faire parler quelqu'un après une bonne séance de Doloris – et c'est le plus à même pour aider Ginny. Et puis, après tout, McGonagall et Pomfresh veillent. »

C'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire tous les soirs pour se rassurer, et après il pensait à Luna. Qui s'occupait de la psyché de Luna ?

Seamus devait avoir deviné le cours de ses pensées :

« Et Luna ?

\- Luna a été mordue par Greyback, dit Lavande en réprimant un frisson. Et je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez pas envie de le rencontrer. »

Neville et Seamus se tournèrent vers elle.

« Tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Pas plus tard qu'hier. Il est venu au manoir de mon maître, sur l'ordre de Vous-savez-qui. Il s'intéressait à Teddy. »

Ainsi, Le-mage-noir-dont-tout-le-monde-connaissait-le-putain-de-nom s'intéressait aux demi-garous, comme Bill Weasley l'avait prédit. Et il s'y intéressait dès le berceau. Teddy avait à peine un an !

« Il a parlé à Teddy, ajouta Lavande en serrant contre elle le bébé. Teddy était terrifié. Il est trop petit pour servir Vous-savez-qui, mais assez grand pour comprendre qu'il faut se soumettre à un chef de meute. »

Neville tenta de se calmer. Il s'était attaché au jeune Lupin, malgré lui. Et sa haine de Greyback était si vivace, si forte, ravivée par sa rencontre avec Luna, que si le loup-garou avait été devant lui à ce moment même, il l'aurait torturé pendant des heures, à coups de Doloris, et il aurait même voulu demander à Rogue sa potion magique. Et il aurait pris plaisir à faire durer la chose.

Cette violence latente qu'il ignorait avoir en lui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se força à se concentrer de nouveau sur la conversation.

Ils étaient repartis sur l'Armée de Dumbledore.

« Le plus important, c'est montrer qu'on est actif, avançait Seamus. Il faut qu'on fasse un coup d'éclat.

\- Si tu pars dans cette direction, je vais devoir vous quitter, annonça Lavande. Il est hors de question que j'en sache trop.

\- De toute façon, il va falloir que je file, coupa Neville. Je vous laisse profiter de l'après-midi tranquilles. On se retrouve ce soir ? »

Lavande acquiesça, Seamus sourit. Ces deux-là devaient avoir plein de choses à se raconter, songea Neville en quittant le Sunday's Sundae.

Il prit un bus moldu jusqu'au Chaudron baveur et arriva pile à l'heure chez Grimlen & Co. La certitude de voir Seamus le soir-même lui permit de tenir face aux insultes à peine déguisées des gobelins.

Quand il quitta enfin son boulot, il ne sentait plus ses doigts et avait l'impression que sa dignité avait été foulée aux pieds bien trop souvent pour qu'il pût un jour s'en remettre. Il retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse et arriva au magasin des jumeaux cinq minutes avant la fermeture.

« Tout le monde est en cuisine, lui annonça Verity, l'assistante des Weasley. Mr Weasley s'est lancé dans la confection d'un cake à l'ananas-citron-gingembre. »

Comme George comptait la caisse (ce devait être son tour cette semaine), Neville supposa à juste titre que c'était Fred qui osait des nouveautés culinaires. Il salua Verity et monta au premier étage.

Angelina et Seamus, assis sur un banc dans la cuisine, partageaient un verre en commentant les gestes de Fred aux fourneaux.

« Tiens, Neville, l'apostropha Seamus. Te voilà de retour ! Comment c'était ?

\- Atroce. Salut Angie. Ça s'est bien passé, avec Lavande ?

\- Au poil ! On est passés chez Fleury et Bott, elle a acheté le dernier Von Mopp et un album pour Teddy. »

Neville s'installa à table tandis qu'Angelina rebondissait :

« J'adore Von Mopp !

\- C'est quand même de la littérature de bas-étage, coupa Fred en enfournant son cake. À peine mieux que Lockhart…

\- C'est que tu restes insensible à l'art de manier les mots. Il crée de si beaux personnages ! J'adore l'Auror Odin : il est tellement intéressant, tellement torturé…

\- C'est parce qu'il est roux, tu as toujours eu un faible pour les roux, railla Fred.

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'il est Irlandais, j'ai toutes mes chances, ajouta Seamus. Quand on est jolie comme toi, c'est un crime de se réserver pour un seul homme. »

Angelina rougit, Neville éclata de rire. Le charme de Seamus fonctionnait même avec elle !

Quand George les eut rejoints, Neville proposa son plan d'attaque :

« On en a parlé avec Seamus et Lavande, et j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant que Grimlen m'engueulait. Il faut faire de la pub. L'Armée de Dumbledore est toujours active, même si elle est discrète : il faut que ça se sache. Ernie, Susan et Hannah ont eux aussi envie de passer à l'action.

\- T'as qu'à les inviter pour la tisane du soir, Neville, ce sera plus simple. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les trois Poufsouffle arrivèrent sur les coups de neuf heures. Ils s'entassèrent tous autour de la table que Fred agrandit d'un coup de baguette magique. Les jumeaux avaient aussi invité Lee.

George remplit la théière ébréchée et remplit les tasses qu'il avait fait apparaître.

« Bon, reprit Fred une fois les salutations faites, comment procède-t-on ?

\- On pourrait faire des tags sur les murs du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré-au-lard, proposa Susan. Ce sont des endroits très fréquentés, ça serait vu.

\- Quoi, comme tag ?

\- Du même genre que ceux de l'année dernière, quand on recrutait pour l'Armée de Dumbledore pour se battre contre Rogue et les Carrow. Celui de Seamus sur les portes de la Grande salle était pas mal et on avait eu une vague d'adhésions dans la semaine qui avait suivi.

\- Rien n'est encore perdu, le recrutement continue ?

\- Exactement. »

Seamus coupa :

« Même si je reconnais que celui qui a trouvé ce slogan est un vrai poète…

\- Arrête, tu vas avoir les chevilles qui vont enfler, railla Ernie.

\- … je me rappelle aussi ce qui a suivi, continua-t-il. Si McGo n'était pas arrivée, j'aurais fini dans les mains des Carrow.

\- Il me semble évident que nous devons rester discrets, dit Hannah. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec autant de blessés que l'année dernière. »

Neville sourit : elle avait tenu le rôle de l'infirmière l'année précédente. Il avait été étonné de la voir partir dans le domaine du journalisme alors qu'elle était si douée en soins.

« On pourrait en profiter pour faire de la publicité pour l'Ordre du Phénix, proposa Angelina. Autant montrer aux sorciers qu'on est plus nombreux que ce qu'ils pensent. Et ils ont déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre pendant la première guerre contre Vous-savez-qui.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut carrément inventer un nouveau groupuscule de résistants, ajouta George à côté d'elle. Comme ça, les sbires de Vous-savez-qui ne sauraient plus où donner de la tête.

\- Forge, t'es un génie, heureusement que tu n'es pas unique et que j'existe, ta perfection mérite d'être doublée !, s'exclama Fred. On invente deux ou trois groupes ! On sera la résistance à plusieurs têtes ! Comme une hydre ! »

Fred et George trinquèrent avec leurs tasses de verveine sous le regard amusé d'Angelina.

Seamus reprit :

« C'est pas mauvais, comme idée. On pourrait les répartir par régions, comme si tout le monde ne travaillait pas au même endroit. On aurait un groupe en Irlande, un autre en Écosse.

\- Définitivement l'Armée de Dumbledore en Écosse, ajouta Ernie.

\- L'Ordre en Angleterre, du coup ?, proposa Susan.

\- Je propose les Farfadets de Leanan sidhe en Irlande. »

Lee étouffa un gloussement à la mention d'une spécialité locale de Seamus.

« Je ne pense pas que ça fasse sérieux, nota diplomatiquement Susan. Ça prête plus à rire qu'à paraître important.

\- On voit bien que tu n'as jamais vu de farfadet en vrai, s'insurgea Seamus. C'est super agressif !

\- Écoute, le but, c'est d'avoir un nom qui impressionne, reprit-elle. Les Mangemorts, le nom de Tu-sais-qui, ce sont des noms qui font peur. Nous devrions faire de même. »

Le silence se fit. Susan n'avait pas tort, comprit Neville. Tout n'était qu'affaire d'apparence.

« Les Lutins de Cornouailles ?

\- Les Gnomes du Terrier ?

\- Les Strangulots offusqués ?

\- Les Scroutts prouteurs ? Ou les Prouts scroutteurs, au choix…

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Les Hobbits farfouilleurs ? »

Là, ils ne réussirent pas à garder leur calme. Quand tout le monde eut repris son souffle, Neville proposa :

« Vous pensez quoi des Loups ? »

Tous le regardèrent. Pris d'une gêne qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps, il se justifia :

« Le loup est un animal qui fait peur, travaille en meute et est dangereux. En plus, il ne renvoie à aucune maison à Poudlard. Ça peut inclure tout le monde.

\- Aucun Serpentard ne se joindrait aux Loups. » nota Hannah.

_Qui sait ?_

« Ça me plaît, répondit enfin Lee. Mais à développer un peu.

\- Pourquoi pas les Loups d'Odin ?, dit Angelina.

\- Toujours Von Mopp, râla Seamus. Je ne comprends pas comment un personnage fictif peut déchaîner autant de passion.

\- T'es jaloux. »

Neville sourit : ça lui plaisait. Et inclure des loups dans leur entreprise le rapprochait de Luna.

« Vendu pour les Loups d'Odin. »

Finalement, ils convinrent de créer une branche fictive de la résistance en Irlande appelée les Banshee et répartirent les quatre groupes sur le territoire entier de l'Angleterre.

« Il nous faudrait un signe de ralliement, un emblème, un symbole, nota Fred. C'est très important d'avoir une marque de fabrique.

\- C'est vrai que nos produits sans notre logo se vendent moins bien, ajouta George. Tout est une affaire de _marketing_. »

C'était drôle de penser que des branches fictives de la Résistance avaient besoin des mêmes atouts qu'une entreprise réelle.

« On pourra demander à Katie, dit Angelina. Elle adore dessiner. Il faut qu'ils soient reconnaissables rapidement. Une tête de loup pour les Loups d'Odin, un oiseau et une flamme pour l'Ordre… »

_De quoi contrer la Marque des Ténèbres…_

Neville sentait une douce euphorie l'envahir. Ils passaient à l'action, à petite échelle, certes, mais ils allaient se faire connaître, montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur. Angelina prenait des notes sur un parchemin pour les passer à Katie Bell. Neville la connaissait moins, ainsi qu'Alicia Spinnet : elles étaient des promos précédentes. Mais il savait que c'étaient des amies des jumeaux, comme Olivier Dubois : les amitiés liées grâce au Quidditch semblaient vaincre les années. À croire que se prendre des cognards dans la tête renforçait les liens !

George en profita pour proposer une nouvelle tournée générale de tisane et jura dans sa barbe quand la théière fuita.

« Putain de théière.

\- Putain de Percy. » compléta Fred.

Neville voulait régler la répartition.

« Il ne faudra pas tous taguer nos messages d'encouragement et de soutien au même moment. On n'est pas censé être la même équipe. Donc pas agir en même temps.

\- On peut se répartir les territoires et les semaines d'action tout de suite, si tu veux, répondit Seamus. Je prends l'Irlande. »

Évidemment.

Angelina décida qu'elle prenait le pays de Galles avec Alicia et annonça qu'elle transmettrait au plus vite les dessins de Katie. Ernie choisit l'Écosse : il taguerait avec Susan ; l'Angleterre échut à Neville. Il refusa catégoriquement d'inclure Lavande. Lee, Hannah et les jumeaux restèrent neutres : ils risquaient de perdre leurs avantages non-négligeables si on les attrapait.

« On fournit la peinture, proposa Fred. On en a une nouvelle peinture indélébile qui dure 48 heures.

\- Attendons peut-être que nos bombes de peinture soient plus répandues sur le marché, coupa George. Voire que même les Mangemorts les utilisent. Sinon on nous accusera trop rapidement. Si on a vendu de la peinture à plus de monde, on remontera moins facilement jusqu'à nous.

\- Je peux vous fournir des alibis et des faux-papiers s'il le faut, ajouta Lee. Et parler de ces nouveaux groupes sur Potterveille. »

La proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme.

« Et si nos campagnes fonctionnent ? Si des gens cherchent à se joindre à nous ? C'est quand même le but, non ? »

La remarque d'Hannah calma les esprits.

« On verra ça en temps voulu, répondit finalement Neville. Pour l'instant, il faut que les gens soient conscients que tout n'est pas joué et qu'on lutte contre Vous-savez-qui. La priorité, c'est se donner de la visibilité. »

Merlin, il avait encore utilisé sa voix autoritaire. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un réagît et remît en question l'autorité dont il usait sans s'en apercevoir. Mais non, personne ne s'offusqua.

Personne ne contredisait son poste de chef.

Il avait été le leader de l'Armée de Dumbledore, c'était acquis. Mais il était le plus âgé de l'A.D. à cette époque, il avait la légitimité de l'âge ! Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait leader de trois autres groupes !

Il avait envie d'en parler à Lavande. La dernière fois, c'était elle qui avait réussi à mettre les mots sur ce qui se passait. Il allait faire ça, en parler à Lavande.

Il revint au moment présent alors que Fred sortait une boîte décorée du sigle d'Honeydukes et une bouteille aux trois-quarts pleine de whisky Pur-feu.

« Allez, trinquons à notre nouveau plan d'action ! Les affaires reprennent ! »

La soirée continua sur un mode plus léger, les langues ayant été déliées par l'alcool.

Une fois les invités partis, Neville montra à Seamus sa chambre.

« Tu ne dors pas là ?

\- J'ai à faire.

\- Cherche pas, Neville a une meuf ! Ça fait une semaine qu'il découche ! »

Fred rata la rougeur qui apparut sur les joues de Neville. S'il savait ! Il laissa Seamus s'installer pour la nuit et redescendit dans la cuisine.

Depuis une semaine, il calmait les terreurs nocturnes de Parkinson. Celles-ci devenaient moins fréquentes, il avait bon espoir que la sorcière pût bientôt se passer de son aide. Les potions de sommeil ne l'aidaient pas, et elle refusait de demander à Zabini de venir. Neville n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était par honte ou par instinct de survie, pour lui cacher ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il passa dans la cheminée et arriva chez Parkinson. Elle n'était pas dans son salon. Il supposa qu'elle devait déjà être couchée. Il s'installa dans le canapé et s'endormit en quelques instants, heureux. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.


	21. Thé violet

**Chers lecteurs,**

**En ce jour caniculaire où tous nous nous enfermons dans des bunkers climatisés pour contrer la chaleur avoisinant les 53°C (ou dans des frigos américains, partie réservoir à glaçons), j'ose espérer que vous aurez une connexion internet digne de ce nom pour lire ce tout nouveau chapitre de la _Divine tragédie_.  
Oui, on dirait que j'en fais des caisses. C'est la chaleur qui m'oppresse (super rime _again_, j'espère que Patfol le S le remarquera).  
Aujourd'hui K+. On y va mollo.  
Merci à vous pour vos followitudes, favoritations et autres commentités qui me vont droit au cœur. Merci à Nictocris pour sa relecture (si elle est moins dispo, c'est qu'elle s'est lancée dans l'écriture de sa propre fic ! Oui vous avez bien lu ! Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc. Et après comme je suis son bêta attitré sur cette fic, je l'ai lue même pas finie et c'est vachement cool, on l'encourage bien fort, j'ai trop envie de la fin, oui Nicto c'est à toi que je m'adresse, j'ai vraiment envie de lire la suite !)  
Déso pour ce looooong chapeau introductif. J'avais envie de parler. Peut-être parce que Nicto ne m'écoute plus parce que je parle trop et que j'ai besoin de m'épancher. Ou peut-être juste sans raison. Juste parce que j'aime bien le contact de mon clavier sous mes doigts. Qui sait...  
**

**Portez-vous bien, ne vous tordez pas les chevilles, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : Réponse à Katy en myny bykyny : tu retrouves les jumeaux en pleine forme, ça va te plaire. j'ai vu ton sourire par satellite interposé tellement il était grand^^ j'aime bien traiter neville, en fait ça me fait plaisir de traiter des personnages qu'on traite pas souvent (lavande, augusta londubat...). comme rowling nous a quand même plutôt laissé le champ libre, on peut vraiment s'éclater et en faire ce qu'on veut. c'est comme de la pâte à modeler, ces persos, ça prend la forme qu'on veut même si la base est déjà donnée. de l'intérêt d'écrire des fanfics, en fait... bref. merci pour ta _review_, je te souhaite bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop chaud dans le froid pays qui est le tien (#jacquesbrel #blaguefrancophile #chansondanslatête)**

* * *

« César : Je ne peux pas vous le dire à tous à la fois, et si vite que ça. Parce qu'un secret, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui ne se raconte pas. Mais c'est une chose qu'on se raconte à voix basse, séparément. » M. Pagnol, _César_

* * *

« Monsieur Weasley ? »

La voix à la porte n'avait rien d'agréable.

« Non, son colocataire.

\- Auror Watson. Je peux entrer ? »

Neville ouvrit la porte.

Contrairement à Podmore, l'Auror Watson ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Une barbe drue lui mangeait le visage et dégringolait sur son torse jusqu'au nombril. Une longue tresse battait ses reins. Ses yeux en amande disparaissaient sous des sourcils broussailleux et un nez pointu émergeait en solitaire hors de cette pilosité faciale comme Azkaban au milieu de la mer.

« Suivez-moi. »

Neville traversa le magasin désert en ce dimanche matin et monta au premier, dans la cuisine.

Fred n'avait pas quitté son bol de thé.

« Monsieur ?

\- Auror Watson, répéta l'homme. J'ai des questions à vous poser. À vous et à votre frère. »

Fred plissa des yeux.

« Des questions suffisamment importantes pour nous déranger aux aurores un dimanche ? Pour un Auror, d'ailleurs, c'est pléonastique…

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait préférable, reprit Watson en ignorant le calembour. Venir vous interroger devant vos clients aurait été de mauvais goût.

\- Et vous avez bien raison, reconnut Fred. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, vous serez mieux. Un thé ? Un café ?

\- Je prendrai bien un thé avec un nuage de lait, merci. »

Watson paraissait sur la retenue. Presque timide. Néanmoins, quand il ôta sa veste et fit apparaître ses bras poilus sillonnés de cicatrices, Neville revit son jugement.

« Quelle affaire nécessite donc votre venue ?

\- Votre frère…

\- Est encore au lit. Vous êtes peut-être matinal, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Watson attrapa la tasse pleine qui s'était envolée jusqu'à lui et versa du sucre et du lait dans son thé. Il touilla son breuvage d'une main et sortit de l'autre un calepin chiffonné :

« Des actes de vandalisme ont été commis partout en Angleterre. À Pré-au-lard, à Belfast, à Dublin, à Sussex, à Londres… Depuis un mois, régulièrement, nous sommes confrontés dans toute la Grande-Bretagne à des dégradations.

\- Et en quoi mon frère et moi serions-nous concernés ? »

Neville appréciait le sang-froid de Fred, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Si Fred se sentait agressé, il avait tendance à riposter vertement.

« C'est votre peinture qui a été utilisée. »

Ils en avaient parlé, bien entendu. Ils avaient prévu de ne pas impliquer les jumeaux dans leurs soirées tags.

La peinture des jumeaux était une merveille : elle tenait trois jours sans qu'on pût ni l'effacer ni la recouvrir par magie. Si on essayait de la recouvrir manuellement, elle s'accrochait encore plus longtemps. Fred et George avaient commencé à en produire l'année précédente et la gamme, si elle ne rencontrait pas un immense succès, avait toutefois trouvé un public de graffeurs régulier.

« En quoi suis-je responsable de l'utilisation de mes produits par mes clients ? »

Son ton badin était toujours de mise. Neville avait fini son petit-déjeuner, mais voulait avoir la suite de la conversation. Il se mit donc à l'évier et se lança dans la vaisselle, se réjouissant pour une fois de la vaisselle de la veille, en gardant l'oreille tendue.

« Vous gardez bien un registre avec vos ventes et vos stocks ?, demandait Watson.

\- Quand bien même vous espéreriez y trouver le nom d'un évadé d'Azkaban, car vraiment je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison une affaire de détériorations du domaine public nécessiterait l'intervention d'un Auror, je ne peux pas vous laisser y accéder. Seul notre comptable peut jeter un œil sur nos comptes. De toute façon, nous ne fliquons pas nos clients au point de noter leurs achats dans nos registres. Si vous désirez qu'à l'avenir on le fasse, dites-le nous. Nous nous ferons un plaisir d'en avertir nos clients. »

La voix de Fred s'était durcie. Il commençait à s'exciter.

« Écoutez, Mr Weasley, nous travaillons ensemble… »

Neville ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

Il quitta la cuisine et monta au deuxième.

La chambre de George faisait face à la sienne. Il toqua et entrouvrit la porte.

« George ?

\- Mmpf. »

Clairement, il le réveillait mais ne le dérangeait pas. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et laissa entrer un flot de lumière dans la pièce.

Il vit les yeux de son colocataire braqués sur lui, un peu fixes, et distingua les cheveux d'Angelina sur l'oreiller voisin.

« Y a un Auror qui pose des questions à Fred dans la cuisine à propos de bombes de peinture. Et Fred commence à s'énerver. »

Silence.

« Le con, marmonna George. J'arrive. »

Neville sortit et referma la pièce. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir George en caleçon.

George calmerait Fred. Pas besoin d'y retourner. Neville monta au grenier cajoler ses plantes. Il allait voir sa grand-mère pour le thé de quatorze heures, il en profiterait pour lui refourguer une provision d'hellébore et de saule pour ses rhumatismes. Il entendit les pas de George dans l'escalier. Il allait rattraper la situation.

Au grenier, tout était calme. Sa mandragore bourgeonnait dans son coin, son Mimbulus chantonnait _Jingle bells_. Neville avait essayé de lui apprendre autre chose, mais la plante n'en démordait pas et ne changeait pas de disque.

_Après tout, c'est mieux que Celestina Moldubec…_

Il alla vers les étagères remplies de terreau et alla observer ses pousses de champifleur : les jumeaux lui avaient demandé d'en commencer une culture pour tenter des expériences. Il arrosa amoureusement ses plantes, hydrata la terre d'un guernicactus et tapota gentiment les feuilles de son _camelia jordana _qui reprenait ses couleurs.

Romain Flamel lui avait envoyé des graines de chou Kête, une espèce rare de chou qui poussait dans le sud de la France. Neville les sema et les plaça sous la fenêtre pour qu'elles profitassent un minimum du soleil.

Trois heures plus tard, il entrait par la cheminée dans le salon de sa grand-mère.

« Voyez-vous, Pansy, ce nigaud est incapable d'arriver sans mettre de la suie partout.

\- Je ne vous dis rien de l'état de mon tapis, Augusta. Pika a beau le nettoyer régulièrement, les traces noires ne partent pas toujours. »

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux : Parkinson prenait le thé avec sa grand-mère.

« Eh bien, mon grand, tu ne salues pas ton ancêtre ? »

Il s'approcha de sa grand-mère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Salut, dit-il en se tournant vers Parkinson.

\- J'ai pas droit à un baiser, moi ? » répondit-elle, mutine.

Il haussa les yeux au ciel et appela Cupof :

« Tiens, les herbes pour grand-mère. Tu peux les ranger là où il faut. Et tu peux m'apporter du thé, s'il te plaît ? »

Cupof disparut dans un _plop_. Neville tira une chaise et s'assit à table. Il se tourna vers Parkinson qui sirotait tranquillement son thé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Neville, un peu de tenue, c'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduqué, gronda sa grand-mère.

\- Laissez, Augusta, son côté ours est plutôt utile pour ce qu'il a à faire pour moi. » coupa Parkinson en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

_J'espère que Cupof l'a trop __fait infuser__, ça lui fera les pieds…_

« Pour répondre à ta demande grossière, reprit la jeune fille, je voulais te voir et je n'avais aucune envie de me faire rabrouer par un Weasley. »

Cupof apparut et tendit une tasse à Neville. Pour se donner contenance, il en but rapidement une gorgée et se brûla la langue.

_Trop i__nfusé__, bien entendu._

Il s'étouffa un peu, reprit son souffle :

« Tu dois me voir pour quoi ?

\- Pansy a besoin de tes services pour un thé auquel je ne suis pas invitée, expliqua sa grand-mère. Je ne pourrai pas te chaperonner comme je le désire.

\- Holly et Vincent organisent un thé de fiançailles. »

Ben tiens. C'était rapide. Elle avait dû précipiter les choses.

D'un autre côté, Holly Montague avait peut-être suivi les bons conseils de Parkinson et préférait hâter le mariage pour conserver encore un tout petit peu de la fortune Crabbe avant que son fiancé eût tout perdu au jeu.

« Il aura lieu dans le salon carmin du Renard doré. J'ai proposé tes services pour le service. » ajouta-t-elle dans un ricanement.

Neville tiqua :

« Mes services pour le service ?

\- Les elfes sont inesthétiques, et je soupçonne cette niaise d'Holly d'en avoir toujours eu peur. On va donc employer des serveurs sorciers pour le thé. Je sais que tu es capable de verser du thé dans une tasse sans en mettre partout et de te tenir droit sans rien dire. Tu as le profil parfait. »

Encore une fois, il essuierait les remarques désobligeantes des copains de Parkinson qu'il devrait servir avec diligence.

Elle lui permettait aussi de laisser traîner ses oreilles dans un repaire sang-pur.

« Holly a compris qu'elle devait très vite tenir son homme, minauda Parkinson en resservant sa voisine.

\- Si elle veut être sûre de bien l'accrocher, il faut lui faire un enfant, nota le grand-mère de Neville en grignotant son biscuit au citron. Une fois père, un homme fait beaucoup plus attention à sa fortune : il veut léguer quelque chose à son héritier.

\- Et dans le cas de Vincent et Holly, il est le seul à pouvoir apporter quelque chose dans ce mariage, puisque Holly est née après son frère, ajouta Parkinson. Au moins, le sien est vivant. Même mort, un premier né pourrit toujours la vie ! »

Neville sentit l'amertume dans la voix de Parkinson. L'aîné de la famille, Marill Parkinson, était mort il y a longtemps, en même temps que sa mère, la première épouse d'Arceus Parkinson. Ce dernier s'était remarié et avait eu une fille comme héritière. N'étant que puînée, Parkinson ne pouvait pas toucher à l'héritage transmis par son père : il pouvait donc décider de transmettre directement à quelqu'un d'autre.

On racontait plein de choses sur Sir Arceus Parkinson, mais rien n'était plus effrayant que la manière supposée dont il traitait ses femmes. Sa couche était aussi maudite et commentée que celle de Mrs Zabini.

Quand on voyait comment il traitait sa fille, on était en droit de se poser des questions sur la manière dont il avait traité ses épouses.

« Vous savez, Pansy, on a dit beaucoup de choses sur votre père. »

Parkinson lui jeta un regard aigu alors qu'Augusta se resservait une tasse de thé. Neville ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser : que faisait donc sa grand-mère ? Elle attaquait Sir Parkinson devant sa propre fille ?

« Et il y a parfois du vrai, dans les racontars, reprit Augusta. Vous n'étiez pas encore née, mais mon mari, qui travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste, a en effet été empêché de faire une autopsie sur le corps de Joanne Parkinson. Le corps a été escamoté, ainsi que celui de son fils. Votre père a avancé la grande contagiosité des deux cadavres pour qu'on ne les étudie pas. L'éclabouille qui les avait tués tous les deux avait été foudroyante. Votre père ne voulait pas faire risquer aux guérisseurs de l'attraper, le virus pouvait incuber trois semaines dans un cadavre. »

Le silence entre eux était étourdissant. Neville n'avait jamais vu Parkinson aussi concentrée. Elle avait toujours sa tasse en l'air et fixait sa grand-mère avec un air froid et distant.

« Il n'y avait pas eu d'éclabouille aussi agressive depuis des années. La réputation de votre père en a beaucoup souffert, et il a eu du mal à trouver femme de nouveau pour avoir un descendant. Votre mère, Katherine, l'aînée de la famille Baccon, a accepté d'épouser votre père car il était le seul à bien vouloir d'une vieille fille de trente-trois ans. »

Ça, Neville le savait. Tout le monde le savait.

« Les bruits laissaient entendre qu'il avait laissé mourir sa première femme et son fils. »

Neville grimaça : s'il y avait du vrai dans les ragots, ça ne se disait jamais aussi abruptement. Parkinson ne réagissait toujours pas. Il aurait donné toute sa paye pour avoir une idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Parkinson reposa sa tasse :

« Que cherchez-vous à me faire comprendre, Augusta ? »

Sa voix était polaire : Neville eut la brève intuition que si elle avait eu moins d'éducation, elle aurait sorti sa baguette et l'aurait pointée sur la vieille dame.

Sa grand-mère reposa sa tasse.

« Si les rumeurs sont vraies, qui aurait intérêt à faire disparaître son premier héritier ? »

Personne, comprit Neville. Sauf si ce n'est pas son premier héritier.

« À peu près au même moment, reprit Augusta, on a enterré Rodolphe James, un aristocrate des Highlands. Mort d'éclabouille foudroyante. »

La coïncidence était frappante, et Parkinson ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve, avança Parkinson.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer les faits, se défendit Augusta. À vous de comprendre et de les mettre en lien. Ce qui est aussi un fait, c'est que votre père a mis six ans avant de se remarier. Et après la mort en couches de votre mère, il n'a plus jamais pu trouver d'épouse. »

Parkinson avait fermé les yeux. Neville la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle construisait à toute vitesse un nouveau raisonnement, comme un château de cartes explosives détruit en un seul souffle qu'on reconstruit différemment.

Si ce qu'Augusta Londubat sous-entendait était vrai, alors Pansy Parkinson était la première héritière de la lignée Parkinson.

Et ça changeait considérablement la donne.

« Pourquoi mon père me priverait-il de mon héritage ? »

Parce que c'était ça, la question primordiale.

« Pansy chérie, notre société n'est pas prête à avoir des femmes équivalentes aux hommes. Surtout sans être mariées. Regardez ce qui arrive à Jodaya, la mère de votre ami Blaise, constamment commentée pour ses choix de vie. Heureusement qu'elle a attendu que son mari soit mort pour afficher publiquement ses amants. On peut avoir toutes les maîtresses qu'on veut, tant que nos épouses ne suivent pas notre exemple et qu'on engrosse la femme légitime en premier. C'est pour cela que les Sangs-purs se marient si jeunes, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris. »

L'analyse d'Augusta alluma les yeux de Parkinson.

« Qui pourrait confirmer vos soupçons ?

\- Je crains que tous les témoins soient morts. »

Parkinson eut un sourire malsain, un premier sourire depuis le début du récit d'Augusta :

« Pas tous, non. Il faut juste trouver un moyen de le faire parler. »

Neville comprit qu'elle parlait de Gedeon Parkinson, coincé dans l'horcruxe gardé dans un des coffres privés que proposait Grimlen à ses meilleurs clients.

« Quoi que vous fassiez, l'avertit Augusta, vérifiez toujours que vous avez une porte de sortie. Si mes excentricités peuvent amuser la bonne société, je n'en ai jamais été exclue. Vous ne jouissez pas des mêmes libertés de moi. »

Parkinson acquiesça. S'il y en avait une qui avait conscience du fil sur lequel elle avançait, c'était bien elle.

« Ce thé fut délicieux et fort instructif. Je vais prendre congé, je ne vous retiendrai pas : je sais que vous faites la quatrième au bridge de Janet Goyle. »

Neville se leva et la raccompagna à la porte.

« Parkinson… »

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. D'être prudente, d'oublier tout ça, de ne pas se mettre inutilement en danger. De ne surtout pas confronter son père. Mais rien ne vint. Elle l'aurait mal pris, il le savait.

Il ne voulait surtout pas briser cette politesse qui s'était créée entre eux.

« Renvoie-moi la date et l'heure de la soirée de fiançailles. J'arriverai chez toi dix minutes avant.

\- Achète-toi une robe noire correcte. Hors de question que tu te pointes habillé en moldu. Contrairement à toi, j'ai une réputation. »

_Apparemment, elle, la politesse, elle s'en carre…_

Elle transplana sur le perron et Neville rejoignit sa grand-mère.

« Grand-mère…

\- Neville, il faut que tu me promettes de veiller sur Pansy.

\- Tu l'appelles Pansy, maintenant ?

\- Je l'aime bien, reconnut Augusta. Ça m'attristerait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

Elle laissa passer un silence.

« Elle me fait penser à moi, quand j'étais jeune. Elle a juste plus de cartes en main. Il me paraissait injuste de la déposséder de l'atout qui lui revient de droit. »

Neville fit la moue et se resservit une tasse de thé :

« Je ne pense pas que ton indiscrétion au sujet des mariages de Sir Parkinson soit uniquement due à ton affection pour elle. »

Les yeux de sa grand-mère pétillèrent :

« Si votre arrangement en venait à disparaître, elle m'en devrait toujours une. »

Ainsi, sa grand-mère donnait des infos capitales pour être sûre que Parkinson continuerait de protéger Neville.

Il finit lui aussi par prendre congé, promit de revenir le dimanche suivant pour le déjeuner, cette fois, et rentra chez lui par cheminée.

Leur maison était étrangement calme. Par réflexe, Neville sortit sa baguette : bien qu'une fois sur deux, ce calme fût dû à une nouvelle invention totalement inattendue d'un des jumeaux, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une attaque.

Il passa dans le salon qui jouxtait la cuisine.

Angelina était assise sur le canapé en train de lire le dernier Von Mopp. George, allongé sur le canapé, somnolait, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Angelina. Fred était absent.

Neville monta dans sa chambre. Apparemment, il s'était fait du souci pour rien.

La vue de Gnaa le détrompa.

« Fred ! George ! Ma chouette est violette ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

Un brouhaha accompagna l'arrivée de Fred dans la chambre de Neville :

« On avait besoin de tester un nouveau produit pour colorer les chouettes. Un gâteau Color'hibou. Un peu sur le principe des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue. Tu ne sais pas quelle sera la couleur tant que le plumage de ta chouette n'a pas encore changé ! »

Fred paraissait vraiment fier de leur nouvelle invention.

« Et vous avez décidé de tester votre produit sur ma chouette ? »

Il parut surpris :

« Bien entendu ! On n'allait pas utiliser un de nos hiboux de livraison ! On n'est pas fou ! »

En effet. Ça paraissait tellement évident.

« Et ça dure combien de temps, cette coloration ?

\- J'en sais rien, Neville ! C'est le principe même d'un test ! »

Neville ne savait plus qu'en penser. Il avait envie de s'énerver, de leur dire de garder leurs inventions pour leurs propres animaux, mais il devait reconnaître que les jumeaux produisaient vraiment de la belle magie, même si elle était complètement inutile.

« En revanche, un effet secondaire qu'on n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Gnaa allait dormir.

\- Attends, parce que là…

\- Elle dort depuis qu'elle a pris le gâteau. C'est George qui chronomètre, c'est à lui que tu dois poser ce genre de questions. Moi, je m'occupe de la colorimétrie. »

Fred prit en effet quelques mesures avec sa baguette et quitta la chambre.

Neville soupira. Il espérait que Gnaa n'aurait pas de séquelles. Les jumeaux étaient capables de fabriquer des produits dangereux. Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin d'envoyer du courrier immédiatement. Ça l'aurait vraiment gêné d'emprunter un hibou Weasley pour envoyer une lettre à Lavande. Les Malefoy s'étaient habitués à voir Gnaa – ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher Lavande d'avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur – mais ils n'apprécieraient sûrement pas qu'un hibou étranger vînt chez eux.

_C'est drôle, comme on dépend des hiboux…_

Et ça devint évident.

« J'ai une putain d'idée ! »

Neville dévala les marches et entra en trombe dans le salon.

« Vous sauriez refaire les mêmes gâteaux ?

\- Ceux qui colorent ?, demanda George en se redressant. Fred nous a pourtant dit que tu paraissais pas hyper partant…

\- Oui, mais on s'en fout de la coloration.

\- C'est pourtant la base du truc…

\- Des gâteaux qui feraient dormir. »

Neville eut l'impression d'être une bête curieuse : les trois sorciers le dévisageaient comme s'il était fou.

« Tu veux des gâteaux somnifères ?

\- Pour chouettes et hiboux, oui.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Faire un attentat journalistique. »

Cette fois, Neville sut qu'il avait l'attention totale des jumeaux.

« Imaginez que les hiboux dévolus à la distribution du courrier officiel ou à celle de la _Gazette_ soient tous endormis à l'heure de la tournée ! »

Ils le regardèrent, légèrement hébétés. Puis :

« Mais c'est tout simplement génial ! On aurait dû avoir l'idée, Forge !

\- On va mettre un bordel monstre ! Et on peut les faire dormir plusieurs jours de suite !

\- On va faire dormir les hiboux de livraison de nos concurrents !

\- Non, ça, Fred, c'est de la concurrence déloyale, coupa Angelina.

\- On pourra même s'attaquer aux volières publiques, proposa Neville. Empêcher la communication entre sorciers. »

S'il avait été dans un livre de Von Mopp, il se serait frotté machiavéliquement les mains. Au lieu de ça, il ajouta :

« Et on signera l'action. Les gens sauront. On ne fait pas que taguer les murs. On agit. »

Angelina lui sourit, radieuse :

« Le frère de Katie est zoomage dans une volière publique. On peut lui demander de travailler pour nous ! S'il est certain que ces gâteaux ne nuisent pas à la santé des hiboux, il sera ravi d'aider ! »

George grimaça :

« S'ils ne sont pas nuisibles, c'est bien le problème. On le saura quand Gnaa se réveillera. Si elle se réveille… »

Neville espéra profondément que Gnaa ouvrirait les yeux. Non seulement, elle lui manquerait si elle mourait, mais elle venait, sans en avoir conscience, d'acquérir une utilité toute nouvelle.

Elle était testeur de produits Weasley et déclencheur d'actions terrrosistes.


	22. Les voix enfumées

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Vous ne l'attendiez plus, vous ne frémissiez plus, vous étiez dans le désespoir le plus profond et pourtant... Le voici ! Le tout nouveau chapitre, corrigé par Nictocris (comme toujours), tout beau tout frais, avec des mots recherchés, des phrases sublimes, des accents circonflexes comme vous n'en avez jamais vus !  
_Rating_ K aujourd'hui. Ou K+. Bref, du gentil.  
Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos commentaires (notamment à la prolixe Katymyny) et autres followitations.  
Portez-vous bien, profitez des derniers moments vacanciers, à bientôt,  
**

**Al**

**PS : Réponses aux _reviews _:**

**Nicto : rien ne va jamais, soyons honnêtes...**

**Katymyny : tes commentaires me font toujours rire ! vu ton imagination, tu devrais écrire une mini fic. je suis d'accord avec toi sur augusta, j'aime bien ce personnage, vraiment. on ne la voit pas assez dans les fics, c'est fort dommage. et puis plus je la travaille plus elle me plaît ! j'aime aussi l'idée de parkinson appréciée improbablement. quant à ton cadal de 50e _review_, j'ai une autre idée en tête que l'image (tu ne m'auras pas comme ça) (je ne suis corruptible qu'avec des pizzas) : un os dont tu m'as donné l'idée (j'y travaille). profite de ta canicule (hin hin hin) et de justin bieber, et surtout porte-toi bien !**

* * *

« Je l'écoute. Ce n'est qu'une voix humaine  
Qui traverse les fracas de la vie et des batailles,  
L'écroulement du tonnerre et le murmure des bavardages. » R. Desnos, « la voix », _in Contrées_

* * *

Neville se tenait raide comme un balai depuis une demi-heure, et il en avait déjà marre.

La salle carmin du Renard Doré regorgeait de Sang-purs malintentionnés. Il avait reconnu certaines têtes de ces putain de Mangemorts. Entre autres, un des hommes qui l'avaient emmené au Ministère en novembre de l'année précédente. Le chauve. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction quand il avait vu Neville. Pas même surpris. Juste indifférent.

Preuve s'il en est qu'il accomplissait régulièrement son travail sans jamais se poser de questions sur le sort réservé à ceux qu'il convoyait.

« Garçon, un brandy. Et plus vite que ça ! »

Neville se tourna vers Nott, réfrénant son envie pulsante de lui casser la gueule. Le mépris des Serpentard, il s'y était habitué. Il le fallait bien, depuis toutes ces années. Pas de fierté, pas d'amour-propre. C'était la meilleure manière de survivre sous les moqueries de Parkinson et les remarques de Malefoy. Mais cette condescendance brutale, ce dédain inattendu, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens.

Ils avaient la même pureté de sang. Et pourtant, par une disposition sociale inattendue, Neville avait permis l'émergence d'un mépris de classe violent.

Il ravala sa bile et répondit, courtois :

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Il se dirigea vers le bar central et demanda un brandy à l'elfe du comptoir. Il observa la salle le temps que l'elfe le servît.

La pièce était plus petite que la salle de bal mais de proportions gargantuesques tout de même. Du bar central, derrière lequel étaient planqués les deux seuls elfes qu'Holly Montague avait dû accepter, partaient des dessertes mobiles qui se promenaient entre les tables où pavoisait la bonne société sorcière. Sur ces dessertes, de quoi nourrir un troupeau de trolls. Tout était opulent, et Neville devinait que Montague et Crabbe avaient dû payer rubis sur l'ongle pour asseoir leur réputation parmi les Sangs-purs. En offrant un thé digne de ce nom, ils s'assuraient une conservation de leur statut que leurs fiançailles inattendues fragilisaient.

Entre les froufrous des vieilles rombières et les talons des cœurs à prendre, des domestiques, tout de noir vêtus, déambulaient servilement. Chacun portait un insigne indiquant son nom surmonté de la mention de leur propriétaire. Sur la plaque de Neville on pouvait lire : _Parkinson's mansion._ Il aperçut Lavande qui servait un groupe de jeunes premières.

_Malefoy's mansion._

Bien entendu, parmi les serveurs, il était le seul Sang-pur. De quoi rehausser le statut social de Parkinson… Les serveurs étaient tous des Nés-moldus ou des Sangs-mêlés. On reconnaissait les Nés-moldus à leur air soumis : s'ils osaient moufter, leur sort serait réglé sans autre forme de procès.

« Le brandy, Monsieur. »

Neville remercia l'elfe et apporta à Nott sa boisson.

À la table de ce dernier, la bande Serpentard au grand complet. Malefoy, grand prince, encadré par Crabbe et Goyle, toujours aussi béats de bêtise. À place d'Holly Montague, qui saluait seule des invités à la table voisine, Theodore Nott, l'œil vif, et Daphné Greengrass, sirotant délicatement son thé, paraissaient trop peu aimables l'un envers l'autre. Les pourparlers à propos de la dot de Greengrass devaient toujours être en cours. Assis à table mais un peu éloignés, comme à l'écart des autres mais sans l'être pour de bon, Zabini et Parkinson, côte à côte, le bras possessif de Zabini sur les épaules de Parkinson.

_Si tu savais dans les bras de qui elle a dormi la nuit dernière…_

« Tiens, Londubat, on parlait de toi, l'apostropha vertement Malefoy quand il le vit. On prend des paris pour savoir si tu pourras un jour trouver Sang-pur à ton pied, vu la déchéance sociale de ta famille. J'en étais à leur dire que tu te contenterais sûrement d'un elfe libre comme conjoint. »

Neville prit son air impassible. Après tout, il n'en était pas à sa première insulte. Ça lui glisserait dessus, comme toujours.

« On ne peut pas forcer un elfe libre à l'épouser, constata Greengrass avec un petit rire. C'est dans le nom : il est libre.

\- Un elfe, même libre, obéit toujours, coupa Nott. C'est dans leur nature. Le seul problème, c'est que le seul elfe libre qu'on connaît vient de chez toi, Drago, et il demanderait sûrement la bénédiction de son ancien maître pour épouser Londubat, Potter n'étant pas disponible pour officier aux mariages. »

Neville sentit une légère tension se créer : le coup était subtil mais avait touché juste. Nott venait tout simplement de rappeler que Malefoy avait perdu un de ses elfes au profit d'Harry Potter. C'en était drôle.

« Londubat a tout intérêt à ce que Potter ne repointe pas le bout de son nez, nota Greengrass. Ça lui ferait un rival trop difficile à vaincre pour conquérir le cœur de la Weasley. Il peut encore prétendre à une Traîtresse-à-son-sang.

\- Weaslette ? En plus d'être traître à son sang, il paraît qu'elle est devenue aussi folle que Lovegood. »

Putain de Zabini. Cette fois, ils s'attaquaient à ses amies. Neville essaya de garder son calme. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. La réputation de Parkinson se jouait là : s'il ne se maîtrisait pas, les autres pourraient penser que la laisse n'était pas aussi courte que ce qu'ils pouvaient soupçonner. Il devait paraître soumis, dompté. Faire croire à tous qu'elle le muselait aussi bien qu'ils le pensaient. À ce prix là et à ce prix seulement, ils pourraient tous deux continuer leur arrangement.

« Dans ce cas-là, Londubat ne sera pas dépaysé, ajouta Nott. S'il met l'une des deux dans son lit, il sera sûr d'obtenir la bénédiction parentale. »

Cette allusion si brutale à ses parents, toujours logés à Sainte-Mangouste, fit enfin réagir Neville. Il serra les poings. Pas eux. Pas sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Ils n'étaient pas censés être au courant. Personne ne devait savoir.

Il fulmina, prêt à mettre son poing dans la sale face de rat de Nott.

« Vous pouvez éviter d'accaparer mon valet ? »

Parkinson l'interrompit net dans ses velléités de meurtre.

« J'aimerais bien qu'il retourne faire ce pour quoi il est payé. Vincent, je ne t'ai pas prêté Londubat pour la déco. Qu'il travaille un peu. »

Neville n'osa pas la regarder et fixa de nouveau le sol. Entendre une voix amie le calma instantanément.

_Amie, vraiment ?_

« Mais il est payé pour nous divertir, non ? » dit Malefoy.

Neville imagina le sourire malsain qui devait cisailler son visage sournois. Parkinson avait parlé nonchalamment, comme si elle s'en foutait. Mais sa voix se fit plus froide quand elle lui répondit :

« Londubat m'appartient, Drago. Si tu as envie de distraction, appelle ta propre bonne. N'utilise pas mon personnel. »

Neville la regarda enfin : elle le congédia d'un signe et retourna à son tête-à-tête avec Zabini.

Il prit la fuite sans autre forme de procès, essayant de se calmer en se rejouant la scène humiliante qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux : Malefoy s'était fait rembarrer par deux fois en moins de dix minutes. Ils pouvaient tous paraître amis aux yeux de tous, mais la conquête de leur rang social passait toujours avant les sentiments. Il savait que ce serait à Lavande, occupée à disposer des biscuits sur une assiette en porcelaine incassable, de subir les attaques de la bande d'anciens Serpentard.

Neville alla s'occuper d'un groupe de vieilles dames acariâtres qu'il avait reconnues de loin. Les grands-mères qu'il se félicitait de ne pas avoir dans la famille.

« Mesdames, vous désirez ?

\- Un Earl Grey pas trop infusé. Et deux sucres. Saviez-vous que l'école de Poudlard est de plus en plus souple ?, reprit Janet Goyle en ignorant totalement Neville. De mon temps, on n'aurait jamais laissé des élèves faire le mur…

\- Voyons, Janet, ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Vous savez bien que Rogue garde une main de fer sur l'école.

\- Quelles rumeurs, ma chère Persephone ? »

Persephone Malefoy lança un regard aigu à Neville :

« Je vous en dirai plus une fois que les oreilles indiscrètes se seront éloignées. Pas besoin de mettre les sous-fifres au courant. »

Neville s'inclina, servit les trois femmes et s'éloigna, persuadé que les commérages reprendraient à la seconde même. Elles étaient beaucoup trop méfiantes pour parler devant lui de ce qu'il soupçonnait : les tags à Pré-au-lard incitant à se joindre aux rebelles.

_Je demanderai un compte-rendu à Parkinson._

Il retourna au bar central et discuta quelques instants avec l'elfe qui faisait le lien entre les cuisines et le salon carmin. Lavande arriva vers eux :

« Alors, ça va ?, lui demanda Neville en la débarrassant du plateau qui encombrait ses mains.

\- J'ai eu droit à des remarques déplacées ou sexuelles sur à peu près tout ce qui me compose, mais je crois qu'il ne me forcera pas à me taper Crabbe ou Goyle. »

Neville lui sourit :

« Tant mieux. Crabbe est fiancé, je ne suis pas sûr que Montague te le pardonnerait… »

Elle lui sourit.

« Ni lui. Il devient possessif, je crois. Je suis son jouet, et il n'est pas prêteur.

\- Malefoy a toujours été un enfant gâté, reconnut Neville. Souviens-toi, il est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch grâce à un caprice. Ses parents ont dû toujours tout lui passer. »

Elle lâcha un petit rire :

« Il adore faire du balai dans son parc. Il lâche un vif d'or et c'est un vrai gamin. Il a toujours adoré voler après les balles.

\- On court toujours après ce qui nous fait défaut. »

Ils ricanèrent tous deux. Des exclamations dans un coin de la salle les coupèrent. Lavande jeta un coup d'œil dans cette direction et ravala finalement son rire :

« C'est l'heure du fumoir. »

Neville fit demi-tour.

Les hommes, à comprendre Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et les deux gorilles, se dirigeaient vers le fumoir. D'autres sorciers, comme Lucius Malefoy, Rodolphus Lestrange – et Neville réprima un frisson en le reconnaissant – et Sir Arceus Parkinson passèrent eux aussi, complices, dans la pièce dévolue aux fumeurs. La porte se ferma sur Sir Parkinson.

« Je crois que les vraies discussions ont lieu dans cette salle, commenta Lavande. Ce doit être une des rares pièces qu'Uto n'a pas placées sous sortilèges d'écoute.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'il dit. » répondit distraitement Neville en observant Parkinson qui se disputait avec Montague.

L'entente entre les deux sorcières paraissait au beau fixe, mais Neville savait que Montague ne pardonnait pas à son interlocutrice de l'avoir fiancée à Crabbe. Elle devait avoir espéré un mariage plus intéressant.

« Écoute, Holly, il va falloir te confronter à ta peur des elfes de maison, ou tu seras obligée de tenir ta maison seule. »

Parkinson semblait irritée et quitta la fille Montague d'un pas vif pour s'orienter vers le bar central.

« Oh oh, ça va être pour moi, suggéra Neville. File, avant qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur toi. »

Lavande hocha la tête et saisit son plateau de pâtisseries pour se fondre dans la foule. Parkinson, en effet, se dirigeait droit sur Neville.

« Londubat, siffla-t-elle quand elle fut à sa hauteur, sers-moi un whisky. »

Neville obtempéra. Elle se pencha vers lui pour prendre son verre et lui souffla :

« Débrouille-toi pour aller dans le fumoir. »

Neville eut un sursaut. Lui avait-elle vraiment demandé d'aller espionner ses propres amis ? Elle avala cul-sec son verre et le lui rendit. Ses yeux perçants le fixaient. Il murmura :

« Diversion. »

Elle acquiesça puis tourna les talons. Neville reposa le verre sur le bar et vérifia que la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry se trouvait bien coincée sous sa robe. Il effleura le tissu fluide et attendit le signal de Parkinson.

Ça ne tarda pas.

« Merlin ! »

Parkinson était couverte de thé brûlant et injuriait copieusement l'elfe qu'elle avait volontairement bousculé :

« C'est brûlant ! Mais quel incapable ! »

L'attention des invités était fixée sur le scandale d'un elfe de maison osant blesser une Sang-pur. Neville en profita pour tirer la cape de dessous sa robe et la poser sur lui d'un geste rapide.

Il avisa l'héritier Montague qui se dirigeait vers le fumoir. Il hâta le pas, le rejoignit et se coula dans son dos quand il passa la porte.

« Alors, Graham, ça fait quoi de caser enfin sa sœur ? »

L'effectif était réduit dans le fumoir. Un brouhaha de murmures couvrait le son, plus efficace qu'un Assurdiato pour cacher les conversations. Même si Uto avait pourvu toute sa pièce d'oreilles à rallonge, il ne pouvait qu'en entendre un long murmure ininterrompu, percé de temps en temps d'une remarque plus articulée, comme celle de Marcus Flint à l'entrée de son acolyte.

La même méfiance régnait partout, même chez les Sangs-purs.

Neville situa le groupe de Malefoy et se dirigea vers eux, ignorant la réponse acerbe de Montague.

Malefoy père et fils discutaient. Sir Parkinson, pareil à un faucon, était figé dans une posture tendue en avant, comme s'il voulait tout entendre, même les battements de cœur de ses interlocuteurs.

Neville retint son souffle. Normalement, la cape était indécelable. Elle cachait même les sons. Enfin, il n'avait jamais pu vérifier, c'était le moment où jamais ! Parce que la graisse presque solidifiée du visage de Sir Parkinson n'incitait à aucune forme de confiance.

« Fils, il nous faut les noms des membres du club de Potter !

\- Le club qu'il avait formé en cinquième année ? L'Armée de Dumbledore ?

\- Si tu crois que j'ai l'esprit à retenir ce genre d'informations… »

Malefoy fils avait l'air ennuyé, comme un adolescent trop gâté à qui on vient demander une grâce. Il répondit du bout des lèvres :

« Père, je vous l'ai dit, il y avait Potter, Grang…

\- Peu nous importent ceux-là ! »

Neville s'immobilisa dans un coin et observa les autres hommes. Zabini avait l'air ailleurs, bien que Neville sût qu'il était concentré à l'extrême sur la conversation. Quand il ne l'était pas, il riait toujours aux éclats. Nott tirait de longues bouffées sur son cigare, affalé dans un sofa, échangeant des commérages avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ils faisaient du bruit de fond. S'assurant ainsi de la confidentialité de leur conciliabule.

« Je veux les noms de ceux qui pourraient toujours lui appartenir, siffla Lucius Malefoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là, et tu le sais ! Il nous faut des noms, et Rogue pourra rendre la loi comme il se doit ! Si des couillons d'écoliers se permettent de s'opposer à notre maître, tout notre travail n'aura servi à rien ! Utilise ta cervelle, merde ! »

Malefoy ne parut pas se formaliser des jérémiades de son père.

« Je ne sais plus, ça date d'il y a trois ans. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait Londubat, Weasley fille et Lovegood, puisqu'on les avait attrapés en même temps que Potter avec la Brigade. Mais je ne me souviens plus des autres. »

Un léger silence se fit, troublé uniquement par une réflexion de Nott destinée aux deux imbéciles. Puis Sir Parkinson prit la parole, et cette fois Malefoy trembla :

« Drago, tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité. J'en référerai à qui de droit.

\- Mais… Weasley… »

Malefoy perdait contenance sous le regard perçant de Sir Parkinson.

_Qu'il ressemble à sa fille quand il est comme ça._

« Weasley est la seule à être encore à Poudlard, reprit Sir Parkinson de sa voix gutturale, et elle n'a rien fait. On ne laisse pas la chérie de Potter sans surveillance. »

Bien entendu. Ginny devait être surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par Rogue et les Carrow.

Pareil pour Londubat : ma fille l'a à l'œil. »

_Ah_.

« La Lovegood, introuvable. On veut d'autres noms. »

C'était donc ça.

« Il y avait les jumeaux Weasley. »

Putain de Zabini qui ouvrait sa putain de gueule.

« Les frères Crivey. Finnigan et Thomas, du même dortoir que Potter et Weasley. »

Pourquoi ce bâtard disait ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait ?

Interceptant le regard curieux de Sir Parkinson, Neville comprit : il montrait son allégeance envers les Parkinson.

Et les noms continuèrent de s'égrener :

« Jordan. Spinnet. Bell. Johnson.

\- Que des Gryffondor, nota Sir Parkinson.

\- Ce sont ceux qui m'ont marqué, répliqua Zabini sans s'émouvoir. Il est probable que Finch-Fletchey et Corner en aient été, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Et Brown en a définitivement fait partie. »

Neville aperçut la contraction des mâchoires de Malefoy.

« Nous interrogerons la fille dès ce soir.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Lucius. Nous avons déjà suffisamment de pain sur la planche, et je ne voudrais pas priver ton fils de sa petite impureté personnelle. »

Le regard froid de Sir Parkinson démentait sa blague graveleuse.

Zabini avait-il volontairement omis Ernie McMillan, Sang-pur ? Zacharias Smith, qui avait ses entrées dans toutes les soirées mondaines ? Anthony Goldstein ? Hannah Abbot ? Et tant d'autres… Ou gardait-il ses victimes pour une autre vague de dénonciations ? En atout pour plaire à son maître ? Ou à Parkinson ?

« Messieurs, nous vous laissons. Nous avons à faire. »

Sir Parkinson, Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange quittèrent la pièce. Neville se fit la réflexion que Rodolphus Lestrange n'avait pas pipé mot de toute cette conversation, tenant auprès des deux hommes le même rôle que tenaient Crabbe et Goyle auprès de Malefoy.

Neville faillit être bousculé par Sir Parkinson et s'écarta de justesse. Sir Parkinson s'arrêta, fixa l'air vide devant lui :

« Eh bien, Arceus, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, grogna Lucius Malefoy.

\- Rien, j'ai cru sentir… »

Il s'approcha puis siffla :

« On sait s'il y a des capes d'invisibilité, en Angleterre ? »

Et merde.

« À part celle de Potter, je ne crois pas, répondit Lucius Malefoy. Croupton avait d'ailleurs été très surpris que Potter en ait une. »

Sir Parkinson renifla :

« J'ai dû abuser du whisky. »

Ils partirent tous trois. Zabini se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil, soupirant lourdement avec un rire léger. Imperceptiblement, l'ambiance se détendit : les épaules de Crabbe et Goyle se relâchèrent, Nott se craqua distraitement la nuque. Malefoy tira une longue bouffée de fumée sur son cigare. Comme si tous avaient été plus impressionnés que ce qu'ils auraient voulu par les trois Mangemorts.

« Pas facile à apprivoiser, le futur beau-père, pas vrai ? »

Malefoy essayait d'être ironique, mais personne ne fut dupe.

« Arrête, Drago, il t'impressionne autant que moi. On aurait dit un botruc face à un scroutt. »

Nott, revenu dans la conversation dès que les Mangemorts avaient quitté la pièce, laissa échapper un ricanement :

« C'est vrai que je t'ai connu plus bravache. Même ton père ne te fait pas autant d'effet.

\- Père a arrêté de m'impressionner après son échec au Département des Mystères, grommela Malefoy. Mais Parkinson n'a jamais failli. Il est vraiment dans les petits parchemins du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Heureusement que Blaise a une bonne mémoire, on y a tous gagné, cette fois-là. »

Neville ne pouvait malheureusement pas se réjouir de la bonne fortune de Malefoy. En effet, Zabini avait une excellente mémoire. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Zabini était un des rares à décrocher régulièrement des Optimal en histoire de la magie.

« À moins que ce ne soit le contraire… Que ce soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui soit dans les petits parchemins de Sir Parkinson, blagua Nott.

\- Si j'étais toi, je me méfierai, grinça Malefoy. Si ça lui remontait, il te le ferait payer.

\- Pansy est de cet avis, remarqua Zabini. Elle pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas mettre en doute la fidélité d'une des plus puissantes familles anglaises. Sinon, il se mettrait à douter de tout. Il n'a pas la possibilité de chercher des noises à tous ses sbires.

\- Pansy commet rarement des erreurs d'appréciation, reconnut Malefoy. Sauf en ce qui concerne Londubat. Je l'aime pas, ce type. »

_Et c'est réciproque_.

« Ah bon ? Moi, ça me plaît de le voir à nos bottes…

\- Londubat n'est pas aussi incompétent que ce qu'il veut bien laisser paraître, continua Malefoy. L'an dernier, il a tenu tête à Rogue assez souvent, et il s'est redoutablement amélioré en sortilèges. Contrairement à Potter, il a un potentiel. Sinon Parkinson ne l'aurait jamais accepté comme garde-du-corps pour sa fille. »

Neville se sentit presque flatté que Malefoy pût reconnaître ses qualités. Finalement bon analyste, ce con.

« Si Parkinson l'a agréé, je ne vois pas en quoi nous aurions notre mot à dire là-dessus, coupa Nott. Il a suffisamment les cartes en main pour que nous ne puissions pas nous inquiéter. Ce serait vu comme du lèse-majesté.

\- Et Pansy l'a dressé comme il faut. Vous saviez que son patronus est un chien ? C'est clair que le gars aime être soumis et obéir à son maître. »

Neville eut un sourire : Parkinson avait menti. Elle savait que son patronus était un ours : il le lui avait dit.

« C'est pour ça qu'il s'est jamais tapé Brown, en fait ! Deux soumis ensemble, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage, ricana Malefoy. Vous l'auriez vue hier, une vraie chienne en chaleur !

\- Se faire désirer d'une pute au sang-mêlé, c'est plutôt facile, quand on a ton calibre, nota Zabini avec un gros rire. Mais te faire une Sang-pur, ça, c'est un autre challenge, mon vieux !

\- Peuh ! Pansy manque de goût. Et de toute façon, je me taperai bientôt plus classe que toi. Y a pas plus pur comme sang que celui des brahmanes ! »

Neville sentait des crispations désagréables : une crampe lui tenait la jambe, et l'envie de sortir sa baguette pour ensorceler Malefoy pour le punir de ses remarques était très forte.

Il respira calmement, espérant que le son de son expiration ne passât pas la barrière de la cape, et obligea son esprit à entrer dans la même humeur que lorsqu'il bloquait son esprit à des attaques de légilimencie.

Neville avait beaucoup gagné en maîtrise de soi quand sa grand-mère l'avait formé en occlumencie. Et ça lui servait finalement plutôt assez souvent.

« D'ailleurs, je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit pour les jumelles Patil. Ça aurait jeté un léger contentieux entre nos deux familles.

\- C'était un plaisir, répliqua Zabini. De toute façon, comme ils l'ont dit, ils auront déjà de quoi faire. Autant ne pas donner des idées de gendre au futur beau-père. »

Ainsi, Zabini avait volontairement oublié les sœurs Patil pour préserver la future alliance Malefoy-Patil. En ne jetant pas le doute sur l'allégeance de Padma, il s'assurait un rival de moins dans sa course pour Parkinson.

Voilà qui réjouirait Parkinson. Zabini tenait vraiment à elle.

« Et tu sais à quel point j'aime protéger les biens de mes amis. »

Malefoy releva brusquement la tête. Neville mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui se jouait.

Zabini avait un moyen de pression sur Malefoy. Si Malefoy faisait le con et décidait de s'en prendre à Pansy, Zabini le grillerait avec cette info.

Neville avait du mal à croire que les deux eussent un jour été amis, tant leur relation semblait basée sur des calculs et des équilibres précaires.

« Ça va se faire, du coup ? »

La question de Nott les coupa dans leur duel de regard.

« Pour l'instant, c'est ce qui est prévu. Je compte sur Pansy et Daphné pour me cuisiner Padma. »

D'après ce que Neville avait pu en voir, Malefoy misait bien sur les deux filles les plus efficaces de sa bande.

« De toute façon, elle peut pas dire grand-chose. Papa Patil veut juste assurer tous ses arrières. Il a un pied dans chaque camp. »

L'analyse de Malefoy tenait la route. Si un jour on parvenait à renverser Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé, Parvati permettrait à sa famille d'être dans le camp des vainqueurs. Dans le cas contraire, c'était Padma qui tenait ce rôle.

« Tu crois que ces débiles de l'Ordre pourraient renverser notre maître ? »

Nott avait posé la question d'un ton détaché, mais Neville ne fut pas dupe. Zabini non plus, apparemment.

« Tu remettrais en doute la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu crois que quelqu'un serait capable de l'abattre ? Décidément, Théo, tu tiens peu à la vie.

\- Fais pas le malin, Blaise. Pansy fait exactement la même chose en embauchant Londubat. Alors ne viens pas nous seriner que tu n'y as jamais pensé. »

Malefoy était vraiment finaud dans ses analyses. Pas étonnant que Parkinson et lui se fussent toujours bien entendus.

« Ils ont quand même réussi à endormir les hiboux de la volière londonienne, reprit Nott. Ils ont empêché la distribution de la_ Gazette_ pendant trois jours !

\- Et alors, on n'en est pas mort ! En plus, rien ne dit que ce soit eux !

\- C'était signé !, s'insurgea Nott.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on falsifierait une signature. Tu es plutôt expert, je crois… » railla Malefoy.

Neville pensa à Ron, qui avait imité pour lui une signature de professeur au bas d'un parchemin pour aller chercher un livre dans la Réserve interdite de la bibliothèque. C'était en cinquième année, quand Neville avait appris l'évasion des Lestrange. Il avait voulu se renseigner, un peu, sur les maléfices.

Ce qu'il avait lu lui avait glacé le sang et l'avait d'autant plus encouragé à pratiquer les contre-maléfices qu'enseignait Harry.

« T'as intérêt à pas falsifier la signature du contrat de mariage avec Daphné, lâcha Blaise. Je suis pas sûr qu'elle te le pardonnerait.

\- Elle n'en saurait rien. Comme si j'allais risquer ma fortune pour ses beaux yeux. »

Tiens tiens. Parkinson serait ravie d'avoir ce renseignement.

« On sait tous qu'elle vend son cul au plus offrant. Aucune preuve, mais il est hors de question qu'un bâtard hérite.

\- T'es un peu dur, sentit Zabini. T'as juste à la cloîtrer pendant trois mois et à la mettre sous surveillance elfique pour contrôler la conception de ton premier héritier. Après, on s'en fout. »

Un écœurement saisit Neville. Ils parlaient des femmes comme des objets de transaction ! Ils ne voyaient en leurs amies rien d'autre qu'un ventre dont sortirait l'héritier légitime ! Pas étonnant que Narcissa Malefoy fût toujours en dépression depuis tout ce temps…

« T'as prévu ça pour Pansy ?

\- Contrairement à toi, j'ai d'autres moyens de m'assurer sa fidélité. »

Zabini était devenu froid, coupant court à la conversation. Malefoy ricana :

« T'as vu, Théo, le petit cœur tout mou de Blaise a trouvé son propriétaire.

\- Allez vous faire foutre.

\- Si c'est avec toi, c'est pas pour me déplaire. »

Les trois éclatèrent tous d'un rire gras, comme complices d'une vérité qui échappait à Crabbe et Goyle. Neville observa Nott, qui avait lâché cette vanne si rapidement. Quelque chose lui échappait…

« T'as fait ta demande à Parkinson ? » demanda Nott en se rallumant un cigare.

Zabini plissa des yeux.

« Pansy m'a dit d'attendre. Vous savez qu'il nous faut l'aval du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pour l'instant il ne s'est pas prononcé. Comme elle n'est pas première héritière, elle est moins intéressante à marier que Millicent ou Theresa. Pour ces deux-là, l'héritage est en jeu. »

Neville avait déjà croisé Theresa Flint. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de mari, alors qu'elle approchait de l'âge fatidique de vingt-quatre ans.

« J'ai bon espoir que notre maître se désintéresse de Pansy et qu'il la laisse épouser n'importe qui, du moment que son sang est pur. Et si je manœuvre bien, je récupère une part de l'héritage Parkinson par legs direct du père.

\- Par legs direct ?

\- Bien entendu ! Parkinson ne va pas léguer à sa cadette les biens dont il est maître. Il y a un héritage sur le marché à récupérer, et je veux vous proposer d'y travailler avec moi. »

Zabini pensait pouvoir spolier Parkinson ? Il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'Augusta lui avait fait comprendre. Sa future fiancée ne le lui avait pas dit.

Elle avait caché à l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle était sûrement première héritière, et qu'elle héritait. De toute la fortune Parkinson.

Ils allaient comploter à trois pour récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit.

« Les gars, ça fait presque une heure qu'on est là. Les filles vont râler si on tarde trop.

\- Ou on va retrouver le cadavre d'Holly dans les toilettes et la mine innocente de Pansy, roucoula Nott. Elles peuvent pas se piffer, pas vrai, Vince ? »

Crabbe jeta un regard vide à Nott et se leva. Debout, il était aussi grand que Neville, mais beaucoup plus large. Goyle l'imita et ils se placèrent tous deux autour de Malefoy. Le trio partit en premier et Neville intercepta une remarque de Nott :

« C'est vraiment des lèche-cul, ces deux-là. Et dire qu'ils le font gratuitement.

\- Tu sais bien que Malefoy trempe dans de sombres histoires. Crabbe et Goyle lui en doivent une. Protéger le fils, c'est s'assurer que les sous du père tombent toujours le premier du mois. »

Neville les suivit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Les liens de féodalité qui existaient entre les familles Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle assuraient une importance supplémentaire à Malefoy. Celui-dont-le-nom-est-à-taire, s'il lui venait à l'idée de répudier son Mangemort, se mettrait à dos trois familles au lieu d'une. Les alliances politiques que Parkinson créait par des mariages étaient complétées par des salaires réguliers que se versaient entre eux les Sangs-purs.

La question à laquelle Neville devait trouver une réponse, c'était de connaître les personnes à faire basculer pour isoler au maximum, par ces jeux d'alliance, Celui-qui-se-prend-pour-Merlin.

Dans le salon carmin, l'ambiance était électrique. Un grand nombre d'invités était parti, notamment les générations âgées. Ne restait que les personnes de l'âge des fiancés. Les filles jouaient aux mikadominos, un jeu où Parkinson excellait, vu son air ravi. Des exclamations variées naquirent au retour des fumeurs.

L'attention de tous étant happée, Neville se glissa derrière une tenture pour ôter la cape d'invisibilité. Quand il repoussa le rideau, il aperçut Parkinson qui houspillait Malefoy. Il partit vers le bar central, pour récupérer son plateau : il lui raconterait le soir-même ce qu'il avait entendu, lors de ces veillées étranges où Parkinson fuyait le sommeil en sa compagnie, terrifiée par les cauchemars qui la guettaient dès la lumière éteinte.


	23. Cities by night

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Un loooong chapitre aujourd'hui. _Rated _T je pense.  
Et Deadpool est stylé.**

**Portez-vous bien, allez siffler sur la colline, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : réponses aux commentaires des anonymes pas si anonymes que ça :**

**Katymyny : j'ai beaucoup aimé ton clin d'œil ! voici la nouvelle garniture tomate-mozza de cette ficzza, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Nicto : merci pour la relecture, les allusions et ton taboulé.**

* * *

« Règle numéro 1 : quand le flic rapplique, faites comme la truite, prenez la fuite. » _Deadpool contre le Punisher_

* * *

Neville expira doucement. La buée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres colorait l'air d'une teinte gris bleuté devant lui. Il sentait à côté de lui la chaleur de Susan. Les nuits d'avril étaient encore fraîches, et il avait conscience que la relative accalmie qui les protégeait ne serait bientôt plus de mise.

« La voie est libre. »

Ils s'extirpèrent du recoin où ils étaient cachés pour avancer dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Un beffroi au loin sonna trois heures. Ils étaient à cette heure inconnue des noctambules, quand ceux qui se couchent tard ont rejoint leurs pénates et ceux qui se lèvent tôt n'ont pas encore quitté leur lit. Encore un peu de tranquillité.

Peu de temps, il fallait agir vite.

« Ygg ! Dépêche ! »

Des faux noms, toujours. Au cas où. Neville avait recyclé le pseudonyme qu'il avait utilisé pour Potterveille. Ils étaient masqués, aussi. Des masques de loup qui leur couvraient le visage. Protection dérisoire de leur identité. Neville aimait bien le rappel, aussi. Les Mangemorts étaient masqués. Ils n'étaient jamais visage découvert quand ils agissaient.

Eux non plus. Masque noir contre loup blanc. Lutter à armes égales.

Il suivit Susan et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine d'Ollivander.

C'était pas la première fois qu'il taguait avec Susan. Ils fonctionnaient bien, ensemble. Comme un ballet bien rôdé : Neville sortit le pochoir de son sac et Susan ses bombes de peinture.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être Susan. Elle avait déjà fait son boulot la nuit précédente, elle tenait difficilement debout. Fatigue. Neville le savait. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution. Ernie s'était cassé la cheville le jour-même, et c'était la dernière nuit.

Sans un mot, ils firent ce pour quoi ils n'étaient pas dans leurs lits. Neville agrandit le pochoir d'un coup de baguette et le plaqua contre le mur par un sortilège de glu temporaire. Susan recula de trois pas et projeta la peinture sur le mur. Neville surveillait les environs. En quelques minutes, le tag était fait en Permanente 72 heures. Neville détacha le pochoir et ils reculèrent tous deux d'un pas pour admirer leur œuvre.

L'apostrophe s'étalait sur trois lignes.

_Disparu depuis l__ongtemps__._

_Que font les Aurors ?_

_Ils sont à la botte de Voldemort._

Puis venait leur signature. Juste les initiales. LO. Les Loups d'Odin. Ils avaient tellement frappé pendant le mois de mars qu'ils n'éprouvaient plus le besoin d'énoncer leur nom en entier pour être reconnus.

« Au suivant ! »

Le transplanage sur le Chemin de Traverse était impossible, ils le savaient depuis le début et composaient avec. Passer par le Chaudron Baveur, c'était devoir s'assurer de la loyauté de Tom, et Neville n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec le barman. Taguer sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était prendre beaucoup plus de risques qu'ailleurs. Quand ils en avaient discuté entre les membres des Loups, ils s'étaient partagé les horaires et les lieux pour taguer.

Neville s'était débrouillé pour rafler le plus possible de créneaux sur le Chemin. Il ne voulait pas faire prendre de risques supplémentaires aux autres.

Ils avancèrent, remontèrent vers Gringotts. Hors de question de taguer la banque : malgré les conseils de Bill Weasley, ils n'en savaient pas assez sur le système de protection des gobs pour prendre le risque d'y laisser un message.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme. Disparu à peu près en même temps qu'Ollivander. Le même slogan serait parfait.

« Qui va là ? »

Neville se jeta contre Susan, la plaqua dans une encoignure de porte et les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité avant qu'elle eût eu le temps de réagir.

Ils restèrent plaqués l'un contre l'autre, la buée de leurs expirations se mélangeant. Des pas. Un temps.

« Laisse tomber, Robert. Ça doit être un chat, ou un rat. »

Les pas s'éloignèrent, une porte grinça sur ses gonds.

Neville tendit l'oreille. Le silence n'était troublé que par la respiration heurtée de Susan dans son oreille.

Au bout de dix minutes, il ôta la cape.

« On devrait rentrer, chuchota Susan. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Pas question. Tu sais bien qu'on peut pas. »

C'était Fred qui avait reçu le courrier du Ministère, cinq jours plus tôt. Tous les commerces du Chemin de Traverse avaient été mis au courant : bientôt un couvre-feu serait mis en place sur le lieu sorcier le plus fréquenté d'Angleterre. Preuve que leurs escapades nocturnes avaient eu un impact suffisant pour qu'ils fussent considérés comme menace à éliminer.

Neville avait décidé qu'ils devaient taguer le plus possible dans les jours qui leur restaient.

Bientôt ils ne pourraient plus taguer comme ils le voulaient. Bientôt il faudrait trouver d'autres moyens d'action. Mais pour l'instant, ils le pouvaient encore.

Ils se remirent devant la devanture du glacier. En deux gestes précis, Neville plaqua le pochoir contre le mur, Susan tagua. Et ils repartirent, furtifs.

« Prochaine étape : la devanture de Grimlen. »

Il entendit le rire discret de Susan. Elle savait qu'il détestait son job.

Trois cents mètres plus loin, ils étaient arrivés. Neville fouilla dans son sac :

« On fait lequel ?

\- Hurlez avec les loups. »

Il acquiesça. Ça lui ferait plaisir de voir ça en allant bosser, le lendemain.

« Couleur ?, demanda Susan, accroupie.

\- Rouge sang. Gaffe à tes mains. »

La semaine précédente, Neville s'était tagué les mains en bleu pervenche. Il avait dû raconter avoir manipulé des essences de violette pour expliquer pourquoi les traces ne partaient pas. Deux jours plus tard, la peinture avait disparu, mais ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive dorénavant. Pas question de se faire attraper pour une connerie de ce genre.

« On est dans les temps ? »

Neville dégoupilla sa montre :

« Faut se presser. »

Ils recommencèrent la même manœuvre. Cette fois encore, le slogan s'étalait sur trois lignes :

_Ils cherchent à nous faire taire._

_Faites du bruit avec nous._

_Hurlez avec les Loups._

Le sigle LO suivait.

Ils ne taguaient plus pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Neville avait trop peur des retombées, pour lui ou pour les autres. Il avait prévenu ceux dont le nom avait été évoqué dans le fumoir du Renard doré pour qu'ils fissent plus attention. Ils étaient sur liste noire, ils le savaient. Pour couper les ponts, ils taguaient dorénavant principalement pour les Loups d'Odin. Un peu pour les Banshee en Irlande.

Shacklebolt leur avait interdit de taguer pour l'Ordre. Trop dangereux.

Ils finirent rapidement.

« On a encore le temps pour un dernier ? »

Ainsi fut fait. Ils taguèrent le mur d'en face. Message beaucoup plus court : _Les Loups sont avec vous._

Ils vérifièrent que personne ne les avait vus.

« On devrait taguer la boutique des jumeaux, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. »

Bien entendu, Susan avait raison.

« George va nous tuer. » gloussa Neville.

Ils prirent le chemin le plus court qu'ils trouvèrent pour rentrer au magasin de Farces pour sorciers facétieux, se glissant sous la cape quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Parvenus devant la boutique, Susan proposa :

« _Soyez malins, suivez Odin_ ?

\- Non. Message de soutien. »

Il choisit le pochoir qui proclamait : _Tous avec lui, tous avec Harry !_

Une fois le message peint sur le rideau de la boutique, ils se postèrent devant le vide entre deux devantures et attendirent. La porte de service de Farces pour sorciers facétieux apparut.

Neville et Susan entrèrent se mettre au chaud. Neville ôta sa cape et son masque et les accrocha au porte-manteau. Susan souleva son masque et s'exclama :

« J'aurais jamais pu finir à Gryffondor ! Quand le mec, là, est sorti, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir de peur !

\- T'inquiète, Neville t'aurait protégée de tous les dangers. »

Neville haussa les épaules à cette remarque. Fred, adossé au chambranle de la porte qui menait à la cuisine, riait sous cape.

« Vous avez fait vite, remarqua-t-il. Un chocolat, ça vous tente ? »

La proposition s'adressait à Susan. Elle accepta avec un plaisir évident et ils s'assirent tous trois à table. Fred leur servit une tasse.

« C'est dommage, j'ai pas pu vous poser la question con, regretta-t-il en s'asseyant avec eux. J'aimais bien le bon temps où fallait trouver des questions-réponses débiles pour savoir qui était en face de soi. Avec le Fidelitas, on sait immédiatement qui se pointe. Ça perd de son charme. »

Avec la recrudescence d'attaques des Mangemorts, nombreux étaient ceux à avoir mis leur maison sous protection anti-transplanage, quand ce n'était pas sous Fidelitas. Fred était Gardien du secret : le magasin était accessible à tous, mais les appartements du dessus, la cave et l'arrière-boutique n'étaient plus ouverts aux personnes qui n'étaient pas incluses dans le Fidelitas. La porte de service, qui ne servait auparavant que pour le livreur, était dorénavant réservée à ceux qui étaient dans le Secret.

« C'est vrai que Tante Muriel comme réponse à la question 'Quel est ton fantasme inavouable ?' ne manquait pas de charme, répondit Susan en sirotant son chocolat.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vue, tu ne sais pas à quel point elle fait rêver ! Et puis c'est George qui a décidé pour moi !

\- Dois-je en conclure que c'est toi qui as choisi Cornelius Fudge comme fantasme inavouable de George ? » demanda Neville.

Les jumeaux avaient décidé de se poser la même question pour être sûrs de leurs identités respectives, bien que Neville doutât que quiconque fût capable de faire croire être l'un des jumeaux, même sous Polynectar.

« Non, ça c'est Lee. Moi, j'ai choisi Gilderoy Lockhart. Lee ne me le pardonne toujours pas. »

Susan s'étouffa dans son chocolat alors que Neville éclatait de rire.

« J'ignorais que vous aviez choisi vos réponses comme ça ! »

Ils continuèrent à bavarder pendant quelques temps, puis Susan prit congé. Une fois seuls, Fred demanda :

« Tu dors ici, cette nuit ? »

Neville opina. Les insomnies et les cauchemars de Parkinson commençaient enfin à reculer. Neville ne se sentait plus coupable de la laisser seule la nuit, sûr et certain qu'elle lui enverrait un patronus énervé pour le convoquer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il avait pu participer aux activités nocturnes des Loups et, sans vouloir s'arroger toute la motivation, ils avaient plus tagué en deux semaines qu'en trois mois.

Neville le sentait : comme lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, il gonflait le moral des troupes. Il se sentait à la fois exalté et plombé par cette responsabilité.

« Comment se porte ton sisymbre ? »

Neville gloussa : Fred s'enquérait de la santé de ses plantes comme de celle d'un ami très proche.

« Il pousse bien. J'ai mis du Poussevert comme engrais et un tue-pucerons efficace. Tu devrais avoir de quoi faire dans une semaine. »

Les jumeaux voulaient se lancer dans la production de Polynectar et le sisymbre était un des premiers ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Ils auraient pu en commander à la Grande Serre, mais vu la quantité déraisonnable qu'ils désiraient, ils savaient qu'ils allaient attirer l'attention.

Demander à Neville d'en faire pousser était beaucoup plus simple. Quitte à dire adieu à la soupente du fond du grenier. C'était un sacrifice que les jumeaux étaient prêts à faire.

« Vous avez trouvé un potionniste pour vous aider ?

\- Hannah est partante. Elle est contente de se remettre à faire des potions. Depuis qu'elle travaille à la _Gazette_, elle manque d'occupation pratique. »

Ça lui ressemblait bien, tiens. Hannah avait toujours été brillante en potions.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa le passage à Katie et Angelina.

« Salut les mecs ! »

Neville sourit à Katie. Il l'aimait bien. Elle était loyale jusqu'au bout des ongles. Neville ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais elle avait passé un long moment à Sainte-Mangouste lors de sa septième année, et depuis son retour, elle vouait une fidélité sans faille à Harry.

« Votre campagne d'affichage s'est bien passée ?

\- Rien à signaler, répondit Katie. Il y a juste eu un poivrot à Brighton, qui a voulu mettre Angelina dans son lit, mais on a attendu un peu et il est parti cuver ailleurs. On a pu taguer sans problème. »

Neville se réjouit. Brighton était une ville aisée, moins peuplée que Londres, mais moins politisée. Son quartier magique mêlait Moldus et sorciers. Les messages des Loups d'Odin avaient beaucoup plus de chances d'être lus et compris qu'à Londres.

Et puis, il n'était pas encore prévu de mettre Brighton sous couvre-feu.

« C'était notre dernière nuit pour Londres, annonça Neville. Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne plus de risques pour le Chemin de Traverse. D'autres endroits sorciers pourraient être aussi mis sous couvre-feu, comme Pré-au-lard, sans qu'on le sache. C'est plus sûr d'arrêter là. »

Fred tiqua :

« Plus sûr ? Je pense qu'on devrait justement leur montrer qu'on n'a pas peur. C'est pas un couvre-feu qui nous empêchera de taguer.

\- Si tu veux faire tes tags à l'étage – 13 du Ministère, libre à toi, coupa Neville, glacial. Pour ma part, il est hors de question qu'on prenne des risques inutiles. On a autre chose à faire. »

Il avait jeté un froid, il le savait. Mais, parfois, Fred ne se rendait pas compte du danger. _Parfois, quelle blague…_ Fred ne se rendait jamais compte du danger. Les jumeaux avaient toujours testé sur eux leurs propres produits, quitte à en être malade. Ils avaient toujours défié la loi, les règlements et les ordres, flirté avec l'illicite. C'était une habitude dure à perdre.

À leur degré, ce n'était plus du courage. C'était de l'inconscience.

« Salut ! »

L'arrivée de George permit à tous de se reprendre. Il venait du sous-sol : une toile d'araignée s'était prise dans ses cheveux.

« Le dernier client est parti ?

\- Ouais. Il voulait de la racine de mandragore broyée, y en avait plus, il repassera la semaine prochaine. »

George s'assit à côté d'Angelina. Leur marché noir nocturne créait de belles rentrées d'argent, non déclarées, bien entendu. Neville ne s'y intéressait pas plus que ça. Il savait que, dans les clients réguliers des Weasley, se trouvaient sûrement des personnages du genre de Sir Arceus Parkinson ou Lucius Malefoy.

Si les jumeaux étaient prêts à faire une croix sur leur morale pour faire du chiffre, ce n'était pas son cas.

Autant continuer à ignorer au maximum leurs malversations.

« On a encore qui dehors ?

\- Michael Corner et Cormac McLaggen à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Neville en jetant un œil à leur petite liste. Seamus et Anthony Goldstein à Galway. Susan est rentrée chez elle. Alicia a choppé la crève, Ernie est toujours immobilisé, ils sont tous deux au lit.

\- Pas dans le même, j'espère… »

Neville ignora la remarque de Fred. Ils attendaient encore, même s'ils travaillaient le lendemain. Dix minutes plus tard, ils reçurent un patronus de Seamus : lui et Anthony étaient bien rentrés.

« Bon, nous, on va se coucher et tenter de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil, annonça George en se levant. Angie bosse demain. Venez nous chercher s'il y a du nouveau. »

Angelina et lui quittèrent la cuisine, suivis de près par Katie, invitée à squatter le canapé du salon. Fred et Neville restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, avoua Fred au bout de quelques minutes. J'ai tendance à oublier que nous sommes en guerre et que nous risquons plus qu'une simple retenue. »

Neville sourit :

« Pendant longtemps, j'ai plus craint les retenues que Tu-sais-qui.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Il était abstrait, tu vois ? Alors que les retenues… Avec Rogue, j'en ai fait tellement. Il me terrifiait. »

Fred eut un gloussement :

« Si tu savais… Moi c'est McGo qui m'en collait le plus.

\- Elle vous adorait, pourtant…

\- Ouais. Mais c'est une amie de maman, et elle lui avait promis de faire de nous autre chose que des petits chenapans, d'après ses propres mots.

\- Eh ben c'est réussi… »

Ils ricanèrent de concert. Neville jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre :

« C'est pas un peu tard ? »

Fred sourcilla :

« Il est quelle heure ?

\- Cinq heures du mat'. Ils sont partis y a presque trois heures. Ils auraient dû finir. McLaggen tague rapidement, d'habitude. »

Pour Neville, la décision était déjà prise.

« On y va. »

Fred prit le temps de la réflexion puis se leva à la suite de Neville.

« Va prévenir George et les filles, dit Neville en attrapant sa cape d'invisibilité. Si on rentre pas…

\- Si on rentre pas, pas la peine d'inclure mon frère là-dedans. »

C'était la première fois que Neville entendait Fred faire preuve de bon sens. Il acquiesça.

« Baguette au poing. »

Ils jetèrent une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre :

« Tête du Sanglier. »

Neville espéra qu'Abelforth n'avait pas bloqué la cheminée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver coincé dans le conduit avec Fred.

Fort heureusement, ils arrivèrent à bon port. Et Abelforth était déjà réveillé, posté derrière son bar monumental.

« Neville, Fred, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, Abe. Garde la porte ouverte. »

Neville tendit la cape d'invisibilité à Fred :

« Tiens. T'as plus à perdre que moi si on te reconnaît. »

Il savait que Fred allait refuser de prendre moins de risques que lui, donc il sortit la remarque ultime, celle qui pousserait toujours Fred à agir incognito :

« On pourrait te prendre pour George. »

Il revêtit son masque de loup et se jeta dans les ruelles obscures, à peine éclairées par quelques lampadaires épars. Il entendit les pas de Fred s'éloigner dans la direction opposée.

Pré-au-Lard avait, depuis peu, une allure de village fantôme. Le nouveau règlement de Poudlard interdisait les sorties : les élèves n'avaient plus la possibilité d'aller se promener le samedi. Les récents actes de vandalisme que le village avait subis – des tags enjoignant à rejoindre l'A.D. – avaient poussé Rogue à proscrire les échappées. Le tourisme avait lui aussi baissé, et il était dorénavant rare de voir salle comble aux Trois Balais. La nuit, le patelin désolé invitait encore plus à fuir.

Neville avançait d'un pas vif, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit, le moindre souffle. Il n'entendait que ses pas sur le pavé, des claquements qui lui paraissaient à la fois trop solitaires et trop bruyants. Personne dans les ruelles. Bientôt, le jour se lèverait, Neville devrait aller bosser, Fred retournerait ouvrir sa boutique pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, Abelforth ouvrirait son pub pour les travailleurs matinaux. Le temps pressait, et toujours rien !

Il passa devant Zonko, à la vitrine presque vide, et aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Un graff immense, qui couvrait la façade d'un immeuble de trois étages.

Ses trois amis, peints en couleurs éclatantes. Harry, le regard fier, sa cicatrice d'un rouge criard, baguette brandie devant lui. Hermione, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, l'air sérieux, la main posée sur un livre. Ron, farouche, posté derrière eux, bras croisés, comme un inébranlable gardien.

Et le tout proclamait : _Ils sont avec nous. Soyez avec eux._

Et au pied de la fresque, McLaggen qui ajoutait les dernières taches de rousseur de Ron par petits coups de baguette.

« Cormac ! »

L'heure était trop grave pour les surnoms. Si c'était pour attendre que McLaggen se souvînt de son pseudonyme…

L'ancien gardien des Gryffondor se tourna vers lui et lui lança un grand sourire :

« T'as vu ? J'ai réussi à rendre les yeux d'Hermione ! »

Neville jura : McLaggen avait ôté son masque de loup. Il était à découvert.

« Il faut y aller ! Où est Michael ? »

McLaggen haussa les épaules, inconscient du danger d'être ainsi exposé. Il n'avait encore jamais vu la guerre, songea Neville. Il ne s'était jamais battu. Il n'avait pas vaincu ou perdu, encore.

« Il fait le guet. Tu l'as pas vu ? »

Il paraissait tellement serein, sûr de lui. Tellement à côté de la plaque. Heureux d'avoir fini cette fresque magnifique, cet hommage multicolore aux trois héros exilés.

C'est à ce moment là que tout dérapa.

« _S__ectumsempra_! »

Un éclair rouge jaillit près de McLaggen, qui ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de plonger au sol.

Neville aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Un seul homme était capable de lancer ce maléfice avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Il était en pleine rue, cible facile. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta à terre, roula sur lui pour éviter un éclair violet, se releva, tituba, se précipita sur McLaggen. Effondré par terre. Pissant le sang.

Touché par le maléfice d'Entaille.

Un sifflement… Neville se baissa juste à temps : l'éclair rouge fracassa le mur au dessus de sa tête.

« Putain ! _Protego _! »

La puissance du bouclier fit trembler le sol. Les gravats dégringolèrent le long du rempart magique et évitèrent les deux sorciers. Neville, à l'abri, leva les yeux et essaya d'analyser la situation.

Le Mangemort corpulent avançait sournoisement vers eux. Sir Arceus Parkinson. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se masquer. Deux autres Mangemorts, masqués, eux, l'encadraient, qui se mirent à attaquer régulièrement le bouclier qui couvrait Neville et McLaggen.

« Attrapez-les, faites sauter leurs masques !, aboya Sir Parkinson. Nous devons savoir qui ils sont ! »

Neville passa son bras sous l'aisselle de McLaggen et le releva. Un gémissement lui parvint ; il craignit que McLaggen s'évanouît. Les débris volaient, heurtaient les murs dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« Attention ! »

Il se tourna vers la voix de Michael Corner juste à temps pour voir l'éclat de la baguette d'un quatrième Mangemort. Il s'affaissa de nouveau à terre, écroulé sur le blessé qu'il était censé soutenir.

« _Stupéfix _! _Reducto _! Vas-y ! _Impervius _! _Expelliarmus_ ! Cours ! _Reducto _! _S__tupéfix _! »

Michael lançait des sorts, malheureusement peu puissants et parfois inutiles, mais qui avaient le mérite de créer une diversion suffisante pour que Neville se relevât et prît la fuite dans une ruelle adjacente. Titubant sous le poids de McLaggen, il avança, ignorant les fenêtres qui s'entr'ouvraient sur son passage pour laisser place aux regards terrés des habitants.

« Allez, allez, fais un effort, marche ! »

L'autre ne réagit pas. Neville lui jeta un coup d'œil. Évanoui.

« Merde de merde ! »

Il entendait derrière lui les éclats d'une bagarre qui dégénérait. Michael face à quatre Mangemorts.

Il n'avait aucune chance.

Neville sentit en lui un instinct puissant, un instinct qui le poussait à faire demi-tour et à aller affronter ses ennemis. Il hésita : poser McLaggen contre un mur, retourner sur ses pas, y aller…

Mais non.

McLaggen perdait trop de sang. Y aller, y retourner, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup, offrir trois victimes à Celui-qui-aimait-prendre-des-vies au lieu d'un seul martyr.

Il avança, soutenant du mieux qu'il pût McLaggen. En entendant siffler au-dessus de sa tête, il vira à gauche, se planqua dans un recoin de porte, fit volte-face et jeta un puissant sort de stupéfixion au Mangemort qui les suivait. Le Mangemort évita le sort en se jetant derrière une poubelle.

Ayant gagné deux précieuses secondes, Neville se remit en route.

Les murs des immeubles et des maisons bloquaient les sons. Il n'entendait plus ce qui se passait devant Zonko. Sa gorge le brûlait, ses poumons lui déchiraient la poitrine. Il jeta un charme de Blocpassage derrière lui, espérant gagner quelques instants.

Une lueur parcourut le ciel et alla frapper la vitre d'une fenêtre entrouverte : le soleil se levait. C'était l'aube.

Incroyable comme elle paraissait saugrenue…

Neville aperçut enfin l'enseigne de la Tête du Sanglier. Il parcourut les derniers mètres comme poussé par une force surhumaine.

Il vit Abelforth dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un trait violet passa par dessus son épaule et alla se perdre derrière lui. Le bruit mat d'un corps s'écroulant à terre lui indiqua que le Mangemort qui les suivait n'était plus dans la course.

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Neville atteignit la porte, Abe la claqua violemment.

« Donne-le-moi. »

Neville tendit le corps inerte de McLaggen à Abelforth qui commença à sillonner les plaies d'un huit parfaitement maîtrisé en marmottant : « _Vulnera sanentur…_ _Vulnera sanentur… _»

Neville s'essuya le front de sa manche. Et s'aperçut d'une chose :

« Où est Fred ?

\- Pas encore rentré. »

Neville alla jusqu'au bar, attrapa un pichet d'eau et le but en trois goulées. Du liquide s'écoula sur son menton et se glissa dans son col, le faisant frissonner.

« J'y retourne. Fais passer McLaggen par la cheminée. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Abelforth et rouvrit la porte.

Dans la rue déserte, tout paraissait trop calme. Le corps du Mangemort assommé – ou tué ? – par Abelforth bloquait le passage, deux portes plus loin.

_J'espère qu'il est mort, que je n'aie pas à le tuer…_

Il savait que, pour protéger Abelforth, il lui faudrait se débarrasser du seul témoin qui les avait vus se planquer à la Tête du Sanglier. Hors de question qu'un témoin de cet acabit se balade dans la nature. Et il ne maîtrisait pas assez le sortilège d'Amnésie pour le lancer.

Il le stupéfixa de nouveau et s'approcha de lui.

Les bras en croix. Neville se baissa, toucha sa poitrine.

Pas de respiration.

Pas de témoin.

Abe avait fait du bon travail.

Sans plus attendre ni se poser la question de la moralité de cet acte, il repartit au pas de course en direction de Zonko. Plus il s'approchait, plus il entendait le fracas des sorts qui ricochaient sur les murs.

Quand il parvint à l'angle de la rue, il aperçut Michael, par terre, harcelé par un Mangemort, mais protégé encore par des sorts qui semblaient surgir d'un coin désert.

Fred.

Il était sous la cape et protégeait Michael. Neville sentit le courage lui remonter les bretelles ou les manches, il ne savait plus, et l'espoir venir fouetter ses veines. Fred était là. Trois contre trois. Ils étaient à égalité.

Ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

Sir Parkinson cherchait à trouver l'origine du défenseur de Michael. Il tâtonnait, évitait les sorts qui volaient vers lui, mais s'avançait inlassablement vers le recoin où se trouvait Fred. Un deuxième Mangemort harcelait sans cesse Michael.

Le dernier Mangemort, à terre, se tenait le ventre, pris de convulsions.

C'était au tour de Neville de créer une diversion.

« _Bomba maxima _! »

Le mur derrière Michael explosa. Des briques volèrent en tous sens, assommant le Mangemort déjà blessé. Neville tendit sa baguette vers les gravats :

« _Wingardium leviosa _! »

Les débris s'envolèrent et ensevelirent l'homme qui attaquait Michael. Sir Parkinson se protégea les yeux d'un bras et se replia derrière une porte cochère.

Plus qu'un Mangemort. Le pire.

Si Neville se fiait au point d'origine des sortilèges, Fred devait être plus près de Michael que lui. Il fallait éloigner le dernier adversaire vaillant, pour leur permettre à tous deux de prendre la fuite.

Il se précipita dans la rue, hurla, sans vraiment y réfléchir :

« Parkinson ! Bâtard ! Viens te battre ! »

Le lord se tourna vers lui. Neville hoqueta : il n'avait jamais vu autant de haine sur un visage humain. Pris d'une peur panique, il prit la fuite.

Il entendit Sir Parkinson se lancer à sa suite.

Il fallait l'éloigner. Le plus possible. Permettre à Fred de fuir. Permettre à Michael de fuir. Une vie pour deux. C'était juste.

Neville courut, zigzaguant pour éviter les sortilèges qui frappaient à intervalles réguliers l'endroit où s'étaient posés ses pas. Sa vitesse, à moins que ce ne fût l'imprécision de son poursuivant, lui permit de prendre une avance qu'on aurait pu qualifier de confortable dans d'autres circonstances. Il enjamba une enseigne de magasin qui s'était décrochée sous l'impact d'un sortilège.

Sans voir le trou qu'elle cachait.

Il s'effondra, sentit une violente douleur éclater dans sa cheville. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et alla rouler quelques mètres plus loin.

« Alors, morveux, t'as cru t'échapper ? »

La voix de Sir Parkinson, bien qu'essoufflée, avait les mêmes intonations moqueuses que sa fille. Neville dégagea son pied, essayant d'ignorer sa souffrance, et se mit à ramper en direction de sa baguette.

Mais il savait que c'était trop tard.

L'autre avait l'avantage.

« _Petrificus totalus _! »

Le sort l'engourdit rapidement. Il essaya de bloquer ses pensées, un minimum. Gagner du temps… Espérer un miracle…

« Tu sais, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas lancé un sort aussi inoffensif, roucoulait Sir Parkinson dans son dos. Ça fait remonter des souvenirs. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard. »

Neville continuait de se tortiller, pour se libérer du sort de pétrification. Il savait que c'était vain. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. Ils étaient si proches… Ils avaient été si proche… si proches de tous s'en sortir.

« J'ai hâte de voir qui se cache derrière ce masque, continuait l'autre. J'espère vraiment que c'est de la chair fraîche. Vous, les jeunes sorciers, vous mettez tellement de temps à mourir. Vous croyez que votre misérable vie a de la valeur et vous vous y accrochez coûte que coûte ! Un vrai régal. »

Cette voix, de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus près… Neville hoqueta, sentant sa panique revenir en force. Le courage, quelle blague…

Un hurlement fendit l'air.

Neville sentit soudain un grand poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

Il avait reconnu le bruit. Il savait à qui appartenait ce cri animal.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Une galopade. Des bruits de crocs, de mâchoires claquant, de pattes fendant l'air. Des aboiements, des jappements, des cris de douleur, humains cette fois.

« Saleté !, jura Parkinson. _Sectum__…_

_-_ _Stupéfix_ ! »

Un bruit sourd. Deux pieds nus, crottés, apparurent dans le champ visuel de Neville.

« Il me semblait bien avoir senti ton odeur.

\- Luna, libère-moi. »

Il entendit un petit rire et :

« _Finite incantatem_. »

Il se releva, respirant à grands traits. Un loup immense surveillait la masse de Sir Parkinson, évanoui, étendu dans la rue.

Et Luna le fixait de ses yeux trop bleus. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, ignorant son grognement de protestation. Il avait eu trop peur. Il inspira son odeur de forêt et de terre mouillée, sentant ses entrailles se décontracter doucement.

Elle le repoussa doucement et lui sourit :

« Crocs t'a senti depuis la Forêt interdite. Il a le meilleur odorat d'Angleterre, tu sais, dit-elle, fièrement.

\- Luna, la coupa-t-il, tu dois y aller. Ils vont revenir à plusieurs, et tu n'as pas de quoi te défendre.

\- Freyr Gris a bien fait son boulot, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lui tendit sa baguette.

« Vas-y. Et tâche de rentrer en un seul morceau. »

Regardant Luna s'accrocher à la fourrure de Freyr Gris, Neville se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne l'avait pas nommé. Elle avait conservé son anonymat.

Mais elle, en revanche, s'était grillée. Elle leur avait rappelé qu'elle était vivante. Qu'ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvée. Qu'elle leur échappait toujours.

Ils repartiraient à sa recherche.

Elle les narguerait, toujours.

« Tu dois quitter la…

\- Va. On se débrouille. »

Neville l'observa monter sur le dos de Freyr Gris. Assise sur sa fourrure comme une reine, elle lui fit penser à ces déesses guerrières qui peuplent les contes que lui avait transmis sa grand-mère.

« Merci. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

« Joli masque. »

Il osa répondre :

« C'est pour toi que je l'ai choisi. »

Il lui tourna le dos et se dépêcha de regagner une ruelle plus calme, en boitillant. Il rasa les murs, ôta son masque de loup une fois certain que personne ne le verrait.

Il parvint, un quart d'heure plus tard, devant la Cabane hurlante et réunit ses dernières forces pour transplaner dans l'unique endroit où il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour ne pas craindre de se désartibuler. Il espéra de tout son cœur que sa grand-mère fût réveillée et que Cupof eût mis de l'eau à bouillir.

Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard. Là, pour l'instant, il avait survécu.


	24. Corner of her mind

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Que dire ce jour ? J'ai de moins en moins d'avance dans mes chapitres (c'est la rentrée et l'absence de Nictocris), mais il fait beau, donc le moral est bon (et après tout, c'est le principal).  
Demain la suite à la fic à Nictocris. J'ai hâte. (Oui je fais de la pub. Non je n'ai pas honte. Oui elle m'appâte avec des cookies.)  
_Rating _T pour les sujets abordés.  
**

**Portez-vous bien, longue vie à vous, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : réponses au commentaire de l'exquise Katymyny : j'ai l'impression que tu apprécies Sir Parkinson, je t'avoue que j'ai des doutes sur mon personnage du coup... les réponses à tes questions au prochain chapitre (et ici aussi, d'ailleurs). vraiment mes plus plates excuses pour tes palpitations cardiaques (ah ah je blague je suis pas désolé du tout). merci pour ton commentaire !**

**PPS : rien à voir avec la choucroute, mais pour ceux qui connaîtraient Kaamelott (les vrais), savez-vous dans quel épisode Yvain se nomme chevalier au lion ? je cherche je cherche et ne trouve pas. si vous ne savez pas, pas de problème : je me referai l'intégrale (c'est juste que ça prend du temps et que j'aime être efficace)**

* * *

« Nous sommes tordus de chagrin à l'annonce de la mort de Robert G., tué dans une embuscade à Forcalquier dimanche. Les Allemands m'enlèvent mon meilleur frère d'action, celui dont le coup de pouce pouvait faire dévier les catastrophes, dont la présence ponctuelle avait une portée déterminante sur les défaillances possibles de chacun. Homme sans culture théorique mais grandi dans les difficultés, d'une bonté au beau fixe, son diagnostic était sans défaut. Son comportement était instruit d'audace attisante et de sagesse. Ingénieux, il menait ses avantages jusqu'à leur extrême conséquence. Il portait ses quarante-cinq ans verticalement, tel un arbre de la liberté. Je l'aimais sans effusion, sans pesanteur inutile. Inébranlablement. » Fragment 157 des _Feuillets d'Hypnos_, R. Char

* * *

« Lis ça. »

Neville attrapa la _Gazette_ du jour que Lavande venait de jeter sur sa table de la cuisine.

Il avait à peine dormi deux heures la nuit précédente, Cupof avait soigné du mieux qu'il avait pu sa cheville qui le lançait toujours, Grimlen lui avait ôté dix gallions de sa paie pour une connerie qu'il avait faite. Il avait passé sa journée à attendre des nouvelles de Cormac McLaggen et Michael Corner, planqués au Terrier, où Padma Patil, qui séchait ses cours de guérisseur, tentait de les soigner du mieux possible.

Neville n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un subir le Sectumsempra : il en avait entendu parler, il avait vu Sir Parkinson le lancer à sa propre fille, mais il avait longtemps ignoré les réels effets du maléfice. Cormac avait reçu les premiers soins rapidement, par un sorcier compétent, mais pas Michael, qui avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop de sang… Neville avait passé la journée à essayer de calculer combien de litres d'hémoglobine Michael avait pu perdre, puis à essayer d'effacer de sa tête les mains pleines de sang de Fred.

Il avait passé une journée tout bonnement affreuse.

Et la une de la _Gazette _n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Sir Parkinson nommé à la tête du bureau des Aurors. C'est une blague ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondit Lavande en s'asseyant en face de lui. Il a brillamment défendu Pré-au-Lard hier lors d'une attaque terroriste, ce n'est qu'une simple récompense pour sa vaillance et son courage. »

Elle avait passé la journée au magasin des jumeaux, à la fois pour échapper aux jérémiades violentes des deux Malefoy et pour être au plus près de ses amis. George lui avait demandé de l'aide : il avait ouvert la boutique alors que Fred était au Terrier. Lavande avait coincé Teddy derrière la caisse et avait prêté main forte à George toute la journée.

Neville était toujours estomaqué :

« Mais… Un lord, travailler ?

\- C'est plus une charge honorifique qu'un vrai boulot, répondit Lavande. Et puis ça lui permet d'avoir la jambe en plus du pied dans le bureau des Aurors. De quoi faire se retourner des capes… »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Celui-au-nom-duquel-on-massacrait-des-gens continuait à avancer ses pions avec parcimonie et intelligence.

Neville parcourut l'article de Skeeter qui s'étalait sous la photo soi-disant valorisante de Sir Parkinson. En bref, le nouveau chef des Aurors était mandaté par le Ministère pour apaiser les tensions liées aux actes de vandalisme et de destruction du patrimoine sorcier qui essaimaient l'Angleterre. Sir Parkinson avait affronté quelques opposants avec style et saurait les reconnaître pour mener à bien sa mission d'épuration du système sorcier, pour le bien-être et la sécurité de tous.

« Demain nous aurons la tête de McLaggen dans le journal, reconnut amèrement Neville. C'est le seul qui a montré son visage.

\- Il est sorti avec Hermione, non ? Je suis étonnée qu'il ait pas été ostracisé plus tôt. »

Neville ne dit rien. Quand il avait démarché McLaggen, ce dernier travaillait au Magicobus. Pas l'emploi de rêve pour un fils à papa.

« Ils parlent des Loups d'Odin. Ils nous nomment. »

C'était la première fois que leur organisation secrète apparaissait dans un journal lu dans toute l'Angleterre. Belle promotion.

Une fierté inattendue emplit le cœur de Neville. Malheureusement vite douchée par Lavande :

« Lis bien. Regarde ce qu'ils disent. »

Il chercha ce dont elle parlait. Et la vit. La définition de leur groupe.

« _Un ramassis de Sangs-de-bourbe et de Sangs-mêlés qui désirent voler leurs prérogatives __et leur magie__ aux Sangs-purs. Ce dont ils n'ont pas été gratifiés par le sang, ils veulent l'obtenir par le vol et l'intimidation._ Eh ben, c'est flatteur.

\- Ils nous utilisent pour renforcer la campagne anti-né-moldu. Tout ça pour asseoir l'idée que Tu-sais-qui a bien raison de leur faire la guerre, puisqu'ils sont un vrai danger pour la société. »

L'analyse de Lavande se tenait. En faisant passer les Loups d'Odin pour un groupe de dangereux terroristes au sang impur, voleurs de magie, le camp de Celui-qui-n'a-aucune-morale légitimait sa propre action.

La phrase d'introduction « Sont supposés appartenir à l'organisation » précédait une liste de noms à la fin de l'article. On trouvait en premier lieu les noms des trois exilés, et lire les mots Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley remua quelque chose dans les entrailles de Neville. La chasse reprenait. Ron était d'ailleurs le seul à apparaître dans la colonne Sang-pur. Une petite note explicative soulignait que son affiliation aux Loups d'Odin n'était pas prouvée et que, quand bien même cela s'avérerait, elle était sûrement due à la honteuse manipulation de Granger, abominable voleuse de magie.

Les noms suivants n'étaient pas si inattendus que ça. C'étaient les noms que Zabini avait lancés, sans les Sangs-purs. Les frères Crivey, Dean Thomas, Nés-moldus. Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, Marietta Edgecombe, Sangs-mêlés. George allait criser, puisque les noms d'Angelina Johnson et Lee Jordan apparaissaient dans la colonne Sangs-mêlés.

Alicia et Katie, toutes deux Sangs-purs, échappaient à l'hallali.

D'autres noms, inconnus au bataillon, comblaient les deux colonnes. Simon Parker. John Bowl. Susannah Erbenstein. Dave Lefranc. Mickey Rourke. Kate Middle. Dwayne Smithson, et tant d'autres… Sûrement des personnes recherchées par le gouvernement, que le Ministère coinçait là pour être sûr de ne rien laisser passer.

« Tu as vu ? Je n'y suis pas. Et toi non plus. »

En effet, si Neville n'était pas évoqué grâce à la pureté de son sang – ce qui aurait nui à leur idéologie – , on pouvait présumer que Malefoy avait fait jouer ses relations pour que sa bonne ne fût pas affichée.

Neville songea que Luna n'était pas citée, alors qu'il était certain que Sir Parkinson l'avait reconnue. Ils espéraient toujours la récupérer. Greyback devait toujours la pister pour l'intégrer à sa meute.

Leur idéologie était tellement forte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir, ou laisser imaginer à leurs lecteurs, qu'un Sang-pur pût s'intégrer de son plein gré à cette organisation résistante.

« J'ai vu Luna. »

Lavande s'exclama aussitôt, paniquée :

« Neville, et si mes maîtres regardaient dans ma tête ?

\- T'inquiète pas, même Sir Parkinson l'a vue. Ils n'auront pas besoin de creuser dans tes souvenirs. »

Elle se détendit.

« Tu m'as fait peur…

\- Deux de ses loups étaient avec elle. »

Lavande eut un sourire que Neville n'aurait su qualifier.

« Elle ne craint donc rien. Cachée dans la Forêt interdite, protégée par les Centaures et sa meute, les Mangemorts n'oseront jamais l'attaquer. En plus, Poudlard est le territoire de Rogue, et on sait pertinemment qu'il déteste que d'autres Mangemorts se mêlent de ses affaires. »

Il se sentit rassuré par les paroles de Lavande.

« C'est vrai. Yaxley n'arrive toujours pas à s'asseoir. »

Lavande ricana à l'évocation de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente : Rogue avait rembarré Yaxley qui était venu à Poudlard. Neville n'avait jamais su la teneur exacte de leurs conciliabules, mais il avait cru deviner que Yaxley recherchait une poule pour une soirée entre amis. Rogue l'avait vertement renvoyé en arguant qu'on ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu d'un sorcier sans l'accord du maître. Étant sa propriété, les élèves de Poudlard gardaient une certaine protection, contre toute attente. Seuls Rogue et les Carrow avaient le droit de jouer avec.

Luna était en sécurité tant qu'elle ne quittait pas l'enceinte de l'école.

Lavande alla à l'évier et rinça la théière qu'elle avait récupérée sur la table. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et précis, comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici.

« Fred rentre pour dîner ?, demanda-t-elle en attrapant le livre de recettes qui trônait au dessus du vaisselier.

\- Oui… Mais t'inquiète, je suis capable de cuisiner, c'est mon tour !

\- Je ne me force pas. Ça me détend. »

Neville se sentit obligé de se lever pour aller l'aider. Ils épluchèrent en silence. Lavande levait régulièrement le regard pour vérifier que Teddy, assis dans son parc dans un coin de la cuisine, était toujours vivant.

Même s'ils ne discutaient pas, leurs pensées suivaient le même chemin, puisque Neville sut immédiatement de qui elle parlait quand elle demanda, quelques minutes après :

« Ils vont s'en remettre ?

\- Normalement, oui. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Pas de noms.

Il se surprit à espérer pouvoir un jour tout raconter à Lavande, sans craindre qu'un Mangemort fouillât dans sa tête le soir-même.

« Reste dîner, si tu veux.

\- Je ne peux pas. Ils ont besoin de moi. »

Elle posa son économe et jeta une casserole sur le gaz. Elle alluma le feu d'un coup de baguette, y versa de l'huile et mit les oignons à rissoler.

La cheminée crépita et Neville se tourna à temps pour voir Fred en sortir, couvert de cendres.

Le visage fermé. Le regard vide. Les épaules contractées.

« Michael Corner est mort. »

Lavande eut un hoquet et s'effondra contre le mur. Teddy geignit, comprenant que sa _baby-sitter _n'allait pas. Elle alla vers lui en titubant et le sortit de son parc. Coincé entre ses bras, elle commença à pleurer.

Neville restait immobile. Il n'avait pas compris. Ou pas voulu comprendre… Il demanda :

« Il… il est parti en paix ?

\- Il a demandé après toi, répondit Fred d'un ton détaché. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Padma n'a rien pu faire. Il est sorti avec Ginny, t'imagines ? Je vais devoir le lui annoncer. Maman propose qu'on l'enterre en toute discrétion. Elle a peur que les Mangemorts s'incrustent. Qu'on profane sa tombe. Faut prévenir ses parents. Il était content que je sois avec lui, et Padma aussi, enfin… je crois. Elle était de Serdaigle, et de son année… Ils se connaissaient bien. Maman le pleure comme si c'était son fils. Je veux pas y croire. Mais il est mort. Maman le pleure et il est mort. »

Les informations manquaient de cohérence, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Michael était mort. Un de plus.

Neville sentit une partie de lui se détacher, partir, fuir. Un autre était mort. Un autre que lui. Un qui l'avait suivi, lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver, alors qu'il était responsable.

_Non, t'es pas responsable. Il a choisi d'y aller. Il est majeur…_

Il était majeur. Il fallait en parler au passé, maintenant. Il a… avait à peine vingt ans. À peine plus âgé que lui. Il avait à peine plus vécu.

Mort. C'était si définitif.

Il y avait cru, pourtant. Il avait cru qu'il allait pouvoir le sauver. Que les Mangemorts n'auraient pas gain de cause, pas cette fois. Ils avaient réussi à fuir, réussi à se mettre en sécurité. Ils avaient réussi à taguer un mur entier, et ça, ça allait être difficile à cacher. Et… et non. Il était mort. Comme Justin. Et Neville n'avait rien pu y faire.

Il se sentait les bras vides, ballants. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un mort, il le tenait entre ses bras. C'était lui-même qui l'avait tué. Justin Finch-Fletchey s'imposa à lui avec tellement de force qu'il brouilla les traits de Michael.

Neville s'ébroua, essayant de chasser de sa mémoire les visages des deux morts. Il vit Lavande, parcourue de hoquets et de reniflements. Fred, toujours sonné, assis à table, les yeux dans le lointain. Pourtant, Michael et lui ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. Mais le fait de varier la composition des binômes de tagueurs – une brillante idée de Neville – pour renforcer la cohésion entre les différents membres des Loups avait créé des liens bizarres, trop flous car trop récents, mais suffisamment solides pour qu'ils se sentissent tous touchés à la mort d'un des leurs.

« Je vais prévenir Ginny. »

Sa voix lui parut étrangère. Trop froide. Presque mécanique.

« Qu'elle l'apprenne de ma bouche, et pas de la _Gazette _de demain. »

Il ne faisait aucun doute que la _Gazette _saurait. Qu'elle titrerait en gros caractères la victoire du nouveau chef des Aurors. Que ce serait la une du lendemain. Contrairement à Justin dont la mort avait été cachée, cette fois, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Un dangereux terroriste tué.

Un gosse de vingt ans…

Neville désincrusta les ongles qu'il avait plantés dans ses paumes et s'approcha de la cheminée. Il passerait par la Tête du Sanglier et en profiterait pour vérifier qu'Abe n'avait pas été inquiété.

« Je reviens. »

Il passa dans l'entrée, attrapa sa cape et sa carte du Maraudeur et repassa dans la cuisine.

Lavande était dans les bras de Fred, sanglotant avec irrégularité. Teddy, coincé entre eux, chouinait.

Neville avait toujours les yeux secs, et les voir pleurer tous les trois lui donna l'étrange sentiment qu'ils pleuraient pour lui. Neville était inutile : ils pourraient se consoler, sans lui. Il avait autre chose à faire.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et s'y glissa. Il visa la cheminée des cuisines, peu désireux de mettre Abelforth dans une situation difficile en atterrissant dans sa salle.

Il s'épousseta en jetant un regard autour de lui. Un brouhaha continu passait dans l'interstice entre le sol et la porte menant à la salle. Il entr'ouvrit la porte, jeta un coup d'œil.

La salle était comble. Tous les clients jacassaient, s'exclamaient, et de ce que Neville parvint à intercepter, ça tournait autour d'une fresque peinte sur le mur de Zonko.

« Tu les as vus, hein, tu les as vus ?

\- Bien sûr que oui j'les ai vus, j'étais levé avant qu'ils mettent un échafaudage pour les cacher !

\- C'est le petit Potter et ses copains. La fille, je sais pas qui c'est. Mais le gars, c'est sûr que c'est un Weasley, y a qu'un Weasley pour être rouquin comme ça !

\- Les Loups d'Odin, je crois. On sait pas qui c'est. Personne sait qui c'est.

\- Ça a bardé ce matin ! Ça a pété de partout ! Et je te jure y avait des Mangemorts avec Parkinson ! C'était pas des Aurors !

\- Potter est un Loup ? Si ça se trouve, c'est lui, Odin…

\- Tu crois que c'est des élèves ? Ils ont réussi à sortir ?

\- Mais non, pas possible, y avait juste Sir Parkinson !

\- Moi j'te dis, j'les ai vus, c'est des gosses ! C'est quoi ces mecs qu'ont peur de gosses ?

\- Dédé, il a dit qu'il y avait des Mangemorts !

\- Un énorme échafaudage ! C'est une peinture indélébile. Ils ont bien essayé de la recouvrir, mais impossible, elle transparaît ! Du coup ils ont caché ça ! Mais je te jure, c'est un trop beau portrait ! Ils sont super bien faits !

\- Dédé, il est bourré dès le matin ! Il raconte n'importe quoi !

\- Pourquoi vouloir cacher une super peinture ? Potter doit avoir vingt ans, il fait peur à Thickness, le ministre !

\- C'est un mage noir peut-être aussi dangereux que Tu-sais-qui… »

La Tête du Sanglier avait toujours été le repaire des parias. Neville se souvenait de sa première fois. Quand il était venu s'engager dans l'Armée de Dumbledore. Des loups-garous miteux, des demi-trolls, des hommes à l'air douteux, des vampires livides. Et voilà que le bar de Dumbledore devenait la tanière des libres-penseurs et des complotistes.

Neville parvint à capter d'un signe de la main l'attention du propriétaire. Abelforth s'approcha de lui :

« Ça va, petit ?

\- Michael est mort. »

Le visage d'Abe se ferma.

« Désolé. Mais c'était couru d'avance : trop risqué, votre truc.

\- Ils t'ont pas inculpé ? »

Neville était inquiet. À juste titre : si Abe était impliqué dans les Loups et qu'il devait prendre la fuite, il ne saurait plus par où passer pour rejoindre Poudlard. Le dernier passage vaillant était celui qui reliait la Tête du Sanglier à la Salle sur Demande. Si le bar changeait de propriétaire, il serait difficile de trouver une autre retraite à Pré-au-lard.

De plus, il s'était vraiment attaché au propriétaire de la Tête du Sanglier.

Abelforth partit d'un gros rire :

« Mon nom me protège encore ! Et puis, les Mangemorts ont les mêmes intérêts à m'avoir que toi. Je leur sers de l'hydromel et des informateurs. T'inquiète pas, pour l'instant je ne crains rien. »

Neville relâcha son souffle en sentant la boule de stress qui s'était créée dans sa poitrine s'évaporer.

« Je dois passer à Poudlard.

\- Je ne te retiens pas. Fais gaffe tout de même, Rogue est sur les nerfs. »

Une fois dans le conduit qui menait à Poudlard, Neville sentit les souvenirs affluer. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait emprunté ce passage était aussi inimaginable que la longueur de ce trajet. À croire que Poudlard était dans une autre région que Pré-au-lard ! Il aurait tellement voulu remonter cette interminable montée avec Harry, Hermione et Ron, pour mener son dernier combat et vaincre, enfin ! Mais ça n'arriverait jamais, il le savait…

Meublant sa remontée de souvenirs et de rêveries, il arriva enfin devant la porte qui menait à la Salle sur demande. Il vérifia sur la Carte du Maraudeur : elle était déserte.

Il entra.

Revoir les hamacs suspendus aux murs, les fanions des trois maisons de Poudlard impliquées dans l'Armée de Dumbledore accrochés aux fenêtres, les coussins et les tapis colorés posés par terre, la cafetière, le service à thé posé dans un coin, revoir tout cela fit monter à Neville des larmes aux yeux.

Michael ne verrait plus ça.

Ne pas y penser.

Il revêtit sa cape, sortit dans le couloir. Il erra dans les couloirs, retrouvant avec plaisir le dédale de son ancienne école. Il monta les marches en ignorant les portraits qui murmuraient, évitant les rares élèves qui allaient à la bibliothèque ou retournaient dans leur salle commune. Il atteignit enfin la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs environnants et ôta sa cape devant le portrait de la Grosse dame.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé ne plus être scolarisé ici, vous ?

\- Bien le bonjour, Grosse dame. Pouvez-vous demander à Ginny Weasley de venir, s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel et disparut. Un instant après, le portrait s'escamota et Ginny apparut.

« Neville, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans un creux derrière une armure.

Elle paraissait en bien meilleur état que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Les séances avec Rogue devaient porter leurs fruits. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais ses yeux avaient définitivement retrouvé leur couleur originelle.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose. » se lança-t-il.

Elle dut sentir la dureté de sa voix.

« Je t'écoute.

\- Depuis presque deux mois, on tague des messages de soutien. »

C'était con, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il retardait. Il avait peur de sa réaction.

« Neville, les Loups d'Odin, la fresque que Colin a réussi à prendre en photo, c'est toi ?

\- Laisse-moi terminer. Hier, à Pré-au-lard, ça a mal tourné. »

Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il lâcha.

« Michael Corner est mort. »

Ginny resta bouche ouverte, hébétée. Neville ne savait que faire : elle paraissait sous le choc, assommée.

« Mort ? Mais…

\- Il a défendu McLaggen. Ton frère l'a aidé à s'enfuir. »

Pas le nom de Fred. Sur tous les frères Weasley, il serait impossible de mettre la main sur lui en particulier. Quant à McLaggen, il était déjà grillé. Même si Rogue fouillait dans la tête de Ginny, il n'y trouverait rien qu'il ne sût déjà.

Un long silence. Puis Ginny souffla :

« Attends-moi ici. Je reviens. »

Elle retourna devant la Grosse dame.

« Le mot de passe ?

\- Persévérance. »

La Grosse dame s'effaça et Neville vérifia le trajet de Ginny sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle entra dans son dortoir, y resta un moment puis ressortit. Elle passa le portrait, se dirigea vers Neville et lui prit la main.

« Viens. »

Il la suivit dans les couloirs, sans penser à se mettre sous sa cape. Ils croisèrent des élèves, et des murmures naquirent sur leur passage, sans que Ginny parût s'en soucier.

Ils parvinrent devant la porte des Serdaigle. Le heurtoir en forme d'aigle leur demanda :

« Faut-il s'armer de patience pour tuer le temps ? »

Ginny répliqua sans ciller ni réfléchir :

« Pas le temps de patienter. Le temps tue avant qu'on le tue. »

L'aigle quitta son air tranquille et la porte s'ouvrit seule tandis qu'il commentait :

« Je vous laisse à votre deuil. »

Ginny s'engouffra dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, Neville sur ses talons. Les bavardages, tus un instant, reprirent. Des exclamations diverses fusèrent :

« Ginny ?

\- Pourquoi y a une Gryffondor dans la salle commune ?

\- C'est pas la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

\- C'est qui le gars avec elle ? Son mec ?

\- Il est pas de l'école…

\- Il était pas là l'année dernière ?

\- C'est Londubat, il a tenu tête aux Carrow l'an dernier ! »

Ginny s'avança jusqu'au grand mur du fond et sortit de sa poche une bombe de peinture que Neville connaissait bien. C'était donc ça, qu'elle était allée chercher dans sa chambre. La peinture _made by _Weasley, l'ancienne version, celle qu'ils utilisaient l'année précédente.

Elle monta sur une chaise pour être à bonne hauteur et tagua sur le mur, la peinture effleurant le cadre d'un tableau : _Mort au combat : Serdaigle 1._

Elle se retourna dans le silence subit. Les Serdaigle la regardaient, l'air perdu. Elle se mit à les haranguer et Neville ne put s'empêcher de la trouver sublime.

« Michael Corner est mort cet après-midi. Tué par Vous-savez-qui et ses sbires. »

Le silence était glaçant. Elle les fixa, furibonde, et continua, haussant la voix :

« Dehors, c'est la guerre. C'est pas si loin de nous. L'an prochain, c'est nous qui serons visés. N'oubliez pas ce que vous apprenez. Apprenez à vous battre. Et n'oubliez pas Michael. »

Neville observa l'assemblée de Serdaigle agglutinée autour de la chaire improvisée de Ginny : ils étaient hagards, étonnés, perplexes. Ils savaient. Ils savaient déjà ce qu'elle annonçait. La guerre, les combats, les guérillas… Il leur faudrait prendre parti, ils le savaient. Mais se l'entendre dire en face, sans détour, entendre qu'ils pouvaient être visés, jusque dans leur salle commune, c'était différent.

S'entendre dire qu'ils pouvaient être touchés dans une guerre qu'ils cherchaient à tout prix à éviter, c'était brutal et nécessaire.

« Michael était quelqu'un de bien… »

La voix de Ginny se brisa sur cette phrase. Elle se reprit aussi rapidement qu'elle avait craqué :

« Débrouillez-vous pour que ce putain de chiffre ne monte pas. »

Elle sauta de sa chaise et happa la main de Neville en passant devant lui.

Au moment où ils passaient la porte, le brouhaha reprit. Neville n'osa pas lui demander si elle avait fait le même cirque chez les Poufsouffle à la mort de Justin. Probablement.

À sa manière, Ginny continuait son combat. Sans Luna ni Neville, sans ses frères, sans ses forces. Avec sa conscience faiblarde et ses crises de tétanie, ses soudaines faiblesses et ses révisions pour les ASPIC, Ginny se battait.


	25. Planque et re-planque

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Que de fics en si peu de jours, après tant de jours d'absence.  
Nictocris a relu ce chapitre, où finalement, un _rating _K suffit. Elle potasse un nouveau chapitre (j'aime la torturer). Elle a vraiment du taf (et en plus un vrai travail, pas que sa relecture de mes fics). Bref.  
L'inspiration est revenue, réjouissez-vous. J'ai de nouveau deux chapitres d'avance.  
Merci aux commentateurs, _as always_.  
**

**Portez-vous bien, à bientôt (promis, pas dans un mois, un peu avant, genre dans 15 jours, allez 14 parce que je suis sympa),**

**Al**

**PS : Réponse au commentaire de Katymyny : ah ah sir parkinson est un chouette garçon, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. regarde, après tout ce qu'il a fait de mal dans les livres, drago malefoy est un des personnages préférés d'harry potter parce qu'au fond, c'est un bon gars. merci pour ton commentaire ! nicto à mes côtés t'embrasse aussi  
**

* * *

« Si un royaume est divisé contre lui-même, ce royaume ne peut pas tenir. Si les gens d'une même maison se divisent entre eux, ces gens ne pourront pas tenir. » Marc 3, 24-25

* * *

Neville entra dans son atelier, déjà fatigué avant même de commencer sa journée. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : ne voir aucun client et manipuler tranquillement les diadèmes sur lesquels il travaillait depuis une semaine sans être dérangé.

Sa misanthropie était exacerbée par sa lassitude.

En voyant l'énorme kétoupa qui trônait sur le dossier de sa chaise, il sentit que ses souhaits n'allaient pas être exaucés.

« Karma ! Toi ici ? »

L'oiseau le fixait d'un œil sévère, presque aussi lointain que celui de sa maîtresse quand elle regardait les étoiles. Neville s'approcha de lui et détacha la lettre accrochée à sa patte. L'oiseau claqua du bec, mécontent.

« Je dois bien avoir un truc à grignoter, je garde des réserves pour Gnaa. Attends un peu. »

Neville revint à son bureau, attrapa le coupe-papier qui lui servait aussi de tournevis et décacheta la lettre. Tout en dépliant la lettre d'une main, il ouvrit son tiroir et jeta un bout de viande séchée à Karma qui le happa au vol.

« Glouton, va. »

L'oiseau occupé à mâchonner, Neville revint à son courrier.

La lettre tenait en peu de mots.

_N,_

_Quand ton faux maître te trahira, va vers la Lune. Au solstice, garde la fille au sang de feu._

_P._

Comme d'habitude, Parvati était obscure. À croire que les devineresses étaient toujours sibyllines…

_J'ai bien besoin de ça, tiens…_

Son faux maître, ce devait être Parkinson. Sans grande surprise. Aux yeux de tous, il lui obéissait. Mais en réalité, leur combine reposait sur autre chose que des liens de servitude.

Pour quelle raison Parkinson le trahirait-elle ?

Question con. Pour sauver sa peau, son héritage ou Zabini, au choix. Ou les trois à la fois.

D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Et il lui faisait confiance.

Connerie. Il voulait lui faire confiance.

Bon. Le reste. La fille au sang de feu, il en avait déjà entendu parler.

« Londubat, je ne vous paye pas à regarder dans le vide. »

Il s'ébroua, alla fermer la porte et revint à sa tâche, attendant impatiemment sa pause de midi. Il tritura l'argenterie qu'il devait restaurer, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Les mains occupées, les idées s'étaient toujours présentées plus clairement à son esprit. Il adorait avoir les mains dans le terreau et les racines, parce que ça lui vidait la tête. Il trouvait le même avantage en joaillerie.

Il cala le diadème qu'il retapait sur son établi et attrapa ses outils et sa baguette. Au bout d'une heure, il se sentait déjà l'esprit plus clair.

Quatre mois auparavant, au Sunday's Sundae, Parvati l'avait mis en garde contre les deux bêtes, vivante et morte, qui pourraient attaquer la fille de sang et de feu. Ou au sang de feu, il ne se souvenait plus trop.

Deux nuits plus tard, il était allé à Poudlard et avait visité la Chambre des secrets avec Ginny. Il avait vu la carcasse du basilic.

La bête morte. Qui avait attaqué, à distance, post-mortem, Ginny.

Ginny serait donc la fille au sang de feu ?

La même nuit, il avait vu Luna, traînant avec des loups sauvages avec l'aisance de Parkinson dans une soirée mondaine. Encore humaine, certes, mais avec un comportement de bête sauvage.

Non, une nature de bête sauvage.

Un loup-garou.

La bête vivante. Bien entendu. Les deux bêtes, il les avait rencontrées en une seule soirée, à Poudlard. Le basilic et Luna.

Parvati avait vu juste.

« Londubat – et Neville ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en étant tiré aussi abruptement de ses pensées par son patron – voilà deux épingles à cheveux qu'il vous faudra réparer avant la rentrée de septembre. Miss Smith les voudrait pures pour sa remise des diplômes d'ASPIC. »

Mais bien sûr ! Le solstice ! Ginny allait terminer son année dans deux mois, elle allait devoir quitter Poudlard au mois de juin !

Neville attrapa les épingles et se remit, en apparence stoïque, à sa tâche.

Ils avaient réussi à enjoindre aux nouveaux élèves désignés par le Choixpeau de ne pas venir à Poudlard et de rester cachés dans le monde moldu. Ils avaient réussi à mettre sous la coupe de Rogue – et donc sous les regards aiguisés de McGonagall et Chourave principalement – des élèves au sang impur. Ils avaient réussi, à force de supercheries dans les papiers de famille, à mettre en sécurité certains Nés-moldus, en leur inventant une famille sorcière.

Une année.

Ils avaient eu une année de répit.

Neville savait que McGo allait bientôt lui demander d'envoyer une lettre aux quelques rares Nés-moldus pour leur sommer de rester loin du monde magique. Et ils allaient devoir s'occuper de la disparition des élèves Nés-Moldus ayant fini leurs études.

Ginny, malgré la pureté de son sang, n'y couperait pas. Elle devrait, elle aussi, disparaître. Fuir les Rafleurs. Éviter au maximum le monde magique. Elle lui hurlerait dessus, elle qui espérait tant retrouver sa liberté de mouvement entravée depuis presque un an. Elle serait déçue. Il faudrait la faire partir. La mettre en sécurité. L'empêcher de bouger. Elle n'avait plus la force psychique d'antan : elle risquait trop gros.

C'était ça, ce que lui disait Parvati. La fin d'année approchant, il allait falloir faire ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait l'année précédente : rien n'avait changé en une année. La situation n'avait pas évolué. Quoi qu'ils pussent faire, rien ne changeait.

Bizarrement, cette année était passée à toute vitesse. _Comme quoi, on s'habitue à tout…_

Neville travailla d'arrache-pied pour éviter de penser, et ce fut relativement efficace.

Quand enfin sa nuque raidie se détendit, il était midi passé.

Il saisit sa cape et sortit de l'officine de Grimlen en ne croisant personne sur sa route.

Sur le trottoir d'en face l'attendait Parkinson.

« Eh merde… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu salues tes supérieurs, Londubat ? »

Elle avait les lèvres pincées sur un rouge à lèvres discret. Son sac, pourtant chargé, semblait ne rien peser sur son épaule : elle se tenait droite et n'avait pas l'air de l'attendre. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit, rehaussée de broderies argentées, sûrement faite sur mesure par Tissard et Brodette.

« Bonjour, Miss Parkinson. Vous êtes très en beauté, aujourd'hui, grinça-t-il.

\- Je t'emmène déjeuner, dit-elle en se détendant légèrement. Bouge-toi. »

Il cala son pas sur ses enjambées et ils partirent en silence, lui légèrement en retrait, elle fière et altière. Elle ignorait les regards des hommes sur elle avec une telle désinvolture qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne les remarquait pas. Il savait qu'elle faisait tout pour les provoquer, ces regards insistants. Elle montrait qu'elle était là. Il carra des épaules comme pour mieux tenir son rôle de garde-du-corps. Il avait encore grandi ces derniers mois et atteindrait bientôt les deux mètres réglementaires, comme son père avant qu'il fût voûté par l'amnésie. Mais malgré sa haute taille, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était elle qui avait la préséance.

Le monde sorcier tout entier savait qu'il était au service de Pansy Parkinson.

Ils parvinrent au restaurant qu'elle avait choisi. Contrairement au Guerni'café qui regroupait toute la haute société anglaise sang-pur, la Guivre semblait être une brasserie sorcière abordable, moins guindée. Un endroit sympathique dans lequel il pourrait emmener Lavande et Teddy.

Parkinson poussa la porte. Un serveur affable se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Miss Parkinson, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Un box privé pour vous et monsieur, je présume ?

\- Tout à fait, Edgar, répondit Parkinson – montrant ainsi qu'elle avait ses habitudes dans un endroit plus décontracté que ceux qu'elle fréquentait usuellement. Apportez-nous un Chambord avec la carte, s'il vous plaît. »

Il les mena vers un box derrière un rideau et tira la chaise de Parkinson pour qu'elle pût s'asseoir.

« Ces Français… Si on peut bien leur reconnaître une qualité, c'est qu'ils savent faire du vin, convint Parkinson une fois le serveur parti et Neville installé en face d'elle.

\- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas emmené ici pour parler alcool. »

L'air poli de Parkinson disparut.

« Ne va pas plus vite que le vif d'or, Londubat. Chaque chose en son temps. »

Un elfe leur apporta la carte et une bouteille dans un seau rempli de glaçons. Neville remercia l'elfe, saisit la bouteille et servit Parkinson. Elle huma son verre et observa la robe du vin, en connaisseuse. L'œnologie avait toujours fait partie d'une bonne éducation sang-pur anglaise. Neville avait toujours pallié son manque de nez par une observation rigoureuse, mais il n'avait jamais acquis une fine connaissance des vins ni développé son palais. Il se doutait que Parkinson était du genre à reconnaître les arômes à la première gorgée. Son père avait dû lui apprendre à boire sans s'enivrer et à apprécier un bon alcool en gardant les idées claires et le goût affûté.

Neville ouvrit la carte et la parcourut des yeux. Il ne savait quoi choisir : tous les plats avaient des noms alléchants.

Le serveur revint vers eux :

« Nous prendrons deux truites fumées aux baies de Naples, avec un gratin de citrouille en guise d'accompagnement. » déclara Parkinson, le coupant dans son observation minutieuse de la carte.

Il aurait pu se sentir vexé qu'elle eût choisi à sa place, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait pris un temps fou pour se décider. De toute façon, c'était Parkinson qui l'invitait. Autant lui laisser le choix dans le menu.

Quand le serveur eut récupéré les cartes et se fut éloigné, elle sortit un étui à cigarettes. Neville, se sentant d'humeur galante, sortit le briquet qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir sur lui depuis qu'il servait Parkinson et le tendit devant elle pour qu'elle pût embraser sa cigarette.

« Drôle de briquet, commenta Parkinson en l'allumant.

\- Récupéré dans le rebut de Grimlen. Je ne sais pas à qui il a appartenu. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux armoiries frappées sur le métal.

« Je dirai aux Temple, une dynastie sang-pur qui s'est éteinte il y a un siècle. Le cygne était leur animal de prédilection. »

Elle lui rendit le briquet et reprit :

« Mon père te soupçonne d'avoir été présent à Pré-au-lard mardi dernier, commença Parkinson en expirant une longue bouffée de nicotine. Lors de cette fameuse séance de vandalisme. Avec Cormac McLaggen. Et deux autres, non-identifiés. »

Neville ne répondit rien. Elle devait savoir, de toute façon. Nier n'aurait servi qu'à passer pour coupable.

« Son adversaire a osé le provoquer et a lâchement pris la fuite.

\- Je l'ai traité de bâtard, avoua Neville. Et je n'ai pas fui, j'ai fait diversion. »

Parkinson eut un ricanement qui ressemblait à un reniflement

S'il y avait bien une insulte qui ne pouvait pas passer dans les milieux sangs-purs, c'était les attaques sur la filiation.

« Bâtard, à mon père ? T'as plus de courage que ce j'aurais cru, Londubat.

\- Ton père voulait me tuer. Il a failli réussir.

\- Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que tu sois encore en vie. Il vieillit. D'habitude, il ne rate jamais sa cible.

\- Il a voulu faire durer le plaisir et s'est fait prendre de vitesse par Luna, blagua Neville.

\- Ça lui apprendra. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, il me l'a suffisamment répété. S'il ne met pas en pratique son propre enseignement, tant pis pour lui… »

Le ton froid et distant qu'elle utilisait était démenti par le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Il comprit qu'elle était heureuse qu'il fût encore en vie.

« Si je suis suspect, pourquoi personne n'est venu me voir ? On est venu interroger les Weasley pour moins que ça…

\- Sois pas susceptible, Londubat. Père serait venu en personne te poser des questions si je ne lui avais pas assuré que tu étais avec moi cette nuit-là. »

Neville soupira. Un alibi. Elle lui donnait un alibi.

« Il était sûr de lui et m'a questionnée. Pour savoir pourquoi tu étais chez moi à une heure aussi matinale. »

Il grimaça. Il sentit ce que ça impliquait, ce verbe. _Questionner_. Elle devait avoir des cicatrices encore fraîches…

« Un fâcheux réglage de télescope. Étude d'étoiles et d'astres, voilà pourquoi tu étais chez moi à cinq heures du matin. »

Si on l'interrogeait, il saurait quoi répondre. Or, si Parkinson lui fournissait l'alibi, c'est qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose en échange.

Les truites apparurent dans leurs assiettes. La discussion sembla close : Parkinson prit ses couverts et commença à ôter les écailles qui couvraient la chair de poisson. Neville l'imita, et pendant quelques instants, ils mangèrent en silence. La truite était délicieuse, le gratin parfait. Neville savoura chaque bouchée : ça le changeait de la cuisine des jumeaux.

Parkinson reprit au bout d'un moment, les yeux fixés sur son assiette :

« Si j'ai menti à mon père, c'est que je ne peux plus lui faire confiance : si ta grand-mère a raison, il veut me priver de mon héritage. Il n'en a pas le droit. »

Neville ne réagit pas : ça, il le savait déjà. Il attendit la suite.

« Il veut me vendre au plus offrant et transmettre mon patrimoine à un inconnu. Peut-être au Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même, pour se faire bien voir et gagner sa sympathie, si l'on peut parler de sympathie quand on parle d'eux… »

Parkinson ne s'était jamais montrée aussi critique envers le maître qu'elle feignait de servir. Heureusement que les boxes étaient pourvus de sortilèges de discrétion…

Neville savait que Parkinson valait très cher sur le marché des filles à marier, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait toujours pas de fiancé : elle devait être, avec Daphné Greengrass, un des meilleurs partis d'Angleterre. Que son père fût dorénavant chef des Aurors devait augmenter son prix. Zabini allait devoir aligner.

« Zabini est en bonne position pour te décrocher ?

\- Non. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il voudrait se faire bien voir de mon père en lui donnant des infos de première main sur la résistance. Il compte sur moi pour te les soutirer. »

_Ah_.

« Je ne te dirai rien, répondit calmement Neville. Il est hors de question que…

\- Je sais bien, Londubat, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, le coupa-t-elle. Tu as beau avoir tous les défauts du monde, tu ne donnerais jamais le nom d'un des tiens. Personne n'a jamais réussi à te tirer les vers du nez. Je ne vais pas m'y risquer. »

Elle avait toujours joué franc jeu avec lui, il devait lui reconnaître ça.

Lui aussi. Bizarrement, elle était l'une des rares personnes au monde auxquelles il pouvait parler sans filtre.

« À force d'obstination, tu aurais pu me faire parler, avoua-t-il.

\- Je ne prendrai pas le risque de perdre ce que nous avons. »

_Ah_.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux.

« Londubat, quoi que tu dises, je fais partie des tiens. »

Elle assénait ça comme une vérité incontestable, et c'était le cas.

« Tu as toujours protégé les tiens. Je sais que tu ne me vendras jamais et que tu feras toujours tout pour me protéger, même si je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Et là, je vais te demander quelque chose. »

Neville grimaça : il sentait venir ce qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

Elle porta le coup de grâce en se penchant sur la table.

« Donne-moi accès à ton appartement. »

Depuis qu'ils avaient bloqué les pénates des Weasley et de Neville, seuls certains membres des Loups d'Odin étaient autorisés à gagner le 93 chemin de Traverse.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Parkinson.

« Tu sais bien que le lieu est sous Fidelitas, et que je ne suis pas gardien du secret. »

C'était pas le genre de Parkinson de montrer ses émotions, mais Neville était certain que le tressaillement de sa lèvre inférieure était dû à la déception qu'elle n'avait pas circonscrite à temps.

« Et je suppose que Frederick Weasley verrait un inconvénient majeur à confier l'adresse à la fille de Sir Parkinson, c'est ça ?, lâcha-t-elle d'un air ronchon.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est Fred le Gardien ?, s'étonna Neville.

\- Je ne savais pas, c'est toi qui viens de me le dire. »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Elle l'avait bien eu !

« J'aurais pu être le Gardien…, grogna Neville, blessé que cette éventualité ne l'eût pas effleurée.

\- Tu aurais été le Gardien, ça fait deux mois que j'aurais eu l'adresse. »

Elle paraissait vraiment amère. Elle avala le reste de son verre de vin cul sec et Neville comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Parkinson avait réellement besoin de son adresse. Elle voulait vraiment aller chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? »

Elle le jaugea un instant et avoua :

« Je n'ai plus de lieu de repli. Pas que j'aime aller chez toi, très franchement, c'est d'un goût affreux et d'une dangerosité absolue, avec ces trucs qui explosent un peu partout, mais j'ai besoin d'un endroit inaccessible aux miens. Tout le monde peut venir chez moi. Mes elfes peuvent surgir à n'importe quel moment. »

Ou son père.

« Je pensais avoir gagné ma tranquillité en achetant à Eton College. »

Elle avait donc acheté un appartement côté moldu pour éviter que ses amis vinssent trop régulièrement la voir. Imaginer Malefoy, Zabini ou Greengrass en territoire moldu était surprenant mais pas improbable. Néanmoins, ils devaient éviter au maximum de se pointer chez elle.

Parkinson ne voulait pas venir l'emmerder jusque chez lui.

Elle voulait un endroit sûr.

« Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu me demandes, Parkinson. Désolé. »

Il espéra qu'elle sentirait la sincérité dans sa voix.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce besoin d'abri sûr la préoccupait uniquement maintenant. Elle faisait normalement un minimum confiance à ses amis…

Elle soupira lourdement :

« Écoute, si je te demande ça, c'est qu'on tiendra bientôt une réception au manoir Parkinson et qu'en tant que maîtresse de maison, je me dois de l'organiser. Nous fêtons la nomination de mon père à la tête du bureau des Aurors. »

Neville ricana.

« Mes félicitations les plus sincères…

\- Il y aura tout le gratin sang-pur anglais. »

Les habituels des soirées d'Uto.

« Et notre maître et ses disciples. »

Cette fois, Neville tiqua. Celui-qui-parlait-aux-serpents était de retour en Angleterre ? C'était mauvais, ça…

« En tant que personnel de la famille Parkinson, tu seras au service. »

Cette déclaration lui fit autant d'effet qu'un sort d'explosion sur un mur de confettis. Lui, au service du mage noir ?

Elle continua avant qu'il eût pu réagir :

« Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un abri ? Je ne peux pas prévoir les réactions de mes amis face à notre maître. Théo le vénère, Drago l'adore. Blaise le craint. Il sera prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces et être bien vu. Tu savais que le Seigneur des ténèbres donnait son avis sur les unions sorcières ? Apparemment, dès que ça concerne des enfants sangs-purs, il se sent investi… Blaise fera tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il nous soit favorable. »

Parkinson jouait sur le fil depuis de nombreux mois, elle avait l'habitude des situations tendues. Mais cette fois, elle devrait conserver cet équilibre face à son maître, le plus puissant sorcier d'Angleterre maintenant qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort.

Dumbledore…

Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. Je termine à vingt heures. Attends-moi devant chez Grimlen. »

Ils finirent leur repas en discutant, bizarrement, littérature – Parkinson était elle aussi fan de l'Auror Odin, et comme Angelina avait fait des résumés des romans de Von Mopp à Neville, il avait suffisamment de connaissances en la matière pour mener une conversation polie avec son employeuse. Quand il retourna travailler, il se sentait imperceptiblement plus léger. Discuter avec Parkinson lui avait changé les idées.

Le soir, il faisait la fermeture. Grimlen le laissait toujours fermer les vendredi et samedi soirs. Il congédia servilement les derniers clients, rangea les instruments dans leurs tiroirs et tira les rideaux. La clochette tinta à vingt heures pétantes.

« Je suis toujours étonnée de te voir trimer aussi dur, remarqua Parkinson. Après tout, il me semblait que l'héritage Londubat aurait pu te permettre d'être rentier. Ou au moins de choisir un métier à la hauteur de ton sang. »

Neville ne prit pas pour attaque personnelle cette remarque. Ça faisait belle lurette qu'il manquait d'argent, ça ne le gênait pas qu'on le vît comme ce qu'il était vraiment : un noble sang-pur désargenté.

« On doit payer les soins de mes parents à Sainte-Mangouste depuis dix-neuf ans, répliqua-t-il en comptant la caisse. Tu te doutes bien que mes parents ne travaillent plus depuis un petit bout de temps. Ma grand-mère n'a jamais travaillé, je me vois mal lui demander de l'or. On vit sur mon héritage depuis mon enfance. Depuis que les époux Lestrange ont torturé mes parents. »

Parkinson ne fit aucun commentaire – il lui en sut gré. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil destiné à la clientèle et il sentit son regard sur lui tandis qu'il rangeait la boutique.

« Allez, on y va. »

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et y jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

« On n'en a pas pour longtemps. »

Il se glissa dans la cheminée en annonçant :

« Arrière-cuisine de la Tête du Sanglier. »

Parkinson le suivrait.

« Vraiment, Neville, tu pourrais arrêter de débouler comme ça sans t'annoncer, grommela Abelforth en le voyant arriver.

\- Abe, je t'ai prévenu ! »

Neville s'éloigna de deux pas et Parkinson arriva derrière lui.

« Mademoiselle, la salua froidement Abelforth.

\- Monsieur. » répliqua Parkinson, glaciale.

Deux hippogriffes de faïence. Neville se lança dans les présentations :

« Abe, je te présente Pansy Parkinson.

\- La fille du Mangemort ?

\- Du chef des Aurors, je vous prie.

\- Parkinson, continua Neville, imperturbable, Abelforth Dumbledore, propriétaire de la Tête du Sanglier.

\- Enchantée. »

Il n'y avait que Parkinson pour réussir à être polie tout en ayant l'air légèrement écœurée, le tout en un seul mot.

« Abelforth, je peux te demander un service ?

\- Tu me l'as déjà demandé, ronchonna Abelforth. Et je t'ai déjà dit oui.

\- En cas de pépin, Parkie, tu peux venir ici. Abelforth te cachera. »

Elle haussa un sourcil à la mention du surnom stupide qu'il avait utilisé, mais ne dit rien. Pour une fois, Neville était en position de force. Et il lui fournissait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé : un abri temporaire, où personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller la chercher si ça tournait à l'aigre.

« À quoi je vous reconnaîtrai ? Je ferai jamais confiance à quelqu'un qui se présentera devant moi en disant s'appeler Parkinson.

\- Demandez-moi la couleur de mes sous-vêtements quand Londubat les a vus. » répliqua-t-elle sans s'émouvoir.

Neville sentit une rougeur soudaine envahir son front, puis atteindre ses oreilles quand Abelforth, sincèrement surpris, se tourna vers lui.

« Eh ben finalement, t'es moins niais que ce que je pensais…

\- C'est ce qu'il croit, coupa Parkinson en sortant une cigarette de son sac.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, Parkinson. » dit-il en la poussant vers la cheminée.

Il avait l'impression que Parkinson et Abelforth allaient bien s'entendre. Elle se tourna vers lui juste avant de se couler dans le foyer :

« Je te redis pour la réception. Tu iras t'acheter une robe neuve sur mon compte chez Tissard et Brodette. »

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, Abelforth fit un clin d'œil à Neville :

« Elle a pas l'air facile, ta copine…

\- C'est pas ma copine. » coupa nerveusement Neville.

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Je dois passer à Poudlard.

\- Encore ? Méfie-toi.

\- Rogue est sur les nerfs, je sais…

\- Et les Carrow ont pas trop apprécié ton tag chez les Serdaigle.

\- Ginny a toujours réussi à faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre, blagua Neville. Je resterai dans la Salle sur demande. T'as quelque chose à leur passer ? »

Abelforth fouilla dans ses placards et en sortit un saucisson, deux fromages et un pain.

« Dobby est passé ce matin, il a pris des légumes. Tarde pas trop.

\- Merci. »

Il prit les victuailles et alla vers le portrait d'Ariana Dumbledore. Elle le salua et le laissa passer. Il remonta le long tunnel et parvint à la Salle sur demande, certain d'y trouver Colin et Dennis. Les deux frères avaient l'habitude de dormir dans la Salle sur demande pour éviter les lynchages des Carrow dans leur dortoir.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba en effet sur un frère Crivey.

« Neville ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu ! »

Neville lui fit une accolade.

« Colin n'est pas là ?

\- Il prend sa douche. Il va pas tarder. Oh chic ! Un saucisson ! »

Ils s'installèrent, grignotant et discutant.

« C'est pas trop dur ? La _Gazette _vous a fichés activistes et nés-moldus…

\- Tu sais, répondit Dennis en se coupant une belle tranche de cheddar, quand Demelza a découvert il y a deux ans que nous étions ses cousins en fouillant dans ses archives familiales, ce qui a fait de nous des Sangs-mêlés, on s'en est déjà pris plein la gueule. Personne n'est dupe, mais tout le monde fait semblant, sauf les Serpentard et quelques Serdaigle. La _Gazette _n'a rien changé.

\- Vraiment ? »

À l'automne 1997, les élèves qui n'avaient pas repris après Toussaint – dont Dean – étaient ceux qui n'avaient vraiment pas pu se rattacher à une famille sorcière quelconque.

« Tu sais ce que Colin va faire, l'an prochain ?

\- On a un grand-oncle en Irlande. Apparemment, c'est moins craignos là-bas. Il va y aller, je pense. »

L'Irlande… Mais bien sûr ! Une illumination saisit Neville :

« Tu-sais-qui ne va pas en Irlande, c'est ça ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Ce serait parfait, en fait, pensa-t-il tout haut. On pourrait envoyer les Nés-moldus en Irlande… Les Finnigan et les Murphy sont étendus jusqu'en Amérique, comme tout bon Irlandais ! Et si jamais ça se gâte, les Nés-moldus pourraient toujours partir à New-York !

\- New-York ? »

Dennis paraissait perdu. Étant Né-moldu, il n'avait pas dû entendre parler des rivalités entre Sangs-purs irlandais et anglais. Les Sangs-purs anglais avaient toujours voulu créer des liens de féodalité avec des grandes familles irlandaises, mais l'orgueil et la fierté des insulaires n'avaient jamais permis à aucun Anglais de s'installer durablement sur l'île. Certes, les Murphy, les O'Malley et les Finnigan étaient très souvent en guerre ouverte entre eux. Mais ils savaient toujours s'allier pour empêcher un Anglais de venir – le dernier en date, au siècle dernier, était rentré à Westminter en cinq morceaux. Et on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa tête.

Neville s'enthousiasma :

« On va tirer profit du sang anglais de Tu-sais-qui en Irlande. On va y mettre ceux qu'il recherche. Il ne pourra jamais les chercher jusque là.

\- Neville, tu vas trop loin…

\- Imagine, Dennis ! On va exfiltrer les Nés-moldus d'Angleterre ! »

Dennis le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'a refilé Dumbledore, mais ça a l'air fort, son truc… »


	26. Oubliettes

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Je m'épate moi-même !  
Hier Nicto ; _today me_.  
_Rating _T-.  
Et avant qu'on me le reproche, le nom de l'artiste de la citation qui surmonte ce chapitre c'est Maître Gims. Maître. Pas Gims. Maître. Parce que c'est la version soft de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-la-_voice_. Et qu'il a beau demander à paraître moins mégalo, il reste mégalo.  
**

**Portez-vous bien, tisanez bien, à bientôt,**

**Al**

**PS : réponse au commentaire de la commentatrice la plus prolixe de FF aka Katymyny : ta mauvaise foi te perdra. 16 jours d'attente, record battu^^ voilà parkinson encore plus en mauvaise posture hin hin hin. merci pour ton comm, comme toujours !**

* * *

« On casse ta porte, c'est la Gestapo » _Sapés comme jamais_, Maître Gims

* * *

« Londubat, nœud pap' ! »

Neville haussa les yeux au ciel et se rajusta sous le regard enragé de Parkinson. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas pressé.

Le hall du manoir Parkinson bruissait de murmures d'elfes, de bruits de pas hâtifs, d'odeurs tellement flagrantes qu'elles semblaient solides, d'exclamations diverses et de piaillements suraigus. Des plats surmontés de cloches en cristal voletaient pour aller dans la grande salle se poser sur des tables couvertes de nappes damassées. Un elfe passa devant Neville, l'air affairé, un escabeau sur l'épaule.

Neville baissa les yeux vers Parkinson. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour réarranger son nœud papillon.

Pas réarranger, non, triturer.

« Les invités arrivent dans moins d'une heure, t'as intérêt à être prêt.

\- Parkinson, ça va bien se passer… »

Quelle ironie. Il tentait de la rassurer alors que lui-même sentait que tout lui échappait.

Elle le regarda et tripota de nouveau son nœud papillon, nerveuse. D'habitude, elle restait stoïque beaucoup plus longtemps. Le stress qu'elle devait ressentir devait être vraiment important pour qu'elle ne fût pas capable de se maîtriser autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. »

Dans sa voix, il entendit un effroi qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé dans la bouche de Parkinson. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fixa dans les yeux, essayant d'instiller son regard toute la sérénité dont il était capable.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Ôte tes sales pattes de moi, Londubat.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit-il en prenant la voix apaisée qu'il utilisait pour parler à ses mandragores adolescentes. Il n'osera jamais te toucher devant ton père ou une assemblée de Mangemorts.

\- Mon père ne me protégera en rien, souffla-t-elle, ses yeux parpalégeant.

\- Ton nom, si. Contrairement au mien, qui va m'attirer les foudres de Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et parut sortir de ce qu'elle ressassait. S'était-elle rendu compte qu'elle le livrait en pâture aux Mangemorts en le gardant comme homme de main ?

« Bellatrix…, commença Parkinson.

\- Invitée d'honneur, qui pour le coup ne respecte ni le sang ni la noblesse,et obéit uniquement à son maître. »

Elle parut figée un court instant puis saisit sa main et l'entraîna dans une pièce vide, à l'abri des regards.

Il eut le temps de reconnaître un petit salon vide, où les fauteuils et les meubles étaient protégés par de lourds tissus, avant qu'elle ne fermât la porte.

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait un salon ici, nota Neville en faisant quelques pas aveugles dans la pièce.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu du manoir Parkinson. » répondit-elle en allumant un chandelier d'un coup de baguette.

La pièce fut immédiatement baignée d'une douce lumière jaune. De la poussière flottait dans l'air et les nimbait tous deux, penchés l'un vers l'autre, faisant penser à ces fées qui peuplent les landes d'Écosse.

Elle posa le chandelier sur une console et se rapprocha de lui.

« Londubat, jamais un Lestrange n'osera t'attaquer devant moi, reprit-elle en ajustant une énième fois son nœud papillon. Tu m'appartiens.

\- Elle est folle, elle n'en a rien à faire des convenances. »

Ils gardaient tous deux un ton bas, sourd, comme s'ils craignaient à tout instant d'être découverts ou entendus. À moins que ce ne fut l'obscurité qui les poussât à chuchoter fébrilement…

Parkinson recula et le jaugea, les flammèches des bougies se reflétant dangereusement dans ses prunelles.

« T'as beau faire deux mètres, t'as toujours une tête d'abruti. »

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude des vacheries, ça lui fit mal.

« Tu es insignifiant, pour eux. T'attaquer comme ça, ce serait reconnaître qu'un gamin est capable de les tenir en échec. Impensable. Jamais Bellatrix ou Rodolphus ne pensera à mettre en doute la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Son raisonnement se tenait. Mais Neville ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant.

Et puis… La revoir… Elle l'avait torturé au Département des Mystères. Elle s'était foutu de la gueule de ses parents. Elle avait joué avec lui, comme un chat joue avec un souris.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un lancer un Impardonnable avec autant d'enthousiasme.

À part Fol Œil qui n'était pas Fol Œil en cours… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était senti mal, durant ce cours ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione...

Parkinson dut sentir qu'il se perdait dans des souvenirs désagréables, puisqu'une certaine douceur transparut dans sa voix quand elle ajouta :

« Prends l'air encore plus ahuri pour te couvrir, ça devrait suffire. »

Il grimaça, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire. Elle le tapa sur le bras, comme un ami le ferait dans une bourrade amicale, et laissa sa main sur son bras. Il se sentit rasséréné.

Elle lui faisait le même effet que Lavande ou Hermione. Elle l'apaisait par un simple contact. Il sourit à l'idée qu'elle appliquait sur lui ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec les autres.

Neville l'observa. Elle était vêtue d'une robe simple, comme une bonne jeune première qui ne chercherait pas à attirer l'attention. Elle avait l'air innocent et pur, dans ses volants discrets. Un air de fille sage. Pas de bijou si ce n'est ses quelques bagues habituelles, peu de maquillage. Elle paraissait plus jeune.

Dans la lueur flavescente des bougies, elle paraissait plus douce et inoffensive qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le fait qu'aucun bijou n'accrochât la lumière le fit tiquer.

« Où sont donc passés tes robes longues et tes bijoux clinquants ? »

Elle plissa des yeux :

« Incroyable. Tu as finalement des bases en toilette, mon pauvre garçon.

\- Allez…

\- J'ai pas envie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se souvienne que je suis en âge de me marier, c'est tout. »

Ah. Toujours ce même problème. Zabini ne serait jamais assez titré pour oser prétendre à Parkinson, il fallait donc qu'il passât par d'autres moyens que le sang pour se faire bien voir, et ça prenait du temps. Et du temps, quand on est une Sang-pur célibataire en âge d'enfanter, on en a peu.

Parkinson gagnait du temps.

« Ton maître n'osera pas te marier, tenta de la rassurer Neville sans trop y croire. Il n'y a aucun parti bon à prendre pour une Sang-pur de ton rang. Malefoy est pris et Nott aussi, tu t'es bien débrouillée pour les coincer tous les deux. Crabbe n'est plus sur le marché. Flint est le seul qui pourrait être suffisamment titré mais il a des vues sur la fille Smith.

\- On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Londubat. S'il lui prenait l'envie de me marier à n'importe qui, même à un Sang-mêlé, personne ne pourrait s'y opposer. »

Elle avait raison, malheureusement. Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom pouvait vendre Parkinson comme une faveur. Son père ne s'y opposerait jamais, si cela devait convenir à son maître.

Neville essaya de trouver un argument irréfutable.

« Tu pourrais…

\- Le seul moyen que j'ai de m'opposer à un mariage, c'est de prouver mon statut de première héritière, le coupa Parkinson. Ainsi j'aurai assez de poids politique pour décider seule de ce que je veux. »

Toujours ce fil sur lequel elle funambulait. Si Celui-qui-se-prenait-d'idées-maritales ne voulait pas s'aliéner les Sangs-purs – son fond de commerce – , il ne pourrait jamais s'opposer frontalement à Pansy Parkinson si elle était héritière d'une des familles les plus anciennes et plus puissantes.

« Et ça avance, ce projet ?

\- Tu crois que je vais en parler chez mon propre père, de cette histoire ? »

Il savait, pour l'avoir accompagnée faire ses courses Allée des Embrumes, qu'elle cherchait des ouvrages de magie noire. Comme si la bibliothèque de Sir Parkinson ne suffisait pas… Neville ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais ça n'augurait rien de bon.

En effet, mieux valait ne pas en parler dans la demeure ancestrale des Parkinson, où les portraits et les elfes – et même chaque pierre – étaient dévoués au maître de maison.

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Parkinson n'était pas encore dépositaire de l'héritage Parkinson.

« Donc… Tout pour éviter le mariage, c'est bien ça ? Pourquoi tu ne te prends pas un fiancé temporaire, pour être sûre d'être tranquille ? Tu fais durer les fiançailles comme Greengrass le fait avec Goyle père et tu les romps quand Zabini est prêt.

\- T'imagines bien que si je prends un fiancé temporaire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait capable de me destiner un homme que je n'aurais pas choisi. Qui sait ce qui peut lui passer par l'esprit… Autant ne pas tenter le farfadet. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle était encore le meilleur moyen de faire ce qu'elle voulait dans l'ombre.

« Comme tu le dis si bien… On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de ton maître ni de ses disciples… Je sais que je suis sous ta protection, et que Lestrange ne m'attaquera normalement pas, mais… si ça dérape ?

\- Ça ne dérapera pas, claqua-t-elle.

\- Si ça dérape ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. Il avait trop en tête les mises en garde de Parvati pour croire qu'une soirée spéciale Mangemort allait se passer sans accroc. Et une trahison de Parkinson était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait être confronté sans y être préparé.

Elle dut sentir qu'il était sérieux dans sa demande, puisqu'elle expliqua froidement :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inhibera ceux qui pourraient être tentés de se faire la baguette sur toi. Père et Bellatrix se sont toujours bien entendus, elle ne provoquera pas d'esclandre dans sa propre maison. Les Lestrange, contre toute attente, ont le sens de l'hospitalité. Si elle a vraiment envie de te voir en privé, elle demandera à père et, malheureusement pour lui, il n'a aucun droit sur toi. Je m'en suis assurée lorsque je t'ai fait signer le contrat magique. Tu m'appartiens, à moi. Pas aux Parkinson. »

Neville comprit soudain ce qu'elle avait fait, sans qu'il le sût. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle le protégeait par son nom. Mais en bonne stratège, elle avait renforcé les liens vassaux qui existaient entre eux pour qu'ils fussent exclusifs. Ce n'était pas la maison Parkinson suzeraine de la maison Londubat, par le biais de leurs deux héritiers respectifs. Non, c'était plus subtil.

C'était Neville vassal de Pansy.

Et ainsi, personne ne pourrait se risquer à l'attaquer, lui, sans prendre le risque de se faire tuer par elle. Il était prêt à mourir pour elle, certes, mais elle était autorisée à tuer pour lui, sans risque de retombée judiciaire.

C'étaient les lois sorcières féodales. Toujours d'actualité pour ceux qui se targuaient de faire du droit médiéval.

C'était pour cela qu'aucun Mangemort ne se risquerait ce soir-là à enfreindre les règles de vassalité. S'exposer à la baguette vengeresse de Pansy Parkinson n'était pas envisageable, surtout quand c'était elle l'hôtesse.

Quand Neville comprit ça, il comprit aussi qu'il devait lui dire. Lui avouer, tout. Avant qu'ils ne rencontrassent tous deux le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Milady. »

Elle eut un léger sursaut. Il l'appelait par son titre de suzeraine comme si elle était à la tête d'un château et d'une maison, ce qui n'était pas le cas – du moins pas encore. Il lui assurait son allégeance par une simple apostrophe.

« Je suis impliqué dans les Loups d'Odin.

\- Je sais bien, coupa-t-elle. Dès qu'il y a un club pour défendre la Sang-de-bourbe et l'orphelin, t'en es…

\- Je suis à leur tête. »

Cette fois, elle recula, comme frappée par un Cognard. Il pouvait lire ses pensées sur son visage. Londubat, ce minable, ce gigantesque avorton, à la tête d'une organisation résistante qui s'opposait à son propre père ?

« J'ai déjà affronté Bellatrix Lestrange par le passé, il y a trois ans. Au Ministère. »

Elle gardait le silence, ses yeux écarquillés.

« Je sais où sont Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Et plus important que tout, je sais où est Harry Potter. »

Elle posa vivement sa main sur sa bouche et siffla, effarée :

« Londubat, je ne suis pas occlumens, moi ! S'il fouille dans ma tête, tu ne seras plus en sécurité nulle part ! Tais-toi ! »

Il attrapa son poignet et dégagea sa bouche :

« Je n'ai pas fini. Je sais que Bellatrix et Greyback ont tué les Lupin et Andromeda Tonks. Je sais que Yaxley, qui est invité à ta petite fête, m'a fait tuer Justin Finch-Fletchey.

\- Tais-toi… »

Et cette fois, c'était un gémissement.

« Parkinson… Si ça dérape… »

Elle flanchait. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Neville voyait Parkinson flancher. La première fois, c'était dans la cheminée du Renard doré. C'est dire si elle avait un caractère forgé dans l'acier. Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à affronter son père, alors qu'il la torturait dès qu'il discutait plus de cinq minutes avec elle. Elle n'avait pas reculé au moment d'avorter du premier héritier Zabini. Elle avait toujours gardé son sang-froid, en toutes circonstances. Sauf une fois.

Et voilà la deuxième.

« Tu aurais fait une parfaite Gryffondor, tu sais ?

\- Ne sois pas grossier. »

Elle avait retrouvé son aplomb, comme toujours quand il lui offrait la possibilité de le rembarrer, et remit ses idées en place d'un mouvement d'épaules. Elle s'éloigna de lui, deux pas, trois, lui tourna le dos, s'arrêta, reprit sa marche, revint dans le halo projeté par le chandelier. Il savait qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, qu'elle passait en revue toutes leurs options, comme elle l'avait toujours fait et la récolte semblait bien maigre. Elle alla vers le bureau qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et ouvrit un tiroir pour en extirper un paquet de cigarettes moldues. Neville sortit sa baguette et fit voler jusqu'à elle d'un _Wingardium leviosa _léger le briquet des Temple.

Une fois qu'elle eut inhalé sa première bouffée, elle se tourna vers lui. Dans l'obscurité, des ombres dansaient sur son visage, maquillant ses yeux et ses pommettes d'ocres sombres passagers.

« Tu te doutes bien qu'il est trop tard pour que je te renvoie chez toi. Ça paraîtrait trop suspect.

\- Ils fouilleraient dans ta tête ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas. Normalement, non. Un Sang-pur a le droit de garder ses pensées secrètes. Mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une attaque cachée. Rogue a toujours été bon pour ne pas se faire repérer quand il pratique la légilimencie.

\- Rogue n'est pas là, ce soir, commenta Neville.

\- Ce qui nous laisse deux jours de battement si ça tourne mal. »

Le temps nécessaire à son père pour trouver une excuse et l'envoyer à Poudlard.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, laissant dans le silence l'espace nécessaire au développement de son raisonnement. Elle tira une bouffée de nicotine et reprit :

« Si tu restes dans un repaire de Mangemorts, si tu restes quand notre maître même est là, ça accrédite l'idée que tu as tourné ta cape. Qu'en tant que Sang-pur, tu as rejoint le camp qui t'était destiné. Tu seras plus en sécurité ici que nulle part ailleurs. »

Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

« Néanmoins, comme tu as si bien soulevé le problème, certains invités, à commencer par mon père, pourraient se poser des questions, légitimes d'ailleurs, sur ton adhésion à notre politique. Surtout quand on connaît tes parents… »

Il ne cilla pas. Il avait appris depuis plusieurs mois à ne plus réagir aux allusions à ses parents.

« Si je peux empêcher Bellatrix de t'interroger, je ne pourrai rien faire pour empêcher ses provocations. Et elle est tout à fait capable de te pousser à bout. Et je ne pourrais m'opposer à elle bien longtemps, sans paraître immédiatement suspecte. Et ce n'est pas un risque que je suis prête à prendre. »

Elle exhala un nuage de fumée et laissa passer un temps. Si ça venait à tourner mal, elle ne se rangerait jamais à son côté : elle avait trop à perdre, notamment son rang. Et si elle restait alors qu'elle avait embauché un opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle serait interrogée, suspectée, torturée. Emprisonnée.

Le seul moyen d'échapper à ça, c'était de couper les ponts entre eux.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui trônait sur le bureau et revint vers lui. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle était parvenue à la même conclusion que lui.

« Je ne peux te garantir que dix minutes si ça dérape, Londubat. Le temps nécessaire à ce que je demande qu'on te poursuive.

\- Tu ne romps pas les liens magiques entre nous ?

\- Autant ne pas perdre le dernier avantage de notre relation, non ? »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, Parkinson.

\- Dix minutes, Londubat, pas une minute de plus. »

Elle avait ignoré sa remarque avec trop de froideur pour qu'il se permît une autre blague.

« C'est amplement suffisant.

\- Après ça, ils pourront te courser jusqu'à la mort. »

C'était une promesse. Il en savait suffisamment sur Sir Parkinson pour être certain que ce dernier mettrait tout en œuvre pour le coincer si l'occasion se présentait.

Elle ôta une des bagues qui ornaient ses doigts.

« Tiens. Porte-la. Personne ne s'offusquera de voir un bijou Parkinson à la main d'un serviteur sang-pur. C'est un usage rare, mais convenable. »

Neville observa le bijou qu'elle venait de glisser dans sa paume. C'était une chevalière vieillotte, frappée aux armoiries Parkinson, deux lévriers noirs sur fond pourpre. Les couleurs avaient presque disparu : quelques résidus sur l'argent luisaient encore dans la lumière tremblotante des chandelles. Les contours même des animaux s'estompaient, tant la gravure était ancienne.

« Si cette soirée en venait à mal finir, nous aurions toujours un moyen de communication. Quand tu sentiras la bague chauffer, c'est que j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- Donc tu ne me fous pas à la porte. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu ne survivrais pas dix minutes en cavale sans une infiltrée. »

Il reconnut qu'elle avait raison.

Elle se considérait comme infiltrée dans son propre camp. Mais qui servait-elle, à part elle ?

« Promets-moi que quand la bague chauffera, tu me trouveras le plus vite possible à la Tête du Sanglier. »

Il opina.

« Promets, Londubat.

\- Je promets. »

Elle respira, comme soulagée. Puis :

« Maintenant tu dois me jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie.

\- Je suis nul en…

\- Tu vas me jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie pour que j'oublie le dernier quart d'heure et que mon père ou Rogue ou Malefoy ne trouve jamais trace de ce que nous nous sommes dit s'ils outrepassent leurs droits et viennent fouiller dans ma tête. Et tu vas le réussir, ce sortilège, parce que tu n'as jamais été aussi nul que ce qu'on a bien voulu penser. Et que j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir toute ma tête dans moins d'une demi-heure pour recevoir notre maître. »

Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tête de Parkinson. La confiance qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui parut identique à celle qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Malgré leur possible rupture, ils continuaient à avoir foi l'un en l'autre.

Il repensa à tous les conseils de Flitwick et se promit de lever le sort le plus rapidement possible.

Elle le coupa dans ses souvenirs :

« Allez. J'ai autre chose à faire. »

La voix coupante, froide. Parkinson restait fidèle à elle-même depuis qu'il la connaissait. Depuis l'enfance. Depuis Poudlard.

Depuis ce quai 9 3/4 où elle avait reconnu pouvoir compter sur lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'aides, Parkinson ? »

Elle le fixa sans ciller et eut un léger sourire, un sourire doux comme il n'en avait jamais vu sur ce visage.

Elle était magnifique quand elle souriait comme ça.

« La vérité ?

\- La vérité.

\- Parce que, s'il n'y avait pas eu Blaise, j'aurais pu envisager de me rapprocher de toi : tu es un des rares de mon rang. »

_Quoi ?_

« Tu me fais penser à Drago : vous êtes tous les deux enfermés dans des situations qui vous dépassent, que vous n'avez pas choisies et sur lesquelles vous n'avez aucun contrôle, mais vous essayez de faire face. Il suffit d'un rien pour nous faire basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Tout s'est joué sans qu'on puisse rien décider. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Une suite de hasards l'avait placé à Gryffondor quand il avait autant de chances de terminer à Poufsouffle. Une suite de riens l'avait mené à être à la tête de l'Armée de Dumbledore puis des Loups d'Odin. Il n'avait jamais recherché sa position. Elle lui était tombée dessus, parce qu'il avait été assez fou pour croire pouvoir changer les choses, et parce que d'autres étaient assez fous pour mettre leurs espoirs en lui.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla :

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Il serra sa baguette au point que ses jointures blanchirent et murmura, pour atténuer au maximum l'effet de ses paroles :

« _Oubliettes. _»

Le regard de Parkinson devint vide. Elle s'éloigna brutalement de lui, hébétée, comme si elle retrouvait ses esprits.

« Ça ne dérapera pas, Londubat. Arrête de faire ta fillette et va aider Pika à allumer les feux de la salle de bal. »

Elle lui jeta un regard perdu :

« Je… J'ai perdu une de mes bagues, non ? »

Neville ne répondit rien.

Elle s'éloigna de lui d'un pas moins vif qu'à son habitude, encore ébranlée par le sort qu'il lui avait lancé.

Neville sentit une fierté sans pareille s'emparer de lui.

Il avait réussi son sortilège d'Amnésie.

Il vérifia dans un miroir que son nœud papillon était bien placé et quitta la pièce, presque prêt à rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.


End file.
